Hope Springs Eternal ( Alexander Pope)
by Jowms618
Summary: Nikki and Josh face some difficult challenges.
1. Chapter 1

_Hammersley_ returned to HMAS Cairns after finishing their patrol. They had been out for three weeks and Josh was anxious to see Nikki. Arriving at the wharf fifteen minutes before they were due in, Josh ran into Sally Blake toting little Chris on her hip while Chole was bouncing around waiting for her daddy.

"Josh! How does it feel to be on this side of things?" Sally greeted him.

"Honestly, it feels great. I miss not seeing Nikki every day and I miss the guys, but I love that we are together without having to sneak around like school kids."

"I can imagine how difficult that must have been with how much you love each other."

"Yeah, it really was. We almost got caught out a couple of times. I'm fairly sure that Mike and Kate knew or had an idea but chose to look the other way." He said smiling. "Anyway, we kept our relationship off the boat. I think that helped."

As they were talking _Hammersley_ slid into her spot on the wharf and Josh watched the close-up team with nostalgia. Another fifteen minutes and Nikki had started down the gangway. She saluted the ensign and then spotted Josh. She wasn't expecting him to be there and she practically jogged the rest of the way, dropping her seabag, she jumped into Josh's arms. Sally couldn't help but laugh.

Following a proper kiss, "Josh! How are you here? I thought that you had a dive excursion."

" I asked John and Scotty, for the day off so I could be here when you arrived into port."

With a hug and another quick kiss, " that is the best surprise!"

While Nikki and Josh were greeting each other, Swain had made his way down the gangway onto the wharf and to his family. He gave Sally a quick hug and a kiss while Chole ran and bounced, " Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Swain gave little Swain a kiss on the top of his head and scooped up Chole to give her a spin then he set a giggling little girl on his shoulders for the walk to their car.

Family greetings complete, Sally called out to Josh and Nikki. "Hey, you two. How about coming over for dinner someday this week."

" That sounds great," Josh answered as he grabs Nikki's seabag.

"Just give us a call," Nikki added.

"Ready to get out of here?" Josh asked her.

"You bet!"

Josh wrapped his arm around her waist and she his as they headed to the car park.

After tossing the bag on the backseat he pulled her close for another kiss. " I miss you so much when you're away, Babe."

"I miss you too." and they climbed in. " Do we need to stop at the grocery?"

"Not unless there is something special that you want, otherwise I shopped yesterday so we should be good."

"No, I don't need anything except maybe Ben & Jerry's" Nikki grinned.

"Already in the freezer, Luv. Well… good then, no stopping" said with a sly smile. I just want to get you home."

"Well then, Romeo, let's get going."

Putting the car in gear, Josh headed for the townhouse they now shared. When he left the Navy, they moved out of Nikki's one bedroom into an available 2 bedroom 2 bathroom. They had a great balcony that overlooked the water.

As soon as they were home, Josh grabbed her up in his arms and kissed her silly all the while leading her to their bedroom.

Later he made them a dinner of baked white fish, baked potatoes and salad. He set them up on the patio table.

"Josh, this looks terrific!"

"Why thank you, Princess. I'm happy you approve."

"What do you say to a walk after the dishes?"

"That sounds good, then a movie and ice cream?"

"Perfect."

Nikki loved walking the beaches looking for shells. This evening she was hoping to find a special one for Lancelot's tank.

As the sun started to set, they sat in the sand, cuddling, kissing, and revelling in just being together. Once the sun had set fingers laced they made their way back to the car.

Nikki put the shell she had found in Lances tank as she called out to Josh, " I'm going to shower and change. Want to find us a movie? Whatever you want."

"Ok, Babe."

When the movie finished, Nikki got up and put the ice cream container in the bin and their spoons in the sink. Josh was still sitting on the couch when she came back into the lounge. Going over to Josh, she climbed onto his lap and pulled him in for a long, deep, kiss.

"Are you ready for bed, Mister Holiday?"

"More than," kissing and nuzzling her neck.

Early the next morning they went for a run, enjoying the outdoors before it became too hot. When they got back from their run they took a leisurely shower.

"Josh," Nikki said while getting dressed, " I'm going to make a run to the druggist for a few things. Do you need anything?"

"No, not really. Give me a minute and I'll go with you."

"That's alright, I won't be long. Stay, relax. I'll pick up some scones for breaky."

"Okay."

" I'll just take your car if that's ok. You're parked behind mine."

"Nikki, you don't need to ask. Keys are on the side table."

"Thanks," giving him a quick kiss before leaving.

Josh put on a pair of board shorts, not bothering with a shirt. Grabbing a brew and his book, he went out to the balcony and got comfortable in one of the lounges.

Just getting settled in he could hear Nikki back out of the driveway and head down the street. Then as he was picking up his book he heard the squealing of tires and a horrific crash.

"NIKKI !" yelling and took off running, not stopping for a shirt or shoes.

Running towards the street corner to his horror, he saw his car in the middle of the intersection with another car smashed into the driver's side, crushing in the door. The car was T-boned. Ignoring all of the glass and his bare feet, he ran straight to Nikki. Pulling open the passenger side door he climbed inside. Nikki was unresponsive with a large gash on the right side of her head that was bleeding profusely. With tears running down his face he reached over to feel for a pulse ( _please, please, please_ ). He was able to feel a strong pulse straight away. He looked for something to press on her head wound but didn't have anything.

"Nikki, Baby, please open your eyes. I'm here, I love you. We have a long way to go together, please stay with me," holding her hand and stroking her cheek.

The fire brigade and paramedics arrived in short order and she started to come around. Moaning, " Josh, Josh, what's happened? Where are we? Oh God, I hurt."

"Nikki, Luv, you've been in an accident. Looks like you hit your head pretty good. I can't tell about anything else. The paramedics just got here."

"Josh, stay with me, don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere Luv, but I have to get out of the car so that they can look after you and get you out of the car and to the hospital." Leaning close and kissing her on the cheek, " I'll be just outside."

The driver of the other car had only minor injuries because his airbag deployed and was already on the way to the hospital. A tow truck arrived and pulled the other car away so that the fire brigade could get in with the jaws of life to pry open the driver's side door to enable them to get Nikki out of the car.

One of the paramedics had climbed into the car from the passenger's side and applied a neck brace and then began assessing her.

"Pulse strong at 100, respirations 20, pupils a bit sluggish. She's awake and somewhat oriented. Besides the head wound, it looks like right collarbone and shoulder with a humerus fracture. Could be internal injuries." He reported to his partner. "Alright, let's get her out of here."

The paramedics carefully lifted her out of the car and onto a backboard which was then secured to the gurney. As soon as she was on the gurney, Josh rushed to her and took her hand, letting her know that he was there.

"I want to ride with her," Josh told them.

"Are you family?"

"Fiance՛."

Nikki upon hearing the exchange between Josh and the paramedic called out, " Please, Josh, stay with me."

"Alright," the paramedic turns to Josh, "get in, but if I tell you to move, you move."

"No problem," Josh assured him as he climbed into the back of the ambulance. They then took off with the siren wailing.

As soon as they arrived in the emergency department,Nikki was brought into one of the trauma rooms the trauma team immediately started working on her.

"Sir," one of the nurses says to Josh, "I need you to come with me."

Hearing this Nikki again calls out for him. Josh's eyes were wet with tears " I won't be far, Baby. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Josh looked a fright, shirtless with Nikki's blood all over his chest, shoeless his feet bleeding from the glass and his eyes red from crying.

"Sir," the nurse began, "We need to get some information so that she can be admitted properly. Is she family?"

"Fiance՛."

"My name is June, I'm one of the emergency nurses. Let's get you cleaned up and your feet looked at, then we'll get to the other stuff."

Taking a deep breath, " alright."

" Your name, Sir?"

"I'm sorry, Josh Holiday."

June lead him to one of the treatment rooms then called for an orderly to get Josh a scrub shirt and hospital shoes. She then got a basin of warm water and gave Josh a washcloth, soap, and a towel. Getting another basin of warm water, June started tending to his feet.

"Everything is superficial here, we'll need to make sure that there isn't any glass embedded in the skin. Then I'll dress and wrap them. I am going to have you soak them for a bit. While you are doing that I'll get the admissions clerk."

"Please, how's Nikki?"

"I'll pop into the trauma room and get you an update."

"Thank you."

Going into the trauma room, June quickly accesses what's happening and then returns to Josh.

"She's doing ok, Mr Holiday. Stable. They're taking her to CT scan now to evaluate her head injury and to check her abdomen which is tender and discoloured. You're aware of her fractures? Clavicle and humerus?"

"Yeah, the paramedics told me."

June finished cleaning his feet, then she applied some ointment, gauze pads for padding and wrapped them with rolls of gauze followed by a light wrapping using an elastic bandage to hold it all together. Then she slipped on the hospital shoes for him.

"Okay, we're all set here. I'm going to get that clerk in here so we can get the paperwork done and you back to her. What's her name?"

"Nikki...Nicole Caetano."

" We need to get you registered as well for your treatment."

"Okay," Josh says without any emotion, he was completely drained.

"Oh, Mr Holiday…"

"Josh."

"Okay, we noticed military tags, is she in the service?"

" Navy, she's a Lieutenant."

" Does she have a healthcare proxy?"

"I'm her proxy."

"Do you have the document?"

"It's home."

" Is there anyone that can get it for you or is there anyone else listed as a proxy?"

" Her CO. We have to sign one giving the CO proxy should something happen while we're at sea."

"Can we get a copy from him?"

"Her, Lt. Commander Kate Flynn. If she's not available then Commander Flynn is also proxy. Call NAVCOM, here's the number…"

Just then the registration clerk arrived and Josh gave her all of the information that she needed for them both. When they were finished, June came back.

"Mr Holiday...Josh, I can take you to her now, she's been asking for you and oh… there is a boatload, no pun intended, of Navy people in the waiting area. Looks like the whole of the Navy," June said chuckling.

Josh was relieved to be back with Nikki. As soon as he walked into the trauma room, she reached her left hand out to him. Grabbing hold of her hand, he gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. The nurses couldn't help but whisper about how sweet they were.

The trauma surgeon entered the room carrying Nikki's scans and snaps them up on the lightbox, then moves over to Nikki's bedside.

"I'm Dr Beth McGrath, I am Ms Caetano's treating doctor. And you are?" she asks Josh.

"Josh Holiday, Nikki's fiance՛."

"Nikki, can we speak freely?"

"Yes" responding weakly.

" Okay, Nikki you have a small bleed on your brain. It doesn't require surgery at this time and it should resolve without surgery, but we will be monitoring you closely. If you do require surgery, it's a relatively straightforward procedure of draining the blood clot.

Now, your abdominal CT scan shows a small liver laceration, a tear. Once again, this should hopefully heal on its own without surgery, we will be watching this closely as well.

I've put in a referral to orthopedics for your fractures. Collar bones usually don't require anything more than immobilization, however, it looks like you will most likely need surgery on your arm.

We'll be moving you to the intensive care unit shortly, that's the best place for close monitoring. If you get through the next 2 days without any problems I'll probably transfer you to a regular surgical bed.

I know that was a lot, any questions?"

Josh answered, "No" while Nikki shook her head.

" Okay then, I'll see you in the morning."

Once Dr McGrath left the room, Josh leaned over Nikki, gave her a kiss and said, "Nikki, Luv, the crew is here in the waiting room. I'm going to go out and tell them how you're doing while they're getting you transferred. I promise that I will meet you in the ICU soon."

"Okay...please don't be too long."

" I won't Baby."

The staff to a person was touched by Josh's devotion. " She's one lucky girl," one of the nurses whispered. " Ya, gorgeous and sweet, what a combo," the other one said.

The _Hammersley_ crew along with Mike and Kate were in the waiting room waiting for word on Nikki's condition. Mike had delivered the Navy's proxy to the staff to place in her record.

Josh entered the waiting area and everyone stood. Overwhelmed, with tears, Josh took a deep breath and thanked his Navy family for being there.

" Where else could we be," Charge said.

Mike and Kate went over to Josh, Kate giving him a hug and Mike giving a shoulder pat which started a new bout of tears as the stress was overtaking him.

" Uhh… thanks, guys."

Everyone goes quiet when Josh starts speaking. " Nikki was hit...T-boned... by some bloody bloke who ran a stoplight. There were witnesses to the accident. They said that she had just entered the intersection when this SUV ran the light and rammed into her on the driver's side."

She has a small brain contusion,..."

"What's that mean?" Spider asked.

" A small bleed causing a blood clot, bruise, on her brain."

"Oh, that's bad, huh."

"Let me finish, okay Spider?"

"Yeah, sorry."

" For now she doesn't need surgery, the doctor said it should resolve on its own. She also has a small tear on her liver and that doesn't need surgery at this time either. The doctor is hopeful that the liver will heal on its own too. Then there is the broken upper right arm and clavicle, her right shoulder is bruised but not broken. An orthopedic surgeon will be seeing her for these. Right now she is being transferred to the intensive care unit so that she can be closely monitored over the next few days."

" My God Josh!" Sally says as Swain pulls her close.

"Is she awake?" Bomber asks him.

" She was unconscious in the car for a short bit but she was awake before they got her out of the car. She's very emotional and really weak."

One by one they go to him with a hug, a back pat, or a handshake.

Buffer goes up to him and pulls him in for a " man hug", " Now, how are you doing, Mate? You look like shit if you don't mind me saying."

Josh gave a slight chuckle, " I'm hanging in, better now that she is out of trauma and getting settled in the ICU."

The _Hammersley_ crew has a reputation of being a tight-knit group and even though Josh had left the Navy he was still one of them.

"Josh," Swain says, " What happened to your feet?"

" I was sitting on the balcony and heard the accident… I just ran, didn't stop for a shirt or shoes. Didn't even think about it. I cut my feet on the auto glass when I ran to the car."

"Jeez, Josh. Are they alright?" Swain asks.

"They'll be okay, minor cuts."

" What happened to the bloke?" Spider asked.

" I don't really know. They took him in an ambulance but I don't think he was that bad, he had an airbag."

"Josh," Kate says, " Let us know when and we'll run you home so that you can get your proxy paperwork and get changed. Mike and I will wait here, just come and get us when you're ready."

Thinking for a moment, " alright, thanks. Now would probably be good. I just have to let Nikki know. She's feeling overwhelmed and insecure right now."

"That's not like her," Kate replies.

"No, it's not. I'll be right back."

"Take your time, we'll be here," Mike tells him.

" Thank you, Sir,"

" It's Mike, your not in the Navy anymore." Mike chuckled.

" Old habits die hard I guess."

"Josh, tell her we're all here for her," says Charge.

" I will, thank you."

Arriving in the ICU there had been a change of shift so there were new nurses on duty. One of the nurses stopped the strangely dressed man that was coming down the hallway and asked him why he was there. Josh was starting to explain himself when Dr McGrath came around the corner from the nurse's desk.

"Lori, this is Mr Josh Holiday, Lt. Caetano's partner. He is to be allowed full access, no visiting hour restrictions. This is for the emotional benefit of the patient. There is a note in the record."

" I'm sorry, I didn't know. I'll make sure that it is written on the nurse's cards as well and that it is mentioned during shift report."

" Mr Holiday, follow me," Dr MacGrath said, I'll take you to her room. They're just getting her settled, shouldn't be more than a minute. If you could just wait here, someone will be out shortly to bring you in." Leaving Josh to watch through the window.

Ten minutes later, one of the nurses came out to get him. "Josh?"

"Yes."

"She's asking for you."

Nodding, he made his way into the room " Thanks."

Going over to her, he leans over so she can see him. " Hey, Baby, I'm here."

"Josh… I hurt…"

" I know, have you had some pain med?"

" Yeah, before they started moving me... around…"

" Just try and relax, let it work. Let them know when you need more, OK?"

Nikki starts to cry, " I'm ...sorry...sorry,"

" For what? What do you have to be sorry for?"

Trying not to full out sob as her chest hurts, " your car."

" Babe, it's just a car, we'll get another one. No worries. Right now, you need to get better. That's all that's important. I'm more upset that I didn't get my scones and coffee." he says teasing.

Nikki's eyes started to close.

" The pain med must be starting to work."

"Hmmm…"

" Rest now Luv, Mike and Kate are going to run me home so that I can get cleaned up and get a few things. Will that be okay?"

" Alright, has anyone called my parents?"

"Yeah, Mike did. They'll be here in the morning."

"Okay…"

Leaning over he kissed her forehead, " I'll be as quick as I can. I love you, Baby."

" Love you…"

Stopping at the nurse's desk before leaving, " Ahh… Josh Holiday, I'm with Nikki Caetano"

Smiling, " What can I do for you?"

" I'm heading home to change and pick up a few things. I won't be long and Nikki knows that I'm going, but should she wake…"

" No worries Mr Holiday. We'll reassure her."

" Thanks, and call me Josh."

Walking into the waiting room Kate reaches out to him. " How's she doing?"

" She's in a fair amount of pain. She doesn't want to be alone."

" Well, that's understandable," Mike says. " Ready to go?"

" Yeah, thanks, Sir. I really appreciate this."

" It's Mike, and it's no bother."

Arriving home, Josh said goodbye to Mike and Kate and went inside. Walking into the bedroom there was Nikki's uniform was on the chair ready to go to the cleaners and seeing her whites, pushed his last nerve and he sat on the bed and cried. After a few moments, he gathered himself together and went to shave and shower having to find some plastic bags to keep his feet dry.

Then Josh took a moment to call his parents. He has a close relationship with his parents Diane and James, and his two sisters, Amelia and Stacy. Josh is the middle child at 35, his older sister, Amelia is 38 and Stacy is 30.

" Josh! How are you!?"

"Well, Mum, not so good."

Diane went into the lounge and waved at James to pay attention.

"Josh, Luv, hold up one second… Jim, it's Josh, I'm putting him on speaker. Ok honey, you're on speaker with your Dad."

" I have to share some news with you and it's going to come as a shock most likely."

"Josh, you're worrying me," Diane says.

"Go ahead Josh," his Dad says.

" I told you that I've been seeing someone, well, it's more than seeing. I've asked her to marry me. We're engaged."

"Congrats Son!"

"But Josh, that's fantastic news why are you upset?" Diane asks. " I wouldn't call it shocking, except I wasn't sure if I'd ever hear those words from you," she said teasingly.

" Mum, there's more. Just about a month ago I left the Navy."

"_What? Why?" _James asked.

"For a couple of reasons, the most important one was for Nikki, so that we could be together. We had been seeing each other against Navy Regulations as we served on the same ship. Nikki is a Lieutenant in the Navy, a navigator. Actually, she was my divisional officer."

"Ok, son, wow, why are we just hearing all of this just now?" his dad asked.

" We've been trying to arrange a time when we could get to you for a visit and tell you all of this in person. Nikki is anxious to meet you."

" I see," replies Diane.

" Unfortunately, I'm not done. Nikki was in a horrible car wreck this morning. I only just got home from the hospital so I could shower and change. I'll be heading straight back."

"How is she, Josh?"

"She's in intensive care fairly banged up. She should recover but the next 48 hours will tell."

"Oh my God, Josh!" Diane exclaims.

"Son, We're so sorry to hear this."

"How are you doing, Luv," Diane asks knowing her sensitive son.

"Holding on, I have to be strong for Nikki," his voice cracking. "She's pretty fragile right now."

"Josh," his father says, " do you want us to come up?"

"No, I don't think so. I'll be spending all of my time at the hospital and Nikki's parents will be here staying at our townhouse."

" 'Our ' townhouse? We sure have a lot of catching up to do."

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

" It's fine. We love you. Call if you need anything and please keep us in the loop," Diane tells him.

" I promise I will."

Once he was dressed he packed a small bag with an extra shirt, boxers and shave kit, his tablet and his book. Putting on a pair of flip flop sandals, shoes didn't fit with his dressings. He found Nikki's spare keys and went back to the hospital.

When Josh arrived back to her room Nikki was still sleeping. The nurses had a lounge chair brought in and put on Nikki's left side. Making himself as comfortable as possible, he fell asleep. Seeing him there, Nikki's night nurse, covered him with a blanket and he slept for two hours until he woke hearing Nikki whimpering.

"Nikki, Luv, what's wrong?" while moving to her bed.

"Hurts…"

Squeezing her hand, " I'll get someone for you," then he pressed the call button.

Josh asked for some pain med and ice chips. She wasn't allowed anything to eat or drink because of the potential of surgery. Once the pain med was given, Josh fed her a few ice chips. As medication took effect, she fell back to sleep.

Sitting back down he put his head in his hands, ' _I can't believe how a day that starts out so beautiful can turn to such shit'._

" Mr Holiday, are you ok?" Nikki's nurse Janice asked.

Sitting up, " Yup… You know one minute your waiting for scones and the next your sitting by your loves bedside, seeing her broken."

Janice placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze, " Life does dish out suck sometimes but then it dishes out some really good stuff too. Can I get you a brew and biscuits?"

"That would be great, thanks."

" Be back in a jiff."

Five minutes later Janice returned with Josh's coffee and some chocolate biscuits. She checked Nikki's vital signs and monitors and adjusted her IV drip. Then turning to Josh, " If you need anything, Mr Holiday, please let me know. Oh, I added an extra pillow to the closet if you want one."

" Thanks, Janice, and it's Josh."

" Right," and she left.

Josh sat back in the chair and remembered that Nikki's parents would be arriving…

( _Tomorrow should be interesting, I don't think Nikki has told them about me yet.) _ Then he thought back to a conversation they had when they were still just dating… (_ I grew up the youngest and a girl in a very traditional Italian family with 4 older brothers. Being the only girl and the youngest, well you can imagine. My parents, especially my mother practically suffocated me. Dating was near impossible. I was expected to graduate secondary school, get a liberal arts degree, marry and become a dutiful housewife and mother. They flipped when I told them that I had joined the Navy and had been accepted at ADFA. They wouldn't speak to me and wouldn't attend ADFA graduation. It's been a couple of years since I've seen them. We talk occasionally but I haven't been home to Perth in quite some time. To them I was rebellious and a disappointment.)_

Josh's thoughts then moved forward to last month when he proposed and they became engaged…( _Nikki, my parents at least know about you, they know I have been seeing someone special, have you said anything to yours? When do you want to tell them?... I know that I need to, I'm just dreading the whole scene. so, now you will be leaving the Navy...etc, etc.')_

_Now they're going to be here tomorrow without Nikki ever having had the conversation with them. This is going to be really uncomfortable and I can't let them upset her._

Nikki woke with a start, "JOSH!" she yelled looking scared and crying. " Josh, I lost my ring!"

Jumping up and going over to her, " Sweetheart, no, you haven't," he tells her gently, " I have it, it's right here," tapping his chest where the tags were hanging. "They gave it to me along with your tags when you were in the ER."

" Can I see it?"

Taking them from around his neck he passed the ring to her.

" Now, no more worries, okay. It's important that you relax and not stress out that brain of yours. Getting you well is the first priority. Let me worry for both of us," leaning over and giving her a soft kiss.

Josh spent the night in the lounge chair and woke with the activity of the hospital's morning routine. Getting out of the chair and stretching, he went to Nikki and kissed her good morning.

Nikki was more alert, " What time are my parents supposed to be getting here?" she asked slowly.

" Their flight gets in at 10:30. Mike is sending a Navy car for them. So… around 11:15 or so I would guess."

" That's really nice of Mike."

" He and Kate care a lot about you. Nikki, I'm going to go and get cleaned up and grab a breakfast tray. I'll be back quick, Baby."

" I know you will."

The staff allowed him access to the locker room so that he could shower and shave. He changed his shirt and returned his bag back to Nikki's room.

" I'm going to run and get a tray."

"Promise to be here." She was definitely feeling better.

While Josh was gone the staff went in and got Nikki washed up and the linens changed and helped her with her hair.

Returning with his tray, " Ahh, you look just like a girl that I used to know," he said with a grin. " How are you feeling?"

" Sore, my arm hurts and my ribs."

"Yeah, well, you took quite a smash."

Josh sat in the lounge chair and used the over bed table for his breakfast. Looking up at Nikki, " alright, tell me what's scrambling around in that head of yours?"

" My parents, I'm nervous. I should have at least told them that I was seeing someone. I just didn't want to hear it…. Josh… there are going to be some fireworks and somehow the accident will be all your fault. I know them, especially my Mum."

"OK, Luv, but you _must _stay calm, don't want your brain bleed getting worse because your blood pressure goes up."

" I'll be okay, just stay with me, please."

" You know I will, but if you start to get upset, they will have to leave. Nikki, your well being is the most important thing right now."

" Okay."

Nikki was napping and Josh was sitting quietly working a crossword on his tablet when the Orthopedic Surgeon walked in. Nikki woke up.

"Oh, I'm sorry to have disturbed you. I'm Philip Lucas, orthopedics. Dr McGrath had requested a consult for your arm and shoulder." Turning to Josh and extending his hand, " Phil Lucas."

" Josh Holiday, Nikki's fiance՛."

" Pleased, well," turning to place her X Rays on the lightbox, " Good, Lt. Caetano, may I call you Nicole?"

"Nikki, please."

" I've reviewed the X Rays and I'm afraid that your humerus fracture is going to require surgery. We'll need to fixate the bone with a plate and screws." Then he removed a sample plate from his pocket and showed it to them along with a couple of screws. This will stabilize the fracture and allow it to heal without a cast, just immobilize it with a sling. If it's good with you, I'll schedule the surgery as soon as Dr McGrath gives the okay. Probably in a couple of days. Questions?"

"Will I need a cast?"

"No, in fact, the post-surgery treatment for both your arm and clavicle is the same. A sling for a couple of weeks then physical therapy."

" Alright."

" Good, I'll be right back with the surgical consent form for you to sign. Then we'll see you when we get the clearance to book the surgery. Nice meeting you both."

As Dr Lucas walked out and Janice came in to hang a new IV bag and check her vitals and then asked if she needed anything before she left.

"Josh, come sit here, please," patting the side of the bed.

"I don't want to hurt you."

" You won't."

Josh sat sideways so that he could look at her. Her face was bruised, her right arm in a full splint and sutures at the hairline of the right side of her head, he said a silent prayer that she would be alright.

" Josh, I miss you."

" I'm right here, Baby."

" No, I miss being close to you, kiss me, and not a quick peck, a real kiss."

He leaned over and started kissing her from her forehead, down her cheek and to her mouth where he kissed her soft and slow, enjoying every minute.

As luck would have it, the Caetanos' arrived at that very moment. They stopped stunned, just inside the doorway.

"Nicole Marie! _What is the meaning of this!_" her father demanded.

Josh broke off the kiss and slowly rose as not to hurt her and turned to her parents at the same time taking Nikki's hand.

" We fly here to be with our badly injured daughter only to find her snogging some guy in her hospital bed!" Sophia Caetano added.

" Ahh, Mum, Dad, This is Josh, not some random guy. Josh meet my parents, Sophia and Dom Caetano."

" Mr and Mrs Caetano," Josh said moving away from the bed a little so that they could see her better.

"My God! Nikki!" seeing her splint, stitches and bruised face Sophia Caetano exclaimed.

" It looks worse than it is," Nikki tried to downplay it.

" We spoke to your doctor, Nikki, don't be trying to downplay this. You're in the intensive care unit for Christ's sake."

Nikki's father confronts Josh, " Were you driving? Not paying attention?"

"Dad! Please! I was alone!" Nikki was almost shouting. Josh squeezed her hand and gave her a warning look, " Nikki…"

Josh looked at her parents, " Mr and Mrs Caetano, please, I understand that you are upset but Nikki must remain calm."

"Why don't you just run and fetch us coffee, Josh is it? While we talk with our daughter." Dom Caetano says to him.

He looks at Nikki, she shrugs her good shoulder, " It's fine Josh, I'll be okay."

Leaning in to kiss her forehead not letting their attitude get in the way of something he would normally do, " Alright, I'll be right back. Please stay calm."

She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze, " Not going anywhere, and I will," she said with a slight smile.

As soon as he left the room he went in search of Janice. " Josh, what's up?" Sandy who was at the desk asked him.

" I was looking for Janice."

"She's off the floor, is there something I can help you with?"

" Nikki's parents are here and they are somewhat confrontational, I am worried that Nikki will get upset."

" I see, we'll keep an eye on her. In fact, I'll go in now and check her vitals and I'll fuss around a bit."

" Thanks, they sent me to get them coffee." Sandy just lifted an eyebrow.

True to her word, Sandy kept interrupting them until Josh got back. He walked back into her room and placed the coffees on the bed table.

"Aren't you having any?" Sophia asked him.

"No."

Nikki reaches out her hand and Josh moves in close to her to take it.

Taking a careful deep breath, " Josh is not some random guy, Josh and I are getting married."

Sophia Caetano's mouth drops open, speechless, as her father scowls.

" Explain how we are only now, in your hospital room, finding out that our only daughter is engaged!." Dom bellows, bringing Janice in to see if everything is alright.

" Is everything OK here Nikki?"

"Yes"

"Well, I'll be right back to take your blood pressure," as she eyed Nikki's parents having been given a heads up by Sandy as to what was going on.

" Mum, Dad, please. I wanted to go down to Perth and have you meet him rather than tell you over the phone, but then this happened. Before now we had to keep our relationship hushed because of our positions in the Navy. We met while serving on the same ship. Josh hasn't said anything to his parents either."

Softening a bit, " You're in the Navy too, son?"

" I recently resigned, Sir. My last rotation was particularly difficult and more importantly, I was tired of having to hide our relationship and how I feel about her. I want us to be together, in the open. I love your daughter. She is my everything."

" Mum, Dad, we were working out when we would be able to fly out so that we could tell you in person. I love Josh so very much."

Sharing a look, they both appear to soften. " Nikki, we're happy for you, just took us by surprise."

Dom Caetano steps forward toward Josh and extends his hand, " Josh, pleased to meet you, hurt my daughter and you'll be dealing with the wrath of an Italian Mum."

Chuckling, " No worries there."

After about an hour, Nikki's parents say goodbye. " Mum, where are you staying?"

"We thought we would get a room at the Holiday."

"Why not stay at our place."

"_Our place?_ Are you and Josh living together?" Sophia exclaims.

" Yes, Mum, 32 years old remember? When Josh left the Navy he lost his Navy housing. Rather than have him find another place, I asked him to move in with me. We moved into a two-bedroom & bath in the same building that I was in. There is plenty of room. No need for a hotel. Josh can run you home if you like."

" Is this okay with you, Josh?" Sophia asks.

"Of course. I'll get the car from the car park and meet you in front of the lobby."

"Good, we left our bags there at the reception desk."

Giving Nikki's forehead a kiss her parents said goodbye and left to claim their bags and meet Josh.

Josh went over to Nikki and gave her a quick kiss. " I won't be long, Baby. I'll get them settled and be right back."

" I'll be here," she said with a smile that warmed Josh's heart. She was doing better.

"See that you are." Josh answered her."

Janice caught up with Nikki's parents as they were leaving and she asked to talk to them in the conference room. Closing the door, she turned to them, " Mr and Mrs Caetano, I'm Janice, Nikki's primary nurse. You have a really sweet daughter."

" Thank you, is everything alright?" Dom asked.

"Everything is fine. I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but hear your conversation with Nikki regarding Josh. I want you to know that Josh is one of the finest men that I have ever met. That young man is completely devoted to your daughter and he hasn't left her side since she was admitted. He sleeps here. Believe me, I have seen all types and he is a keeper. All of us here, including Dr McGrath, have seen nothing but loving devotion, in fact, the likes of which we've not seen before. I don't know if you noticed his feet, he ran barefoot through cut glass to get to her at the accident site. When he arrived here with her in the ambulance, he was shirtless and covered in Nikki's blood from comforting her. Evidently, he was sitting outside and heard the accident and just went running, no shirt, no shoes.

" Your daughter is very close to him. It's because she needs him here emotionally that Dr McGrath ordered that he is allowed to stay regardless of visiting hours. He is absolutely one of the good ones. Nikki couldn't do any better."

"Thank you, Janice. We are beginning to see that." Sophia said. " We didn't know anything about the accident scene."

"Nikki hadn't told us that she was seeing someone, let alone that it was serious. She took us by surprise."

"Well, it's all good then. Thank you for hearing me out. Your daughter is a very lucky woman."

Dom and Sophia thanked Janice again.

Josh pulled up the front doors of the hospital in Nikki's Subaru Impreza, fifteen minutes later he was pulling into their garage. Grabbing the Caetano's bags he leads them into the townhouse, set down the bags and gave them a quick tour.

" This is our spare bedroom, I'll just get your bags for you."

"Is this your room?" Sophia asked while Dom rolled his eyes."

" Ahh...no."

"Well, then where do you sleep?" Now Dom was chuckling at Josh's change of colour.

" Well, umm, Nikki and I share a room."

"Humpft."

" Your room has a joined bath and shower," Josh continued. " I just went shopping so the kitchen is well stocked. Please make yourselves at home. I'll leave some takeaway menus on the table if you prefer."

" We'll be fine, Josh," Dom assured him.

" Alright then, I'll be heading back to the hospital."

"You'll call if anything comes up? Here's my number."

" Of course, Sir."

" It's Dom, Josh."

"Thank you, Dom."

With that, Josh left for the hospital. Arriving back in Nikki's room he found her to be sleeping. He had picked up a sandwich and lemonade in the cafe՛, set it down and had his dinner. After cleaning up, he got comfortable in the chair and promptly fell asleep.

Nikki woke around 8 pm " Josh, Josh…"

Waking at the sound of her calling him, " Baby, I'm here. What is it?"

"Josh, I don't feel right."

He noticed how pale she was and that her heart was beating faster on the monitor. " Nikki, I'm going to get your nurse." She nodded.

Rather than wait for the call button to be answered, he rushed from the room and ran into Lori, Nikki's night nurse and they rushed back to Nikki.

"Nikki, tell me what you're feeling," Lori said to her.

" Very weak, shaky, cold…"

Lori also noted the increase in her pulse and then took her blood pressure, low 85/60.

Pushing the intercom she called the desk. " Yes?"

"Pam, call Dr McGrath to come to the ICU, right away. Tell her Lt Caetano's BP has dropped significantly, 85/60, pulse is up, 120."


	2. Chapter 2 Surgery

"Nikki, Dr McGrath will be here shortly."

"Lori," Pam calls in over the intercom, " Dr McGrath ordered a stat H & H, a unit of blood and a unit of fresh frozen plasma to be hung asap. I've called the blood bank."

"Thanks, Pam. Let me know as soon as it's here." Then Lori drew some blood for the lab and called Pam back, " Pam, the labs ready to go…"

"I'll be right there."

Josh was standing by her bedside stroking her head and holding her hand. ( _Dear God, will this nightmare ever end?)_

Five minutes later Dr McGrath had arrived and was talking with Josh while Lori hung the blood.

When she examined Nikki she found her abdomen to be tender and tight.

"Nikki, I am sorry to say that it looks like that liver laceration is giving you a problem. I'm going to book you for surgery straight away. What I'll do is have a look using a camera and telescope to see what's happening. Hopefully, it's just a small area and I can take care of it using the scope. That's the best case, it will allow for a quick recovery and shouldn't set you back. If that doesn't work out or if the area is too large, I will have to open and do a full abdominal surgery. Do you understand what I have explained to you?"

"Yes," Josh said, Nikki just nodded.

"Good, alright, I'll book a suite and be right back with the consent form. Shouldn't take more than 15 mins to get you in."

Dr McGrath returned with the surgical consent just as the surgical orderlies arrived with a gurney.

"Josh, I need you to sign, it looks as if Nikki is not able to."

"Of course."

Josh went with her as far as the Theater doors, kissed her, " I'll see you soon, Luv."

"Love you," Nikki managed to get out and then was promptly rolled through the doors.

Making his way to the surgical waiting room, Josh sat and called Dom and Sophia.

"We'll be right there, Son. We'll get a taxi."

"There's a number for one on the side of the 'fridge."

"Alright, where will we find you?"

"Surgical waiting."

Hanging up, he leaned over putting his head in his hands as tears ran down his cheeks. Sophia and Dom walked in and saw him sitting there.

"Josh," Dom puts his hand on his shoulder.

Looking up, his eyes red, " she's in surgery. If her doctor is able to repair the laceration using the telescope it should only be an hour or so. If not, it could be hours."

"How long has it been?" Sophia asks.

"About 20 mins."

They sat next to Josh and waited. An hour and a half later Dr McGrath found them in the waiting area. " Josh," she started.

"Dr McGrath, these are Nikki's parents."

"Pleased. Now, Nikki's liver laceration has pretty much healed except for one stubborn section. It probably opened up with a cough or the like. I was able to cauterize it and then seal it with some fibrin glue all with using the scope. The surgery shouldn't be a setback to her recovery as there isn't an incision but just a few puncture wounds for the instruments and scope, minimal scarring."

" I couldn't give a care about that," Josh replies.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, tomorrow I'm going to have her go for a head CT scan to check that injury. If all goes well, and I am fairly sure that it will, I will transfer her from the ICU to a regular surgical bed and she can start eating. Ortho will have to wait one more day as we make sure that everything is ok."

"She's okay?"

"She'll be fine, Josh. She's in recovery and asking for you, I'll take you to her."

Josh looked at the Caetano's and Sophie reached out and touched his arm. "Go to her, Josh, call us when she's back in her room."

" I will."

Josh left with Nikki's surgeon while the Caetano's went looking for a brew and something to eat.

Sitting at a table in the cafe՛ with their dinner Sophia looks at her husband and touches his arm. " Dom, I think that our girl found herself someone very special."

"That she did."

Early the next morning an orderly came for Nikki to take her for her CT scan. Josh gave her a kiss and went to get cleaned up while she was gone. Later that morning, they were napping when Dr McGrath came in. Josh woke right away with the activity in the room.

Dr McGrath began, " I'll let her sleep," she said speaking softly. "The CT scan showed that the contusion on her brain has resolved. I'm going to start her on light meals, clear liquids at first then we'll advance her diet. Tomorrow she'll be moved to a regular surgical floor.

Once ortho has taken care of her fracture, on their time table she'll be ready to go home."

Feeling a huge weight lifting, Josh finally sees and end to the nightmare. " Dr McGrath, thank you just isn't enough."

" No worries, Josh, but you're not done with me quite yet," she added with a smile. " I'll make sure that she has a tray for lunch."

Two days later Nikki had her fracture surgery and two days after that she was discharged from the hospital. The _Hammersley_ crew sent a large arrangement of flowers. Mike and Kate sent flowers and chocolate, dark not milk and Josh made sure that there was a large arrangement of frangipani in the bedroom.

Sophia and Dom waited at the townhouse while Josh brought her home.

"Mum! Is that lasagna I can smell?" Nikki called out as she went up the stairs.

" With sausage and meat sauce."

"Fantastic, I'm starving!" Then looking around, " My God! The flowers, they're wonderful!"

Josh saw her settled on the patio lounge, " can I get you anything?"

Grinning, " Navigator brew and some Tim Tams."

Josh laughed, it felt so good having not laughed in over a week. " As you wish, Princess," kissing the top of her head.

Nikki had been home for a few days and was relaxing outside on the lounge chair when her mum came outside to join her. Josh had just been getting ready to bring coffee and pastry when he overheard the start of the conversation, even though he felt guilty, he couldn't help himself, he hung back out of sight and listened.

"Nikki, honey, how are you feeling?" Sophia started.

" A lot better, Mum."

"Have you and Josh discussed a date?"

Nikki looks confused.

" For your wedding."

" No, not really, Josh only just left the Navy, we're still getting settled. Why?"

"Well...You're living together…" frowning, being an old fashioned Catholic.

" Mum, it's what couples usually do now."

"Humpft… Do you plan on leaving the Navy after your married? I can't imagine that it would be good for a marriage for you to be gone all the time."

"No, Mum, I won't be leaving the Navy."

" What does Josh say to that?"

" First, Mum, it's my decision which we have of course talked about. Josh loves me and he knows how much I love the Navy. He wants me to be happy. I hope to rise in rank at some point. Josh supports my career 100%."

Sophia, not letting up, " What about children, do you not want any? If you do, will you stay in the Navy then?"

" Most likely. Josh is planning on getting his teaching certificate before we start a family. Then, he will be at home and we'll have a Nanny while he's at school."

"Nikki! You would leave your babies!?"

" They'll be with their father while I'm at sea, just as a man would be leaving his children with his wife."

" You're a woman! You'll be a mother! You belong with your children!"

" And Josh will be a father. Look, Mum, that's the plan for now. If it doesn't work out, it may change."

"And Josh is on board with this?"

" Completely."

Not letting it drop, " They'll hardly know their mother!"

" When I'm home, I will be all in. When I'm at sea, Josh and I talk every day and sometimes more. We video chat at least once a week when we can. The kids will be able to see me and I will be able to see them. It will be fine, Mum. Now… how about a change of subject."

Josh had a dopey grin on his face, (_ my feisty Nikki is back!)._

_**A short chapter but I thought this was a good place to end. Next chapter will be longer.**_

_**Thank you.**_


	3. Chapter 3 James and Diane

It's been 6 weeks since Nikki was discharged from the hospital and she is ready to return to _Hammersley _and just her luck, _Hammersley_ was given two weeks R&R. Nikki went and spoke to Mike telling him that she and Josh wanted to go to Melbourne so that she could meet his parents.

" I wanted to check with you in case we got crash sailed while we were out of town."

"Thank you, Nikki, no worries, I'll just keep Beecham on until you get back. Enjoy your visit."

"Thank you, Sir,"

Nikki called Josh when she left NAVCOM and let him know that everything was good.

" Ace! I'll call my parents and book our flight."

Two days later they were pulling up in front of Josh's parent's home.

"Let's just go in, I'll come back for our bags later," Josh tells her as he pulls her in close for a quick kiss. Then taking her hand he walks to the front door and lets himself in. Diane was in the kitchen, his father was outback.

"Mum!" Josh called out.

Diane just about ran out of the kitchen and grabbed her son in for a hug and then called for James to come inside.

Letting go of Josh, she turns to Nikki, " You must be Nikki, it's so nice to finally meet you."

"You too Mrs Holiday."

Diane gives Nikki a welcoming hug, " it's Diane and Jim."

" Alright, thank you."

" Come, let's sit outback. I'll get some lemonade and munchies."

" Sounds great, Mum," as he placed his hand on Nikki's back and guided her to the patio.

" We are so pleased that you are here, Nikki. How are you feeling? Josh told us you're returning to work."

"I'm much better, thanks."

Diane had returned with a tray of lemonade and cut fruit. " Josh told us about the accident, it sounds like you were really lucky."

"Yeah, I was. Josh was my white night. He really got me through it. We're sorry about the way you found out about us. It's not what we planned."

"It's alright, we understand," Diane tells her.

During a lull in the conversation, Nikki's thoughts turned to her parents, ( _they are so laid back compared to Mum and Dad. No wonder Josh is so gentle and sweet.)_

" So, tell us, how did you two end up together? Josh had told us that he was seeing someone, but no details. A Mum wants to know," Diane winked.

" I met Josh when I was posted to _Hammersley_ as navigator. I know that this is corny but there was a spark when our eyes met. I just knew that I had to get to know him."

" I couldn't take my eyes off her," Josh adds. " I don't know how, I just knew, I was off the market, she was the one."

"Funny thing," Nikki jumps in. " I felt the same. I knew the Navy's regulations against relationships between shipmates but this time I didn't care, it didn't matter to me."

"So…" Josh continues. " We started meeting at cafes and hanging out as friends on the ship. Just talking and such, getting to know each other."

" We eventually started seeing each other off the ship. Josh took me to some amazing places away from Cairns so we could be together and not be found out."

" How long has it been?" Jim asked.

" A little over a year," Josh replied. " We didn't say anything because of our situation. Then after a particularly difficult rotation, I decided that I had had enough. I wanted less stress in my life, I wanted Nikki, out in the open. No more hiding. So, I resigned."

" What are you doing now, Son?"

" I'm working for a dive excursion company. I love it. The best part is I get to be home when Nikki is."

" That's wonderful!" Diane said. " Being happy, that's most important. So… you're happy?"

Reaching over and taking Nikki's hand, " More than happy, Mum."

"Nikki, we were going to BBQ, is that ok?" Jim asks her.

"Perfect."

"Chicken or steak?"

"Steak would be great."

" Splendid! Josh, Amelia and Stacy will be here shortly, I hope that's ok."

" Mum, that's great. I've been looking forward to seeing them...Nikki, feel like a swim?"

"That sounds wonderful."

" Good, I'll go grab our bags. Where do you want us, Mum?"

"Use the guest room, your old room is only a single and you'll have a bath to yourselves."

"Thanks, Mum. Nikki and I are going for a dip."

" Enjoy, there are towels in the cabana."

" Thanks," Josh says again.

Nikki waited by the door while Josh got their bags from the car.

"We're going upstairs and down the hall, last room on the right."

" This is a really nice house, How many bedrooms?"

" Five. We're in the guest room and it has its own bath."

"Nice!"

After they got their bags sorted and a short bit of snuggles mixed with kisses, they changed and went down to the pool.

When they first got in, they frolicked like kids, then settled into doing some slow laps. They were standing in the shallow end when Josh took Nikki's hands and pulled her to him and kissed her softly. Nikki jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and they hung out like that for about five minutes before they got out.

Diane was feeling a little guilty watching them but she couldn't help herself. She hasn't seen Josh this happy since he was a little boy.

After getting out of the pool, they settled into the poolside lounge chairs.

"Your Mum and Dad are really nice. They seem easy-going, like you."

"They are fairly easy-going. I think they like you too, but then again, what's not to like," he says smiling at her.

It was quiet and peaceful, they both ended up taking a nap while holding hands. While they were sleeping, Amelia arrived with her husband Luca and their two kids, Brian 6 and Izzy, 4.

"Hey, Mum," giving her a peck on the cheek."

"Hi sweety, Luca, where are the munchkins?"

She no sooner finished the question when Brian and Izzy ran up to her.

"Well! There you are! Nana needs her hugs!"

"Where's Josh?" Amelia asks, " Is that his hire car in the driveway?"

"He and Nikki are down by the pool. I think they fell asleep."

" What do you think of her, Mum?"

" She's adorable, smart, and she makes your brother extremely happy."

"She's in the Navy too?"

" Yes, a lieutenant. Josh has left the Navy."

"For her?"

" He left for a few reasons, he had several close calls and he was tired of the depravity that he was seeing all of the time. But yes, he also left so that they could be together."

"Huh, well the kids want to go swimming, so I guess Prince Charming will have to wake, his Princess too."

" Be good, Amelia,"

Amelia got the kids changed for the pool while Luca sought out James. He found him preparing the BBQ.

As they were approaching the pool, Amelia stopped the kids and whispered, "Why don't you run ahead and surprise Uncle Josh."

"Yeah!"

Charging across the garden to the pool patio they started yelling " Uncle Josh, Uncle Josh!" and then landed on his lap.

"Aruuugggg…..where did you two come from?" giving them both a hug and a kiss on their heads.

Nikki couldn't stop giggling.

" Mummy and Daddy brought us!" Brian tells him.

"Well, that's just awesome!"

Amelia walked over and joined the mini circus. " Hey, Brother, it's so good to see you!" bending over and giving him a hug.

"You too, Sis."

" Amelia, Brian, Izzy, this is my very special friend and soon to be your Aunt Nikki, Nikki Caetano."

Nikki was about to stand when Amelia waved her down. " No need to get up. Relax, sit. I'm really pleased to meet you."

" Thank you, you too."

"Have you set a date yet?"

"No, after my accident, we've just had too much going on."

" Josh, would you mind watching the kids? I want to go help Mum, they're getting ready to cook."

"Sure, no worries."

Nikki gets up from her chair, " I'll come with."

"No, please, you're our guest. Please, just relax."

Feeling just a tad guilty she sat back down.

The kids played in the pool for about a half-hour when it was time for them to get out and get changed for dinner. Grabbing their towels they ran to the house with Nikki and Josh following behind them.

Going through the kitchen, " Mum, we'll be down in a few, going to get changed."

"Okay, Luv."

Once in their room, Josh pulls Nikki into his arms and holds her close, kissing her softly.

" You know I can't get enough of you."

"I've heard that about you," she says with a grin and then, " Me too."

They hugged and kissed for a few more moments. " We had better get changed," Josh says almost sadly as he reluctantly releases her.

While they were upstairs, Stacy had arrived. Diane, Amelia and Stacy were in the kitchen assembling a salad when they came down.

"I'm going to head outback and see what the guys are up to." Josh says.

Nikki had settled on a kitchen stool.

"Nikki," Diane says, " would you like a drink? We have lemonade, coke, diet coke, water, beer."

" Diet coke would be great."

"Glass or no?"

"Just the can will be fine."

"Nikki," Amelia looks at her, " will you humour us and play the Holiday's version of twenty questions?"

Diane adds, " whenever Josh or one of the girls brought someone new around, well you get the picture. You can pass on any question that makes you uncomfortable."

Laughing, " I'm game, shoot."

" Mum goes first, then Amelia, then me and it just keeps going around," Stacy explains.

Diane starts: " Where did you grow up?"

" In Kalamunda, a small town about 30 minutes out of Perth."

Amelia: " Brothers or sisters?"

" Four older brothers."

" Oh!" Diane interjects, " you're the baby girl!"

"Yeah, in an Italian family."

Stacy: " How old are you?"

" 32 "

Diane: "Did you go to Uni?"

" ADFA - Australian Defence Force Academy, majoring in navigation."

Amelia: " How did you and Josh meet?"

" Short version, when I was posted to _Hammersley. _ We took to each other instantly."

Stacy: " What did your parents say when they met Josh."

Laughing, " Well, they walked in on Josh kissing me when I was in the hospital. It was…uncomfortable. Let's just say poor Josh got off on a slightly wrong foot."

Diane: " That must have been interesting.?

" Hah!" Nikki chuckled. " Not quite the word I would use. They love him now. What's not to love? To be fair, they didn't know that I was seeing anybody let alone engaged."

Amelia: " Are you planning on leaving the Navy too?

" No, I love the Navy. I plan on reaching the rank of Lieutenant Commander. That's one step up from where I am."

Stacy: "Josh is good with that? You staying in the Navy?"

" We have talked all about this, he knew that that was my goal when he met me. He Supports me 100%."

Diane decided that the game has gone on long enough and asks a silly question which signals the end of the game: " What's your shoe size?"

Laughing, " _What? _Size 7"

At that moment, James gave a shout, " Steaks ready in 5."

"I guess that our cue. Let's get the food outside. " Diane says.

Nikki got up and picked up the salad bowl while Stacy grabbed the dressings. Diane took up the roasted potatoes.

"Amelia, would you take care of the drinks?" Diane asks.

"Sure, Mum."

Everything was ready and on the table when James announced, " Dig in, no standing on ceremony."

Nikki was sitting next to Josh who kept finding ways to touch her. He's like a schoolboy, he can't help himself and Nikki loves it. She had never been with anyone who was as attentive as Josh.

The dinner conversation was lively with lots of laughter and joking.

After dinner, Nikki helped clean up and then returned to the patio to sit with Josh. James had lit the patio torches and they were all enjoying the company.

Shortly after 8, Amelia and Luca said goodnight wanting to get the kids home and to bed. Stacy left around 10. As 11 o'clock rolled around, Josh announced that he was ready to say goodnight reaching for Nikki's hand and taking her with him.

Josh closed their door and took off his shirt while Nikki sat on the bed.

" Your family is wonderful. Your sisters are a delight."

"Yup, they're pretty special," sitting down next to Nikki and wrapping his arms around her, you're pretty special too. I'm fairly sure that they liked you too. Did they get you with that silly game of theirs?"

Laughing, "Yeah, but you know, it was kind of fun."

They finished getting changed, Josh in his boxers and Nikki in a shorty set, they climbed into bed, kissed goodnight… a couple of times...then snuggled into sleep.

Morning rolled around with bright sunshine coming through the window painting the room in a golden hue. Nikki slipped out of bed and went in the shower. Coming out of the bath she got dressed while Josh still slept. Dressing in shorts and a tee, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen following the scent of fresh coffee.

"Nikki! Good morning! Coffee?" Diane greets her.

"That would be fabulous! On the ship I live on the stuff, strong and sweet. I call it navigator brew."

Diane poured her a cup, " Milk, ½&½, and sugar are there on the benchtop.

"Perfect, thanks."

"I've made up some waffles for breaky, with fruit, yogurt, or maple syrup."

" That sounds great."

"James and I holidayed in the States a couple of years back. We fell in love with them. When we got back I bought a waffle iron and some Vermont maple syrup from Amazon, and looked up a recipe. I'm sure you'll like them. Josh had his first taste around a year ago, you wouldn't believe how many he ate." laughing and shaking her head at the memory. "James set the waffle iron up outside on the patio. We can just cook our own."

"I love it!"

"Josh is still sleeping?"

"Yeah, I guess I should wake him," Nikki answered.

"Probably, unless he's changed, he'll sleep until noon."

"Well, the Navy pretty much took care of that but he does like to sleep in some when he's not working. It's one of the things that he said at his farewell party, ' No more 5:30 am Wakey, Wakey, Wakey!" Nikki said laughing as Diane joined in.

Nikki went back upstairs and found a still sleeping Josh. She climbed on the bed next to him and started nuzzling his neck with little kisses. Rolling over he grabs her and pulls her in for a proper kiss.

"Okay, come on Rip Van, it's after 9 and your mom is waiting breaky on you."

Giving her another quick kiss, " alright, I'll be right down."

Fifteen minutes later, showered and dressed in board shorts and flowered shirt, Josh joined them outside after grabbing a coffee.

"What time is your flight?" James asked.

" 6:30" Josh answers between bites. "We'll need to be at the airport for 4:30"

"Good, how about a cruise around the harbour?"

Looking at Nikki, " What do you think?"

"That sounds great."

"I'll pack up some sandwiches and drinks," Diane says.

As Nikki and Diane cleaned up breakfast, Josh and his Dad went to ready the Holiday's 27ft cruiser.

"I'll have you back here by 2:30 Josh. Will that work out ok?"

"That'll be fine, Dad."

Diane and Nikki are loading the dishwasher, " Nikki, I have never seen Josh so happy. Forgive me, but he had such a reputation as a player. I wasn't sure if he would ever settle down."

"When I met Josh, he had quite a reputation on the ship. Some even called him 'Romeo'. When I first started seeing him I was a bit unsure. I hoped that I wasn't just another of a long line if you know what I mean. He tells me that as soon as we met, that he was 100% committed, and he is, as I am to him. I can't even imagine my life without him."

" I guess that it just took the right woman. I'm so happy for you both."

Nikki grabbed the drinks from the fridge while Diane got the sandwiches and they headed down to the dock.

James brought the boat out to the channel and they settled in for a pleasant cruise. True to his word, they were pulling up to the dock at 2:15. To get to the Melbourne Airport for 4:30 they would need to leave at 3:45 so it was all good.

At 3:30 Josh was loading their bags into the car. Nikki turned to Josh's parents, " Mr and Mrs Holiday…"

"Jim and Diane," Josh's mum interrupts.

"Diane and Jim, I am so happy that I finally got the chance to meet you. It's easy to see why Josh is as sweet and kind as he is."

Josh had been walking over to them when he heard what Nikki had said.

" Awwe, you're making me blush."

"Well, it's true," Nikki says to him wrapping an arm around his waist."

"Nikki, thank you. We are very pleased to have met you. Welcome to the family."

Nikki gave Diane and James a hug, then Josh hugged his Mum and Dad which included the manly back slaps. Then they climbed into the car and waved as they drove away.

" What a wonderful couple of days and I love your sisters," Nikki says.

"They're ok," grinning.

At the airport, they dropped the car and checked in. Two hours later they were sitting in their plane waiting for take-off and the 3 hr flight to Cairns. Cozying up to Josh, Nikki put in her headphones and Josh took out his book. Both of them thinking about how lucky they were to have found each other. _Was it fate?_


	4. Chapter 4 Dive Boat

Nikki had been back on duty for three weeks and loved it. It's not that she wasn't happy with the time that she got to spend with Josh, it's just that the days were becoming stagnant. Especially after Josh had to return to the dive boat and she just loved being at sea.

_Hammersley _had left port a week ago and had a little more than a week to go in this patrol cycle.

"Mayday! Mayday! Mayday!" is heard over the VHF radio.

"Ma'am" RO calls out. I just picked up an EPRIB signal at almost the same time as the mayday."

" Coordinates?"

RO writes them down and hands them to Nikki.

"Nav, Plot a course, best speed. How long?"

" 25 mins, Ma'am."

" Helm revolutions 880...steer 270"

Swain repeats the order as he makes the course adjustment.

"Very good," Nikki replies.

Then… "Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! This is the dive vessel _Reef Explorer!"_

RO responds, " Australian Warship _Hammersley_ answering. What is the nature of your mayday? Over."

"_Hammersley _this is Josh Holiday, we are being pursued by an inflatable craft with armed personnel on board. We can't outrun them for long. Carrying 10 POB that includes crew. Over."

Nikki's heart just about stopped.

"Nav, '' Kate says to her while she stood frozen for a moment. " Nikki! How long until we reach the EPRIB?"

"Ahh, 20 minutes at this speed. Nothing on radar yet."

"_Reef Explorer_ this is _Hammersley,_" Kate called. " Josh, we're making best speed, we should catch you in 20 minutes. Do what you can and stay safe."

"Roger that, _Hammersley_."

_**Earlier in Palm Cove:**_

Josh was prepping the dive gear with Scotty, John's partner and brother while John was escorting the day's excursion party of six onboard.

" I'm John McElvoy, Captain of this fine vessel, your crew is Scotty McElvoy, Josh Holiday, and Evan Gomes. They will be your dive supervisors. I'm going to give you over to Josh while I prep for departure." John left for the wheelhouse to get the latest weather report, review the dive plan one more time and set their course. Josh, Scotty and Evan man the lines ready to cast off when told to.

After they were underway, Josh went to their guests to give the safety lecture.

"G' day everyone and welcome aboard the_ Reef Explorer_." Josh began. " My name is Josh, this fella here is Evan, Scotty and our Captain, John are in the wheelhouse running this fine vessel. We're heading to an area of the Great Barrier Reef known as 'Red Reef'. You'll see some amazing fish and coral formations, truly remarkable.

We should arrive at around 10 am. We'll dive for 45 minutes and then have lunch. At which time we'll head to our second dive location.

Okay, a few important things… Life jackets are in this locker here, near the wheelhouse. If you are instructed to put one on, do so quickly and orderly. The next most important thing is the ' head'." The group laughs. " Head is down below, on the left. If anyone is feeling the need to lie down, feel free to grab a bunk below.

There are drinks and snacks in those eskies there, sorry no beer. Alcohol is bad news when diving. Lunch will be some very fine sandwiches.

Evan, Scotty and I will be your dive partners. Keep your partner in sight at all times. When it's time to ascend we will indicate it by tapping our watches and holding up 5 fingers, five-minute warning. If at any time we need to surface or one of you needs to surface we will signal with a double thumbs-up. You do the same. If we give that signal, surface immediately.

Alright, speech over. Any questions? Nope? Great, make yourselves comfortable and enjoy your day. If anyone would like coffee and pastry? Come on down to the galley. We have a K-cup machine. Help yourselves, don't be shy."

Josh and Evan mingled with their guests for the next 10 minutes or so.

Scotty took over for John so he could do some mingling as well. Everybody was comfortable and getting to know each other. Josh grabbed a coke, his book, and went to sit on the bow for a break.

They were almost to Red Reef when Josh noticed something out on the water that caught his attention, and not in a good way. There was an ominous-looking inflatable that appeared to be heading straight for them. He went quickly to the wheelhouse.

" John! I believe we are about to get some very unwelcome company!" Josh tells him. " We need to call a mayday now!"

John looked at Josh for a moment confused but then remembering his Navy background he nodded his head, giving Josh the go-ahead.

"Put some steam on, John, as much as you safely can."

Josh opens their emergency locker and gets the EPRIB and tosses it over the port side opposite from where the inflatable is approaching so it hopefully wouldn't be seen. Next, he had John call Scotty and Evan to the wheelhouse while he grabs the VHF radio and sends out the mayday.

" Scotty, Evan, we have some hostiles approaching. We need to get the passengers into life jackets and have them take all of their belongings below," Josh instructed.

Josh followed Scotty and Evan out to the deck. The passengers already had picked up that something was wrong.

"Okay folks," Josh calls out getting everyone's attention. We've got a bit of a situation happening here. There is an unfriendly boat heading for us. Everyone, pick up your belongings and see Evan and Scotty at the life jacket locker, take a jacket, put it on and go below deck. Once everyone is below, close the hatch and lock it. DO NOT COME OUT UNTIL ONE OF US GIVES THE ALL CLEAR. Okay… GO...GO...GO! QUICKLY!

"Scotty, we should dump the tanks so they won't know how many are on board. We can go down and get them later."

"Right!"

"Scotty, port side, don't want them to see us. Try and act casual, like we haven't seen them and everything is cool."

Everyone below and the tanks over the side they went to the wheelhouse and the weapons locker. Josh handed them each a 9mm with an extra clip.

" Scotty, you and I will take the bow. Evan, Wheelhouse with John. When you hear us yelling, pop out of the wheelhouse, yelling. There are three of us and four of them. We have surprise with us."

Everything was happening very quickly and the inflatable was getting close and no one seemed to have a problem with Josh running the show.

"Scotty, we need to go forward and get ready for them as soon as they come aboard. We need to surprise them, take them before they know what hit um. You take port, I'll take starboard. Stay concealed until I yell, go. Then rush forward yelling loudly to drop their weapons and get down on the deck. Keep Yelling, stick your gun right in their faces. They won't be expecting it from us lowly divers."

" Gotcha."

"Everyone set?"

A collective " Yup."

"Scotty, let's go."

_Hammersley_ was still a good 10 minutes out when the inflatable reached them and came alongside. The four men started scrambling on board. As soon as the last one was over the rail Josh Yelled, "GO!" Josh, Scotty, and Evan all run at them screaming, " DROP YOUR WEAPONS, DROP YOUR WEAPONS, DOWN ON THE DECK, DON'T MOVE!"

The four would-be pirates were totally taken unawares, not expecting any resistance from a commercial dive boat, and were startled. Josh yelled again, " WEAPONS DOWN! NOW!"

With three crazy men charging them, they dropped their guns. Navy training still dictating his actions, Josh orders them to the back of the boat and to sit on the deck.

" SIT DOWN IN A LINE SHOULDER TO SHOULDER!' With their guns still trained on them, Josh sends Evan to grab a long line.

Evan comes back with a long length of rope. " Tie one end to the rail then wrap it around each of them in turn under their arms like a chain and then secure it to the other rail snug. ALL OF YOU! RAISE YOUR ARMS OVER YOUR HEADS! Okay, Evan, wrap em up... Like that, perfect."

As soon as the action started, John stopped the boat.

There was an intercom between the wheelhouse and below decks. When the hostiles were dealt with, John called below to reassure his passengers. He told them to stay put until the Navy got there which would be shortly. Then he went to drop the anchor.

While Scotty and Evan kept watch over their prisoners, Josh went and sat on the life jacket locker. (_ Fuck!... I thought I was done with this shit!) _head in his hands. His hands were shaking with the release of adrenaline. Five minutes later,_ Hammersley's _RHIBS arrived. Dutchy and Buffer climbed aboard and laughed when they saw Josh's prisoners.

"Hey Mate! Looks like you've done this before!" Buffer teases.

"Yeah, well, I thought that I was done doing this bullshit. Their weapons are in the locker under my arse." This makes them laugh even more.

"Delta 8-2, Charley 8-2"

" Sitrep Dutchy"

"Charley 8-2, All clear, Josh had the boat secure. We have four hostiles to transport. No injuries."

"Good News! Delta 8-2, Charley 8-2 Out."

Just then, Nikki climbed aboard having requested to be part of the boarding party. She spotted Josh sitting on the locker and went straight to him. Kneeling in front of him and taking both of his hands in hers, " Josh, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just coming down from the adrenaline rush. I never expected to have to do this again."

" I know Baby, but wow! You've done it again! I hope John knows how fortunate he is to have you."

John was coming out of the wheelhouse and heard what Nikki had said, " Believe me John knows. Josh, you did a great job of getting us out of this safely." putting out his hand.

" No worries Mate, it was my neck too," he said grinning.

John went over to check on Scotty and Evan. Two Dads and Spider had taken over guarding the prisoners.

" Nikki, It's killing me not being able to snog you right now."

Laughing," Killing me too. Picking up his hands and kissing his knuckles.

After greeting the crew from _Hammersley_, John returned to where Josh was still sitting.

" So, this must be_ the_ very special LT. Caetano that Josh is always go'n on about," he said smiling offering Nikki his hand. " John McElvoy, Romeo's boss, although the way he was shouting orders at us you wouldn't know it," John laughed. " Josh, really, well-done Mate. Now I really appreciate what an asset you are on this boat. The Navy trained you well. Anything I can do for you, just let me know."

"Thanks, John."

"Hey! Spider! Good to see ya, Mate!" Josh greets him.

Laughing Spider slaps him on the back, " Still up to your old tricks I see…"

" You know the Navy line, ' Once in, never out'!" Josh says to him.

"Yeah," chuckling.

Buffer bellows, " Alright! Let's get these mongrels back to the ship! Spider, Two Dads, keep on em." Scotty and Josh untied them. Then they were loaded into the RHIB.

"Buff, get these no goods back to _Hammersley,_" Dutchy said.

"Yes, Sir."

" Dutch, how about asking the Boss for a little R&R and a steel beach BBQ?" Buffer asked.

Dutchy broke out in a big smile.

"Charley 8-2, Delta 8-2"

"Go ahead Delta,"

"RHIB on its way with the prisoners. And there has been a request for a few hours of R&R and a steel beach BBQ."

" That's a fine idea, I'll get Bomber on it. Bring over the dive boat crew and passengers."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Josh was beaming, more time with Nikki and R&R time with his old crew.

John had been standing nearby and heard Dutchy's exchange with the Captain. "Steel beach BBQ?"

Dutchy explains, " our chef lights up a big BBQ on the aft deck and cooks up snags and such. Hence steel beach. Everyone is invited over. We'll send a couple of sailors over to sit with your boat."

" Fantastic, Let me check with our guests. Guess it's high time that we let them up from down below," John says with a grin.

Josh pounds three times on the hatch and calls out, " All, clear! Navy's here come on up."

The hatch opens and six stressed passengers join them on the deck. Josh hands them each a cold water.

"Gather 'round folks," John begins. " My apologies for how today's excursion didn't go. We can get one dive in today if you wish, or we can head back in. You'll get a full refund or rebooking whatever you prefer, hopefully without the marauders." They chuckled. "Either way, we have been invited over to the Navy Ship for a BBQ. I can guarantee that it will be better than the sandwiches that we have for you. Your choice."

To a person, they wanted to join in the BBQ. It sounded like fun and would give them one more story to tell, being on a Navy ship.

Josh and Nikki had been standing, arms around each other's waist while watching the passengers and waiting for the other RHIB to return.

Josh bent to whisper in Nikki's ear, " future Mrs LT Nikki Holiday, I love you."

" I love you so much, my heart about stopped when I heard the mayday call."

"I can't believe my good fortune that it was _Hammersley_ and not _Kingston_," he said laughing.

" I guess we can retrieve the tanks after lunch." Scotty said.

"Shouldn't take long, with the three of us," Josh replied.

The RHIB was back, being that they could only transport ten at a time, Dutchy called for the second RHIB. Kate sent it over with the two Sailors that would be minding the boat.

Putting the passengers and crew of Reef Explorer into the RHIB, they ferried them to _Hammersley _for the BBQ. Then the second RHIB arrived to take Dutchy, Spider, Nikki and Josh back.

As the second RHIB was making its way toward _Hammersley_, Josh took hold of Nikki's hand. " Isn't this nice?"

"What?"

"I get to hold your hand, right here, and there isn't anything to be said."

"Yeah, it is nice."

Kate was greeting her guests as they exited the RHIB, " Welcome to _HMAS Hammersley, _I'm Captain Flynn, please relax and enjoy some lunch with us."

Bomber had the grill going with snags and kabobs sizzling. Josh grabbed a snag and sat down next to Nikki and Kate.

"Well, except for the circumstances that got us here, this is a real treat. I wasn't expecting to see you for another week."

"Except for the circumstances, I agree," Nikki replied smiling.

"Oi! ET! Come on, old times, come for a swim Mate!" Buffer calls out with a wide grin.

Josh smirks at Nikki as he takes off his shirt and hands her his keys, wallet and phone. Then jogs after Buffer to the side of the ship where the boys are jumping off into the water with loud yells and whoops.

John, Scotty, and Evan were laughing at the sailors' antics and the dive boat passengers were thoroughly enjoying the spectacle.

An hour and a half later, Kate called for close-up and ordered the RHIBS to be made ready to take them back to the_ Reef Explorer_ while the crew went about getting ready to return to duty.

Josh's Mates all came over and gave him back slaps and handshakes. " ET Mate," Charge says, " You are forever one of us."

" A fine job you did today," Kate says to him, " You've done the Navy proud."

"Thanks, Charge… Captain."

Josh gives Nikki a hug and kiss on her cheek before boarding the RHIB, " See ya soon."

"See ya, Luv."

When they were back on board the _Explorer_, Scotty and Josh dove down to retrieve the tanks that they had dumped over the side. When that was done and the tanks secured, John pointed the _Reef Explorer_ towards home.

Kate waited until the _Reef Explorer_ was underway before ordering the _Hammersley _underway as well.

On the bridge, Kate looks over at Nikki, " Nikki, did you have a nice visit with Josh?"

" I did and thank you."

" No worries."

Captain John was motoring back to Palm Cove while his passengers were chatting animatedly about their adventure and the time that they spent on the Navy ship.

When they were about 30 minutes out from port, Scotty took over for John so that he could speak with the passengers.

"Okay everyone, Today certainly didn't go as planned." There were some chuckles. " I feel bad that you didn't get in your dive. As I said earlier, you can get a refund or rebook, whatever you prefer. Scotty will meet you in the office when we return and take care of you. Thank you for choosing us for your excursion and please join us again."

Shortly thereafter, Scotty pulled up to the dock and Josh and Evan secured the lines. The passengers gathered their things and made their way off the boat. John was waiting at the bottom of the gangway thanking everyone again. They thanked him for keeping them safe.

Scotty went to the office with their clients while Josh and Evan hosed down the boat and the tanks and hauled the eskies to the dock to be unloaded and cleaned out while John finished his paperwork.

"Josh!" he called from the wheelhouse, " when you're done, come see me."

"Sure thing, Boss."

Josh and Evan finished up and Evan took off for home, or the pub more likely. Josh made his way to see John in the wheelhouse. He was just finishing up.

" Josh, have time to join me in the galley for a beer?"

"Sounds good."

John grabbed two beers from the fridge and they settled in at the table.

"Josh, I really stepped in it when I hired you. Your dive experience and the confident and pleasant way you are with our clients. But today, today you proved invaluable with your Navy training."

"I'm just relieved that it all worked out. I honestly thought that I was done with that fucking bullshit."

" Is there anything I can do for you? More money?"

"Well, actually, I have been wanting to talk to you about something. I don't want more money, what I would like is more time with Nikki. It would be great if I could be home with her when she's in port and on shore leave. It's hard enough when she's at sea one to three weeks at a time, but to leave her when she's home, it's a killer."

" How long are her shore leaves?"

"Patrols are usually two to three weeks with one to two weeks of shore leave, shorter if they are 'crash sailed'. One week is usual. She gets 4 weeks R&R once a year."

" That's doable, I'll start looking for a part-time casual to fill in. Do you get lead time for when she will be in?"

"Yeah, we talk or email daily."

" When is the lovely Lieutenant do in?"

" The end of next week."

" Great, just let me know when you know. I have a few divers in mind that might be interested in casual work. Now, one last thing, will you be my security guy? I hope not to run into anything like that again. I've been doing this for five years now and this is the first time, but I think that I've heard that it is happening more often.?"

" Sure, I guess. What would you want me to do?"

" Well, you automatically take over… like you did today." John grins.

Josh thought for a moment, " maybe we could have some strategy meets, work out a routine plan of action. When the reaction to the situation becomes routine, and everyone works together it would give us a better chance at a good outcome."

"That sounds good. I'll include our casuals in on the meetings to keep them up too. We should start working on it during downtime."

"I'll start planning what we should cover," Josh tells him.

Standing, John says, " okay, Mate, enjoy your days off. Our next booking is Saturday."

"I'll have a plan together and we can figure a day and time to get started. Thanks, John, I'll see you then."

Josh left the boat and headed for his new gunmetal grey Camry Hybrid that replaced his Sebring. Tossing his bag in the boot, he climbs in, puts the seat back and rests for a few minutes before heading back to Cairns.

Walking into the house, dropping his keys on the side table, he heads straight for a beer, flops on the couch with his laptop to look for Nikki's email and to send one of his own.

_( Hey Luv, Great surprise seeing you today, too bad for the circumstances, that really sucked. Good news! John is giving me your shore leaves off. And...speaking of which, I so can't wait to see you again. Be safe and come home to me._

_I love you ❤️ )_


	5. Chapter 5 R & R

_April 15th:_

Looking forward to their two-week wilderness camping & backpacking adventure, Josh had been prepping for a couple of weeks. He was making lists and making sure that they would have everything that they would need, right down to the Tim Tams.

His phone rang with Nikki's special ring, " Hey Luv!"

"Hi Babe, We've had to tend to a mayday on our way in pushing back our arrival a day. I'm sorry."

"It's the Navy, not your fault."

"How's the packing going?"

"Got the Tim Tams."

Nikki was laughing, " Guess we won't go hungry."

"I'll call the pilot and make sure the change of date won't be an issue."

They stayed on the phone another 10 minutes just chatting about their day and such.

"Josh, I've gotta go, watch is coming up."

"Ok Luv, text me when you have time."

"I will, I love you, miss you. I'll try and skype tonight."

"Alright, I'll be watching for it. Love you too, Baby, see ya soon."

Josh checked his contacts for the pilot's number, gave him a ring and explained about the change in plans.

"No problem," the pilot said, " as long as you don't mind leaving a little later. I have a short run first thing in the morning on Thursday. I can take you at 11 and get you there around 4."

"That'll work just fine."

"Good, be at the airport for 10:30, see ya then."

"Yup, we'll be there." Josh finished.

Going back to packing he has laid out his and Nikki's packs and going down his list, he sets each item next to the pack that it will go in.

Clothes: 3 shirts ea. 3 socks and undies

1 set each convertible pants and a light sweatshirt.

2 pr. shorts ea.

Rain ponchos

Hiking shoes.

Hats

Gear: First Aid Kit

2 solar chargers and USB cords / tablets/ kindles/ phones/

a pack of cards and a Crossword book.

Backpackers tent & double lightweight backpackers blanket

Air mattress

4 survival blankets ( 2 each)

compass

2 solar charge headlamps and 4 solar lights

2 stick lighters

Rope & packers shovel

1 mess kit with extra utensils and cups.

Cooking set ( large spoon & fork) pot scrubber, cooking rack

Backpackers towels & washcloths, bar soap, bug spray, toiletries

Toilet paper and sanitizer

Water filtering bottles with extra filters.

Zip bags and candles

2 day packs

Snorkel gear

Food: 30 packages instant oatmeal

10 breakfast packs ( eggs, potatoes, peppers, onions)

Instant coffee

Soup mix, dry & Ramon noodles

15 Backpackers dinners

Salt and Pepper

Pop-Tarts and Energy bars, peanut butter crackers, Vegemite,

Crackers, Marshmallows, Tim Tams!

Dried fruit and raisins and nuts

Josh used one of the daypacks to carry their Kindles/tablets and crossword book plus some snacks for the plane. He had been downloading music and movies to be listened to and watched without the internet. Chuckling to himself, _this isn't your father's camping list_. Satisfied that he hadn't forgotten anything, he ordered a pizza and settled in to watch a movie while he waited for Nikki's skype.

_One more day...at least I have a dive excursion to take up the time. _As much as he missed her when she was away, it always seemed a little harder when she was almost home.

Tuesday came and went and finally, _Hammersley _was due to arrive in port at 1:30 pm.

Josh was on the wharf waiting and watching as _Hammersley_ slid into her berth.

Sally arrived with the kids, spotted Josh and went over to wait with him. Buffer's girlfriend, Melissa, joined them as well.

"So, Josh, what are you and Nikki up to this shore leave? How about dinner?" Sally asked him.

" Nikki is on an R & R holiday, we're leaving tomorrow for a remote campsite in East Timor. We'll be backpack camping for 2 weeks. Can we give you a call when we get back? Actually, can we ask a favour? Would you care for Lance while we're away?"

" Of course, bring him over later, we can order Chinese."

"Perfect Sally, thanks. What time?"

" How's 6 sound?"

"Sounds good, We'll pick it up on the way. What do you like?"

Sally gave him her order as the crew started to exit the ship and Swain walked over.

After hugs and kisses with the family, he turned to Josh, "Hey Mate. How's the dive excursion business going? Still liking it?"

"I am."

" Chris, Nikki and Josh are going away for 2 weeks so we will be looking after Lancelot. They'll be bringing him by later along with Chinese."

" That's great!"

"We'll see ya later then, Josh," Sally says as they head toward the car park.

Swain gives a wave and calls out, " Later, Mate."

Nikki and Kate were in their cabin packing up their seabags. Nikki was telling Kate about her and Josh's upcoming backpack camping trip.

"I wanted you to know where we'll be, you know, in case of an emergency or such," Nikki told her.

" Okay, but there won't be any emergencies. You and Josh have a great time. Call me when you get back. How long are you going?"

"We leave tomorrow morning and will be gone for two weeks."

Ready to leave the ship, they hugged goodbye.

Nikki was just about the last one to leave the ship. Swain and Sally and left 10 minutes ago and Buffer and Melissa had just left. Leaving Josh alone while he waited for her.

Then he saw her, already in her civies and wearing the sun jumper that he likes.

" Josh!" rushing down the gangway and into his arms.

Kate was watching from the flybridge, never tiring of seeing them together and so happy. _How much Josh has changed, settled, _she thought.

" Luv, I asked Sally if they would care for Lancelot while we're gone, I said we would bring him over later with some Chinese. That okay?"

" Baby, of course, that's fine. I just about forgot about poor Lance with all of the excitement of the trip. Two weeks, just you and me, no distractions. Can't wait!"

" Yeah, me too. The packs are all set to go. I hope it's okay, I packed for you too."

"Josh, I don't care, you'll be the one having to look at me," she said grinning. " I'm sure everything will be fine."

Getting out of the car when they reached their townhouse, Josh grabbed her seabag from the boot and followed Nikki into the house. Dropping her bag in the laundry he stalked her down in the kitchen as she was starting a brew. Walking up behind her he wraps his arms around her, then moving her hair aside, begins to kiss and nibble at her neck, whispering love notes in her ear. He knows that this is one of her favourite things.

After a minute, Nikki turns into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck giving him a proper kiss which evolved into a full makeout session and a migration to the bedroom. The brew was completely forgotten.

Later, Lancelot tucked safely on the floor of the car, they made their way over to Sally and Swain's by way of _"Jenny's Chinese Kitchen"._

"Unca Josh! Aunty Nikki!" shouted Chloe when they walked through the Blake's front door.

"Hey, Guys!" Swain called out. " Drop that stuff in the kitchen, will ya? Sall's changing little Swain. She'll be right out."

Sally joined them in the kitchen while carrying mini Chris then handing him off to Josh.

"Hey there, little Mate!" as he started the baby bounce.

"Sally, let me give you a hand," Nikki offered.

"Could you take care of the table while I get the food out? Hey guys...grab your beers and sit, the food is going on the table." Sally said.

Josh sat little Chris in his high chair while Sally got Chloe settled on her booster seat. Everyone settled and the food made its rounds around the table.

"So, where are you guys going camping?" Swain asked.

" East Timor, wilderness camps. I hired a charter and we fly out tomorrow morning," Josh replied.

"Nikki, however, did Josh talk you into this trip?" Sally asked.

"He didn't have to. I love camping and I've never been remote camping before, but he has. I'm looking forward to the adventure and the solitude after the close quarters of the ship."

Sally remarks, " Ahh, not for me. Give me a soft bed and a shower and toilet."

Nikki and Josh laughed. The conversation continued as they enjoyed dinner and the company.

Once supper was cleared away, they took their dessert to the back patio. Around 7:30, Sally and Swain went to put the kids to bed while Nikki and Josh sat comfortably sipping their drinks.

When Sally and Chris returned they continued chatting and asking questions about their upcoming trip.

"Wow, it's 9:00, I think that we best be going, Lancelot is still in the car, I'll go and get him. Where do you want him?"

"There's a table in Chris' study."

"All you should have to do is feed him. His water and filter were just changed." Josh explains.

"Great!" Sally replied.

Josh came back in carrying Lance and Sally showed him where to put him.

"Sally, thanks for taking care of Lance for us," Nikki says.

"No worries. Chloe is looking forward to taking care of him. We might even have to end up getting her a fish," Sally chuckles.

Goodbyes, hugs, and backslaps and Josh and Nikki were on their way home.

_April 17th:_

In the morning Josh was awake at 7:30, propping his head up. He was admiring Nikki as she slept. After 5 minutes or so, he leaned forward and kissed her awake.

"Josh? What time is it?"

"Just past 7:30. I was thinking we could get breaky on the way, save cleaning the kitchen."

Yawning and stretching, " Sounds good. Join me in the shower?" she asked with a glint.

"Ahh, jeez, twist my arm," Josh says laughing.

It's around 8:20 and they are ready to load their packs into the car.

"Do you think that we have everything?"

Josh shrugged, " I hope so, I went over everything twice."

They went to one of their favourite breakfast places and they each ordered a big breakfast knowing that it was going to be a long day.

Arriving at the private airfield at 10:20, Josh parked the car in the lot used by passengers and overnight parking.

Taking their packs they went inside and up to the reception counter.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, Josh Holiday and Nikki Caetano, checking in. We have an 11 am flight to East Timor with Dave Mathews."

"May I see your IDs?"

"Of course," He and Nikki get out their IDS and present them to her.

" Dave just got in around 15 minutes ago. He'll be grabbing something to eat and then he'll prep the plane. You can leave your packs here near the door then have a seat in the lounge. There are drinks and snacks in the little fridge. Help yourselves he'll be with you shortly."

Making themselves comfortable, Nikki gets out her kindle and Josh his crossword book.

At 11:10 a tall fit man with greying hair walked into the lounge and over to them as he extended his hand. " You must be Nikki and Josh. I'm Dave Mathews, your pilot."

"Pleased," as Nikki and Josh shook his hand.

"If you'll follow me out to the tarmac I'll get you settled and then do my final walk around."

Dave's plane was a pretty blue and white Beechcraft Baron 58. Dave helped them to stow their gear in the cargo area in the back of the cabin.

" Dave, would you take a picture of us with the plane?" Nikki asked. " Our photo journal of the trip."

"Absolutely!"

That done, Dave showed them into the cabin, " grab a seat, just like SWA, pick anyone," Dave says with a chuckle. Get comfy, buckle up, we'll be in the air shortly."

They chose the aft forward-facing seats and waited for Dave. Nikki was looking around somewhat in awe at the fully reclining leather captains seats, carpeting and wood panelling accents and drop-down tables. " Josh! My God, how much did this charter cost?"

" No worries, Luv. Just enjoy."

Five minutes later, Dave boarded the plane and faced them.

"Just a few things, I just got an updated weather report and we're good to go. Should be clear flying. There was to be another couple for the hop to Weipa, but they're a no show, so you have me all to yourselves. First, this is a Beechcraft Baron 58 aircraft. It's rated for 6 passengers plus the pilot. We'll be flying at 2134 m (7000 ft). She can fly up to 370 kph ( 230mph) and has an 80 gal fuel tank that gives it a 1500 nm range. We will be landing in Weipa for a refuel before we go out over the Timor Sea. It'll take us 1 ½ hrs to Weipa, 45 mins on the ground, then 4 ½ hrs to East Timor.

Under your seats are life vests as we will be flying exclusively over the water after we leave Weipa. The plane has a blanket and pillow for each passenger. Sorry, no toilet so I advise you to take advantage once we land in Weipa.

There's an Esky in the back with some sandwiches and fizzes. No alcohol, I don't allow it on my plane. I flew a group one time and a couple of them got trashed and became a real problem. There's no co-pilot so you can see where that leaves me. So, no booze. Any questions?"

Josh speaks up, " I would say that you've covered everything, Sir."

"Huh? Sir? Are you military?"

"Yeah, Navy, retired. ( _easier to explain)_. Sorry, the 'Sir' is a hard habit to break."

Dave Laughed, " Okay, we get clearance and we're off." He called flight control for permission to taxi and takeoff.

" May I get a picture of you in the pilot's seat?" Nikki asked grinning.

" Photo journal? Sure." Dave sat in his seat and put his headphones on then Nikki went forward and took his picture. Then she and Josh took a selfie with Dave and then one of themselves while in their seats.

Josh took Nikki's hand as they accelerated down the runway. He leaned over kissing her temple, " here we go!" Nikki laughed at his excitement.

Once they were in the air and cruising towards Weipa, Josh took out his Kindle while Nikki put in her headphones, listened to music and read. After about 40 minutes Nikki's eyes started to close so she tipped her seat back and went to sleep. Josh ended up doing the same.

" Okay folks," Dave announced, " We're coming into Weipa." Nikki and Josh sat up and stretched.

" Smooth flight, Dave," Josh remarks.

"That's how we like them. We'll be on the ground for approximately 45 minutes. Take advantage of the toilets and stretch your legs a bit. I'll come and get you when we're ready."

"Perfect," Josh replies, taking Nikki's hand and walking toward the waiting lounge.

After using the facilities they strolled around. There was a news shop where they each got a chocolate bar and some magazines and Nikki spotted a book that she's been wanting to read. They sat chatting and flipping through their mags. Thirty minutes later Dave came to get them.

"Josh, Nikki, all set?"

"We are," Nikki replies.

They went out to the plane and got themselves comfortable then Dave climbed aboard.

" You know the drill… seatbelts on."

Dave got his clearance and taxied out to the runway and they were off for the second leg of their trip.

Once they levelled off, " I could use a sandwich. Josh? Dave? Want one?" Nikki said.

" Yeah, Babe, sounds good, with a coke please."

"Dave, can I get you one?"

" That's very kind and would be great with a coke please."

Nikki passed out the drinks and sandwiches and they tucked in. Afterwards, she collected the cans and wrappers.

"There are small garbage bags in a cubby on the right side in the back," Dave told her.

"Thanks."

"No worries."

" So Josh, where did you serve?" Dave asked.

" I was last stationed in Cairns, _HMAS Hammersley_ for the last 4 years. I had made Petty Officer just before I left."

"Did you have a specialty or were you what the Army guys call a 'grunt'."

"Electronics Tech. They called me 'ET'."

"Nikki, Luv, what do you do?" Dave asked her.

"I'm a Lieutenant in the Navy. A navigator."

"Is that how you two met, serving on the same ship?"

" Yeah, we met when Nikki joined the _Hammersley _as our navigator. I was smitten," Josh answered grinning and kissing her temple.

"I can see why," Dave said grinning.

"And you, Nikki, how did he get you?"

" It was mutual, I was smitten too. Not sure if I believe in fate, but it sure feels like it."

Josh jumps in, " It was really hard to get our relationship going and to stay going. Navy rules, no fraternization between shipmates. But we managed to stay under the radar, keep things professional on board. No one knew that we were in a relationship."

"Oi, I'm a guy and I find your story romantic."

"What about you Dave? Did you learn to fly in the service?" Nikki asks.

"I did. Twenty years in the Air Force. I saved up enough to buy this beauty when I got out. I love doing charters."

"So, you're based out of Cairns?" Josh asks him.

"Yeah, live there with my wonderful wife of 35 years."

"Any kids?" inquired Nikki.

" Two girls, both married now. Joanie stayed close but Jenni moved to Brisbane with her husband."

They continue to chat for the next half hour, telling stories about their adventures in the service.

They were a little over an hour into this leg of the flight when Dave got quiet. Then,

"Josh, Nikki! There's a pop-up squall, seat belts on! Our perfect flying weather is about to get nasty. I'm going to try and fly around it but I'm not sure that there's enough time. It's going to be bumpy."

Josh and Nikki buckled securely and Josh reached for Nikki's hand. The sky got black and the visibility zero as rain lashed at the plane. "I'm going to try and drop below the cloud ceiling," Dave called out.

Dave began the descent when there was a deafening crack and a brilliant flash occurring at what seemed to be at the same time with sparks flying from the instrument panel.

Dave grabbed the radio to call a mayday but the lightning had taken out all of the electronics.

Nikki and Josh are trying to hold it together holding each other's hands, not letting go.

"I can see an island, I am going for a water landing as close to the shore as I can get. Life vests on! BRACE, BRACE, BRACE!"

They quickly grabbed their life vests then bent over, grabbing hands again and holding on with a death grip as the plane screamed and dropped."

"Josh, I love you," Nikki cried.

"I love you too, Baby."

There was a horrific wrenching and crashing sound and then… nothing.

Just a note: I got the list of items that Josh packed from reading a backpackers camping guide website. It's a lot of stuff but it will be split between two backpacks.

Flight times are approximate as I had trouble getting that information on the Beechcraft Baron 58, the specs, however, are accurate.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6 The First Days

Sudden silence. Josh sits up slowly and calls out to Nikki. She's unconscious and not moving. He quickly unbuckles and turns to her.

"Nikki, Baby...Nikki!"

Reaching for her pulse. _( God not again, please),_ her pulse is strong and he heaves a sigh of relief. Checking her neck and hoping it's okay, he carefully lays her across the seats. Putting his cheek to her mouth and a hand on her chest, she's breathing. Next, he checks for anything broken, everything seemed to be ok, but she was still unconscious. _( can't believe this is happening )_

Josh then went forward to check on Dave. He's gone... massive head injury.

Going back to Nikki, kneeling by her, " Please, Nikki, Please open your eyes," kissing her forehead and cupping her cheek through falling tears. Another few minutes pass... feels like hours... and she slowly starts to wake.

" Nikki, there you are, you have to stop doing this to me," leaning over and kissing her. "Don't try and get up yet, just rest for a bit."

Weakly, " Josh, what happened? The last thing I remember is bending over."

"We crashed, but not in the water. We must be on that island that Dave saw. He didn't make it."

Nikki begins to cry, " Oh my God!"

"Hey, Hey, it's going to be alright" cupping her cheek and kissing her forehead. Stay here, I'm going to do a walk around and make sure that there isn't a fuel leak. I'll be right back, sit tight. Before leaving he grabbed one of the plane's blankets and covered Dave.

The plane was tipped slightly to the left putting the doors facing down. Trying the doors, he finds the passenger door jammed. Laying down on his back he kicked at it with both feet. After several hard kicks, the door popped and he was able to swing it fully open sliding out of the plane and into the hot, moist, tropical air. Walking around and not finding anything troublesome he climbed back into the plane.

"Are you ready to try and sit up?"

"Yeah, I think so."

" Okay, just sit for a minute, I'll grab our packs and toss them out the door. I saw a survival kit that Dave kept back there. I'll grab that too. Then we'll get you out of here."

"Okay."

Once he had everything out of the plane, he went back to Nikki and had her try to stand.

"How are you do'n?"

"A little dizzy, my head hurts."

He can't help but worry about another bleed. " Okay Luv, I'm going to slide out the door then I'll catch you as you slide out. Ready?"

"Okay, ready,"

Once he's out, he turns and faces the door, " Okay, feet first and slide yourself down here." Catching her, he helps to get away from the plane and into some shade and he sits down with her. Pulling her close they just hold each other while looking at the wreck of the plane and trying to wrap their heads around what had happened.

"Josh, what are we going to do? We don't have a radio, we were off course so they won't know where to look…"

"We're going to survive, Baby, that's what we're going to do. We came away from that plane crash, we can do this." then he kisses her.

" Poor Dave, we need to do something, we can't leave him there."

"We will," Josh says. "There are a few more things that I want to get from the plane, I'll be right back."

"What are you thinking?"

" The Esky, all the blankets and pillows. I want to look for a flare gun." Josh gathered up the blankets and pillows and tossed them from the plane. Next, he got the esky which had several sandwiches and sodas. He found the flare gun under the co-pilot's seat, with four reloads.

Collecting everything up, he moves it over to where Nikki is sitting. "Are you up for a hike? We need to try and get to the beach."

"I'll be okay."

"Baby, I need you to take it easy. This is your second head injury in just a few months."

" I promise, if I get tired or light-headed, I'll stop."

Josh got out his and Nikki's socks and hikers. After changing into them he was able to add a few of the blankets to their packs, the rest he left to come back for later. He grabbed water and trail marking tape and slipped on his pack.

"Josh, I'll be okay to carry my pack."

"Are you sure? I can come back for it."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

He helps Nikki to slip on her pack and then picks up his own.

"At least we'll be going downhill," Nikki says with a grin.

Josh set a slow pace, marking the trail as they go. He made Nikki take a break after 10 minutes. After a short break, they started off again. Five minutes later, Josh stops. " Nikki, can you hear that?!"

"The surf! Thank God!"

Not long after they broke through the trees and onto a beach. If it weren't for how they got there, it would be the perfect holiday beach. Soft white sand, turquoise blue water, palm trees. Finding a good spot in the shade they dropped their packs, Josh leaned against a tree and Nikki sat between his legs leaning back into him. They sat like that for a while, as reality really started to set in. Then Josh leaned forward and kissed the top of Nikki's head. Contemplating their situation, Josh starts to formulate a plan.

"We have enough water for today and possibly tomorrow but we'll need to find a water source tomorrow."

"We've got sandwiches, cold water and sodas in the Esky," Nikki added.

"Yeah, gonna have to go back and get that and the rest of the stuff. At least it's not that far. I read that if you bury your esky in the sand it helps to insulate it."

"If the ice keeps, maybe we can keep the sandwiches through tomorrow"

" I think the first thing is, we should get a signal fire going."

"Josh, what about Dave?"

" I've been thinking about that too. There's a large sheet of aluminium that tore from the wing. I think that I can make a sled with the rope we brought. Wrap him in a blanket, secure him to the sled and move him down to the beach. It will be too hard to dig up there. Too many rocks and roots."

"How do you plan on fixing it so he doesn't fall off?"

" We'll use the shock cords that we brought. We can probably bring the rest of the stuff down too. I'll bring a day pack just in case."

"Okay, sounds like a plan, when do you want to go?"

" Let's rest a bit and get that signal fire burning."

Nikki checked her watch, it was almost 1530 hrs ( 3:30 pm).

Ten to fifteen minutes later Josh got up. " I'm going to start collecting some wood for the fire."

" I can help."

Looking at her with worry, " alright, please don't overdo it."

"I won't, promise."

Scouring the bush they were able to amass a good about sticks and branches and some dried grass to get it all started. They built their fire and Josh lit it using the stick lighter from his pack. Once it was going well, they added some wet seaweed to make it smokey.

" I guess that'll do. We should try and keep it going. I'll set my watch to wake me every two hours."

" Are you up to going back to the plane?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah, gotta get it done."

Going over to the packs, Josh got one of the day packs and added 2 of the planes blankets, the shock cords and the rope. Then he attached his K-Bar knife to his belt. Adding water to Nikki's pack, they headed off.

Fifteen minutes later they were back at the plane. Josh got the piece of wing that he had seen and began to assemble the sled near the pilot's door. First, he attached the pulling rope and then a rope to the back end so that Nikki could apply braking to keep from losing control as the went downhill. Next, he laid the three shock cords down. He had Nikki help him place the piece from the wing on top of them. Then he laid out two of the blankets to wrap him in.

"Alright, Nik, I'm all set. Can you help me get him out of the plane?"

"I'll do my best. Where do you want me?"

" Climb on up inside," then Josh followed her up. " I'm going to cut away his seat belt, I'm sorry but this is going to be unpleasant. After I cut away the seatbelt, steady him until I get outside. Then I want you to push him towards me, hopefully, the angle of the plane will help slide him out. Ready?"

Josh cut his seatbelt and had Nikki steady him, then climbing out and positioning himself near the door gave Nikki the go to give him a push. He slid out of the seat and his upper body tipped into Josh's arms.

"Ok, Nikki, can you come back out and try and lower his legs to the ground."

Dave was heavy and Nikki did her best but she couldn't support his legs and they ended up falling. " Sorry, Josh."

"No worries, Babe."

Josh was able to position him next to the sled and roll him onto it. Before he wrapped him in the blankets, he removed his wallet and keys. Then Nikki helped him to wrap him in one of the survival blankets and secure him to the 'sled' using the bungee cords. The wing piece was longer than Dave so Josh was able to attach the Esky and the plane's survival kit along with the extra pillows they stuffed into their packs.

" Going to go through the plane again and see it there is anything else that might be useful"

Nikki nodded, " Okay"

Going back into the plane, Josh decided to take the webbing from the seatbelts and then on his final search he found Dave's 9mm tucked under his seat with 2 full magazines and Dave's overnight bag.

Returning to Nikki, " I found his 9 mill under his seat. Probably good to have."

"Yeah, what do we need the webbing for?"

"Don't know, just thought it might be good to have." Securing the overnight bag with the rest of the stuff he says, " So... I guess we're ready. Let's do this. Nikki, can you hang on to the back end rope and If the sled starts to slide too fast, lean back and try to slow it down.?"

" I'll give it my best."

With some effort, he was able to get the sled moving toward their trail. An arduous thirty minutes later they were back at the beach very sweaty and very tired. Josh's shoulders were aching from pulling the 82 kg (180 lb) man downhill. Leaving the sled, they went and sat in the shade for a few moments. Josh grabbed Dave's overnight bag and walked over to the campsite.

"I'll put some more wood on the fire," Nikki said.

" Alright, good. I'm going to take care of his personal things." Getting out a waterproof bag from their packs he removed his personal things… wallet, keys,his laptop and put them in the waterproof pouch and returned them to his overnight bag so they could give them to his wife when they got out of there.

After tending the fire, Nikki joined him.

"I'm going to go for a swim, join me? I'll start digging for Dave when the sun starts to set and it's a little bit cooler." Josh said.

" I'm in for a swim, and we can take turns digging."

"Nikki, you don't have…"

Nikki interrupts, " We're a team."

"Alright."

Stripping down to their nothings, they held hands and headed to the water. They floated and relaxed and then turned playful. Nikki put her hands on his shoulders and jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist and kissed him which led to a makeout session.

Returning to the blanket that they had spread out. They dried off and Josh slipped his shorts back on but didn't bother with his shirt. Nikki did the same and opted to just wear her bra. It was hot.

Checking his watch, Josh saw that it was 1645 hr. ( 4:45 pm). "How about we break out some sandwiches and sodas? I'm starving."

" I'm with you, I'm starving too."

While they were eating they talked about what they should do with the campsite.

"Josh, should we put up the tent incase of afternoon showers or rain storms? And I was thinking, maybe we should dig a trench to put our things in. Line it with a survival blanket and then use one over the top. Should hopefully keep things reasonably dry until we can build a lean-to maybe."

" Sounds like a good plan. Are you sure that you haven't done this wilderness camping thing before?" he teased.

When they finished eating, Josh got out his camp shovel and started on the trench. Taking turns they got it finished in an hour. They lined it with one of the Survival blankets

.

Nikki spread one of the survival blankets, emptied and sorted their backpacks. She organized all of their clothes, towels, toiletries into one pack that would fit inside the tent. Then placed what they weren't going to keep in the tent inside the second pack. The second pack and the esky went into the trench along with the plane's survival kit.. Josh wrapped the esky in a survival blanket in the hope that the food would keep one more day. Now they set up the tent with their self inflating mattress, blankets and pillows and their electronics.

"Nikki took a picture of the camp with her phone."

Josh looked at her curiously…

"Might as well keep our photo journal going."

Josh chuckled and pulled her in for a kiss.

Another short break, more wood on the signal fire, they picked a spot well above the high watermark. Josh started digging the grave for Dave on the far side of the signal fire. Nikki grabbed their largest pot and started digging as well. The sand was fairly easy to dig in except for a few stones. An hour and a half later, they were done. Leaving Dave wrapped in the blankets they dragged the sled over to the hole and carefully slid him in and then covered him over. When that was done, they stood quietly holding hands for a few moments. "Tomorrow, I'll make a marker," Josh said.

Hand in hand, they walked to the water, stripped down and rinsed off the sand. Returning to their blanket, they set their clothes aside and got dressed in clean clothes from their packs.

Josh put some more wood on the fire and then returned to the tent and laid down next to Nikki. Pulling her close.

Nikki quietly started to weep, "Josh, I'm scared, how are we going to be found? What if no one comes? We lost power and electronics so there wasn't a signal where we went down."

" We keep on going. We have each other and we'll take care of each other. We'll be ok. I guess we will be putting some of the Naval Survival Training into practice, ay."

Nikki snuggled into Josh and they were finally able to sleep.

_Day 2:_

Nikki came back from her trip into the woods. " We need to dig a latrine or something."

Josh was starting a cooking fire, " Yeah, we should. Today we need to find freshwater and hopefully some fruit other than coconuts."

Josh made them a breakfast of oatmeal with dried fruit and coffee. "We should probably ration the food we brought, try and make it last longer. Who knows how long we'll be here."

Josh dished out the oatmeal, poured the coffee, and they sat by the fire to eat.

" I'll go through Dave's Pilot's Crash Survival Kit after breaky and see what we've got."

When they finished, Nikki cleaned up while Josh started pulling things out of the survival kit and laying them on a blanket.

" Crikey! There's an impressive amount of supplies here. Along with the usual stuff that you would expect to find there are some gems. There's fishing line and hooks, extra powerful flashlights, more flares, another saw, that's going to come in handy. There's a lot of good stuff…duct tape!"

"Any food?"

"Water tablets and packets, 2 dozen high energy bars," Josh separated out the things that they could immediately use and packed the rest back in the case.

" Are you ready to go look for water?" Josh asked her.

"Yup."

"I'm going to bring some tools with me and remove the VHF and battery. I'll have to make a small sled to get them down to the beach" he said grabbing the rope and snap cords.

They loaded their day packs with containers for water and two of the energy bars, bug spray and Josh added the tools and rope to his. Everything settled, they put on their packs and started up the trail.

"How do you want to do this?" Nikki asks.

" I was thinking, we could use the plane as our central point and go out from there."

" Makes sense."

Once they reached the plane they took a break, sitting in the shade.

"On our way back I want to try and get some oil from the plane to make the fire really smokey."

"What are you going to put it in?"

"The washer fluid container."

"Our beach camp is west from here," says Nikki getting out the compass. " What do you say we go east to start."

"Okay by me."

Nikki used the compass to keep them on an easterly heading while Josh used the trail tape to mark their trail.

"How long do you think we should go before trying a different direction?" Nikki wondered.

"An hour?"

"Jeez, I hope it doesn't take that long."

"Yeah, copy that."

They had been hiking uphill for about 30 minutes lost in their own thoughts when Nikki stopped.

"Do you hear that?"

Listening, " Yeah I do. Sounds like a large stream or small river."

Picking up the pace they moved ahead towards the sound of the water that was getting louder the closer they got. Then the trees opened up and they were staring at a small waterfall about 15 m ( 50 ft) high that fell into a shallow pool and then emptied into a small river. Along the edges of the tree line were frangipani bushes lending an exotic feel.

Speechless for a moment, then Nikki says, " OH MY GOD! It's so beautiful!"

Josh pulls her in close and kisses her. " I think we've found our water source," he said with a chuckle.

Hot and sweaty from their climb they looked at each other and then started shucking off their clothes.

"Last one in cooks!" Josh said running and jumping in the pool. " Shit! It's colder than I expected!"

Nikki was laughing at him as she eases herself in. After being in the water for a few minutes it felt really good and it was nice getting the salt and sand rinsed off.

Getting out, they found a nice spot in the sun to dry off. Pulling her close, Josh kisses her like he may never kiss her again. The whole catastrophe really started to hit him, just how close one or both of them came to dying.

"Nikki, I love you so much, I can't say it enough."

"I love you, Josh, so...so much."

Lying there in the sun near the pool they make love with the waterfall as their music.

Later, they got dressed, filled their containers and headed back to the beach holding hands when the trail allowed stopping off at the plane for the oil, radio, and battery.

Back at the beach, they unloaded the water and Josh put more wood on the signal fire and added some of the oil which produced a thick black smoke as he had hoped.

"We're going to have to gather more wood before nightfall," he called out.

" Do you want to work on a lean-to?" Nikki asked him.

" After a nap, join me?"

Laying down in the shade they promptly fell asleep. They were asleep about 30 minutes when Nikki woke to the sounds of thunder. Sitting up she sees a darkening sky and lightning out over the ocean.

" Josh...Josh, wakey, wakey."

" Huh? What's up?" Then he hears thunder. " Oh, that. Good that we put up the tent."

" I would say. I guess the lean-to will have to wait."

" I'll go grab the solar chargers and headlamps."

They quickly gathered the rest of their things and placed them in the trench covering it over with the tarpaulin from the survival kit that Josh found and held it down with rocks. The lamps and chargers went into the tent. Once that was done they sat outside near the tent and watched the lightning over the ocean as the storm came in. When the rain reached them they retreated into the tent. Josh was resting his back against the backpack with Nikki resting her head in his lap, both of them reading while listening to the rain. As Nikki was laying there she remembered how much Josh liked a good storm. The storm went on for about an hour.

The rain had stopped…

"Josh, hungry?"

"Starving."

"Start the cook fire and I'll heat up one of our camp meals."

"I'm going to have to re-light the signal fire too."

Later, they watched one of the movies that Josh had downloaded onto his tablet and then they crawled into the tent to sleep. Josh pulled Nikki close and she curled up next to him, using his shoulder as a pillow.

"Goodnight, Love you," Nikki said.

"Goodnight Luv, I love you too."

They both got quiet and let the sound of the surf lull them to sleep.

_Day 3:_

In the morning, they made their breakfast as usual and then Josh got started on the radio. After a while, Nikki joined him.

" How's it looking?"

He shrugged, " It's looking fried. That strike was so hot it melted all of the circuits. There isn't anything that I can do with it."

Nikki looked disappointed, " I guess I had my hopes up that that would be our ticket out of here."

"Well, it was worth a shot," Josh says. " What do you say we go and see if we can find some fruit."

"Sounds like a plan."

Packing their day packs with water and energy bars they set off up the trail to the plane.

" So, we've been east, so… north or south?" Nikki asks.

" North."

"North it is then."

Setting off, the trail soon became rocky so that they were walking over large boulders and slightly uphill.

Josh stopped suddenly, " Bloody hell! Nikki! Look!"

Nikki comes up to him, " A WWII bunker! Wow! Could we use it as a shelter do you think?"

"A storm shelter, maybe. I think we should stay near the beach mostly so we can keep an eye out for ships."

"Makes sense, let's check it out."

Batting away some cobwebs they step inside. It was dry and cool. There was a long opening near the top of the seaward wall, like a window and a 2 meter ( 6 ft ) wide platform that was along the back wall and was approximately .5 meters ( 2 ft ) off the floor.

"Josh, this is perfect. A sleeping platform off the floor and a window for ventilation… this is a great find, don't you think?"

" I do, we'll need to come back and clean it up and then we can store some supplies up here."

Leaving the bunker they continued north for another 20 minutes when they came upon a banana grove.

"Josh, bananas!"

"Let's go on a little further, I'm feeling lucky."

Ten minutes later, " Nikki, I need a tree, I'll be right back," heading into the trees. Then Josh yells, "Hey! A papaya tree!"

"I thought you were peeing," Nikki chuckles.

"Yeah, well that too."

Nikki walked into the trees and found Josh. They picked some fruit and loaded their packs. Then heading back they stopped for some bananas. Taking a break for a power bar when they reached the bunker they sat inside while they ate.

"This is such a great find." Josh remarked.

"Ummm, we should kit it out so that it will be set to go."

"Right, we should make a list and start on making it cozy. How about some curtains?" Josh joked.

It was late afternoon when they got back to the beach. They placed the fruit under the lean-to that they had finally made and headed to the water for a swim.

After a supper of mac and cheese and fruit, they took their evening walk on the beach. Nikki started collecting shells and found several to add to those that she had already found.

" When we get back, let's make a list for the bunker and we can start setting it up." Nikki suggested.

Josh pulled her close and dropped a kiss on her head, " I vote for Tim Tams," making Nikki laugh.


	7. Chapter 7 Expect the Unexpected

_Cairns April 17, 18:00 hrs ( 6 pm ):_

When Josh set up the charter with_ Mathews Air Service, _he listed Mike as their emergency contact, so when Dave's plane didn't show up in East Timor as scheduled an alarm was raised. Dave's flight plan was confirmed as was his departure from Weipa. Search and rescue were sent out from East Timor and Dave's contact number was called.

Dave's wife, Jessica, received the call about her husband's missing plane and after pulling herself together called her girls and then looked up the information on the charter that he was flying that day.

" Commander Mike Flynn", Mike said, answering the phone in his office.

"Commander," Jessica began trying to hold it together. " This is Jessica Mathews, Mathews Air Service. You're listed as the emergency contact for two of our passengers, Josh Holiday and Nikki Caetano. I was just informed by the airport in East Timor that they were scheduled to land at that they never made it. Their departure was confirmed by Weipa. They assume that the plane went down around 3:38. That's based on the time of the last check-in."

Mike was momentarily speechless, then, " Ms Mathews, are you saying that the plane went down?"

"It is being treated as such," her voice breaking. " They have sent out search and rescue from East Timor and from Queensland.

Dave took off from Weipa at 2 pm, an hour and a half into the flight, flight control lost contact. There had been a squall in the area at that time." She explained.

"Do you know what exactly is being done on this end?" Mike asked her.

"Coastwatch has been sent out and alerts to nearby shipping."

Taking a deep breath," Thank you for your call, Mrs Mathews."

" Dave was an AFP for 20 years, he's an excellent pilot…" barely keeping it together, " I'll keep in touch."

"Thank you," Mike said hanging up.

Mike sat back in his chair, stunned. Then he picked up the phone to Fleet Command.

"Admiral Wright's office," the lieutenant answered.

"Commander Flynn, I need an urgent word with the Admiral."

"Just a moment…"

"Mike! What can I do for you?"

"Admiral, _Hammersley's_ Navigator Lt. Caetano and her fiance Petty Officer Josh Holiday, are missing in what is believed to be a light aircraft mishap over the Timor Sea. I would like to send _Hammersley_ to assist in the search. These are two very special people to the crew."

" Of course all of our Sailors are special people, Commander. Permission granted. GodSpeed in your search."

"Thank you, Admiral."

Hanging up with the Admiral, Mike called Kate who was at home waiting for him. "Kate, Luv, I am crash sailing _Hammersley._"

"Aww, Mike… What's up?"

"Josh and Nikki's plane is missing and presumed down. I want _Hammersley_ to join the search."

" OH MY GOD! Mike! Seriously?" Kate was shocked.

"How soon can you be gone?"

" Two hours, maybe less."

"Two hours then, I'll send out the blast text and I'll see you at _Hammersley _in thirty minutes?"

" Thirty minutes, see you then."

Mike sat for a moment getting his thoughts together before making the next phone calls.

Calling families was the worst.

Diane looked at her ringing phone and recognized the number as belonging to the Navy. "Hello?"

"Mrs Holiday?" Mike asked.

"Yes?"

"Commander Mike Flynn…"

"Commander, what can I do for you?"

"Is there anyone one else home with you?"

"Now you're worrying me. No, Jim is out in the boat."

"Mrs Holiday, I don't know if you were aware of the trip that Josh was taking with Nikki, camping in East Timor?"

" No, he didn't mention anything...What's wrong?"

" They left Weipa at 2 pm today and never made it to East Timor. Their plane is presumed down over the Timor Sea."

Diane's legs buckled and she sat down hard on the floor, gasping, " My God! My God!" Not able to say anything else.

" There is a search underway and _Hammersley_ will be joining it. I promise to keep you informed."

Trembling, " Thank you, Commander."

Mike's next call was to the Caetano's. Mike knew Nikki's Mum tended to be high strung so he prepared himself, trying Dom's phone first."

" Dom Caetano," Nikki's father answered

"Mr Caetano, Commander Mike Flynn."

"Commander Flynn? What's wrong? Why are you calling?"

Mike took a deep breath and went on, " Nikki and Josh left this morning for holiday and it appears that their plane went down over the Timor Sea."

"EXCUSE ME? WH...WHAT? Nikki's plane? Lost?" he stammered.

" I know that this is hard, East Timor has sent out search teams as have we, Coastwatch and Navy."

"What happened...how?"

"Of course we can't be sure, but there was a report of a storm in the area that they were last heard from."

" Dear God, should we come up there?"

"You can of course but there is really nothing to be done except wait and pray. Mr Caetano call me if you have any questions or if I can help in any way."

The unpleasantries complete, Mike grabbed his hat and headed for _Hammersley. _

When Mike arrived at _Hammersley's_ berth, Buffer was checking in the arriving crew.

"Sir," Buffer said saluting.

"At ease, Buff. I'll be on the bridge with the Captain, let me know when all of the crew is here and have them muster on the aft deck."

"Yes, Sir," wondering what's up.

Thirty minutes later, Buffer called the bridge, " The rosters complete Ma'am and the crew is mustered."

"Thanks, Buffer."

Mike and Kate glanced at each other and left the bridge for the aft deck.

"Good evening, I apologize for the crash sail and cutting short your shore leave," Mike began. " We received word at 1800 hrs that Lt. Caetano and Josh Holiday are missing in a presumed air crash. Their aircraft was last heard from over the Timor Sea at approximately 1530 hrs. East Timor has sent search planes as have we. I am sending _Hammersley_ to join in the search. The Captain has their last known coordinance and you'll be proceeding there at best speed. Good Luck and Godspeed in your search. That is all."

A very subdued crew broke formation and headed to their duty stations.

Kate turned to Dutchy, " XO, are we ready to sail?"

"Yes Ma'am," he said solemnly.

"Prepare for departure in 15 minutes, you'll be taking the ship out."

"Yes, Ma'am."

" Kate, your office?" Mike said.

They left the deck and went into Kate's cabin/office. As soon as the door was closed Kate grabbed onto Mike. " I can't believe that this has happened. Can't those two ever catch a break? What are the odds, Mike? What are the odds that we'll find one or both of them alive?"

" Honestly, I'm not hopeful."

The atmosphere on the ship was solemn , knowing that this news will most likely mean the loss of their friends and shipmates.

Four days later the search was suspended and the three were presumed to have died in the crash. Mike obtained permission from Fleet Command to hold a memorial service on the _Hammersley_ in the Timor Sea with the families in attendance along with the crew of the Reef Explorer. Three wreaths were obtained for the service.

Nikki and Josh's parents obtained an order from the court to close out their townhouse and any debts. Their cars were sold.

_The Island One week:_

Josh woke before Nikki, checked the signal fire and then started a cooking fire._ Let's see what we have for breakfast… _he thought and decided on scrambled eggs. After he brought Nikki a coffee he started on the eggs.

" These aren't too bad, Josh," Nikki commented.

"They'll do. Shall we go looking for some fruit and such?"

"Yeah, before it gets too hot. We've been east of the plane, and we haven't seen anything between here and the plane. Shall we start going north?"

"Doesn't matter to me."

After getting their campsite sorted out, they packed the daypacks with water and energy bars and headed out. They reached the plane in about fifteen minutes and then Nikki got them on a northerly heading. Fifteen minutes into their hike from the plane, Josh stopped…

" _Holy shit!_"

"_What?_"

" Nikki, look! It's an old WWII bunker!"

" Wow... could we use it as a shelter?"

"Let's check it out."

Brushing away cobwebs, they looked inside. There was a cutout around ½ meter (18 inches) high near the top of the concrete wall that faced the water and a large platform that could be used for sleeping.

"Josh, what do you think? With a bit of cleaning…"

" It will make a great storm shelter, but I think that we need to stay on the beach mostly so that we have a better chance of not missing any ships that might pass by."

"Okay, let's do that then, set it up as a storm shelter. This is a terrific find!"

"Absolutely!"

" Maybe this means good luck for our search today," Nikki comments.

"Let's hope." Giving her a quick kiss before they continued on.

They hiked for another twenty minutes when they came upon a wild banana grove.

"Fantastic!" Josh exclaims. " Let's go on a little further."

A few minutes later Josh wandered off their trail to use a tree. " Nikki! I found papaya!"

"Really? I thought you were peeing," she said giggling.

"Yeah, that too."

They gathered up several ripe and ripening papayas into their packs.

"Ready to head back? We can grab some bananas too." Nikki said.

Stopping in the banana grove they added a couple of bunches to their packs and headed back to the beach.

Back at the beach, they put the fruit in the shade under the lean-to.

" There's a survival guide that I saw in with Dave's survival kit plus the one that we brought. I haven't looked at them yet, but maybe there's a guide to other edible plants. I'm going to check it out," Josh said.

In the planes survival kit was a small book on edible plants and seaweeds and ways to use them, also their nutritional value. Making a list of plants he wanted to try and find Josh made a plan to go foraging the following morning. He also was planning on snorkelling for seaweed and whatever else he might find.

Waking up the next morning, Josh rolls out of bed, uses a tree and heads down to the water. Wading around up to his knees he was enjoying the surf and the cool water before the heat of the day. After awhile, he walked out of the surf and laid down on his back with his feet and ankles still in the water thinking about what had happened and what they would need to do to stay healthy and alive. _( How long before they find us? Will they find us, will they think that we're down in the Timor Sea and lost? This is all too depressing, I need to keep up the faith for Nikki.)_

Nikki woke and noticed that Josh had gotten up, went out of the tent to find him. She spotted him on his back near the water and she panicked.

"OH MY GOD! JOSH! JOSH! PLEASE…" She ran up to him and fell to her knees as he was just realising what was happening.

"Nikki?"

"Oh God! You're alright...I thought….I thought…" She couldn't finish as she started to cry.

"Hey, Hey, I'm ok. I'm not going anywhere. It's gonna be alright, gathering her in his arms and holding her close until she calmed.

" I can't lose you Josh, I can't."

"And you won't, how about some of my special backpackers eggs and coffee."

"Yup, ok," kissing him.

Later that day…

"Nikki, I'm going to try for some fish or something to supplement the backpack supplies, I'll be back."

"Can I come with you? Do you mind? I'm not ready to be alone."

"Of course, I'd love the company."

Josh had gotten lucky and that night they had baked fish for supper.

" I think we should watch one of our movies later, try and take our minds off of things." Josh says.

"That sounds good, Babe."

_One Month: May 15th_

Nikki woke before Josh and decided to make him breakfast for a change. They were down to just a few packets of oatmeal so they have been sharing one packet between them, adding the dry fruit and fresh fruit. She made their coffees, brought Josh his, and then did up the oatmeal.

"Nikki, this is the best oatmeal."

"Ha, you're just saying that so I'll make breakfast again," she laughed.

" Nik, would you cut my hair after breakfast? I don't want to end up looking like Tom Hanks in '_ Cast Away _'."

"Funny... I'm so glad that you didn't choose that movie to download or Lost for that matter. Of course, I will. Trim the beard too?"

" I can do that with the signal mirror."

Getting up and taking his dish she kisses him on the head, " Go get the scissor."

Food was a huge challenge. They had already lost a fair amount of weight and it had only been a month. They needed to try and not lose anymore. A difficult goal because of their lowered caloric intake and the amount of activity that they did on an average day.

Once a week they would bring their dirty clothes with them to the pool to do the wash.

Josh had become much better at catching crab and fish so that has become a staple protein. They had the fruit that they had found and some greens that they used in soups and salad. Nikki made up a dressing of sorts by mashing berries adding chopped wild onion with coconut water and sweetener. There were some packaged food stores left that they were trying to use sparingly. The noodles they had were added to their soups for bulk. They still had a little coffee left and the mint green tea that Josh had packed for Nikki.

On one of their outings, they came across a stand of bamboo.

" Josh, bamboo shoots are edible and don't laugh but I want to try making a basket."

"Why would I laugh? Sounds like a good project to me. On our way back I'll cut some stalks and we can gather some shoots."

They made their way to the waterfall for a bath and to refill their water bottles. Getting out of the pool, they spread towels on "their" rock and lay back in the sun to dry.

After a few minutes, Nikki rolled over and started kissing Josh's neck and jaw moving down to his chest. " Have I told you yet today how much I love you?" Nikki asks him.

Reaching for her he pulls her in for a kiss and replies, " You tell me with everything that you do." Then he kisses her again.

When it was time for them to head back Nikki suggested they walk downstream to where they found the wild onions and harvested some more of them.

It was almost 4:00 when they arrived back to the beach with their day's gatherings and the clouds were building over the ocean for their daily storm. They had set up a rainwater collecting system that went into the esky which provided them with some extra water.

"Do you want to try and eat before the storm or wait?" Josh asked.

"I'm ok with some fruit for now."

"Good, I'm going to grab our chargers and I'll be right back."

"Looks like we're in for a good one, there's a lot of lightning out there."

" You know how much I love making love in a thunderstorm," he says with a cheeky grin.

Nikki laughed, " A favourite of mine too," and she leaned over and kissed him. They sat there in front of the tent watching the storm come in and then they crawled inside. The storm went on for a while and they fell asleep curled up together.

The next day Josh set to make some small tables out of some of the bamboo they had collected so that their cookware would be up out of the sand. He made frames from the bamboo stalks and secured them using the duct tape from the survival kit. When he had the frames done he asked Nikki if she would weave strips of bamboo to form a top. She had been trying to weave a basket which was proving difficult with not knowing how it was done. But she's determined.

The bunker was set up after cleaning it of dust and dirt, a fire pit was constructed near the window and a supply of wood stacked inside. They brought up two of the pillows, survival blankets, candles, and they made a table for the bunker too. They also left some of the energy bars that they had left.

_August_

It's the second week of August and Nikki wakes up feeling nauseous and makes her way out of the tent while Josh is still sleeping. After emptying her stomach, she gets a bottle of water and goes down to the water to walk and think. _ This is the fifth day that I have felt this way. When was my last cycle? I don't remember…Oh, God..._

When Josh wakes he reaches for Nikki but finds her side of the bed empty. Leaving the tent he sees her sitting in the sand near the water's edge. After a quick trip to the bushes, he goes down to the water to join her.

Sitting down next to her he realized that she had been crying pulling her to him..."Nikki, Baby, what's wrong?" Fully expecting that it was some depression over their situation as it happened from time to time.

"Josh...I…" she started then crying again.

"Honey, everything will be okay. Just talk to me."

Another deep breath, "Josh… I'm pretty sure that I'm pregnant."

Eyes going wide, mouth hanging open, he was momentarily speechless.

"Josh? I'm scared, what will we do?"

"Well… Well, we'll have a baby. We can do anything together. I love you so much. We'll be okay, you'll be okay."

" I love you too," and she leans into him and cries some more.

"Do you know about how far along you are?"

"I'm thinking two months, that's about when my birth control would have stopped working. With what we've been going through, I didn't give it a second thought."

Holding her close and kissing the top of her head, " How are you feeling?"

" Tired, a bit sick in the mornings and sometimes later in the day."

"Were you sick this morning?"

" Yeah."

" Let's go back and I'll make you some mint tea. I think that there are some crackers left too."

"Josh, you don't have to…"

"Nikki," he interrupts, " Let me take care of you. You have to do all the heavy lifting on this journey."

Smiling, " Okay Poppa," leaning over and kissing him.

Nikki went into the tent to get changed while Josh started a fire and put some water on for tea. Then he went and explored the pack that they were using as a pantry and found the crackers and brought out the peanut butter too.

After breakfast, Nikki got comfortable in the shade and continued to work on her basket.

" That's looking good. I think you're getting the hang of this."

" Thanks, Babe."

" Nikki, I'm going to cut some more bamboo and gather more wood for the fire."

"Okay, Babe. Don't get lost without me," she says with a twinkle.

" Navigator humour?"

Nikki just smiles.

Josh headed inland and started formulating a plan. He had been contemplating a project of his own for a while and with Nikki's news, he figured it was time to get started.

He _was _gathering wood for their cooking fire, but he was also looking for something special, then just ahead he spotted it. A small She Oak tree. Being a softwood tree, it was perfect for what he was looking to do. Getting the saw he cut a small branch that was a little more than 3.5 cm ( 1.5 inches) round and 30.5 cm ( 12 inches) long. Gathering up the firewood, he returns to the beach.

Dropping the wood near the fire pit he puts his special branch aside, goes to see Nikki and sits down.

" I thought you were going to get more bamboo."

" I'll have to go back. I don't know what I was thinking but I couldn't carry the wood and the bamboo."

" If I get any better I want to make a basket for the baby."

" You do that and I'll fashion a rocking base for it."

" Josh, that would be so great!"

Leaning over and placing a kiss on top of her head, " I'm going to see what I can stir up for supper. I'll be back in a bit."

"I'll be here."

Josh grabbed his stick, a screwdriver from the tool kit, his multi-tool and the saw and the esky. Disappearing into the rocks, he finds a place to sit out of the sun and begins to strip the bark from the She-Oak stick. Once that was done he cut several small disks approximately ½ cm ( ¼ inch) wide. Using a rock as a hammer, with the screwdriver he chips away at the centre of the rings until they thin enough to be comfortable on a finger. Once that was done he found a narrow finger-shaped stone to sand it smooth, inside and out. He made one slightly larger for himself as for Nikki's, he remembered her size from buying her engagement ring.

It's been a couple of hours and he figures it's time to get on with finding supper. He placed the rings in his pocket and gathered his tools.

A short while later he caught two crabs for their dinner, placing them in the esky with some seawater.

Heading back into camp, he put the esky in the lean-to. Not seeing Nikki, he called out to her. No answer, he checked the tent and found her napping. Crawling in beside her he snuggled close and joined her in a nap.

A short while later, Nikki wakes and realizes that Josh had joined her so she snuggles up close and starts tracing circles on his chest. As he starts to wake she kisses his cheek.

" Sleepyhead, want to go for a swim?"

Stretching and yawning, " You bet."

"What did you find us for supper? Let me guess, crab, crab or crab."

"Crab. You make the best crab legs on the island."

Nikki laughed and started shucking her clothes and jogging to the water with Josh right behind her.

After their swim, Josh made the cook fire and Nikki boiled the crabs. They had Nikki's salad and fruit with it.

Then after they cleaned up they went for their nightly beach walk enjoying the sunset until the sound of thunder reached them and they returned to the tent for the evening.

The next day, Josh went to get more bamboo and to finish the rings. Wanting to add something extra to Nikkis, he found some small colourful shells, broke them into small pieces. Using his corkscrew from the multi-tool, he hollowed out some small depressions and then used the cement from the tent patch kit to glue tiny pieces of shell to the ring. The final step was to rub them with some of the coconut oil that he had made for Nikki. The rings are now finished.

August 25th:

After breakfast, " Nikki, do you feel like hiking up to the pool? We need to fill the water bottles."

"Sure, I'll put some fruit in the pack for lunch."

Smiling, Josh kissed her and they headed off.

When they reached the pool, Josh spread the blanket.

"Nik, I'll be right back, gotta use a tree."

"You're funny, I promise not to peek."

What he was really doing was picking some frangipani blossoms. Returning to Nikki, he sat in front of her and started placing the blossoms in her hair.

"Josh...what's up? What's gotten into you?"

"You are so beautiful, Nikki. There... perfect." Then taking both of her hands…

"Nikki, my love, I don't know when we are going to get off this island and I don't want to wait one more second, I want us to be married. Will you marry me today? Right now?"

"Oh, Josh… but how?"

" We don't need anyone else to make a commitment to each other. Nikki, when I first saw you on _Hammersley_ I knew that my life was about to change and it's been fantastic.

I've never known happiness like this until we were together. You are my love, my partner, my friend. You pick me up when I'm down, you lend me support when I need it. You are my everything and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. Please take this ring and know that I will always be by your side no matter what life throws our way. I love you."

Taking the ring that he made for her, he slips it on her finger.

Nikki is momentarily speechless, while tears flow down her cheeks.

"Josh! This is so beautiful! You made this?! I will wear this ring forever."

"We get out of here, and I will get you a real one."

"No, you won't. I don't want another one. There is no better one. This ring was made with love and there is nothing that could top that."

Taking Josh's hands, " Josh, my love. When we met I was warned away from you by several shipmates. You were nothing but trouble, a playboy, shallow. I didn't see that. I saw a man that hadn't found himself. A young man who was enjoying himself. I saw a man that was kind and considerate, caring and sensitive. I fell head over in love with you. You are my everything and I can't imagine my life without you. I promise you my heart. I promise you that I will be with you no matter what comes our way now and forever. I love you."

Josh gave the second ring to her and she slipped it on his finger. Then he pulled her in for a kiss, and another, and another. Standing he takes out his phone and sets it to play _Perfect by Ed Sheeran, _ then reaching for Nikki's hand, " Time for our first dance."

_I found a love for me_

_Darling just dive right in_

_And follow my lead_

_Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_

_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me…._

_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

_And in your eyes you're holding mine_

_Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_

_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_

_I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_

_To carry love, to carry children of our own…_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song_

_I have faith in what I see_

_Now I know I have met an angel in person_

_And she looks perfect_

_I don't deserve this_

_You look perfect tonight_

Holding each other close, they danced and kissed and whispered promises.

"Wedding pictures!" Josh declared as he got out his phone. First taking a picture of the beautiful Nikki and then a selfie with the both of them.

"Mrs Holiday, what do you say about a swim?" standing and reaching for her hand.

That night lying in bed, " I'm so happy," Nikki said. " You make being stuck on this God-forsaken island bearable."

"Nikki, you complete me, I'm only whole when I am with you," pulling her close kissing her and… all the while the evening storm rolls in.

I know, sappy. What can I say, my sappy fantasy. I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


	8. Chapter 8 Gale Force

_December: Nikki's 6th month_

Nikki was laying in their bed as the sun started to come up. _It's_ _December 1st and we're still here, _feeling a little depressed. _Josh is amazing at keeping us going and safe. But God, how much longer?_

They had run out of wood for the signal fire two months ago having depleted everything nearby. Their backpack food was all but gone. All that was left was Nikki's tea, some sweetener, honey and some energy/ protein bars that Josh had put aside for Nikki when they found out about the baby' and there were just a few of those left.

With the signal fire gone, Josh carried the flare gun at all times, just in case, unless he was away from the camp; then he would pass it off to Nikki. They also made a huge SOS in the sand using stones. A few times they hiked to the top of the island hoping to see something out on the ocean.

Later that morning Josh rushed over to her as she tried to get up from sitting on the ground... Six months along and Nikki was now having some difficulty getting around, and especially getting up from the ground. Josh had an idea.

"Nik, I'm going to get some water," bending to give her a kiss.

"Okay, Josh."

"Do you need anything before I go?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Ok, here's the flare gun. I won't be long."

Grabbing his daypack and adding the tools in with the water bottles, he set off. First

he hiked to the pool, took a quick bath and filled the water bottles. Then he stopped at the plane on the way back.

_I hope this works out,_ he says to himself. Climbing into the plane, he started working the bolts that were securing the seats. Surprisingly they came loose with ease. Dragging the seat from the plane he began to think about how he would get the seat back to the beach. Attaching the rope, he wrapped it around his waist and started to drag it down the trail to the camp.

Reaching the end of the trail, Josh left the seat in the tree line and went to find Nikki. Looking at his watch, he expected that he would find her in the tent, napping and she was. Quietly, he moved the seat to the shade near the tent and then he crawled inside to join her.

Forty-Five minutes later she started to stir, waking up Josh. Leaning on an elbow, he watched as she slowly came awake, stretching like a cat getting up from sleeping in the sun.

"Hey," Josh said leaning over for a kiss.

"Hey, yourself," as she snuggled into him.

Laying his hand on her tummy he could feel their baby moving about and he loved it.

"Are you ready to get up?"

"I am, I need a tree as you would say."

Josh left the tent first then Nikki crawled to the tent's entrance and Josh helped her to stand.

"Thanks, be right back," as she headed into the bushes.

Josh waited for her to come out.

"What? Were you afraid that I'd get lost?"

Grinning like the Cheshire Cat, " No… I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes."

"Really, Josh…"

"Really, now close them." Nikki closed her eyes and Josh guided her to the seat.

"Alright, open them"

" Josh! How did you ever?" throwing her arms around him and then sitting down.

"It still reclines," he says.

Nikki pushed the button and the seat tipped back. " This is fantastic! You're too much. I love you so much."

"Anything I can do to make you more comfortable, my love."

"What about you?"

"I plan on getting another one for here and putting two in the bunker."

"They'll be perfect for watching a movie, like being in an outdoor theatre," she smiled.

Their days had become so mundane they were thankful for the tablets and kindles that they had brought for distraction.

One early evening, Josh got his phone, turned on his music app and pulled Nikki in close as he danced with her in the moonlight.

Later that same night, after the storm had passed, he couldn't sleep. He left the tent to sit in one of the chairs and look at the stars. As he was laying there watching the sky he saw a streak of light, and then another.

_A meteor shower! _he thought.

Climbing back into the tent, he woke Nikki, " Nik... Nikki, wake up... come and see this! It's wonderful!"

Yawning, " Huh? What Josh?"

"Just come."

Nikki got up and followed him outside where he helped her up and over to their chairs..

"Here, lay back in the chair with me and watch the sky."

" Josh, _really_? Did you wake me to watch the sky? Were you lonely?"

" Just watch…"

No sooner had they laid back, there was a bright streak of light and then another, and another.

"Oh Wow! A meteor shower! How awesome! Ok, you're forgiven!" Nikki exclaimed.

With the absence of any light, the meteors shined brightly.

Taking her hand, " There are times when I would miss being on the ship and seeing nights like this. But now I get to share the night with you," kissing her. Nikki used his shoulder as a pillow as they watched nature's show.

The following day, " Hey, that's looking pretty good," Josh approaches her as she works on the baby's basket.

"Thanks, Luv. It's something to do."

"I'm going to look for some wood, I won't be too long."

After a supper of baked fish and a fruit and greens salad, they walked on the beach holding hands, fingers laced together enjoying the sunset.

"This would be perfect if we weren't stuck here," Nikki said.

" At least we're together."

Nikki stopped, and pulled Josh to her, " Thank you for your positive outlook, you keep me going," pulling him in for a kiss which leads to them sitting on the rocks, kissing and holding each other until the sound of the nightly thunder reached them.

As was their custom, they sat near the front of the tent in their seats and watched as the storm rolled in and then they retreated inside.

" Which movie do you want to watch, or would you rather play cards, or read, or…" Josh said, smirking.

" Let's watch a movie and then…" Nikki answered. "It'll help me sleep."

When Josh was preparing for their camping adventure he had downloaded six movies, three on his tablet and three on Nikki's. "Can you even imagine if we didn't at least have the tablets and kindles?" Nikki remarked.

"I'm glad that I don't have too. Indiana Jones? Temple of Doom?" Josh asked her.

"Works for me, popcorn would be nice."

Chuckling, "yeah, wouldn't it though, or Ben and Jerry's"

" Arggg, don't tease a pregnant woman like that!" and they both laughed.

Josh was using the backpack to lean against while Nikki got comfortable leaning back against Josh and they started the movie.

After the movie, they settled in for the night listening to the rain on the tent.

_Christmas:_

During one of his foraging trips, Josh came across several Norfolk Island Pines. As Christmas approached he cut a medium-sized one and dragged it back to camp for Nikki.

"Josh, what did you...Oh My! A Christmas tree!" throwing her arms around him. " We have to decorate it! I'm going to look for some shells."

"I'll come with, help you carry them," he said while grabbing one of Nikki's small baskets.

When they finished combing the beach, they had a nice collection of shells. Many of them conveniently had holes in them. Josh got the string from the survival kit and they hung the shells on the tree.

Christmas day, they sat near their tree and gave each other a gift. Josh had made Nikki some coconut oil scented with crushed frangipani for her hair and skin. He carved a small vessel with a cap to put it in adding a couple of shells for decoration. Nikki had been working on a wine recipe while Josh was off on his jaunts. She gave Josh a water bottle of papaya wine.

"Nik, this is really good! How did you…?

" I worked at it while you were off foraging and such."

"This is great, Babe. Thank you," leaning over and kissing her.

"Will you help me with the coconut oil later?" she says with a sly smile.

"You know it!"

That evening while rubbing oil on Nikki's tummy, the baby got very active. Leaning over her stomach...: " Hey little Poppet, this is your Daddy. It's bedtime now, you need to let your Mum get some sleep," then he kissed her tummy.

_February:_

It was becoming much harder for Nikki to get around, March was their guess for a due date. Josh had taken on the domestic chores, bringing laundry with him when he went for water, foraging for plants and fruit and fishing.

He had just gotten back from a water run and washing their clothes. As he was hanging them on the clothesline they had made, Nikki came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him the best that she could. He turned around and pulled her to him.

"Josh, you are amazing. I don't feel like I am pulling my own weight, you're doing almost all of the work."

"Nikki, I'm just doing what I can. You are doing enough work growing our beautiful baby. You need to take care of yourself and our baby."

It had gotten too difficult for Nikki to get to the pool now so Josh made sure that she had enough water to wash by filling the esky and then leaving it in the sun for the water to warm.

Preparing for the baby, Nikki fashioned a pad for the baby's basket by using one of the planes blankets and the sewing kit to make a cover and then stuffing it with the filling from a couple of the pillows. With the leftover blanket, she was able to cut ten nappies. Then using one of their camp towels, Nikki cut liners for the nappies. There were pins in the survival kit. With another blanket, she cut it into quarters for blankets and swaddling. And finally, she used the rest of the camp towel to make some washcloths and a baby bath towel putting all of these things in one of the baskets that she had made.

Once Nikki figured out how to make the baskets, she had made several. Josh took some of the larger baskets and lined them with the rain coveralls that they had brought with them so that he could fill them with water for the birth. Nikki had also made a basket to be used as a baby bath. Josh lined this one as well.

They had decided that it would be best to birth in the bunker so that there would be no worries about the weather. As March approached, Josh spent some time getting the bunker ready. He made the platform into a bed using one of the survival blankets as a bottom cover and then a few of the planes blankets. _When it was time, he would bring their mattress up_, he thought. Another survival blanket he spread on the floor in front of one of the seats from the plane and another to cover over the seat. On top of that, he placed one of the soft blankets That was to be the birthing chair. They had the candles from the survival kit left and the solar lights and headlamps. Standing back, he was satisfied with their birthing suite. When the time came he would bring up the cooking supplies and food.

_March:_

They were a week into March and getting anxious. Josh was lying awake, it was after midnight and he was having trouble sleeping. He couldn't seem to get out of his head. He was thinking of asking Nikki if she thought that they should move to the bunker. _I'll talk to her in the morning, _he thought resting his hand on her tummy and finally falling asleep.

_March 12th:_

It's early morning, the sun is just coming up and Nikki wakes feeling pressure. Sliding from Josh's embrace thinking, _ well, I guess this is it. _Not wanting to wake Josh, she crawled from the tent and used their chairs to pull herself up. After a jaunt into the bushes, she went to the shoreline to walk as the contractions are now undeniable.

An hour later, rolling over and reaching for Nikki, Josh finds himself alone in the tent. Leaving the tent he spots her walking further down the beach. He goes to meet her. When he approaches he can see that something is wrong so he breaks into a jog. Nikki had stopped and had bent over for a moment.

"Nikki! Baby, What is it?"

"Baby's coming Josh. I've been in labour for a couple of hours now."

"Ahhh, ohhh, wow! Why didn't you wake me?"

"No...Need," as she bends again.

"What do you want to do? Sit? Lay down? Walk some more?"

" Help me to the seats and I'll lie back for a while."

Placing an arm around her he helped her back up the beach. After a half-hour or so she wants to walk some more. Josh takes her to the wet sand where it's easier walking.

"We should probably get you to the bunker before it becomes too difficult for you to walk."

"What are you saying? I'm too big for you to carry?" She said jokingly.

" Yeah, that… anyway, look at the sky. The wind is picking up. We're in for a nasty one." Out over the ocean, the clouds appeared to be spinning and now they could see lightning and hear thunder. " Come on, Let's get you up to the bunker, then I'll come back and take care of things here."

"Alright."

Josh grabbed the backpack and the pack with the food, wrapped his arm around Nikki and they slowly made it up the trail to the bunker.

Once Nikki was settled, he hustled back to the beach. First, he deflated the air mattress and put that and the bedding aside. Then he took down the tent and secured it in the bushes hopefully protected from the wind. Grabbing up the bedding and everything else they would need he made his way back to Nikki.

_1 pm:_

They had been settled into the bunker for about an hour and Nikki had been in labour for around six hours. The wind was fierce and the rain had started coming down hard. The thunder and lightning were intense. It was fortunate that the opening to the bunker faced a rock wall so that much of the rain and wind was blocked from the opening. Josh had set the chairs against the wall away from the entrance.

"Nik, I don't think that this is our usual storm. Feels almost like a tropical storm or cyclone to me."

Laughing as best as she could, " Leave it to us to have a baby in a cyclone."

_5 pm:_

The contractions are intense now every 2 - 3 minutes and lasting over a minute.

Josh is sitting, holding Nikki and applying a wet cloth to her face and giving her sips of water.

"Luv, you're doing so good, I'm with you." as he keeps talking to her.

"JOSH! I NEED TO PUSH!"

Helping her to get into position, Josh moves to deliver their baby.

"Okay Baby, push when you need to…"

Nikki is crying out as the baby is moving to be delivered while the wind is howling and the storm is raging.

"I see the head! Next contraction… big push!"

The contraction begins and Nikki is pushing and crying out3`, slowly the shoulders flow out and then… their little baby is delivered.

Nikki lays back, crying, and Josh's crying along with her as he lifts their baby. "Nikki! We have a little girl!" Josh says through tears and then places her on Nikki's tummy. Having sterilized one of his boot laces and the scissors, Josh proceeds to tie off and cut the cord. Then he joins Nikki for a moment. Lifting their little one to her mother's chest.

"Josh, somethings happening, I feel another contraction…"

"It's ok Nik, it's the placenta," He moves below to take care of it then he cleans Nikki up.

"Time for your first bath little Poppet," having tested the water, Josh carefully washes his little girl, then wraps her in one of Nikki's nappies and a blanket and brings her back to Nikki for a feed.

"Nikki, she is so beautiful, just like her mother, I love you. You did good," then kissing her.

"You were pretty good yourself mister. You're amazing."

" I know that we talked about Emma for a girl's name but I was thinking that maybe we should name her Gale being that she was born during a raging storm," Josh said.

"Josh, that's perfect!"

"So how about, Gail Marie Holiday?"

Nikki reached for him and pulled him close, " That is just perfect."

"Gale Marie Holiday, born March 12th at 6:30 pm...on a dark and stormy night." Josh laughed. " Do you want to get into bed?"

"In a bit, I want to just sit here a bit, with you."

Josh had covered the chair for the birth so he uncovered it and put the cover outside with the rest of the things to be taken care of then covered Nikki in a fresh blanket and sat in his chair, pulling her close and holding his family to him.

"Are you hungry Luv?"

"Yeah, pretty hungry."

"Alright, I'll heat some water, make you some tea and get you some fruit."

"What will you have?"

" The same, I guess. I've made some coconut milk for you. It's high in calories and you'll need that to help with your milk and to keep you healthy."

"You're a fantastic husband… have I said I love you?"

" I love you too Baby. Hey, I want to take a picture of my ' Madonna' and baby." he said, getting his phone. Nikki looked radiant.

"Okay, now Poppa, a family selfie!" Josh got close to Nikki and took a picture of their new family.

He heated some water for tea and cut up some banana, papaya and some of the coconut and put it in coconut shell bowls. When the tea was ready, he took Gale from Nikki and laid her down in her basket and then gave Nikki her tea and fruit.

They sat close and watched their little miracle sleep as the storm continued to rage on.

Two hours later Gale woke up and wanted to nurse. Josh picked her up, changed her nappy and brought her to Nikki. Then he got out his phone and set it to play some soft music and sat back enjoying the moment.

Once Gale had settled again, they climbed into bed and held each other close falling asleep quickly. Baby Gale woke every two hours, Josh would change her, and then Nikki would nurse.

When morning finally came around, the storm had passed and the sky was a beautiful blue. Climbing up onto the top of the bunker, Josh took out the binoculars for a look out at the ocean. Empty and calm.

" I'm going to go down to the beach later and try for some fish," he said while making some fruit for Nikki with a bottle of coconut milk and a cuppa. " Here's a protein bar for you too."

"Josh, make sure you eat too. We need you."

"I will."

"Baby, would you like me to bring one of the chairs outside before I head off?"

"That would be wonderful, Josh, thanks, Babe."

"My pleasure," as he bowed.

Once Nikki was settled, he was off to his favourite fishing spot with hopes for some supper.

While walking on the beach he harvested some fresh seaweed that had washed up with the storm. Reaching the cove he wandered the tidal pools and found several crabs that he put in the esky with some seawater and then he set about spearing some fish. He caught one good-sized one.

After cleaning the fish he wrapped it in the wet seaweed and covered it over with a piece of a wet towel. He left the fish innards in the pool to attract more crab and then headed back to the bunker.

Hiking up the trail towards the bunker he could see Nikki sitting outside nursing Gale. His heart filled with incredible love.

"Oi! Nikki!"

"Hey Josh!, did we get some supper?"

"We did. I got us a fish and a couple of crabs. Oh, and some fresh seaweed. Would you like me to bake the fish with papaya relish? We can save the crab for tomorrow."

"That would be great, Josh."

"How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad. I'm sore of course, and tired."

"Maybe tomorrow if you are up to it we can go to the pool and you can get a soak.'

"I would love that. Would you take Gale? I have to…"

"Visit a bush?" chuckling as Nikki passed him their daughter.

"Little Poppet, never has there ever been a more beautiful baby, don't let anyone tell you differently," he whispers as he holds her close, rocking her as she fell to sleep.

After a week in the bunker, they moved back to the beach. Josh put their poor battered tent back up. It had held up well considering the lashing it's taken from storms. There were a few spots that had had to be repaired with the patch kit but it was still dry. The lean-to needed some repair to its roof. When they had retreated to the bunker, Josh had taken their tables and tucked them in behind the lead-to which kept them from becoming damaged.

_April 17th :_

Josh wakes at dawn, stretches and crawls from the tent, his girls are still sleeping. Walking the surf he is contemplating the day. _ A year...it's been a year. It still seems so unreal yet here we are and with a new baby._

After a short walk, he returned to the tent to find Nikki nursing. Gale was growing and that was a good thing, she seemed to be thriving although he was still worried. But Nikki… he was becoming concerned..._she's lost more weight as her body is working to produce milk, gotta get her more to eat he thinks What if her milk dries up then what about Gale. More coconuts, and coconut milk._

"Hey, Luv"

" Been walking?"

"Yup took in the sunrise. Did you remember what day it is?"

"Yeah, April 17, the anniversary of the crash. Can you stand it? It's been a year."

"Yeah. Do you feel up to a small hike after breaky? I would like to get some wildflowers for Dave."

"That's nice, sure a walk would be good."

"I've taken one of the daypacks and made it into a carry-all for Gale. We can try it out."

"That's awesome!"

After a breakfast of fruit and a power bar for Nikki, Nikki changed and nursed the baby and then they settled her into Josh's carrier.

"I'll take her Nik, I don't want you expending any more calories than necessary."

Once Gale was settled, Josh pulled Nikki close for a kiss and they headed off down the beach to a trail leading up to an open rocky area that had some pretty yellow, white and orange flowers growing among the rocks. Once again, Nikki's Baskets came in handy as they used one to carry the flowers.

Nikki loved picking up and collecting shells and over the course of the year, whenever either of them would walk the beach, they would collect them. Most of these they had been leaving on Dave's gravesite to better mark it. It was pretty much covered over with them now. Then around the edges, they made a border from beach stone. Josh had made a marker out of some wood that he had cut. He carved Dave's name, birthday, gotten from his license, and the date of the crash.

That evening, as the sun was setting, they brought the flowers to the grave and spent some time in reflection.

_May 1st:_

Nikki woke up feeling grumpy and depressed. Gale was almost 2 months old now and she was feeling a bit cooped up.

"Josh, I need a little alone time, would you mind if I did the water and washing run?"

"Of course not, do you want help packing up?"

"No, I'm good."

Her pack set to go… she packed a change of clothes, towel, blanket, what little soap that was left and her special coconut oil, the washing and the water bottles.

Going over to Gales basket, she gives her a kiss on the head, and then a big kiss for Josh. " See ya in a bit."

"Enjoy your walkabout, be careful, love you."

"I will, and I love you too," and she sets off.

As she passes the plane it starts her thinking about all that has happened in the past year. _ I still can't believe it's been a year. _ Finally reaching the pool, she spreads her blanket, gets out the soap and coconut oil, strips down and gets in. Immersing herself in the cool water, she floats on her back and just relaxes listening to the waterfall.

_If it wasn't for the fact that we're stuck here, I would be the happiest woman in the world… _she thought. _Josh is the best husband, so sweet and caring, loving and a fabulous father. I'm so glad that I didn't listen when everyone was telling me to stay away. And Gale, now we have a beautiful little girl who is looking more and more like her pappa every day. We have everything, we have each other… and we're stuck here._

_What about Gale? What if she gets sick? What if any of us gets sick or hurt?_

Nikki started freaking herself out, taking a deep breath she chastised herself. _That's enough Nicole Holiday, you're supposed to be relaxing. Deep breath, pull yourself together._

She got what was left of the soap and washed her hair mixing a little of the scented oil with the soap. Getting out of the pool, Nikki rubbed some of the oil on her tummy and then put on her bather to set about washing their clothes.

Looking at her watch she realized how long she had been gone. Josh would start to worry and Gale would be looking for her. Time to go. Gathering up the clothes into the basket she had brought them in and loading the water bottles into the pack, she set off back to the beach feeling so much better.

As she walked towards the tent she found Josh reclined and sleeping in one of the chairs with their baby girl on his bare chest, also asleep. Her heart melting, she quickly grabbed a phone and took their picture. Island or no island, just like all new parents they had lots of pictures of their baby.

Getting herself a bottle of coconut milk that Josh had made making sure that she always had enough, and a banana she went to join her sleeping family.

Reviews are wonderful, please tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9 Dawn Brings a New Day

_**May 12th:**_

It was just after dawn and Nikki laid a content and sleeping baby in her basket after feeding her. Josh was sleeping soundly too as she left the tent for a walk on the beach. She walked about fifteen minutes before turning around and heading back. As she approached the camp all was still quiet so she sat in the sand at the water's edge and watched the surf.

"_What is that?" _ she says out loud as she jumps up. "_It's a Mast! I can see a Mast!_"

"JOSH! JOSH! JOSH COME QUICK!"

Jumping at the sound of Nikki's cries, Josh jumps out of bed and rushes from the tent.

"NIKKI WHAT'S WRONG?"

" COME QUICK!"

Jogging to her he sees her pointing out to sea and then sees what she's looking at.

Stopping short, mouth dropping open… " A MAST! A WARSHIP MAST!" he exclaims and he runs back to the tent for the flare gun. Heart pounding, he shoots off a flare.

_**Australian Patrol Boat:**_

The lookout of the watch spots the flare.

"Captain!, I have a flare...Green 45."

Grabbing the glasses, the captain looks out to the direction called out just as Josh's second flare lights in the sky.

"Set a course to intercept that flare location, best speed. Could be people in the water.

Coms, did we miss a mayday?"

_**The Island:**_

Nikki grabs onto him, " Josh! They're turning! They saw the flares! Oh my God!" and she starts crying. Josh pulls her in close with tears in his own eyes.

"We're outa here Nik!"

Ten minutes later they can see a RHIB approaching and they are both shaking with joy.

As the RHIB slides onto the beach the boarding party jumps out and see's the couple approaching them. The Sailors jog over to them and then just stop, staring incredulously at what or rather who they are seeing.

"Josh? Nikki?" Dutchy says. " How?" he's almost speechless. Swain, Spider, and Buffer run-up to them. All of them with tears of joy as they take turns hugging them.

Dutchy steps away for a moment to call the ship:

"Delta 8-2...Charley 8-2"

"Go ahead Delta, Sitrep…"

"We have two persons stranded. Captain, Kate, it's Josh and Nikki."

Kate was momentarily speechless, then, " Josh and Nikki? What? My God, how can that be? I'll be right there. Are they ok?"

"They look fine, Ma'am, a little thin. Swain is looking them over now."

"I'm coming. Out. Beech, you have the ship, drop anchor. Call for the second RHIB to be launched. RO, call Commander Flynn, update him and tell him I'll call when I get back. Charge, with me."

Kate and Charge rushed to the RHIB and set off to Holiday Beach. The RHIB had barely come to a stop when Kate jumped out and ran over to them. They hug, they cry.

Josh breaks away from the guys and joins Nikki and Kate getting a big hug from Kate as well. Then he spots Charge, " Charge! Mate! I can't believe you are all here!"

At that moment baby Gale decided to make her presence known with a loud wail. Josh looked at Nikki, " I've got her, Babe," as he jogs off to the tent and then quickly changing Gale before returning to the crew.

Kate is stunned, " Is that...Is that a baby?"

Nikki is beaming as Josh returns with a much calmer Gale.

Going over to Kate the rest of their friends, " This is Gale Marie Holiday, just two months old today."

"My God, you two!" Then Josh passes Gale to her to hold.

Walking up to the campsite they are amazed at how they were living and they had a million and one questions.

"I'll tell you what, get us the hell out of here and we'll answer all of your questions," Josh tells them. " The story is a bit too long to tell here."

Kate, Dutchy, and the rest of the crew laughed.

Kate asks, " are you up to showing us around a bit before we leave?"

"Sure. Nikki is that ok?"

"Of course."

Josh went and got the carrier that he had made from a daypack and settled Gale in it. Then Nikki leads them up the trail. At the top of the trail, she turned left, leading them to the Bunker.

"Is that…?"

" A WWII bunker," Nikki replied.

"Yup, our severe storm shelter cum birthing suite," Josh added.

Going inside they looked around, " looks fairly comfy as things go, Mate, especially with the seats" Charge remarks.

" It served us well," Nikki said.

After coming out of the bunker, Nikki pointed further up the trail, " if we were to continue that way we would come to our fruit groves, banana and papaya. There are some wild onions near the river and some berry bushes here and therel"

Then turning to the right they came to the plane.

"Holy Shit! You survived that?" Swain exclaims.

"What happened to the pilot," Kate asked.

"His name was Dave Mathews. He died in the crash, we buried him on the beach."

"We continue on this way and we come to our freshwater source," Nikki said as they continued along the trail that they had cleared.

Getting close to the river, the noise of the flowing water and the falls reached them. Stepping from the trees they were awestruck.

Josh began, " We got our freshwater here, bathed, and washed our clothes."

"How domestic," Charge teased.

Nikki continued with a twinkle, " and that large flat rock there is where we would picnic and where we got married."

"Wait...Wait...got _married?_?" Kate exclaimed.

"Yup," Josh says beaming. Right over there."

Nikki then showed them the ring that Josh had made for her.

"Josh, that is fabulous!" Kate said admiring the ring.

"But why bother to get married?" Spider asked.

"We didn't know when or if we would ever make it out of here. We wanted to be married. We were engaged and we didn't want to wait any longer. So we committed ourselves to each other just as we would have in front of a chaplain or judge and a crowd." Josh answers.

"That's beautiful," Kate adds.

"So," Josh says," That completes our tour, Now... can we get out of here?"

Laughing, " You bet!" Kate says.

As they were walking back to the beach Kate asked, " Would you show us where the pilot is buried?"

When they were back on the beach, Josh and Nikke brought them over to Dave's gravesite.

"Nikki, Josh, you really did right for him."

Kate took a picture so his family could see where he was and how well he was cared for hoping to bring them some comfort.

"Josh, Nikki, is there anything you want to bring with you?"

"NO!" they both said loudly. Making everyone laugh.

"Actually, that's not exactly true, we'll need our clothes and Gales things," Nikki said.

Josh continued, " We need our electronics and I would like to bring a couple of Nikki's baskets that she worked so hard on."

"Electronics?" Dutchy asked him.

"Yeah, when I packed for our backpack holiday, I added our tablets, loaded with some movies and games and our Kindles and a couple of solar chargers. We had our phones too, of course. We were very glad that we had them, helped to keep us sane and we were able to take pictures."

Buffer had been walking about the campsite and was noticing the small tables that they had made, "Josh, you made these tables?...cleaver."

"I made the frames and Nikki did the tops."

"And Gales basket?" Swain asked.

"All Nikki, of course. I made the rocking base."

" Who knew that you were so talented," Buffer teased.

"Necessity, the mother of invention," Josh replies. "Also, it kept us busy."

Nikki started gathering Gales things into a basket, while Josh collected their electronics and Dave's personal things.

"Alright! All set?"

"More than," Nikki said.

Josh pulled Nikki into his arms as they looked around at what had been their home for over a year. Then kissing her…

"All Set."

Now, returning home from the dead, they will have a whole new set of challenges to face.


	10. Chapter 10 There's No Place Like Home

_Hammersley Bridge 1430: _

Kate picked up the intercom and called for Nikki to call the bridge.

"Nikki, here."

"Would you and Josh like to come to the bridge and watch us come into port?"

"You know it! We'll be right there."

Nikki and Josh arrived on the bridge and watched as Cairns came into view, they held onto each other and quietly cried.

At 1500 _Hammersley _slid into her berth and Mike was waiting on the wharf with a car. The gangway was set and the crew formed a gauntlet for the young family to walk through as they exited the ship. Just before reaching the gangway Swain reached out and stopped them for a moment.

"Josh, Nikki, Mike let Sally into your apartment. She dropped off the baby things and stocked the cupboards and fridge. Here's our phone number if you need anything," Swain passed the paper with his number to him.

"Swaino, thank you. We'll see you soon," then they made their way down the gangway stopping to salute the ensign and then moving on to meet Mike and Kate at the car.

Mike grabs Nikki into a hug and then Josh. " So this is your little one… What's her name?"

" Gale Marie Holiday," Nikki says beaming while Gale flashes him her big blue eyes.

" Alright, climb in and we're off to Barry to have you all looked over." They all got in and as the car started to pull away Mike told them about their appointments.

" Baby has the first appointment with Dr Hawkins at 1600 so that both of you can be there, then Nikki you have an appointment with Dr Brenner, OB-GYN and Josh your appointment will be at the same time with Dr Daniels."

Arriving at Barry, they check in then, " Would you like us to stay with Gale during your appointments or would you like to keep her with you?"

" If you don't mind, that would be nice."

"Okay, we'll meet you here when we're done."

"Oh, we have been able to keep things quiet. No one outside of the Navy knows about your return and for now no press and believe me once your return gets out, there will be press."

Nikki and Josh arrived at Dr Hawkins office, checked in and they were brought into an exam room.

" Mr Holiday, Lt Caetano, I'm Dr Hawkins."

" Pleased, Josh and Nikki Holiday and this is Gale," Josh said.

"So nice to meet you all. So, this little lady is two months old. First, let me say that she looks quite healthy and happy. I'm going to start by asking some questions so that we can build a chart for her. Now, how was the pregnancy? Any complications? Was she full term?"

" The pregnancy was normal I guess. I had morning sickness for about 12 or 13 weeks and I was very tired a lot,took lots of naps."

"All normal,"

"We tried to keep Nikki's protein and calories up."

"What was your diet like"

"Seafood, fish and crab, fruit and some protein bars until they ran out," Nikki said.

" She drank a lot of coconut milk."

" And was she full term?"

"As near as we could tell," Josh added.

" How about the labour and delivery?"

" I woke around dawn feeling pressure. By 0700 the contractions were unmistakable. Gale was born at 1830" Nikki explained.

" Josh, you delivered your daughter, of course."

Josh beamed, " Yup, I did."

" Have you ever delivered a baby before?"

"No, I hadn't even read about it. All I knew was what I had seen on TV or movies.

I'd never even seen a baby born before…I have to say that I was scared to death."

"You never would have known it," Nikki said.

" You two have the luck."

" Any problems with the delivery?"

"No, it went smooth."

"Speak for yourself, Mr." Nikki joked.

"Well, it seems like you were a natural."

" How was she right after birth? Did she cry right away or did you have to encourage her?"

"Pretty much straight away."

"That's great."

" Do you have an approximate weight?"

Josh chuckled, " Ahh, tiny,"

Dr Hawkins laughed, he liked these two. "Any problems nursing?"

"No, she took right to it," Nikki answered.

" Alright, let's get to it. Well, to start, she is a very healthy baby and given the circumstances, you both did a phenomenal job. She's a little underweight but I don't expect any problems. When was she born?"

" March 12th, she was 2 months old yesterday. She needs a birth certificate, would you know how we would go about getting one?"

"I can help you with that. I'll give you an unattended certificate that you can file. Alright, then I'll be starting her vaccinations today if that's ok."

"Of course," Nikki answered as Josh nodded.

Twenty minutes later… " Let's meet in my office. She looks great, I just want to go over a few things."

They followed him to his office and sat in a chair while Josh walked around doing the baby bounce and keeping Gale happy.

Dr Hawkins began, " I couldn't help but notice your rings."

"Josh made them."

"Josh, that's fine craftsmanship especially with limited resources."

"Well, there was a pilots tool kit and I had a few things that I had packed for our trip."

"And Nikki, the basket that you made for her is wonderful. Did you do basket weaving before as a hobby?"

"No… self-taught. It's amazing what you can do when you have nothing but time."

" Alright, getting to it. Baby Gale looks wonderful. By the way, that's a different way of spelling Gail is there a significance?."

"She was born during what we think may have been a cyclone," Josh explained.

"Unbelievable! What did you have for shelter?"

" Early on we discovered an old WWII bunker sitting high on the side of the hill. We set it up as a storm shelter."

"You two really are remarkable. With all that you have been through, your story could be a movie."

"I suppose," Josh responded.

"Nikki, her skin is beautiful. You obviously had to have been using hand made nappies. How did you do it?"

" I made nappies from the soft blankets from the plane and lined them using an absorbent camp towel. We made sure that we kept her dry and clean. Josh made a wonderfully scented coconut oil that we used on her bum when we changed her and also when she had a bath."

" I might suggest that to my patients. You both are very resourceful. She's a little underweight at 4 kg ( 9 ½ lbs), that's to be expected. How was she nursing?"

"Every two hours. She seems satisfied," Nikki told him.

" I would like to see her weight up a bit. I'm going to send you home with a special high caloric formula that we feed to preemies. Give her 60 ml ( 2 oz) every other feeding. I'm going to send you with some bottles as well. They have plastic liners and are easy to use. You only have to worry about sterilizing the nipples and only for a month. Those can be put in a microwavable steamer and steamed for 10 minutes.

I'd like to see her again in a month. Oh, and because she hasn't been exposed to anything she hasn't built up any immunity, try and keep her from crowds until I see her again."

"What about our families? She was exposed to a lot of people on the ship too." Josh said, a bit worried.

" Keep an eye on her. Any signs of illness call me right away. As far as family, I know that they will be anxious to see you. Where are they located?"

"Josh's parents are in Melbourne and mine in Perth."

"That would mean air travel which would expose them to all sorts of stuff if they were to come here. I highly recommend waiting until I see her again."

" Alright, whatever is best," Nikki replied as Josh agreed.

"Good, see you in a month."

"Thank you, Dr Hawkins."

They went to the desk and made an appointment and as they were about to leave, Dr Hawkin's nurse called them.

" I have a few things for you," she said and then handed them a bag that had a couple of onesies and some toys. "These are from our free bin. Patients bring them in to donate.I suggest that you wash them first."

" Thank you, that's very kind. We can sure use them." Nikki said.

"No worries, see you in a month. If you have any questions, be sure to call."

" We will."

Leaving the doctors office they went in search of Mike and Kate finding them in the lobby.

" We have time for a coffee and snack before your next appointments if you want," Kate said.

"That would be great," replied Nikki. " Gale is going to need to nurse soon too."

Taking an out of the way table near the windows, Kate went to the counter and got their coffees and some pastries.

" This is so good. We are in coffee withdrawal, at least I am. We ran out of coffee after a month." remarked Nikki.

Mike and Kate fill them in on what's going to happen: " I was able to get you a two-bedroom apartment in the officers housing unit. Swain and Sally brought over a crib, car seat and stroller. The refrigerator and cupboards are stocked."

"Mike, Kate, we can't thank you enough," Josh says. " This is all overwhelming. We waited for so long to get off that island. This all just feels so strange, surreal."

"Yeah, I can only imagine," said Kate.

Gale starts to get fussy, " I think she needs changing and is probably hungry," Nikki remarks.

"I'll take her to get changed," Josh offers. " How about we try out one of the bottles that Dr Hawkins gave us with the formula."

"Sure,I'll get the bottle ready while you're gone."

Standing, Josh picks up Gale, gives Nikki a kiss and heads to the restroom with a fresh nappie from the bag along with the wipes that they had given them.

Kate was shaking her head in wonder, " who would have thought that about him."

Nikki looks at her and Mike, " Josh has been amazing. I feel so lucky to have him."

When Josh got back to the table, Nikki took over Gale and started trying her with the bottle. She balked at it at first but then took right to it.

Once they were all settled again, Mike continued, " Now, about money, You are obviously going to need some things. I spoke with Fleet Command. As Nikki is no longer missing and through no fault of her own, she is entitled to back pay for the last year and 2 months and her regular pay has been reinstated. I have a Navy card for you to use until you get Nikki's check.

We need to get your identification all sorted out as you were declared presumed dead. All of your accounts were closed or frozen and we'll need official identification in order to open new accounts. The Navy is going to appoint a Navy Solicitor to help with those. You too, Josh, since you two are married. We will probably have to get a marriage certificate for you."

Kate looks at her watch, " it's time that we got you to your appointments."

"Would you like us to watch Gale, or do you want to take her with you?"

Nikki and Josh looked at each other, " Doctor said to keep her away from people, crowds, etc."

"That's not a problem. We'll take her outside to the garden. Here's my phone, call me when you're done and I'll tell you where to meet us."

"Okay," Nikki says to her.

Josh walked Nikki to Dr Brennan's office and then went on to find his own.

She was sitting in the waiting area for about five minutes when she was called in. " LT Caetano, I'm Dr Michelle Brennan," she said reaching out for her hand.

"Pleased to meet you Dr Brennan, and its LT Holiday now. But please call me Nikki."

" I didn't realize that you were married. It wasn't indicated on your paperwork."

"Haven't had time to change my name or status."

Dr Brennan examined Nikki and questioned her about her pregnancy and delivery.

"Well, you've done really well. My only concern is your weight, at 48 kg ( 105 lbs) with your height, you are fairly underweight. You should be around 7 - 9 kg. ( 115 - 120 lbs), especially as you are nursing. If you are going to continue to nurse you need to increase your caloric intake to 3000 calories per day in order for you to be able to gain weight and produce enough quality milk. I want you to drink two protein shakes a day.

What about intimacy, have you and your husband resumed sex?"

"No, not yet."

"Well, you're good to go when you're ready."

"Dr Brennan, I am so ready," Nikki said laughing and Dr Brennan joined in.

"What do you want to do about birth control?

_Dr Daniels office: Josh_

Josh's exam went pretty much the same. He was very healthy except for being underweight.

"I would like to see you gain 20lbs. Protein shakes twice a day and enjoy some of the foods that you have been without for the past year...like ice cream."

" I don't think that will be a problem," Josh chuckled.

" Okay, see you in a month."

"Great, thanks Doc,"

Nikki had found her way to Dr Daniels office and waited for Josh to come out.

" Let's go find Mike and Kate," Nikki said. " I'm missing Gale."

Smiling and giving her a quick kiss, "Yeah, me too. For two months we were never separated, leaving her is going to take some getting used to."

Walking into the lobby holding hands, they spot the Flynns sitting in a corner seating area.

" So you two are all set?"

"All good," Josh replies.

"Well, that's it for today. What would you two like for dinner?"

"Pizza and ice cream!" they said at almost the same time.

Mike and Kate couldn't help but laugh. "Do you want some company or are you ready for alone time?" Kate asked them.

"Honestly? I think that I'm done for today," Josh says, " Please, no offence meant."

" No worries, none taken."

Kate called in a triple meat extra cheese pizza to be delivered and Mike stopped at the grocery for some Ben & Jerry's.

Arriving at their apartment, they helped them to carry their meagre belongings inside. Kate gave them some cash for the pizza and they said their goodbyes.

"When we get settled, we'll pay you back," Josh told them.

"No… you won't. That's Navy money. Don't worry about it.," Mike told them.

"Keep my phone until we get yours activated. Call your families,"Kate said.

"And Dave's wife," Josh added.

"Good night you two. Be sure and call if you need anything."

" Kate, Mike... We can't thank you enough."

Mike and Kate left and Nikki nursed Gale then laid her in her basket. There was a knock on the door, their pizza had arrived.

"Are you ready for some pizza?" Josh asked her as he put the pizza on the bench.

Nikki went over to him, put her arms around his neck and then pulled him in for a deep kiss and then another. Then she stepped back just enough to pull off his shirt.

"Nikki, Luv, where are you going with this?"

"To the bedroom… we've been given the green light."

Josh looked at her beaming, reached down, picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

Later, after a shower, they warmed the pizza in the oven then brought it into the lounge, turned on the TV, and devoured the pizza.

" It's good to be home," Josh says.

"Yes, it is,"

Sally had gotten them all set up with a crib and changing table. More nappies and onesies and a couple of special girly outfits. Nikki called and thanked her.

"Oh, Nikki, no thanks are necessary. I loved doing it. You guys deserve it. Listen, we still have Lancelot. Would you like me to bring him over?"

"Has Chole been taking care of him?"

"She has, she's become attached. We're probably going to set up a tank for her."

"Sally, let Lancelot stay with her."

"You're sure, he was a special gift from Josh."

"At the risk of sounding like a total sap, Josh is my special gift."

"You're right, you are a sap." Sally laughed.

As Nikki was finishing her phone call with Sally, little Gale was looking for some attention. Josh went to change her and Nikki got her next bottle ready..

Josh sat next to Nikki on the couch then pulled her over against him while she was feeding the baby, arms wrapped around her in their favourite position.

"Well, I guess it's time to make those calls," Josh says to her.

"Yeah, this is going to be tough I think," Nikki agrees.

Leaning over, Josh kissed her as if his life depended on it and then just held her tight and close.

"Taking a deep breath...Okay, I guess I'm ready," and he dialed his Dad's number and as his phone started to ring, he grabbed Nikki's hand.

Ahh, they're finally off the Island, now to put their lives back together. I tried to research how someone moves back into society after being missing/ declared dead. I was only able to find limited information so I had to use my imagination. As far as RAN regulations, the same, my imagination.


	11. Chapter 11 Who Are We?

It's ringing and Josh puts the phone on speaker.

"Hello?"

Josh freezes.

" Hello?"

"Dad…"

"_Who is this?"_

Taking a deep breath, " It's me Dad, Josh."

" _Who is this?! That's not funny! Josh is gone. How dare you!" _ Then James hung up.

Looking at Nikki, " Well, that went well."

"Josh, honey, call him back but first let me see the phone." Josh handed the phone to her and Nikki checked the phone's settings.

"Kate has her ID blocked, I unblocked it. Maybe he will recognize the name. Now call back."

" Okay."

The phone is ringing again and Josh is grasping Nikki's hand like a lifeline.

"Hello?"

"Dad, please, don't hang up!"

"Josh? Josh?! How? How can this be?"

Choking up, Josh continues, " Dad, Nikki and I survived the plane crash. We've been stranded on this little unknown island in the Timor Sea for the past year."

"MY GOD! It's you? I can't believe this! Really? Oh My God!"

" Dad, where's Mum?"

"She's out with Amanda. What happened? How are you here? How did you get back?"

" At first we kept a signal fire going, when usable wood ran out we made a big SOS in the sand using beach rocks. We got lucky, a few days ago a Coastwatch plane that was on another mission happened to fly over our island and the co-pilot saw our SOS. They reported it and the Navy was sent to investigate. And, well, here we are."

" This is all too unbelievable, Son," James and Josh are crying now.

" How's Nikki?"

"I'm here Jim, we're both doing fine."

"Dad, there's something else," Josh had removed the sim card from his phone and added it to Kate's so that they could get at the pictures that were on it. " I just sent you a text, please look at it."

Jim opened Josh's message to see the family picture that they had taken when Gale was born and then another more recent picture of Gale.

" Ahhh, Josh? What? You and Nikki had a baby?"

" Yeah, her name is Gale. Gale Marie Holiday, born March 12th."

James collapsed into a chair, "This is all too much! Unbelievable! Josh, when can we see you?"

" Gale's doctor doesn't want her to travel for another month because she hasn't built up an immunity to the outside world having been isolated since birth. We want to come and visit as soon as we're cleared. We can skype until then."

"Alright."

"Oh, and Dad, there's one more thing...Nikki and I are married."

"How? You just got back?"

"We had our own ceremony on the island. We had no idea if we were ever going to get out of there. We wanted to be married. It's just too much to tell over the phone. We'll tell you everything when we see you."

" Of course, Son. Is Nikki there with you?"

"Of course, you're on speaker."

"Hi, James,"

"Nikki, I can't believe that I am hearing your voice. How are you? You've had a baby!"

"We've had a baby. Josh delivered her, of course. He was phenomenal. Maybe we can video chat when Diane gets home? We'll introduce you to your newest granddaughter. We'll have to use the phone, no computer as of yet."

"That sounds wonderful, Nikki."

" Call us back on this number," Josh told his Dad.

"My God, Son… Welcome back."

"Thanks, we'll talk soon," and they hung up.

Nikki and Josh hung onto each other and then Gale let them know that it was time for another meal.

All changed, Nikki sat next to Josh and started nursing. " Well, I guess it's my turn when Gale is finished."

Fifteen minutes later, Gale is finished and they laid her on the Tummy Time Mat that Sally had brought them for some exercise and stimulation time. Nikki picked up the phone. She gets comfortable leaning against Josh and dials her Dad's number and gets no answer. So, she tries her mother's phone putting the phone on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Mum, It's Nikki,"

"_What? What? _No, No, NO! My Nikki is gone, dead! Who the hell is this! Why would you be so cruel!"

"Mum, don't hang up, it really is me."

"Nikki? Nikki?" She's crying now and so is Nikki. " Where have you been?"

"When the plane crashed, it didn't fall into the ocean. It crashed on an unknown island. We were found and picked up yesterday by the Navy."

"We had a service for you."

"I know, Mum."

" This is just too unbelievable. Are you with Josh? Is he ok too?".

"Yes, Mum, he's good. We survived together. We kept each other going. Ahh, there's more Mum. We're married and you are a Nonna again." That last part didn't register right away.

There was momentary silence then, "Wh...What? How?"

" Really Mum?" Nikki laughed.

" I meant the marriage, of course."

" Mum, check your images, we just sent you a couple of pictures."

Waiting, then a screech, "Nikki! A baby! You've had a baby!"

"We've had a baby, a little girl."

"What's her name?"

" Gale Marie Holiday, she's two months old, born March 12th."

"When can we see you?"

" Gale's pediatrician wants her to be isolated for a month to build up some immunity. As soon as we can travel Josh and I will come for a visit. Is Dad around? I tried his phone but he didn't pick up."

" He's playing golf with Dan."

" Have him call this number. We can video chat and we'll introduce you to our little one."

"Nikki, I have so many questions."

" I know and we will answer them all when we see you. It's just too much over the phone. Just know that we are all fine and that I miss you."

"Okay, sweetie, I'll have Dad call. Your brothers aren't going to believe this."

"Yeah, I know it's a shock. Bye Mum."

"Bye, Luv."

At just about the same time that Josh and Nikki were making their calls, Mike was calling Dave's wife Jessica.

"Mrs Mathews? This is Commander Mike Flynn, RAN."

"Yes, I remember you, Commander. How can I help you?"

"Yesterday we rescued the two passengers that were on your husbands plane. They've been stranded on an island for the past year."

" Oh My God! And my husband?"

"Mrs Mathews, I'm sorry, but your husband died in the crash. Josh and Nikki buried him on the island."

She's crying now, " Commander Flynn, can I see where he's buried?"

" We can take you if you wish. We took a picture for you so that you could see where he is buried. Josh made a marker for him also."

"That was kind. Yes, please send the picture. I'll let you know about going there after talking with the girls."

" I'll send them to your phone. You'll have them as soon as I hang up. Call me at this number anytime. Also, Josh and Nikki would like to meet you."

"I would like that."

"Good, I'll see what I can set up. They have a 2-month-old so it will probably have to wait a week or two."

"I understand, just let me know."

"I'll be in touch."

"Thank you, Commander."

A few days later Mike called Josh and Nikki to see if he could stop by. They needed to go over what was needed to get them back into society's books.

Answering the door, " Hey, Mike," Josh greeted him. " Come on in. Coffee?"

"That would be great, is Nikki here?"

"Sure, she's in with Gale, she'll be out in a few minutes."

While Josh retreated to the kitchen to make coffee, Mike wandered about the lounge looking at the pictures that they had displayed there. Josh had used a taxi to bring his phone to K-mart's instant photo to have some of their pictures printed and he picked up some frames.

" You were able to get these pictures with your phones?"

"Yeah, we wanted to record our lives in that same way that we would have if we were home. Hoping to get out of there, we wanted to document some of the experience"

" Your wedding photos came out nice. Nikki looked beautiful, radiant. And those with the baby; I'm glad that you were able to save those special moments."

"Yeah, we are too."

"How was it that your phones were working?"

"When I packed for our trip I had included solar chargers for our phones and tablets. I'm so glad that I did. We were able to take those pictures and also I had downloaded several movies onto our tablets, music, and some books on our _Kindles. _ They gave us a needed distraction. In all reality, it was fortunate that we crashed on our way out and not back. At least we were fully supplied. That got us started. The outcome could have been very different if it had happened the other way."

Nikki returned from feeding Gale and she laid her down on her mat and then sat next to Josh on the couch and then noticed her coffee she kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"What? I need an excuse now? For the coffee, Luv."

Mike was sitting in a chair across from them.

"So, what have you got for us, Mike?" Josh asked him.

" Well first, good news, Nikki I have your back-pay. I also have some paperwork that needs to be filled out so we can get your lives back.

The Navy has assigned a legal officer to you to help get this all done. I know this is weird, but your death certificates need to be voided and you will need new tax numbers. As for a marriage certificate, will you be having an official wedding?"

"No," they both said. Then Nikki went on, our wedding was very special to us, just as if it were in a church or before a judge. We're married and that's not up for discussion."

"I believe that will be ok. The Navy's solicitor said you will have to go before a judge and explain but that it shouldn't be an issue. What about Gale's birth certificate?"

"Dr Hawkins said that he will issue an ' unattended birth' certificate and I will have it for us at our next visit."

"Perfect"

" I have a few things for the Navy that Nikki needs to sign. One is an affidavit of your marital status and Gale as a dependant"

Mike put the papers on the table, Nikki and Josh looked them over and Nikki signed them.

"Good. I've made an appointment at the Naval Credit Union for 2:00 today if that's ok. Get your accounts open and Nikki's check deposited."

"That's fine, the sooner that we get this all done, the sooner we can put it all behind us," said Nikki.

"As for your personal assets, you'll need to check with your families as to how they handled them. I know that sometimes in cases like yours the courts will order any money from the sale of those assets to be held in trust for a number of years. You may be able to get some of it back."

" As soon as Dr Hawkins gives the all-clear, we'll be going to visit with them. We can look into that then," Josh said. " Mike, thank you so much, and Kate too. I'm not sure how we would have gotten this done without you."

"A pleasure. Nikki, the Navy would love to have you back on active duty if you want and when you are ready. You will have to see a Navy counsellor, probably a good idea for both of you."

"We've actually been talking about that. Could you get a name for us?" Nikki asked him.

" Sure. Okay, I'll pick you two, huh, I mean three," he says with a chuckle, " at 1:30 and we'll head to the bank."

Mike was back promptly at 1:30 as promised. Gale was already strapped into her car seat carrier when he got there.

"Are you all set?"

"Just have to get the car seat installed in your backseat," Josh said as he picked up the base that had to be buckled in while Nikki carried Gale and her nappy bag.

Five minutes later they were on their way.

As they walked into the bank they were recognised because of the news stories as the couple that had returned from the dead and they clapped. Josh and Nikki gave a slight smile and kept on walking until they were met by a young woman.

" Hi, my name is Suzy Osborne. I'm an account specialist here at the Credit Union. You must be Commander Flynn," Mike had come straight from NAVCOM and as so was in his whites. " And this must be LT Caetano and Mr Holiday, follow me please." She led them into an office and took a seat behind the desk, while Mike, Nikki, and Josh sat in front of the desk." Mike and Josh were sitting in the end chairs with Nikki sitting between them.

"So, LT Caetano, I understand you need to open an account."

" It's Holiday, LT Holiday. I know that it's probably not on your paperwork and _WE_ are here to open an account."

"Alright, can I see some ID please"

Mike went into his briefcase and removed the papers that he had had them sign earlier and Nikki's back-pay check and then passed them to her.

"Alright, we'll just start by getting some information…LT Caetano, what type of account are you looking to open?"

Nikki was becoming frustrated with this woman already and her stubbornness was breaking through, she wasn't about to let it go, " Holiday, It's Holiday!" Giving her best officer's glare. "We want a joint account."

"Well, Mr Holiday, we will need ID from you as well. All of these forms say Caetano, not Holiday. Without proof of marriage, I can't set up a joint account. Do you have a copy of your marriage certificate?. If not the account will have to be a single account in your name Lieutenant. You can add Mr Holiday later when you have all of your IDs."

"NO!" Nikki said loudly and defiantly. " We're married, it will be a joint account."

" Okay, Lieutenant, you see I have some ID here from the Navy, Mr Holiday, I need some ID from you as well; driver's license, paystub…"

Josh, a calm man by nature, was rapidly losing his patience. " Well, Ms Osborne, that's going to be a bit difficult as you should know, we were missing and presumed dead for just over a year. All of our records and accounts have been closed. We are in the process of rebuilding our lives, starting with a bank account. Our IDs are waiting on the courts."

"Lt Caetano…" Suzy Osborne slipped.

"HOLIDAY!" Nikki shouted. " IT'S HOLIDAY! IS THAT SO HARD TO REMEMBER!" as she started to shake. It was more stressful than she expected coming back to life and she easily became frustrated.

" I'm sorry... LT Holiday, until Mr Holiday has proper ID it will have to be a single account."

Nikki slammed her hand hard on the desk, "NO!" and she started to cry.

Josh put his arm around her and took her hand in his, kissing her on the temple he whispered softly to her trying to calm her down. Then he glared at the bank specialist with steel-blue eyes.

Mike spoke up, " I was assured when I called that this would be a simple process. I had fully explained the situation."

"I'm sorry Commander, but without proper ID there really isn't anything I can do."

"Commander," Josh addressed Mike. "I think we should go. Maybe another bank will be more accommodating and willing to take our money."

" One minute, Josh; Ms Osborne, I want to see the bank manager in here now!" he said, sounding very much like the commander that he is.

Ms Osborne got up from her desk and left the office.

Nikki was trying to get herself under control. With the stress of being back and her postpartum hormones still raging she was having a hard time. Josh was holding her tight and telling her that everything would be ok, it would all be worked out.

"Nikki, it's ok, we don't need to put me on the account right away,"

"No, Josh, it's not ok. I will not let anyone invalidate our marriage. If I'm at sea you need to have unrestricted access to _OUR _money. You are not going to have to ask me for money!"

"Nik, they may be able to issue a card for me."

"No, Josh. No," her stubbornness showing through.

Five minutes go by and Ms Osborne returns with a tall, fit, greying gentleman.

"Commander Flynn, Mr and Mrs Holiday, I'm Greg Ainsworth, manager of the Credit Union. I apologize that we ran into a bit of a snag setting up your account. Mrs Holiday, the single account will be just temporary, until all of the IDs are verified."

"NO! It's like you're invalidating my marriage...My husband! Mike, I want to get out of here. There must be a bank that would be able to help us."

Mike took Nikki's other hand, " Look, Mr Ainsworth, the Navy can vouch for both of them. LT Holiday is still active and Petty Officer Holiday served for 12 years and only recently left the Navy. If you need more clarification call Fleet Command, ask for Admiral Baker."

"When you married, there must have been an official record filed," continued Ainsworth.

" We were married this past August 25th. There are no papers, at least not yet." Josh settled his steel gaze on him now.

Gale had decided that she had had enough of the car seat and the noise. Josh leaned into Nikki, gave her shoulder a squeeze and her temple a kiss, then bent over to pick her up. Giving her a cuddle and some soft murmurs, she settled right down, then he gave her to Nikki to hold thinking it might help to soothe her.

Ainsworth stood quiet for a moment watching the domestic scene playing out, looking at the young family.

Then Josh spoke clearly at the end of his patience, " Mr Ainsworth, what part of this whole mess that our lives have become don't you understand? We survived a plane crash and had been stranded for over a year on an island. At this point it almost feels like our home on the island was easier. We lost everything, literally everything Mr. Ainsworth! This is how it is... We are married, we have a child and we're back trying to join the living again. Do you have a fraction of a clue what this is like? Stop screwing around. If you can't or won't help us, then we'll find a bank that will. And by the way… that check that is sitting on the desk is for $100,000 dollars. Oh, maybe that's chump change for a bank like this but that is our life, that is going to get us started again."

"Commander, Sir, I think that we should go," Nikke said.

"Alright," and Mike starts to stand.

"Wait," the manager says. " Suzy, process their account as Mr & Mrs Holiday. Joint account."

"Alright."

Josh looked at him and said " Thank you" while thinking, _( why was that so hard?)_

"Welcome back," Greg Ainsworth said as he left the office.

Finally, the account set up and temporary EFT cards issued, some cash and Nikki's direct deposit set up, they left the bank. Then again with a new group of people in the lobby of the bank, there was recognition and some applause.

Back at Mike's car, they secured Gale in her seat and got her settled.

"Would you guys like to stop anywhere?" Mike asked them.

"Thanks, Mike, but I just want to go home," Nikki said.

Mike nodded in understanding and drove to the housing complex.

Back at the apartment, as soon as the door was closed, Nikki started crying again. Josh placed Gale's seat on the floor and wrapped his arms around her. "Shhhh, it's okay, we're together and healthy, that's all that matters. We'll get through all of this crap and before we know it this will all be behind us."

Gale was asleep in her carrier and they decided to leave her be. Josh pulled Nikki over to the couch where he laid down and pulled her to him, wrapped her in his arms, kissed her, and they both fell asleep.

Two days later, Mike called with the name and number of the Navy Psychologist. Nikki called and made them an appointment and their sessions would begin on the following Monday.

Monday they arrived at their appointment and were greeted by an older woman who just radiated care and comfort. " You must be Josh and Nikki Holiday? I'm Dr. Lisa Holmes; Lisa, come in and get comfortable."

"Thank you," they both said and they took a seat on the couch sitting close to each other.

"Who is this gorgeous little one?"

"Gale," Nikki responds, " Gale Marie Holiday. She's just about 3 months old."

"She is beautiful, those bright blue eyes and dark hair. So… she was obviously born on the island. Would you like to tell me about that?"

For the next hour, Josh and Nikki talked about their experiences on the island often looking at each other and touching and holding hands. Which didn't go unnoticed by Lisa.

"Okay," Lisa says. " Next week I would like to see you both individually, then the following week another couples session. Alright?"

"Sounds good," Josh responds as Nikkis says "Yes" at the same time.

Nikki got Gale settled back into her car seat as Josh called a taxi. They stopped at the mobile store for new phones on their way back home.

"Let's see if Kate is home, we can return her phone," Nikki said as she dialed Kate.

"Hey! How are you two or should I say three!" Kate chuckled.

"We just left the mobile phone store, we'd like to stop by and return your phone, if your home."

"I'm here. I'll put the pot on."

"Alright, we'll see you in a few," Josh got them a taxi and gave the address to the driver.

That first month at home flew by. They finally had updated IDs and new drivers licenses and they replaced their rental car with a new car, a blue Subaru Outback giving them plenty of room in the back for Gales stroller and other baby things. They were finally settling in.

The Navy Solicitor called and told them that they had an appointment to go before a judge in order to get a marriage certificate.

Arriving at the county courthouse they were shown to Judge Samuel Perkins chambers.

"Mr and Mrs Holiday," he greeted them.

"Your Honour," they both responded.

"Now the Navy Solicitor informed me that while stranded on that island that you feared that you wouldn't be getting rescued and that your strong desire to be married to each other lead to you having your own ceremony, committing to each other."

"Yes, Your Honour, that's right," Nikki said.

"And, I see you have a little one, born on the island I would have to presume."

"She was," they beamed.

"I was also told that you are refusing an official ceremony, can you tell me why?"

Nikki spoke first, " What we did, what we committed to each other is very special. We have talked about this, we feel that a second ceremony would be invalidating what we have, like it didn't mean anything because there wasn't a piece of paper filed. Our commitment to each other was total and complete."

Josh reached over and took her hand and gave it a squeeze. The Judge sat back in his chair, fingers steepled in front of his face for a moment.

"I agree. I'll sign your marriage certificate. Let's get some information and we'll get this done. Mr and Mrs Holiday, you'll get a copy and the original will be filled with the state."

Josh and Nikki looked at each other, eyes tearing, and then kissed as Judge Perkins looked on pleased.

The following week was Gales three month birthday and her appointment with Dr Hawkins.

"She looks wonderful. Her weight is up. You must be ready to visit your families."

"We are, we have been video chatting but of course it's not the same," Nikki said.

"Of course not. How long are you planning on going for?"

"We're not sure yet," Josh answered.

"Okay, usually I see babies once a month for the first six months, then every other until one year. So, when you get back, call for an appointment."

"Will do, Dr," Nikki said.

Excited, that evening they called their parents to tell them that they were finally coming.


	12. Chapter 12 Family - Part I

_**The Caetano's:**_

Everything was starting to fall into place. They had their last session with Dr Holmes and she released Nikki to return to active duty when she was ready. She would be recommending a shore posting for at least the first month of her return.

"Mike Flynn."

"Commander, it's Nikki."

"Nikki! How's everything going?"

" Things are great. Things are starting to settle down to some kind of normal," she chuckled. We are leaving to see our families on Friday and expect to be gone for a couple of weeks. When we get back I would like to try returning to work, Sir."

"What did Dr Holmes say?"

" She's released me for active duty but recommends a shore posting for the first month."

"Nikki, that's wonderful. I'll have something sorted for you when you get back. You two enjoy your time with family. Kiss that beautiful baby for me."

"You know it! Thank you, Sir." disconnecting.

Nikki went in search of Josh and found him sitting outside with Gale. "Hey, Babe."

"Hey, yourself."

" How do you feel about a shopping trip? We need some things for our trip."

"Sure,"

Packing up Gale they hit the mall. They bought new clothes and shoes for both of them and had a blast picking out some things for Gale. They bought two large suitcases, a new baby carrier and a backpack to double as a nappy bag. They also bought a car seat - jogging stroller combo. After several trips to the car with all of their purchases, they went in search of lunch.

Airline tickets purchased, they were to leave in four days, Friday.

It's Wednesday and _Hammersley _is in port so they invited Mike, Kate, Swain, and Sally over for pizza to thank them for all that they had done for them.

Josh answered the door, " Mike, Kate! Come in! Can I get you a beer, wine, soft drink?"

Leaning in and giving Josh a hug, " I'll have wine" Kate said.

"Beer sounds good to me, Mate," added Mike as he shook Josh's hand.

"Great!" Following him into the lounge they found Nikki sitting with Gale on her lap.

"My! It's only been a month and she's grown!" Kate exclaimed.

"It's just amazing watching her change. She's making sounds now, so much fun. You should see Josh when he's with her making her laugh."

" I can just see that," Kate says smiling.

Josh returns with their drinks and there is another knock. " Must be the Blakes."

"Swaino!" Josh gives him a man hug complete with back slaps. "Sally!" More hugs. "Where are the munchkins?"

"We wanted a night out and also to keep Gale away from kids a little longer."

"Sally, Nikki and I thank you for all that you have done for us. You really made things easier."

"No worries, Josh. It's just so great having you both back."

Josh showed them into the lounge to join Mike and Kate. " Drinks? Beer, wine, or something else?"

"Beer, Mate, thanks."

"Make mine wine," Sally answered.

"I'll be right back, Nikki, Luv, anything?"

"Diet Coke Please, Thanks,"

" No worries."

After visiting for a bit, Josh called in the Pizza order.

Gale was fed and settled sitting in her bouncy seat next to the table while they all chowed on pizza.

"Josh and I can't even begin to thank you for all that you've done for us. All we thought about for the last year was being found and getting home. This is still all unreal and much harder than we could have imagined. Your support and guidance have been a tremendous help."

"Really... Nikki, Josh, We are so happy to have you back and healthy and with the miracle of a beautiful baby girl. You're family, this is just what you do for family," Kate said.

Sally and Swain agreed, " It's what you do for those you love and care about," Sally added.

They talked, laughed and enjoyed the pizza and the stories that Josh and Nikki had to tell.

" Nikki, Mike is going to order uniforms for you so that they will be ready for when you get back. Any idea what size?"

" The smallest that there is for now I guess. I've only gained two pounds. Dr Brennen says that it's because I'm nursing. I've been eating like a horse."

"And how tall are you?"

" 164 cm ( 5 ft 4 in).

After dinner, the guys went into the lounge while Nikki took Kate and Sally to see all the things that they bought and especially the new things that they bought for Gale.

" We had so much fun shopping for her," Nikki told them.

A little after 10 Kate and Mike left and then soon after Sally and Swain.

"Listen, safe journey to Perth. Enjoy your family time." Mike said as they were leaving. "Nikki call me when you get back and set up a day for you to start."

After saying they're goodnights and goodbyes, Josh and Nikki returned to the kitchen to clean up. Putting the last dish into the dishwasher, Josh walked up behind Nikki where she was wiping down the table and wrapped his arms around her nuzzling her neck. The wiping of the table was completely forgotten as she turned into him for a long kiss.

Pulling back, " that was a really nice time," Josh says.

" It was but being back still feels strange."

"It does," as he begins to nuzzle her neck again. Ready for bed Mrs Holiday?... I'll never get tired of calling you that... And I mean a real bed, not an air mattress in a tent."

Nikki laughed, " take me to bed, Mr Holiday," kissing him.

Josh bent, scooped her up and carried her into their room.

_Friday:_

The taxi arrived at 6:30 am to take them to the airport for their 9:00 am flight to Perth. After checking their bags and the stroller, Nikki put on the nappy pack and Josh put Gale in her new carrier where she rested snuggly against his chest.

After going through the security check they grabbed a brew and some breakfast sandwiches. While they were waiting, Nikki's phone rang.

"Hi Mum, we're at the Airport."

"How is everything going? Are you and Josh managing ok with the baby?"

"We're fine."

"What time are you landing? We'll pick you up."

"That's okay Mum, we've got a car reserved."

"Nikki, that's not necessary, we can get you and save you some money."

"Mum, really, we're fine. We'll see you at the house around 1:00. I'll call you when we are on our way."

"Alright, see you soon then."

"Love you, Mum."

"What's up?" Josh asked after she hung up.

"She wanted to meet us at the airport," Nikki chuckled. " Can you just see that scene? The ride will help me to prepare."

Josh laughed.

_Now boarding JetStar flight 3220 to Perth._

"Well, that's us," Josh said standing.

Nikki picked up the nappy pack and after the gate check, they proceeded down the jetway holding hands. Once on the plane, they found their seats, Nikki taking the window. She removed Gale's bottle from the pack in preparation for take-off and then stuffed the pack under the seat.

Ten minutes later, seatbelts fastened, they rolled to the runway and the plane accelerated. Nikki started feeding Gale her bottle to help with the altitude change and she took it like a champ.

Once the plane levelled off and Gale was done with her bottle, Nikki cuddled Gale and snuggled next to Josh for a nap. He had taken out his kindle, put his arm around Nikki and relaxed into the 5-hour flight. With the time change, they would get into Perth around 12:00.

Throughout the flight, they passed Gale back and forth between them, changed her, fed her, played and cuddled. The flight passed uneventfully.

" _Ladies and Gentleman, we're making our final approach into Perth. Seatbelts fastened, tray tables up and locked. We'll be on the ground in 10 minutes. Thank you for flying JetStar Airlines."_

They waited until all of the passengers behind them went forward and then they gathered their things and proceeded to the front of the plane. When they reached the front, the flight crew and cabin crew were there waiting to see them off. The captain stepped forward and extended his hand. " Mr and Mrs Holiday, the flight crew alerted me that you were flying with us. Yours is such a remarkable story. Welcome home."

"Thank you, Sir," Josh said.

"Were you nervous flying after what happened to you?"

"No," Nikki answered. " No, what happened was a crazy accident, a small plane, a bad storm."

"Good. I hope that you were comfortable."

"We were, Thank you."

"And how did your little one take to the flight? It's a rather long one."

" She did great," Josh said, then saying goodbye, they made their way off the plane.

Once in the terminal, Josh settled Gale into the carrier once again and they headed off to claim their luggage. At the carousel, they grabbed a luggage trolley, loaded their bags and headed to pick up their car. They had reserved a Toyota Rav 4 in order to accommodate their bags and the stroller. Gales car seat secured, they headed to Nikki's parent's house which was about a 30-minute ride.

Nikki sent off a text to her Mum…_* We just left the airport*..._

_.*We're so excited to see you and to meet the baby*... _

_*"We're looking forward to seeing you too. See you in about 30 mins.*_

" Josh, how about a drive-thru brew?"

"Is there one nearby?"

"I'll look," After a search on her phone, she found a shop that was about 5 minutes away.

"Ace!" Josh said and Nikki put the address in the GPS.

Thirty minutes later they were approaching her parent's street. " Josh, pull over for a minute please."

Pulling over, " What's up?"

" I just need to take a breath. You've met my parents, especially my mother."

Josh chuckled, "Yeah."

After a short minute, Nikki reached across the seat and kissed him.

"I'm not sure what that was for, but I'm not complaining."

"Just because."

Putting the car into gear, Josh turned onto their street. As soon as they pulled into the driveway, Sophia and Dom came outside to greet them. Nikki was getting out of the car as her mum rushed to her and wrapped her in a hug. They were both crying. They broke apart and Dom got his chance.

While the hugs were happening, Josh got Gale out of her car seat. Sophia and Dom then turned to him and gave him a quick hug. "Josh it's so good to see you. Oh My God! Look at those blue eyes and her dark hair. She's even more beautiful in person!"

" Yeah, we think she's pretty special," Josh says, passing her to her Nonna.

" How about we take this inside," Dom suggests. " Is the patio ok?"

"Perfect Dom," Josh answers.

They all got comfortable and Sophia passed Gale off to her grandfather, " Would you like something to drink? We have beer, wine, sodas, lemonade…"

" A beer would be great," Josh answered.

"Diet Coke, Mum?"

"Sure. Dom?"

"I'll have a beer, please."

"Alright, I'll be right back with the drinks then you can tell us all about what happened."

Sophia passed the drinks and put some munchies on the patio table. Then Nikki went into the nappy pack and brought out two framed pictures and passed them to her Mum.

" We had these made for you. Our wedding picture and our first family picture. Gale was just an hour old."

"Nikki, Josh, these are wonderful! Thank you. Nikki, you look beautiful!" Sophia said, passing the pictures to Dom to see.

" Josh, these are great, but how?"

" We were supposed to be wilderness camping so I brought solar chargers for our phones and tablets and such. Even with no service the camera functions still work. We took a lot of pictures, documenting our time on the island."

Dom passed Gale back to Nikki and she settled her into her seat. Then she and Josh settled in to tell their story. When they got to the wedding, Nikki showed off the ring that Josh had made for her.

" You were able to make this? It's beautiful. How did you do this without tools?" Dom wondered.

"I had some tools from the pilots tool kit. Others I improvised."

"Well surely you'll be having a church ceremony now that you're home and you'll need a marriage certificate," said Sophia.

Nikki reached over and clasped Josh's hand thinking (_ here we go_…), "No, Mum, there won't be a church ceremony or any other ceremony. We are married, we promised ourselves to each other before God as our witness."

Josh added, " We have a marriage certificate that was issued by a judge in Cairns after we got back."

"But Nikki, the church needs to bless the union." Sophia continued.

"No, Mum, it doesn't."

Gale then let them know that it was time for a snack and that diverted the conversation at least for the time being.

Josh picked her up, " I'll go and change her."

"Would you bring her ' Tummy Time ' back with you?"

Bending to kiss her," Sure, Luv."

Their bags were still in the car, so Josh would have to get her play mat after her change. Heading up the stairs to the room that Sophia told them they would be using, Josh was nuzzling Gale while she made little cooing sounds. He reached their room and stopped dead in his tracks. The large room had two single beds with the pack n play crib set up in between them.

"This will not do…" Josh says to Gale. " Your Mum and I will take care of this later," as he lays her on the bed for her change.

He brought Gale back to Nikki, " I have to get the suitcases, then I'll bring down her 'Tummy Time'."

"Thanks, Baby. Mum, would you like to feed her?"

Beaming, Sophia took Gale from Nikki. Nikki got her bottle ready and passed it to her Mum.

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes, then…" She's so beautiful, but Josh, why weren't you more careful? An unattended birth in what amounts to a third world country, Nikki could have died! How dangerous!" Then before either of them could say anything she started again, " How did this happen?"

"Mum, I'm pretty sure that you know exactly how she happened and we are_ NOT _going to discuss this!" Nikki said forcefully.

" Her birth? I assume Josh delivered her?"

"Of course, Mum, who else?"

Josh was becoming uncomfortable with this whole conversation and just as if she knew that a distraction was needed, Gale started to fuss needing another change.

"Do you want me to take her up?" Josh asked Nikki.

"Sure, Luv, I'll be up in a sec."

_Uh-Oh… _ Josh thought as he climbed the stairs, then to Gale, " Your Mummy is about to lose it."

Josh entered their room and Nikki was right behind him. She stopped, looked and screamed, _" MOTHER! WHAT THE HELL! " _

Sophia arrived with Dom… Dom started to laugh.

" _Really Dad!"_

"This is just so typical of you mother," still laughing.

Stammering Sophia says, " I thought that you would want to have her sleeping between you," she said by way of an excuse.

" _REALLY MUM? REALLY? I'M SICK OF THIS BULLSHIT! YOU NEED TO ACCEPT THAT WE ARE TOGETHER AND NOW MARRIED!"_

" Nikki! Language!" Sophia retorts.

"I need some air! Fix this or we're going to a hotel!" She flew from the room, down the stairs and out the front door. Sophia tried to go after her but Nikki was ignoring her and she was too fast.

"Come on Josh, let's put this right. No… actually, we have another room down the hall with a queen bed and the little crib will fit just fine."

"Thank you, Dom."

"Why don't you go after our girl and I'll move your things."

"Thanks."

Josh put on his tennies, put Gale into her chest carrier and set off at a jog in search of Nikki. Sophia and Dom watched him go.

"I'm not sure that jogging with that little baby is such a good idea," Sophia comments.

"Sophia, knock it off," Dom responds.

"Hummmpft… I'm going to start dinner."

"Good idea." Dom returned upstairs to move their things.

As Josh circled onto the next street, he spotted Nikki, power walking. _" She's probably sputtering…"_ Josh thought. He picked up his pace and caught up with her. As soon as she saw him she stopped.

"Hey," he said as he approached her.

"Josh, I'm not sure I can do this. She treats me like I'm thirteen instead of thirty-three, a wife, mother and Lt. in the Navy."

"I know Baby, but you're the youngest of five and the only girl. Obviously, she is having difficulty letting go," he said, pulling her close then kissing her.

"Josh! I'm thirty-three! Don't you think enough time has passed? Fourteen years in the Navy! This is why I hardly ever went home."

"Are you ready to go back?"

" No, not quite. I mean it Josh, If she doesn't stop we're going to a hotel. We can stay in Perth and visit but be by ourselves at night."

"Let's give it another go, okay? Your Dad moved our things to the bedroom with a queen bed."

"Alright, Mr reasonable."

They continued to walk, holding hands for another half hour before returning to the house.

Sophia had just finished putting the lasagna together when they got back. She came out of the kitchen, "Nikki, I…"

"I'm tired, I'm going to lay down," her Italian temper getting the best of her. "Join me Josh?"

"You bet."

Laying Gale in her crib to coo herself to sleep, Nikki grabbed the throw blanket and snuggled in next to Josh with her head cradled in the perfect spot between his shoulder and neck. He turned towards her and kissed her thoroughly then pulled her back to where she was and they fell asleep.

Gale woke about an hour later. Josh picked her up and brought her into bed with them for a few moments.

"Niks, I need a shower after that jog."

"If my mother wasn't such a freak I would join you."

Josh laughed, they kissed and Josh headed to the shower while Nikki made her way downstairs.

To her surprise, her favourite brother, Rick, had arrived from Brisbane.

"Sis!" throwing his arms around her. "When Mum called I thought that maybe she had lost it. This is such a miracle, It's so wonderful to have you back! Where's Josh?"

"In the shower, he had a bit of a jog a little earlier," giving her brother a look that said that there was more to it.

"This beautiful baby must be Gale. She is the perfect blend of the two of you. Her eyes are devastating with her dark hair!"

" Would Uncle Rick like to hold her?"

"You know it!"

Their mother was still working in the kitchen. " I'll go in and get us drinks and meet you outback under the old tree," said Rick, " then you can fill me in."

Nikki grabbed up Gale's Tummy Time and pack and went out to the tree. The tree was far enough from the house so that they could talk. Nikki laid Gale on her mat and waited for Rick.

Handing her a diet coke Rick sat down next to Nikki, " So, little sis, what did she do?"

" Well, it started when she invalidated our marriage."

"You're married? When? How did I not know?"

"We'll explain it all when everyone is here, just suffice it to say, Josh and I are married, marriage certificate and all. She insisted that we needed a church ceremony to have the marriage blessed. Then she gave Josh a hard time about my getting pregnant."

" Did she really expect that the two of you would be lost on an unknown island and be celibate?" Rick chuckled.

" I don't know, probably."

"Has she even seen you two together?" still laughing.

"Then what really pushed me over the edge was when I went up to our room to find that she had put us in the twin bedroom _and_ she had put the crib between the two beds!"

Now Rick was roaring with tears, " Nicole, that is just pure passive-aggressive Mum. What did Josh say?."

"Josh being Josh, kept quiet and just planned on fixing it when we went up to bed."

"How about you?"

" Well, I sort of lost it. I read her one then told her we would be going to a hotel if she didn't stop and I left."

"Left? Where?"

"For a walk, Josh came after me. He jogged to catch up. We talked and he convinced me to give it one more go."

Josh had finished his shower and found them under the tree. He had never had the chance to spend any real time with her brothers so this was the first time that he was truly meeting Rick. They were talking and laughing like old friends in minutes finding that they had a lot in common. Diving being one of them.

Nikki was laying on her side playing with Gale just enjoying listening to her favourite brother and her husband getting to know each other.

"Josh, I'm going in for another beer, get you one?"

"Sure, that would be great Mate."

"Nikki?"

"I'm good, thanks."

Over the next two hours, the rest of the family trickled in. There were hugs and tears and of course, Gale was a favourite topic.

Several folking tables were setup together in a square so that everyone could be included in the conversation. Once everyone was settled the saga was told again. The telling went a bit different this time with Nikki's sisters-in-law remarking on how romantic Josh was causing him to blush a bit. They admired her ring. Nikki passed their wedding photo around. " Nikki, you're so beautiful!" Danny's wife Carol said.

" You're as pretty a bride as I have ever seen," remarked Stephanie, Nathan's wife.

" Thank you, Josh had taken me completely by surprise. I had no idea what he had planned."

"You're a lucky woman, he's a keeper for sure," Melissa, Jeff's wife added.

After dinner, the kitchen got put to rights by the sisters-in-law and Sophia, Nikki had been admonished to stay away. The kitchen was finished and everyone returned to the patio and chatted and laughed for the next few hours. Then with hugs and kisses and 'it's so great to have you back', her brothers left. Rick would be staying with them being that he was from out of town. He took the " twin" room with a chuckle and a shake of his head.

Nikki went into the shower while Josh gave Gale her last change and feeding for the night. Rocking and singing her to sleep.

He climbed into bed and waited for Nikki. Coming in from the shower in her robe, closed the bedroom door and then dropped the robe. Josh was staring and very much enjoying the view. Joining him in the bed she snuggled up next to him and then started kissing and nuzzling his neck while tracing circles around his chest and stomach slowly moving south.

"Uhhh, Nik, Luv, not that I'm going to complain or want you to stop but are you sure that this is a good idea with your parents just on the other side of this wall?"

"Josh, I don't care. You're my husband and I want to be with you. She has to get over it. She's not the only one who can be passive-aggressive." swinging her leg over him and kissing him deeply.

"Lt. Holiday, Ma'am," he says whispering between kisses, " Is that an order?"

"You bet, mister," kissing him again.

In the next room: " Dom?... is that?"...

Dom starts to laugh, " good night Sophia."

The next morning Sophia managed to ignore what she had heard the night before and they had a pleasant breakfast.

"Nikki, would you like to go shopping? I would really like to get Gale some things."

"Sure, Mum. I would love to."

"Can we take Gale?"

"Sure, of course."

Nikki found Josh out back reading, " Hey, Luv, Mum wants to go shopping, us girls. Could you help with Gale's car seat?"

" Sure."

Helping to get Gale settled he gave his girls a kiss and wished them a good time.

"We'll most likely be having lunch out so you boys are on your own," Sophia said.

"No worries," Josh replied and then watched as they pulled out of the driveway.

Dom met him in the kitchen while he was making a brew, " Josh how about a round of golf with me and Rick?"

"God, wow, it's been forever since I've played, but sure I'm game."

"Let's see, you're about 183 cm? ( 6 ft. )"

"Yeah, that's right, 213 cm actually. ( 6 ft 1 in. )"

" Just about Danny's height. He has a set of clubs in the garage that you can use."

"Great!"

Nikki enjoyed the morning shopping and lunch with her mother. When they got back to the house the boys weren't back yet. Dom had left them a note in the kitchen saying that they were at the golf course. He also said that he wanted to go out to eat for dinner..

Nikki was out on the patio with her Mum when the guys got back. All three of them grabbed a beer and went out to the patio talking about their game.

Finishing his beer Josh excused himself to take a shower. Nikki followed him upstairs about 10 minutes later wanting to show him what they had bought and to give him the shirt that she had bought for him.

Returning to the bedroom from the shower he found Nikki nursing Gale.

"Hey, Babe, I wasn't expecting to see you here," he said with a smile and a kiss on her head and then one for Gale.

"Well I got you something to wear out to eat tonight," she said laying Gale in her crib. Then she took a medium blue shirt with white and yellow frangipani out of one of the bags.

"Nikki, it's wonderful, perfect!" he said, slipping it on and then finishing getting dressed.

"It matches your eyes," she said, giving him a kiss.

Josh set up the baby monitor, took Nikki's hand and they headed downstairs.

"Josh, I'm going to get a soda, do you want a beer?"

"Sure, babe, thanks. I'll meet you out back."

Sophia had done really well so far this day, but that is about to change. Nikki and Josh are sharing a lounge chair when she joined them on the patio.

"Mum, where did Dad and Rick get off to?"

"They're in the garage I think. I guess you'll be leaving the Navy to take care of Gale and Josh will be getting a job?"

Nikki takes a deep breath thinking, _I knew it couldn't last..._"No Mum, in fact, I'm going back when we get home."

"Nicole! Really! You're a mother, you need to take care of your baby. That's_ your_ responsibility. Do you want a nanny raising your child? Can you even afford one?"

Dom and Rick had just joined them. Rick, sitting down nearby, rolled his eyes in a 'here we go' gesture.

"Mum, Josh will be caring for her when I'm working or away. At least for now anyway."

"She needs her Mother!"

Josh, who had his arms around Nikki finally speaks up, " She'll have me."

"Sophia, come on now. They're not kids. It's their choice, not yours." Dom interjects.

" Josh, Let's get out of here before I say something I'll regret."

"How about going for a run?"

"Good, fine, let's go."

They went up to their room and changed.

"I want to take Gale," Nikki said.

"Alright," and he reached into her crib and scooped her up. She didn't even wake as Josh set her into her car seat. They headed out the front door.

Sophia heard them coming downstairs and went after them. " Nikki please, Nicole!"

"Not now Mum," Nikki called over her shoulder.

" Let's go to the park to run." Nikki suggested.

" Sure, we can stop for some water on the way."

Gale secured in the back seat they set off. Sophia taking a deep breath returned to the house.

" Josh, I'm ready to go. I've had it. She just can't help herself. I had to grow up with this bullshit, I am not about to take it now."

"Nikki, what happened? I thought that you had a good time with your Mum shopping."

' We did. But she had to start again. ' Are you going to leave the Navy now that you have Gale. Josh needs to get a job. Blah, Blah, Blah. She just can't seem to help herself."

" Alright, if that's what you want. Let's see how dinner goes and then why don't we stay the night. You're angry now, if you feel the same in the morning, we'll change our flight and go."

" Okay, Babe, thanks for a voice of reason. You know that I love you."

" No, will you tell me again?" he said with a twinkle.

"Josh Holiday, I love you!"

"Nicole Holiday, I love you too."

"Hey, Poppet back there, we love you!" Josh called towards the back seat.

A quick stop for water and they were at the park. Settling Gale into the stroller, they set off down the jogging path. It was a pleasant jog, 5 km ( 3 mi ) through wooded areas and around a small lake looping back to the car park. Nikki had calmed by the time they finished and returned to her parents.

Nikki went into the house and straight up to their room, Josh picked up the car seat and followed her. They had changed her at the park so she was still dry and content and they brought her into the bathroom with them while they showered. Nikki now longer cared what her mother thought. Gale kicked and gurgled listening to the shower while Josh and Nikki played and washed each other. Wrapping in towels they returned to their room. Nikki picked up Gale and laid her in her crib then her and Josh laid down with a light cover over them and took a nap before dinner.

Sophia had been out in her vegetable garden and didn't hear them come home. They slept for about an hour. Nikki woke first, slipping out of bed as not to wake Josh, she dressed in shorts and a tank top. Gale was starting to wake, she gave her a few minutes then picked her up, climbed into bed with Josh and started to nurse. Waking a few minutes later he rolled onto his side and just looked at his wife and baby girl and felt a surge of love. After Gale was finished nursing, Nikki leaned over, kissed him and went downstairs.

Getting up, he dressed and followed her. Wandering into the living room, he found Nikki laying on the floor playing with Gale. Seeing the piano, he went and sat down and began to play a simple melody that he remembered from years ago.

Nikki sat up, trying not to let her mouth drop open. " Josh, Babe, I didn't know that you could play!"

"Well, I hardly think about it anymore. The Navy doesn't really offer a lot of opportunities."

" I'll be right back," Nikki left to get the tummy mat.

Once she got Gale settled she sat next to Josh at the piano. Listening for a moment she picked up the harmony to his melody and began to play with him.

Grinning, " I didn't know you played."

" Navy doesn't allow for many opportunities to play," she answered chuckling.

Josh gave her a quick kiss and then began playing again. Although he could read music he had taught himself to play by ear as well when he was in school and wanting to play some of the popular songs. Closing his eyes for a moment he started playing their wedding song,_ ' I found a love'_ he sang softly.

Nikki was smiling through tears as Josh continued through the song. "_ I found a girl, beautiful and sweet, I never knew that she was the one waiting for me."_

Unexpectedly hearing the Piano, Dom and Sophia and Rick went to the living room expecting to see Nikki playing and were surprised to find that it was Josh.

"Look at them Sophia, they are happy and very much in love. They managed to hold onto that love through a year of adversity. That's more than a lot of couples can do and without what they went through. He saved our daughter's life. Just be happy for them Dom said to Sophia, slipping an arm around her shoulders and giving her a squeeze.

" Now, let's let them be."

Josh finished his song to Nikki and launched into a bouncy jazzy tune. Picking up Gale, Nikki danced around the living room. Rick wandered over and joined her.

At 6:00 they left for the resturant, a steak and BBQ place that Dom had made a reservation at. Dinner went very well with easy conversation.

Later that night, while lying in bed, " She was almost a different person through dinner, I'd like to give it one more day."

" Good," pulling her close and saying goodnight.

The next two days were uneventful. Rick had to return to Brisbane and Sophia finally seemed to accept things as they are.

The night before they were to head to Melbourne, Sophia had another family dinner.

"What is your schedule like tomorrow?" Dom asked.

"Our flight is at 10:15 in the morning. We'll need to be at the airport by 8:30 so that we can return the car and such." Josh answered him. " We'll get everything sorted out tonight, to make the morning easier."

"We're going to miss you," Sophia said.

"Hopefully we'll see you again soon, Mum."

Later that evening, after her brothers left, Dom asked them to join him in his home office. " With all of the excitement, I almost forgot about this."

"What is it, Dad?"

"When you were declared...presumed dead, we had to go to court to get a judicial order that allowed us to close your affairs."

"Dad…"

"Nikki, just listen, the judge ordered that we could close your accounts and liquidate your assets but the funds had to be put into a trust that was to be held for 5 years or until you were found. Nikki, with the sale of your car and things from the townhouse and your bank accounts, you have $35,000. I have a check here for you."

"OH MY GOD!" Nikki exclaimed while Josh was just speechless.

Josh was the first to recover, "Wow, Nikki, maybe we can think about getting a townhouse."

Nikki went over to her Dad, " Thank you!"

" Hey, thank the courts," Dom laughed.

The next morning they had breakfast, said their goodbyes and headed to the airport for their 3 ½ hour flight to Melbourne. With the time change getting them into Melbourne about the same time that they left.

As Josh pulled away from the house and they waved goodbye, Nikki heaved a sigh of relief. " Well, I'm glad that's over. I miss my family, and I love my mother, but she is sooo hard to take sometimes. Thank you, Josh."

"For what?"

"Not losing it all over my mother."

Josh laughed, " I didn't have to, you had that totally covered," Nikki laughed with him.

Hearing the laughter, Gale giggled for the first time almost causing Josh to swerve the car. Then making them laugh some more. " That's right Poppet, Nonna is a hoot."

The trip to the airport and the flight itself was uneventful. Landing in Melbourne at 10:45 am, they picked up their rental and set off for the Holidays.

l


	13. Chapter 13 Family - Part II

_**The Holidays:**_

Following another uneventful flight, they collected their luggage and rental car and headed off to Josh's parents. It was 11:00 am when Josh pulled into the driveway. Diane and James had been sitting on the front steps waiting for them. Before they were even out of the car, they had run over to them.

Grabbing onto Josh while crying, " You're really here! It's unbelievable! You're really here!"

" Really here, Mum," with tears in his eyes.

Taking a deep breath and wiping her face, she embraces Nikki while James is with Josh. "Welcome home!" kissing her cheek.

Going to the back door of the car, Josh unclipped Gale and lifted her out.

"Mum, Dad, this is our little Poppet."

"Josh! Nikki! She's beautiful! So much of both of you. Gale, a lovely name."

"Gale Marie Holiday, 3 months now. She's changing so fast." Nikki said.

Josh's parents were beaming.

"Would you like to hold her, Nana?" Josh asked.

"You know it! Let's go inside."

They went through the house to the outside patio. It was partly cloudy and warm but pleasant. Diane sat holding Gale.

"Drinks?" James asked.

"Is there lemonade, Dad?"

" I believe so."

"Lemonade for me then."

Nikki added, " I'll have one too."

"Diane?"

"May as well make it three."

James retreated to the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with four glasses and the pitcher of lemonade.

Over the next hour, they told their story.

" Who knew that we raised such a romantic!" Diane laughed. "AND… delivering your own baby! My God! What an experience! "

" Yeah, well, I worried about it for seven-months, going over things in my head over and over. Mum, I was scared shitless. I'll be pleased to leave it to the experts next time."

" Diane, you would have never known. He was phenomenal, calming me, keeping me hydrated and then taking care of her afterwards." Nikki said beaming at him.

"There's to be a next time?" Diane asked.

Nikki and Josh were both grinning, " Most likely," Nikki said.

At this point, Nikki took their pictures from the nappy pack and passed them to Diane.

"These are wonderful! Thank you! Diane exclaimed.

" How were you able to get pictures?" asked Jim.

" Our phones. Because we were going wilderness camping I had packed solar chargers for the phones and tablets. They worked on our kindles too. We obviously didn't have service but the camera function still worked." explained Josh.

" You had all of that to go camping?"

"Yeah, new-age camping, Dad. As it turned out it was good that we had them. I had loaded a bunch of movies onto our tablets, plus we had loaded a few books onto the kindles. Our phones provided us with some music."

" Who would have thought, stranded with movies!" Jim chuckled.

"I thought that we would go out for dinner tonight then tomorrow we'll have everyone over," said Diane.

"That sounds good, Mum."

Gale started to get fussy signalling that it was time for a change and a bottle. They were still doing the formula for every other feeding.

"She's probably hungry and wet," Josh says, taking her. Then to Nikki, " I'll go change her and bring back a bottle."

"Okay, Luv."

Diane looks at Nikki, " Is that really my son?" she laughs.

"He's wonderful, such a good complete hands-on Dad. From the very beginning, he took such good care of us."

Diane smiled proudly. " I always knew that there was more to him than a party boy."

Josh came back with a much happier baby. " Mum, would you like to feed her?" as he handed her over to his mother.

Diane cradled her close as she gazed at her youngest grandchild.

"Mum, I am going to bring our things in, where do you want us?"

" Same as last time. We set up a port-a-cot in there for you and a rocker."

"Perfect, Thanks Mum, Dad."

"I'll come and help with the suitcases."

" Great, thanks, Dad."

Walking into the room that was to be theirs, seeing the queen bed and the port-a-cot Josh started to chuckle.

"What's so funny? Care to share?"

Josh looked at his father and really started to laugh, then getting himself under control he told his father about what they had found at the Caetano's that first day.

Jim looked at him, "seriously?"

" Yup," still laughing, which got Jim laughing as well.

While they were alone, Josh confided in his Dad some of the rest that had gone on during their visit with her parents. He even told him how Nikki pushed her mother's buttons by seducing him while her parents were in the next room. This made Jim laugh harder still.

"Your Nikki is a gem."

"Yeah, that she is. The island had taken away some of that spunk. I loved seeing it come back."

They relaxed and enjoyed being together for the rest of the afternoon, even taking a swim. It was 5:00 and time to change for dinner. Nikki wore a new sundress and Josh wore the new shirt that Nikki had bought him with khaki board shorts. Nikki dressed Gale in one of her new girly outfits that her Mum had bought during their shopping trip.

" I thought that we would go to that steak restaurant that you liked the last time you were here," Jim said as they were heading to the car.

" That sounds perfect, Dad."

Talking over dinner, " It was terribly hard when we found out that you were missing and then presumed dead." Jim told them.

"They had a memorial service for you and your pilot on _Hammersley_," Diane continued. " We were taken out into the Timor Sea to the area where it was believed that the plane had gone down. There were three large floating wreaths that were placed there," she started choking up while telling them this.

"I'm so sorry that you all had to go through all that," Nikki soothed, placing her hand on Diane's arm.

" And what about you two having to spend a year on an island not knowing if you would ever be found, living about as primitive as it could get," Jim said.

"Well, we had a few things. Luckily we had our camping gear and we had enough food for a little more than two weeks and we made that last a bit longer by rationing ourselves," Josh pointed out. " We had lights, again solar. And, don't forget we had some entertainment. You can imagine how much that helped. We'd watch a movie some nights. It was nice."

"Then there was Josh's resourcefulness, amazing actually."

" Nikki you're making me blush. In actuality, we kept each other going. Not sure that either one of us would have been able to survive alone."

The next morning they were up early and went out for a jog with Gale in the jogging stroller. She seemed to enjoy the speed and rocking motion. An hour later they returned, took a shower and went down for breakfast. Diane made waffles with a side of fruit. They ate outside enjoying the pleasant morning.

" Nikki, how does shopping sound? I would love to get Gale some things."

Nikki chuckled, with the grandmothers Gale wouldn't need any clothes for months. "That would be great."

"Can we take Gale?"

"Of course!"

" And Josh, how about a spot of fishing?" James asked.

"Sure, Dad. Just don't expect me to eat it!" They all laughed.

"How did you fish on the island?"

" Would you believe that in the pilot's survival pack there was a fishing kit? Sometimes one would get trapped in a tide pool and I would spear it, like a caveman," he laughed.

" And the crab?" Diane asked.

"I used fish innards for bait then a spear."

Diane and Nikki took care of the kitchen and then got ready to hit the mall.

"Will we be taking the stroller?" Diane wondered.

"It's too big and clumsy for the mall. We have a smaller one at home that Sally gave to us, we use for that when we go out. I'll carry her in her chest carrier."

Josh helped to get the car seat situated, and gave his girls a kiss. " Have fun!"

" You too," Nikki replied.

At the mall, Diane headed straight for the baby departments. " What does she need?"

"Honestly, Nothing, Sally Blake brought us so much stuff that she had from her babies, so you have fun getting whatever you want."

Diane picked out a couple of outfits and onesies. She even found one that said ' My Mum is in the Navy' in a specialty shop. Then she bought her a koala bear that played music and some convenience things, like toy tethers for when she gets older.

Nikki found a sundress with a matching shrug sweater and another Shirt for Josh, this one tan with blue and white frangipani. Then she found him some white pants.

" Lunch?" Diane asked her.

"Always ready," they both chuckled.

There was a nice pub not far from the mall where they could bring in Gales seat. Finding a nice window table where they could people watch, they ordered toasted sandwiches and iced tea. Nikki took this time to give Gale a bottle then take her for a change.

On the boat... "Dad, this is really nice, thanks."

"No worries Josh. I have to say that with all that you have been through you both seem to have handled it well."

"We had each other and I think some of the Navy's survival training paid off. And then with Nikki's pregnancy, we needed to stay positive. Dad, I'm so lucky to have her. For seven months I worried and I couldn't let her see it. If I had lost her, or the baby..." he said choking up a bit. I love her so very much."

"We can see that and we are very happy for you both. Do you ever miss the Navy?"

"Sometimes, the work was interesting but also heart wrenching when you would see those poor people struggling just to survive. And the depravity that people inflicted on others, was distressing. The mates were great and we had some good times. And of course the best part...finding Nikki. But being out meant that we could be together, in the open. No more hiding our feelings."

The afternoon passed pleasantly for all of them. When Nikki and Diane returned home, Josh and James were enjoying some beers and chatting. "Hey Luv," Nikki said going over to him and giving him a quick kiss.

"Have fun?" he asked.

"Lot's. Wait until you see what we bought! Gale is going to be the best-dressed baby girl in all of Queensland. Would you help bring the bags up?"

Nikki shows off her gifts while Josh feeds Gale and gives her a change. Then Nikki dressed her in one of her new outfits.

" Another great shirt! Thanks, Babe. Both shirts will look good with the white pants."

Nikki hung the shirt and went to Josh kissing him.

After feeding Gale, Josh settled her in the crib for a nap and they laid down themselves for a bit. Snuggling under the coverlet, Nikki kissed his neck, " I love you, Holiday."

" And I never get tired of hearing you say it and I so love you." Wrapping his arms around her, listening to their baby coo, they fell asleep.

It was 4:00 when Josh woke and found Nikki and the baby still asleep, he left the room quietly and wandered downstairs. Going into the kitchen,he got a beer and then found his way to the living room and over to the piano. After playing at Nikki's parents he remembered how much he enjoyed it. He started playing the old Beatles song, " Hey Jude", softly. Then he started running through some of his favourite songs.

Nikki came in a few minutes later, Josh turned, looked at her, smiled and started playing & singing _Elton John's ' Your Song'...It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside..._

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide,_

_I don't have much money but boy if I did,_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live …_

Gale was on her mat and Nikki joined Josh on the piano bench.

Leaning over, he kissed her, " Hello, Luv." Then he continued with the next verse.

" I am really loving hearing you play."

James and Diane had been sitting outside. " Do I hear the piano?" Diane asked Jim getting up to see who was playing.

Finishing Elton John, he moved onto that first melody that he had played at the Caetano's and Nikki joined in with the harmony.

"They are just so sweet together," Diane says quietly. They went and sat on the couch and continued to listen.

They hadn't heard Jim and Diane come in so they were surprised at the clapping when the song was over.

"Josh! You can still play!" his mother exclaimed.

" I played at Nikki's parents. I had forgotten how much I enjoyed it."

"And Nikki, you play too!"

"Yeah, mandatory lessons when I was young. But I've come to enjoy playing too."

They played together for another half hour or so. " That was great, Babe," giving her a kiss.

"Really Josh," his Dad says, ' You've still got it!"

" OK, well your sisters will be here soon so I need to get started on dinner," Diane said.

" Can I help?" Nikki asked.

"That's not necessary, take care of Gale."

"Josh can watch Gale, there must be something I could do for you."

" I've got this Mum," Josh says scooping up Gale.

"Alright then, Nikki would you peel potatoes for the potato salad?"

" Of course," and she followed Josh's Mum into the kitchen.

Nikki and Diane worked side by side as if they had done it many times before. After the potatoes, they put together a salad and arranged the burgers and snags on one plate and the rolls and bread on another. Diane cooked up some bacon and put that on a plate with some cheese. There was also sliced tomato, onion, and lettuce for the burgers and some dressings.

With the kitchen prep complete it was time to relax before Amanda and Stacy arrived.

" The girls aren't to be here for another hour or so, why don't you and Josh go for a swim. I'll look after Gale for you."

" That sounds nice. I'll go and hunt him down." Nikki said.

"Hey, there you are," finding him outback with his dad. " How about a swim?"

" Sounds good."

"You're Mum wants to look after Gale," Nikki said smiling, "I think she may have suggested the swim just for that reason."

Laughing, "of course she did. I'll bring her seat in for her and meet you in the pool house."

" Sure, I'll get our bathers and see you there."

"The water is wonderful," Nikki said as she floated next to Josh.

"Not as wonderful as who's in it,"

"Josh, you're such a sap, don't stop," she said laughing.

Josh swam a couple of laps and then they raced with Nikki just barely beating him.

"That's because I was tired from doing laps."

" Don't be a sore loser," Nikki laughed. Then they just floated on their backs holding hands feeling completely relaxed.

While they were still in the pool, Josh's older sister, Amanda, arrived.

"Hey, Mum!"

"Hi, honey."

"Where's Josh and Nikki?"

"Probably still in the pool. I had to shew Nikki away from the kitchen."

"I'm going to go down and see them then I'll be back to help."

"No rush, everything is ready except the table."

Gale had fallen asleep and Amanda didn't see her until Diane went over to her seat to bring her outside with them.

"OH MY GOSH! This must be Gale! She's adorable! Is she a good baby?"

" She sure is," Diane answered, " Maybe because they were so close during her first few months but she is a little angel."

" I'm going to go down to the pool."

" Good."

Approaching the pool she catches them kissing, well, making out really. Remembering the last time they visited… " Don't you two ever stop?"

"Amanda!" Josh shouts. " And no, I guess we don't," chuckling.

Amanda laughed and then cried. " Josh, I just can't believe that you both are actually here little brother. Now get out of there and give me a hug."

Josh and Nikki left the pool and they all embraced and cried getting Amanda a bit wet.

"Amanda, it's so great to see you," Nikki says. " Did you see our little one?"

" I did, she's sleeping and looking like a sweet little angel."

Josh and Nikki were glowing, " She's pretty special."

" You'll tell us all about what happened, I hope."

" We will, over dinner so we only have to tell it once," Josh told her.

"So where's Luca and the kids?" Josh asked.

"He's up with Dad getting the grill ready. The kids are up at the house and anxious to see their Uncle Josh and Aunt Nikki."

" Well, then, we'll get changed and meet you up there," and they headed into the bathhouse to change. They dried each other off between kisses and then got dressed.

"Amanda was right," Josh says, " we don't ever stop," then he kissed her again.

"No, and I don't want to either," as she kisses him back.

Finally dressed they left the bathhouse, hung their bathers and towels and made their way back to the house. Nikki goes straight over to Gale who is sitting quite contentedly in her chair. She bends and kisses her on the head.

" Diane, are you sure that there isn't anything that I can do?"

"Everything is ready, you could help Amanda set the table if you like."

" Sure, love to."

" I'm going to see how Dad is coming along and say hello to Luca," said Josh.

Before Josh had a chance to head to the grill, two little whirlwinds came running.  
" Uncle Josh! Uncle Josh!"

Josh stooped down and caught them both as they ran to him. "Hey, little munchkins!" Kissing them both on the head, " I've missed you!"

"We missed you too Uncle Josh," said Brian.

"Me too! Me Too!" added Izzy.

"You guys have had birthdays since I last saw you. You're getting so big. Brian how old are you now?"

" Seven."

"Seven, wow."

" And you sweetcakes? Did you have a birthday too?"

" I'm four!"

"What a big girl you are."

"Uncle Josh, we thought that you were never coming home. That you were lost." Brian said.

" We were lost, but we got lucky and the Navy found us."

" I don't want to be lost," said Izzy.

" No, but you stay close to those who love you and you will never be lost," kissing her on the head.

" Will you kick the footy around with us?"

" Tell you what, after dinner, I'll kick it around with you. Maybe we can get your dad and grandpa to play. Maybe even the ladies. Right now I'm going to check on Grandpa and your dad. Okay?"

"Alright!"

Little Izzy reached up and took his hand, " I want to come too."

" Well sure, come on then," heading over to his dad and Luca.

"Josh! Welcome home! This is unbelievable! Where's the beautiful Nikki?" Luca said, with a handshake and a back-slapping hug.

"She's with Mum and Amanda. Do you know when Stacy is supposed to get here?"

" She gets off her shift at the hospital at 3:30. I imagine she'll go home and change first."

" I am so happy that she finished Uni and got her nursing degree. She's wanted that for so long."

" She seems very happy," Jim adds.

"Speak of the Devil…" Luca says as he spots Stacy coming towards them at a run.

Josh turned just in time to catch her.

"Oh my God, Josh!" she said crying. "Oh my God! You're really here!"

Josh grabbed onto her and hugged her tight and then a kiss on the cheek.

Wiping her tears, " It's so good to see you, Sis. Congratulations on your Nursing Degree. You're liking it?"

" I love it. Is Nikki in the house?"

"Yeah with Mum and Amanda, and the little Poppet."

" Oh My! I've got to go see her! Will you come?"

"Sure, let's go," and they headed to the house.

Amanda and Nikki had just started carrying plates and flatware out to the patio when Stacy and Josh arrived.

"Nikki!" Stacy called out as she ran up to her.

Nikki quickly put down what she was carrying and joined Stacy in a serious hug. " My God Nikki, it's so amazing that you and Josh are home! It's like a miracle!"

" I have to say that we were beginning to have our doubts about ever getting off that island," Nikki said.

" I hear that there is someone that I need to meet."

" Let me bring her out," Nikki said.

"I'll go, Nikki," Josh said and walked into the kitchen. He returned a moment later carrying Gale with his Mum right behind him.

"Josh! Nikki! She's so beautiful! Her name is Gale, right? How old is she now?"

"Just 3 months," Nikki answered.

"Would Aunty Stacy like to hold her?" Josh asked.

"You know it!"

" Meet Gale Marie Holiday," as Josh passed her to Stacy.

Stacy immediately started the ' baby bounce' as she cooed and talked to Gale. The kids came running up just then, " Can we see?"

Stacy stooped down for them to see the baby, " Meet your new baby cousin."

"Hi, little baby," Izzy said. " When can she play?"

They all chuckled, " Not for some time yet," Nikki said.

" She's cute," said Brian.

James called out the food was just about ready, so they all started carrying the food from the kitchen to the table.

Once everyone was settled around the table, Jim asked everyone to join hands to be thankful that Josh, Nikki and their little one was returned safely to them.

"Ok, we all want to hear what happened," Amanda said.

Josh started and he and Nikki told their story together. When they finished the family was momentarily speechless. Then the questions started.

"You weren't hurt in the crash?" Amanda asked.

"No… Nikki knocked her head pretty good and was unconscious for a few minutes. Felt like hours, but that was all. Some bruises."

"That's crazy lucky," Luca remarked.

"So, you ate fish and crab for over a year?" Stacy asked. " Bet that you never want to see fish or crab again!"

"You could say that," Nikki said chuckling.

" I can't believe that Gale was born during a cyclone! That's just amazing!" exclaimed Amanda.

" Yeah, just our incredible luck," Josh replied.

" Seeing the ship, you must have thought you were seeing a mirage!"

" We were momentarily stunned. My heart was pounding hoping that they would see our flares." related Josh.

" You can't imagine the feeling we had when we saw the ship changing course straight for the island," Nikki added.

Nikki took out the phone and passed it to Amanda who was on her right, " Here are some pictures that we took."

"You took pictures? How?" Luca wondered.

" We obviously didn't have service, but the camera function still worked. And because we were on our way to a remote camping trip, I had packed a couple of solar chargers," explained Josh.

" These are wonderful! Nikki, you looked so beautiful when you married. And the family pictures! Priceless!" Amanda declared and everyone else was in agreement.

Diane, having teared up again with the telling of their story said, " God! It's just so wonderful to have you back and with a surprise gift too!"

"Now," Amanda says, " speaking of gifts, we have some gifts for you two, I mean three."

Stacy and Amanda left the table and returned shortly with their arms loaded with wrapped packages.

"OH MY!" Nikki exclaimed, " You didn't have to do this!" exclaimed Nikki.

" Come on now, of course, we did. We missed out on wedding and baby showers. Indulge us!" said Amanda.

They all gathered around on the patio furniture. Josh sat in a lounge and Nikki sat in front of him, while Diane held Gale,and Nikki proceeded to open their gifts.

They had bought them a Cot Mobile with little whales, some girly outfits, a handmade coverlet, some children's books. Then as a surprise for Nikki, ( and Josh), they bought her a tiny white negligee.

"Thank you all, this was such a surprise and so sweet," Nikki said.

Then Josh being funny, lifted the negligee from the box, holding it up, " Really, thank you!" making everyone laugh.

" Uncle Josh! Can we kick the footy now?" Brian asked excitedly.

"Yup! Luca, Dad, join in for some footy?"

Getting up, " You bet! Brian go get the ball," his father said.

The girls went in to clean up while the boys entertained the kids.

The kitchen sorted out, Diane put on coffee and water for tea and brought out the Pavlova. Everything was set, Diane called the boys in for dessert.

Later in the evening, his sisters were getting ready to leave, Josh, we're going to see you again soon, I hope," Amanda said, hugging him and then Nikki.

" We'll try, Nikki will be back on active duty so travel time will be limited. But we'll try and work something out."

" I will sometimes get longer shore leaves. We may be able to fit something in then," Nikki added.

Stacy hugged her brother, " Be safe big bro, I don't ever want to go through that again."

" Neither do we," Josh said. " Love you, sis."

"Love you too."

As his sisters pulled out of the driveway, Josh turned to his mother, " Mum, would you watch Gale for a little bit while Nikki and I go for a walk?"

" Of course, we'll be fine. Enjoy."

Diane took Gale and she and Jim went back into the house. Holding hands Josh and Nikki headed down the street towards the marina where they sat on a bench. Josh put his arm around her, pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

" I've had such a nice time with your family. They're so relaxed."

"I wish that it had gone better for you, Luv."

"No worries, I've come to expect it from my Mum. Dad, Dad has lightened up a lot." laughing.

" Ready to head back?" kissing her temple.

"Sure."

When they got back to the house Gale was asleep in her cot. They went upstairs to see her, then standing over the cot for a moment just watching their baby sleep, Josh reached out and softly touched her cheek, " Sweet dreams little Poppet."

Nikki kissed her fingers then placed them on her head.

Picking up Nikki's hand, Josh brought it up and kissed her knuckles then taking it, they left the room and headed downstairs finding Diane in the kitchen getting out ice cream. " Would you two like some? It's chocolate chunk."

" That sounds wonderful Diane, thanks."

"I'd love some Mum."

They took their ice cream into the living room. " Mum," Josh said, " this is one of the big things that we missed being stuck on that island."

"Emmm, ice cream!" Nikki said between bites.

They visited for a while longer then excused themselves to go to bed. After showering together they took their passion to bed.

It's their final day before heading back to Cairns. " Would you two like to go out today? I thought the _Royal Botanic Gardens_ and maybe _Moonlit Sanctuary, _ both will be great excursions with Gale."

"Either sounds perfect," Nikki told her.

"We can get some dinner out after," James added.

" Great! Let's get little Poppet ready and we can go! Surprise us, take us on a mystery ride," Josh told them.

Nikki packed their nappy pack while Josh got Gale changed and dressed, then they met his parents downstairs.

" I'll put her stroller in the car and set up her car seat," Josh said.

" Alright! Let's go!" Jim said after everyone was in the car.

One hour later they arrived at _Moonlit Sanctuary. _ "I thought we could start here and then if there is time we can take in the _Botanic Gardens," _Jim explained.

Spending the next few hours exploring the park, feeding and petting koalas and enjoying all of the wildlife that could be seen there.

Jim found a nice spot for some lunch with outside tables. Then after lunch, it was an hour back and to the _Botanic Gardens. _

A leisurely afternoon at the Gardens and they were all ready for dinner. James and Diane picked a quiet pub with outside dining. Nikki and Josh had burgers with chips and cake and ice cream. They gave Gale little tastes of ice cream laughing at her expression when she felt the cold.

Later that night while cuddling in bed, " are you looking forward to going home?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, I am. I'm a little nervous about going back to work though. It feels so strange."

"You know that you don't have to. I'll find something."

"I know, and I love that you would, but I'm still not ready to give up the Navy. I really love navigating the sea."

"I know you do, Babe, and we'll be fine, and then... I just love the homecomings," Josh said with a smirk.

Nikki laughed, " let's practice."

"Oh yeah, let's," kissing her.

Diane and James were talking in bed, "What a lovely day! I just love seeing them together, they really have something special. Their such attentive parents!" Diane said.

"It was nice. Josh has surprised me. He is a wonderful father. Thirty-five and he's finally grown up." Jim chuckled.

"I'm sad to see them go, I'm going to miss them."

"It's been really nice having them around," Jim said. " It's still amazing to me that they are even here, that we got them back."

It's Friday and they will be heading back to Cairns. That morning they got up when Gale did, took care of her needs and then went for their run. They ran towards the marina, through the park and then back getting home at 7:30.

"Did you have a nice run?" Diane asked Nikki when she came into the house. " Where's Josh?"

"He's putting the stroller in the car."

"You must be ready for breakfast."

"Yeah, we are," smiling, " It's been so nice being pampered. We'll go up and shower and be right down. I'm starving and I'm sure that Josh is too."

"Josh is too what?" Josh said coming into the kitchen.

"Starving!" They both said at the same time.

" You two know me well."

"Can we leave Gale with you?"

"Twist my arm," Diane answered laughing, then, " you know you don't need to ask. Go have your shower, you're a bit feisty. Breakfast will be ready when you come down.

Fifteen minutes later they were sitting down to a breakfast of eggs, bacon, snags, muffins, juice and coffee.

"What did you have for breakfast on the island?" Diane wondered.

"Fruit, fruit, and more fruit, coconut milk and coconut meat," Nikki answered between bites.

"What did you do for protein?"

" Fish, fish, and more fish," Josh replied laughing.

"That must have been hard."

"Wouldn't do any good complaining about it. You're hungry, you eat," said Nikki. We tried to mix it up by making sauces using the fruit. It helped some. Josh would bake the fish by burying the pan in the coals."

"Clever!" Diane said.

"Mum, where's Dad?"

" He had to go downtown to the bank. He'll be back soon. What time are you leaving for the airport?"

" We need to head out around noon, the flight is at 2:00. We like to give ourselves extra time so that there isn't any stress at the airport with having to return the car and check the bags. And then there's security, you never know what that line will be like."

"Shall I pack some sandwiches for you?"

"No thanks, Mum. We'll grab something at the airport."

"Do you use the stroller in the terminal?"

"We will this time, we decided it might be easier than the chest carrier and we can check it at the gate," Nikki said.

Nikki was sitting at the table holding Gale, Josh snuck out his phone and took a picture.

"I couldn't help but wonder if there was a significance to the spelling of Gale's name."

Nikki smiled, " Josh named her when she was born as the gale-force winds were blowing outside."

"Josh! That's so perfect!"

" We thought so," Josh said with a grin.

Nikki helped Diane sort out the kitchen then went to their room to pack. With all of the gifts, she almost needed another suitcase.

She found Josh playing the piano when she went downstairs. Going over to him she put her arms around him and kissed his neck. " The bags are ready whenever you are."

"Alright, Luv."

It was 10:00 when James returned from the bank. They were all sitting on the patio having another brew when he got back so he grabbed himself a drink and joined them.

"Hey, Dad, there you are," said Josh smiling.

Sitting down he leaned forward, "Josh, Nikki, as I'm sure that you found out at Nikki's parents, there was a court-ordered trust set up from the liquidation of assets to be held for five years or until you were found. Josh, we closed your accounts and sold your car and other things that were of value. I went to the bank this morning to close the trust and get your check. The bank manager suggested that we hold off until you get home and can provide the account and routing numbers for the account that you want the funds deposited into and then we can wire the funds directly instead of you carrying such a large check with you."

"That's perfect, Dad. How much are we talking?"

"$42,000."

"Crikey!"

" Well, it's looking like we can start looking for a townhouse when we get back," Nikki said excitedly. " We'll be able to put down the deposit and get some furniture."

Josh became quiet and thoughtful for a minute, "The one good thing, no two good things," he said leaning over and kissing Gale on the head, " that came from all of this, is the money that we have for a new start. With the trusts and Nikki's back pay, we're going to be alright."

"We're happy for you. You deserve it. And having you back with us…" Diane started to cry. " I'm sorry, I still get soppy over it all from time to time. It was such a horrible year."

"It's ok, Mum. Happens to us too."

As 12:00 approached Josh loaded the car and they said goodbye. Diane and Jim held Gale one last time. " I'm sure going to miss you, little one," Diane said.

"We'll skype often," Nikki told them, " and we'll try and get back for another visit soon."

" Maybe we could come up to you?"

"Absolutely, we could plan it for when I had extended shore leave."

Getting Gale situated in her car seat, they climbed into the car, said more goodbyes and then Josh drove off.

They were quiet and lost in their own thoughts for most of the ride to the airport. Once at the airport, Josh did curbside check-in for their luggage then they returned the car. Getting Gale settled in her stroller, they headed for the security check and the inner terminal.

Through security, there was an hour before they needed to be at their gate. "Time for lunch? I'm fairly hungry," Nikki said.

"Yeah, I could eat."

They decided on Pizza and got 2 slices each and cokes. After eating it was changing time for Gale and she was starting to get hungry. Once she was changed and wanting to save the formula for the takeoff, Nikki gave her some water to hold her for a little bit.

The flight home went smoothly. The taxi dropped them off at 4:30 pm.

" It was really great to spend time with family but…"

"There's no place like home," Nikki finished for him.


	14. Chapter 14 Movin In, Moving On

_**They**_ had arrived home from Josh's parents late Friday afternoon. Monday morning when Nikki called Dr Holmes for her back to work appointment she asked both of them to attend.

Then she called Mike at NAVCOM.

"Mike Flynn."

"Commander, it's Nikki."

"Hey, Nikki, welcome back and it's Mike when we're on the phone, okay?"

"Yes, Sir."

Mike sighed then chuckled, "So, are you ready to return?"

"Yes, Sir. We see Dr Holmes on Thursday, June 3rd for my clearance visit."

"Well then, let's plan on you returning on Monday, 0700, my office."

"Sounds good, Sir."

"Nikki...just Mike."

"It just feels strange in the Navy setting."

Smiling, " you'll get the hang of it."

Hanging up, she goes out to the balcony where Josh is sitting. " I just made an appointment with Dr Holmes for Thursday at 10 am."

"Okay."

"Mike wants me to start on Monday."

"Are you ready?"

"Yup, I think so."

"Alright, now… what would you like to do today?

" How about we call that agent and go look at some townhouses."

Grinning, " you read my mind. Nikki, I've been thinking..."

"Oooo, that's scary," she said cheekily.

"Hah, Hah, anyway, I think that it might make more sense for us to rent for a while rather than take a big chunk out of our savings. As it is we are starting from scratch and we will be dropping some big moolah buying furniture and such."

"That makes sense. There's no hurry to buy and you can never know if I'm going to end up being transferred."

"Good, then we'll tell the agent to show us some rentals." Nikki went back in to check on sleeping Gale while Josh looked up a rental agent and gave her a call.

"Nikki," he called out, "we are going to meet her at 1:00 at the first one."

Coming out of Gale's room carrying a smiling baby, " That sounds good. Time for lunch then."

They drove to the first location and met the agent. "Hi! You must be Mr & Mrs Holiday. I'm Julian Bradley."

Reaching out to shake her hand Josh says, " Please, Nikki and Josh and our little Poppet, Gale."

"She's beautiful. Now…" Julian brought them inside.

Julian took them to see 2 more. As it sometimes works out, the third one was the charm.

"I think that you will really like this one. You can see the Navy Base and harbour from the third-floor balcony that is off the master bedroom." Then she took them inside.

As soon as they stepped inside it just felt right. Stepping through the door they were in a roomy entryway, with the door to the two-car garage to the left. Straight ahead to the right were the stairs up to the living level. And a short hall going straight led to the backyard with another room that held the laundry. Going upstairs they found an open living room, dining room. A nice modern kitchen with plenty of cabinets. A double door led to a good sized balcony. Off to one side of the living room were the open stairs to the bedrooms. The master was a good size with an ensuite that had a double spa tub, double shower, and a separate water closet. The balcony did indeed have a view of the harbour. The room that would be Gales would be large enough for a fold-out convertible couch, her cot and extras, plus it sported a full bath.

Josh and Nikki were walking through the master bedroom again. " Why don't you take your time, I'll be downstairs," Julian said.

" The rent is a little higher than we wanted, but with Defense Funds, we should be fine," Nikki said.

"Nikki, look, you can just see the Navy Base. I can actually see one of the patrol boats coming in. How cool is that! We could watch you steaming into the harbour."

"Josh, I love this one. What do you think?"

" I think that we found our home," as he pulls her in for a quick kiss. " Let's find Julian and settle this up."

They found her standing outside on the living room balcony. " You decided?"

"We love it. Let's set this up." Nikki said.

"You're going to love it here. There's a community pool and the fenced backyard will be perfect for your little one when she gets older."

Josh put his arm around Nikki and gave her a squeeze.

"There is a conference room that we can use down where the office is. We can sort out the paperwork and I'll give you the keys. You can move in anytime."

"That's good," Josh said, kissing Nikki on her temple.

The paperwork was signed and Julian took them on a quick tour of the complex, the pool and there was a small gym.

After Julian left they were sitting in the car in their new driveway, and Nikki looked at Josh. "Josh, we need furniture, lots of it! And dishes and pans and…."

Josh laughed, " Well, I guess we have our work cut out for us tomorrow." leaning across the seat and kissing her. Then he pulled out of their driveway and headed back to the base housing.

"What would you like for dinner?" Josh asked as they were driving back.

"How about Chinese?"

"That sounds really good," Josh answered. " Want to call it in and we'll stop and pick it up."

"Yup, sure."

Getting up in the morning they went for their usual run. " I guess we will soon be finding a new route," Nikki said while running.

"This one was getting old anyway, so let's move to a new place for a more interesting run," Josh said with a chuckle.

After a shower and breakfast, and before they headed to the furniture store, Josh set up their utility services. Everything was transferred into their names and the cable/internet would be set up on Monday. Nikki called Navy Housing and told them they would be moving out on Friday.

They walked into Lyman Brothers Furniture and were immediately approached by a saleswoman. "Good morning, my name is Shelly, can I help you folks find anything?"

" Well, we would like to just browse. Can we come and find you if we see anything we like?"

" Of course. Can I ask your names?"

"Josh and Nikki Holiday," Nikki answered.

The woman immediately recognized them as the rescued couple but chose not to say anything not wanting to cause any awkwardness. " Here's my card, let me know if you need any help."

"We need everything, where should we start?"

"Well, let's start at the kitchen and work our way to my favourite room," Josh replied with a cheeky grin.

" Ah, let me guess, that would be the bedroom?"

Josh gave her that same grin.

They started wandering around the store, Nikki was taking notes on the pieces that they liked. "Josh, I think that we've found everything right here."

They picked out a small breakfast table and a dining table. A soft reclining sofa and matching chairs with side tables, lamps and an entertainment centre for their television and stereo. A dresser for Gale's room. Also a fold-out sleeper sofa for company that will go into Gale's room. A rocker for Gale's room and one for the living room.

"Yeah, that was fairly painless."

" I absolutely love the bedroom," said Nikki. They had found a Waverley 2-Drawer Bed. The grand bedhead is intricately carved from poplar and birch timber and finished with a medium stain. " the two large drawers under the footboard will be great for storing sheets and linens."

"Do you think that they would have it in a king?" Josh wondered.

"Sorry Sailor, the room isn't big enough. You're going to have to settle for a queen."

"Hey, that's Petty Officer!" Nikki laughed.

"I actually like the way that they have this whole room displayed. How about we take everything as it is? What do you think?" Josh suggested.

" Think that's a fabulous idea. Save a lot of hassle trying to find lamps and such."

Nikki wrote down the information on the bedroom set. "Let's go and find our saleslady."

They tracked down Shelly lurking near the entrance doors. " Excuse, me, Shelly?"

"Did you find anything that you liked?"

"Oh, yeah," Nikki said as Josh handed her the list. For a moment they thought she might pass out as she quickly did the maths in her head for her commission.

" Wow!" Shelly exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're just starting out so we need everything," said Josh.

"Okay, will you be financing? Is either of you in the service? We offer a military discount."

" Awesome! No, we won't be financing, this is a cash sale," said Nikki again causing Shelly to almost stagger as now she didn't have to worry about financing to be approved.

"Let's take this list," she says, " I'll get the order form and we can go to each piece and fill out the form so that we get it just right. When will you want it delivered?"

"ASAP, we're moving in this weekend. Even if we can just get the bedroom delivered we could wait a few days for the other pieces." Nikki said.

"Let's see what we can do. With this order, you are a priority customer."

The paperwork filled out and a cheque issued, they were ready to leave. They are just waiting for Shelly to come from the manager's office arranging priority delivery.

"Alright, Nikki, Josh, they can deliver half on Friday and the balance on Saturday. I assume you want the bedroom first?"

" That would be perfect," Nikki said.

" We have the address, so they will see you on Friday, at 10 am. Can I help you with anything else?"

"Wow, ahhh, no. I think we're set for now." Josh answered.

"Thank you for shopping with us. Here's my card if you have any problems call me."

"Will do," Josh put his arm around Nikki and pulled her close as he kissed her temple. Then he picked up Gales seat with his other hand and they headed to the car.

" Lunch, my Love?"

"You're reading my mind again," Nikki said laughing.

They went to a quiet pub, had sandwiches, and took care of Gale.

"What next?" Nikki asked him.

"Do you feel up to getting our TV?"

"Sure."

They found a nice 48-inch flat-screen TV that would be delivered on Friday also.

" I wonder if the sofa will be coming with the first delivery? Then we can watch some TV in comfort."

"That would be nice, but there's no cable until Monday," said Nikki. " What do you say, done for today?"

" You bet, home, or should I say back to base. Home will be on Friday."

"I can't wait"

"Me either. Our place."

Thursday came and they went to their appointment with Dr Holmes. "Josh, Nikki, it's so good to see you. How were your reunions with your families?

Taking a seat on the couch with Josh, Nikki chuckles and goes on to tell her about her week with her parents and her Mum.

"You did well," Dr Holmes says. " You took control of your own life and life choices. She may never fully accept that you are an independent adult. I have patients who are in their 50's and 60's who still don't get it. The more that she sees you and Josh together with Gale as a family should help her to ease up."

"I can only hope."

"Josh, what about you? How were things for you at the Caetano's?"

"Well, I let Nikki handle any direct confrontation. I didn't want to make things worse. I just tried to be supportive and keep my own emotions in check."

"Josh was wonderful as usual. He helped me to not let my anger get the best of me. He was the voice of reason," she said smiling at him while taking his hand.

"Josh?"

"Sophia can be a challenge, upsetting, with her 'absolute my way' opinions.

But, we are our own family. So what it comes down to is that we will be doing what's best for us and Gale regardless of what anyone else thinks or says."

" Now, how about your family, Josh?"

Before Josh could answer Nikki pipped in, "Like night and day."

Josh laughed, " My parents are fairly laid back."

They continued to talk until their time was almost up.

"So," Dr Holmes says, " What are your plans?"

"I'm returning to duty on Monday, with your blessing of course. Josh will officially become a full time stay at home Dad."

"How do you feel about that Josh?"

"It's all good. This is what Nikki wants and what we had planned for all along, even before the crash. Nikki is happy, I'm happy. And, I get the bonus of all that time with my little Poppet."

" Do you have any other plans for your time at home?"

"Yeah, been thinking that once things settle down that I might start classes at the Uni, go for a teaching certificate. I can start by taking classes remotely and see where it takes me."

"And Nikki, your feelings?"

"Josh will make a fabulous teacher."

"You both have done very well considering all that you've been through. You sustained your love and relationship against circumstances that would easily destroy other couples."

"We relied on each other to get us through," Josh said.

" That's true, but many couples would have fallen apart with the stress of returning home."

"Dr Holmes," Nikki said, grasping Josh's hand, " We aren't going anywhere."

"Very good. Congratulations you two. I see you as a very strong and committed couple. You'll do well."

"Nikki, I'll see you one more time at the end of your shore posting to sign you off for sea duty."

"Thank you, Dr Holmes," They both said.

"Take care of each other and with that, you'll be caring for your little one."

Walking to the car park, " What now?" Nikki asked.

" Lunch and then patio furniture.?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Yeah, then we can use the patio and balconies straight away. I really love sitting outside." Then chuckling, he added, " Even after living outside for over a year."

" I would like a small table for the living room balcony for breakfasts and such," Nikki said.

"I was thinking the same, some lounges too."

They went to a beachside pub for lunch and then off to find their outdoor furniture. That too would be delivered on Friday.

Mission accomplished they arrived back at the apartment tired but satisfied.

"I'm too spent to cook, how about take away," Nikki suggested.

"You read my mind."

The next day, Friday, Nikki's phone rang at 8:00. " Nikki, It's Mike."

"Commander! Good morning, Sir."

Mike chuckled, shook his head, and decided to give it back to her some, "Lieutenant, your uniforms are in, I have them in my office, stop by anytime to pick them up."

" That's great, Sir. We're moving today but I should be able to stop by quick and get them."

"You're moving? That was quick."

"We are anxious to get settled and into some normalcy. Josh and I found this fabulous townhouse 10 minutes from base."

" Did you buy or are you renting?"

"We're renting for now. I called housing yesterday to let them know that we were leaving."

"Nikki, congratulations! I'll let Kate know."

"Thanks, see you later when I pick up the uniforms."

"Looking forward to it," Mike said.

The first of the furniture deliveries were scheduled to arrive at 10:00. After breakfast, they put some of the boxes that they had packed into the car and headed to their new place. Josh had added Gales pack and go cot and one of her mobiles and a bouncy chair for her to stay in while they worked. On the way, they stopped so that Nikki could run into the grocery to get a few drinks to have... beer, coke and some chips and she also picked up some paper towels, cleaner, and toilet paper.

Their furniture arrived right on time. They were able to deliver the bedrooms, rocking chairs and small kitchen table and chairs. The patio furniture and TV arrived around 11:00. The rest of their furniture would be delivered the next day.

Excited, "Josh, let's bring the linens over and we can stay here tonight!"

"Cool, we'll go back and load up again, get some lunch and then off to buy some dishes, pots, and utensils and whatever. Ya think?"

"That sounds good. I have to stop quick at NAVCOM to get my uniforms."

"How about we do that on our way back to the townhouse."

"That works."

Once the furniture was set up and the delivery men left, they did too. "Josh, this is a blast! Setting up our home together is great fun. We've lived together before, but you had moved in with me, I already had most everything. But this, this is ours, together!"

"It is fun and the best part is that we get to make it ours," giving her a quick kiss.

They had a light lunch and then went to the _Bed Bath N' Table_ for their kitchenware, coffee maker and toaster. While they were there, Nikki found a bed set that she liked and some new towels.

"Don't forget to stop at NAVCOM," reminded Nikki.

"I actually almost did." Josh chuckled.

Josh parked in the officer's car park. " Josh, come in with me. Say hi."

"Alright." He got out of the car and got Gale out of the backseat and they walked in.

Reaching the operations floor, they were greeted by the watch Sailor. Nikki showed her ID and then they went in to find Mike. Lieutenant Smith saw them come in and he went over to her.

"Daryl Smith," He extended his hand to Josh. " Nikki, It's been a long time."

"It surely has"

"It seems that we'll be working together, looking forward to it."

"It'll be good to be back."

" So, this little angel must be yours."

"Of course, her name is Gale," she said smiling. " Daryl, I'm not sure if you ever met my husband, Petty Officer, Josh Holiday. Retired."

" Pleased."

"Likewise," Josh responded.

Mike had glanced out of his office window and noticed Nikki and Josh with Lt. Smith and went out to join them.

"Nikki, Josh, so great to see you," then reaching for Gale he dismissed Daryl. " Come on to the office."

" So, you two have been busy. It must feel good to be settling in."

"Mike, it feels so right," Josh said.

Mike sat at his desk holding Gale, almost thinking out loud, " maybe I'll have one of these someday."

Nikki and Josh smiled, " Maybe," Nikki said.

"Your uniforms are hanging there," Mike indicated a coat tree.

Nikki went over to look at them feeling some nostalgia.

"Here is your name tag and ribbons."

She picked up the name tag and rubbed her thumb over the engraved ' LT. N. Holiday ', and smiled.

They spent a few more minutes visiting and then they prepared to leave.

"Nikki, see you on Monday."

"Yes, Sir."

"Oh, before we go, here is our new address. Please, you and Kate come by anytime." She wrote the address on a piece of paper and handed it to Mike.

Then Mike surprised her and pulled her into a hug. He shook Josh's hand and they left for their new home.

Back at the townhouse they brought in their purchases and went about sorting everything out. Nikki brought her uniforms up to the bedroom and they became the first thing that was hung in their closet. Then she put the new bed set on their bed and was standing with her back to the door admiring it as Josh walked in.

"So… we get to break this in tonight!" he didn't realize that Nikki had been crying.

"Hey, hey," he said softly. " What's all this?" as he pulled her close.

" Things just hit me, that's all. This whole past year… and here we are, almost like none of it happened."

"Oh, it happened, alright," chuckling, " Just check out the sleeping little Poppet in the next room. We're fine, all good. And tonight…." kissing her deeply.

Breathless, " promise?"

"Oh, you know it!" he said, kissing her again.

Later, " Nik, I'm going to run out to the store to get us a few things and pick up some take away; sandwiches, Chinese, pizza?"

"Uhmm, pizza I guess."

"K, I'll be back," giving her a quick kiss.

Josh arrived back at the townhouse with some things for breakfast, coffee, tea and milk. He also bought a bottle of wine and several candles. Nikki was sitting on the balcony with Gale when he got home. Placing the pizza on the bench he put the wine to chill, put away the groceries and of course some Ben & Jerry's. He slipped the box of chocolates and roses that he bought for Nikki into the pantry. Then went out to see his girls.

"Josh! I didn't hear you come in."

" I'm sneaky like that," giving her a cheeky grin. "Pizza is here, what to eat out here?"

"Yeah, let's just use paper towels. We haven't had the chance to run the dishes through the dishwasher yet."

Nikki placed Gale in her little bouncy and went to the kitchen to help Josh.

" Do you want to just drink from the cans?" Josh asked her.

"That's fine. I'll get the drinks and the towels if you'll grab the pizza."

Outside, they set their supper on the table, and then before they sat down, Nikki pulled Josh over for a kiss. " Our first meal in our new home...PIZZA AND BEER!"

Josh laughed and kissed her back.

They talked and laughed until it was time for Gales supper. Nikki fed her while Josh cleaned up. Around 8:00 Gale got her bath and Josh rocked her until she was almost asleep then he put her down, hopefully for the night.

When they were finished getting Gale settled Nikki told Josh that she was going to shower.

"Okay, Luv, I'll be sitting outside. Join me when you're done?"

"Love to."

Josh took this opportunity to set up his surprise. He put the roses in water and set up the wine and chocolates on the side table between the two lounges. The flowers he put on the table with the candles.

Fifteen minutes later Nikki came out onto the balcony wearing her robe and stopped dead in her tracks.

Bringing her hands to her cheeks, " Oh My God! Josh! I don't believe you!" as tears started to fall and Josh pulled her into his arms.

" Welcome home, my Love," Josh said then kissed her deeply. Then he took her hands and led her to one of the lounges. " Sit sweetness and I'll pour us a glass." Josh poured the two glasses of wine and handed her one. " To us and our wonderful little girl and to our first home together." They touched glasses then drank.

" Josh, the roses are beautiful! And, the candles, wine and chocolates. You do know the way to my heart."

"I would hope so," he grinned.

They sat eating chocolates and drinking the wine. After a while, Josh stood and held out his hand and pulled her up and out of the lounge that she was sitting on. Then he scooped her off her feet and carried her up to their bedroom gently setting her down on the bed where he laid down next to her and starting kissing and caressing her. When he slipped the robe from her, he grinned seeing that she had put on the negligee that his sisters had bought.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, " I love you so much. You are such a special man and am so lucky to have you. Thank you for this."

"I love you too, and I love showing you how much," leaning down and kissing her again.

Saturday arrived and with it the last of their deliveries. Their new home was complete. Now all that was needed was personal touches. Nikki put out some of her baskets and they hung up an enlargement of their wedding photo and their first family photo as a start. Sitting on their new couch in their new living room, they snuggled with their feet up on the recliner.

"Wow, we are really here!" Nikki said.

" Later I want to go around and do a video tour to send to our parents."

"That's a fabulous idea!"

Josh was used to recording video from his time on _Hammersley_ as it was his responsibility to record their searches during boardings. He handled the camera while Nikki narrated the tour.

" Hi all, we moved into our new home on Friday," Nikki started.

Josh continued, " We're really thrilled to be here, really feels like a fresh start. There is a pool on the complex along with an exercise room. We are only 10 minutes from the Navy Base and you can see the harbour from our bedroom balcony. I'll be able to watch as Nikki's ship comes in," Josh told them excitedly.

" And, there's a park within walking distance with some great trails," Nikki added.

The tour started by recording the outside and then going through the front door. They walked through the entire townhouse and finished in the master bedroom. The last thing that he did was set up a selfie recording of the three of them from the couch in the living room.

" So, there you have it. We're looking forward to visits!" Josh said. " Our new address is… 618 Trinity La. Cairns North, QLD. 4870

Then they finished together… " Love you all!"

Josh uploaded the recording onto their new laptop computer and sent it as an attachment through email to both parents.

That evening, Sophia and Dom called, " Nikki, Luv! You have a new place!"

Nikki put her phone on speaker, " Hey Mum! What did you think?"

Sophia had her phone on speaker also, " Hey honey," Dom said.

"Nikki, Josh, it's fabulous! How did you ever manage to move so quickly?"

" Luck, determination and hard work," Josh chuckled.

"We started looking as soon as we got back from our visits. We found this one the first time that we went out." Nikki added.

" All new furniture?" asked Sophia.

"Pretty much all new everything," replied Nikki. " We didn't really have anything. It all belonged to the Navy, except for Gale's things. We actually had a blast shopping."

"We're very happy for you both. Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Dom."

"Mum, Dad, come visit when you can."

" Give yourself some time to get settled and we would love to come up."

"Great Mum, looking forward to it."

Then they said goodbye. An hour or so later the Holiday's called and the conversation was pretty much the same.

When Diane and James hung up they talked excitedly about Josh and Nikki and their new place. Then Diane got thoughtful...

"I want to do something for them," she said.

"Like what?"

She went quiet again and then, " I know! A virtual housewarming!"

"Huh?"

"They missed out on wedding gifts and a baby shower. They shouldn't miss out on this too. I have to give this some thought as to how to pull it off, but I think we can do it!"

"Diane, if there is a way, you will figure it out."

She spent the rest of the evening thinking about how it could work and finally everything started to come together. First, she would need someone in Cairns to receive the gifts and deliver them when it was time. She would call Kate. Once that was set up she would call the girls and Nikki's parents with a time frame to send the gifts and the address.

The next day, Sunday, Diane sent Kate a text and explained what she wanted to do. She still had her contact information from when Josh and Nikki went missing. Kate got back to her within the hour. She would still be in port for another two-weeks as they had just gotten in and suggested that they contact Sally Blake. Kate said that she would take care of that and get back to her. _* Is it ok to give Sally your email and phone number? Nikki and Josh have a friend, Bomber, Rebecca, I'll invite her too.*_

Diane wrote back, _* Thank you for helping, of course, you can give Sally my contact Info. I'll be in touch with more details soon,*_

Kate wasted no time getting in touch with Sally sending her a text as soon as she finished with Diane.

_*Sally, Diane Holiday wants to have a ' virtual housewarming for Josh and Nikki' *_

_* They got a new place? I didn't know.*_

_*It was fast. They just moved in on Friday. Diane is asking if they can send their gifts to you.*_

_* Of course, but how is this going to work_?*

_*I think that she plans on having us take the gifts to them and then we use ' Skype Conferencing' to have a video party.*_

_*What a cool idea! Do you have her contact info?*_

_*I do* _Kate added Diane's info to her text.

_*Alright, Thx Kate, I'll be in touch. This sounds like fun*_

After finishing with Kate, Sally sent a text to Diane.

_* Hi, of course, you can send the packages here. This will be great fun! My address is…."*_

_* Sally, thx for getting right back to me. I want to get this going asap. I know those two, they'll just be going out and buying what they need. I'm going to ask everyone to use rapid shipping and to try and get the gifts to you by the end of next week.*_

_* Just let me know when you want to try and pull this off. I'll get a small cake, maybe some champagne. It would be good if Kate is in town.*_

_* I agree. Hopefully, we can work with that. I'll be in touch. Thx Sally!*_

Diane finished her text session with Sally and was really excited. She spent the next two hours calling Josh's sisters and Sophia Caetano.

"Diane, this is exciting!" Sophia exclaimed. " I'll get right on notifying her brothers."

She ended her call with Sophia and sat thinking,_ ' how do I make sure that they don't buy a bunch of stuff…'_

The following day, she called Josh…

"Hey, Mum, what's up?"

" Well, I was thinking that you must need a lot of stuff," Diane said.

"Yeah, like everything, our Navy apartment was fully furnished. We didn't even have our dishes, pans, tableware, you know."

"Wow, I hadn't thought of that. How about emailing me a list of things that you need in case the girls want to get you something."

"Sure, will do."

'_Now'_, she thought, _' I need to come up with an excuse for them to be home and able to video chat.'_

On Wednesday, Diane called Josh.

" Hey, Mum."

" Hi honey, how's the new place?"

"It's great, we love it."

"And how is Nikki doing back to work?"

"She's happy. Monday was hard being away from Gale. We met for lunch so she could get a Gale fix," Josh chuckled and Diane laughed with him. " She was pretty tired when she came home but she said that it felt good to be back in uniform...and I have to say she looks really sexy in her whites."

" Josh, another reason I am calling is Dad and I were hoping that you would be available on Saturday for a video chat, say around 2:00? We have something we want to discuss with you. I need to get your sisters on board as well."

"Sure, is everything ok?"

" We're fine, just some legal stuff."

"Okay, we'll be here."

" I'll talk to you Saturday then."

" You bet, love you, Mum."

"Love you too, say 'hi' to Nikki and give our little one a kiss."

"Bye, Mum."

Josh went to pick up Nikki at 3:30 and told her about his conversation with his Mum.

"Well, how about we go over to Bed Bath N'Table and make a list for your Mum," Nikki suggested.

"Sure."

That evening Josh emailed his mother their list and where they got it from.

Over the next few days, Diane assembled a list and emailed it to everyone. They all agreed to use rapid delivery and to have their gifts sent to Sally by Tuesday. Then she arranged for the virtual party to be on the following Saturday, at 2 pm.

Diane and James would be the hub around the conference call, once everyone was connected they would coordinate with Kate, Sally, and Bomber to arrive with the gifts.

Saturday afternoon, at 2 pm. Diane connects to Josh and Nikki, keeping the guests hidden. Once she had them online, she signalled James to text Kate who was waiting outside with Mike, Sally, Swain and Bomber with the gifts.

Josh's laptop alerted him to the video call, answering and then calling out for Nikki who was in the kitchen. She came out, picked up Gale and joined Josh on the couch in front of the computer that was set up on the coffee table.

Josh opened the chat window, " Hey Mum, Dad…"

"Josh, Nikki, it's so wonderful to see you!" James said.

Diane then added Josh and Nikki to the group. They were stunned as the others started popping up on their screen. Then on cue, they all yelled "Surprise!" and held up a "Congratulations on your new home," sign and almost at the same time their doorbell rang.

Josh and Nikki were sitting there, stunned and tongue-tied. " Josh, don't you think that you should answer your door?" his mother said to him.

"Ahhh, yeah," getting up from the couch and going down to the door"

Opening the door to a very loud "Surprise!" He was again speechless.

"Hey, Josh, can we come in?" Kate asked, " These packages are getting heavy."

"BLOODY HELL! Come in, what, what's all of this?" he stuttered.

"This," Kate answered, " Is you Mum's virtual housewarming party," Kate laughed.

Josh showed everyone upstairs and into the living room. Nikki stood up when she saw everyone walking in. She couldn't believe it, then there was clapping and cheering coming over the computer as she tearily embraced their guests. Josh had finally come out of his stupor and went back over to the computer while Sally, Kate, and Bomber took over getting everything organized. They placed all of the gifts on the floor near the couch then Mike and Chris went back out to the cars to get the rest of them while Kate and Bomber went out to get the champagne, cake, and ice cream.

Kate took over looking after Gale while they began to open their gifts. There were some table linens, crystal stemware, a kitchen knife set, a crockpot, tray tables, serving trays and much more.

Opening each gift they displayed it in front of the camera for everyone to see.

After the gifts were open, Diane called for a toast and again on cue, everyone lifted a glass of champagne and Sally passed out glasses to Josh and Nikki and everyone else.

" Raise your glasses," Diane announces…Everyone raised a glass, even those online.

.

_"May joy and peace surround you,_

_Contentment latch your door;_

_And happiness be with you now,_

_And bless you evermore."_

(_Irish Blessing)_

" To Josh and Nikki!"

"To Josh and Nikki!" everyone responds.

They chatted with their video guests then they each signed off one by one until only Diane, James, Dom, and Sophia were left.

"I can't believe you all did this!" Nikki says.

"I was all Diane," her mother said. " And I have to say that it was great fun!"

Kate, Bomber, and Sally, put the coffee on and put the cake and ice cream on a tray.

The cake was from a specialty bakery and was in the shape of a cottage. Sally held it up to the camera for the mothers to see.

"Did you make that?" Diane and Sohpia both asked.

Laughing, "Hell No! It came from a specialty bakery."

Sally and Kate started cutting the cake with Bomber preparing a tray of coffees. A few minutes later the mothers signed off. " Goodbye everyone, enjoy the rest of your day. Thank you all for helping to pull this all together. Congratulations Josh & Nikki!"

"It was a pleasure," Kate said.

Josh had his arm around Nikki and she snuggled against him as they were still trying to process the afternoon.

" Cake and Coffee?" Sally asked.

"Never turn down cake or coffee!" Nikki said.

They continued to visit and later ended up ordering Pizza as the gathering went on into the evening.

Later, cuddled in bed, " Josh, that was amazing. Your mother is amazing."

"Yeah, she's pretty special. It was really sweet seeing the whole family together even if it was over video."

"It was. So… I can't believe all of the gifts!"

"Right?!"

Then pulling her close he started kissing her neck and caressing her, then whispering, "Have I mentioned how much I love this bed? Especially with you in it."

Kissing him deeply, " don't tell me, show me."


	15. Chapter 15 She's Back in the Game

**July 8th:**

Nikki's first month back on duty is up and Dr Holmes has given her clearance to return to sea duty. When she returned to NAVCOM after her appointment with Dr Holmes, Mike called her into his office. Knocking on his door, she steps in and salutes.

"Nikki! Come on in."

"Commander," standing at attention.

"Relax, and have a seat. How would you feel about going back to Hammersley? Would you be comfortable with that?"

"I'd love to get back on Hammersley... but what about Beech? It wouldn't feel right to displace him."

"In two weeks this rotation ends. LT Beechum has indicated that he wants to move to a frigate."

" Okay…"

" So, I'll keep you here until then and then you'll go back to Hammersley."

" I don't know what to say," smiling. " Thank you, Sir!"

" You're welcome Nikki, I know that there are pros and cons to you returning to Hammersley, but I think that all of the familiar faces and being on a familiar ship will help you to settle back in. Now, take an early mark and go spend some time with Josh and your beautiful little girl."

"Thank you!" Nikki saluted and left the office to go and call Josh.

"Hey, Babe, what's up?" Josh answered. It was unusual for her to call during the day.

" I've been dismissed for the day. Can you pick me up or do you need me to take a taxi?"

"No taxi, we'll be right there."

Fifteen minutes later, Josh pulled up in front of NAVCOM. Nikki had been waiting on a bench in the shade and stood as his car approached. As soon as she was in the car, she leaned across the console to kiss Josh hello.

"How's your day?" Nikki asked him.

"Good, very routine, well though, I have to say that this is a nice distraction," smiling at her. " Just a routine day, went for a walk to the park. I put a lasagna together for dinner."

" That sounds fabulous! Are you up to going to the beach for a little while?"

"That should be my question to you, you've been at work."

"And you haven't? You've probably done more already than I have. So what do you say, Super Dad?"

Laughing, " Yeah, sounds nice. We can put the lasagna in the oven when we get back."

" Mike called me into the office and offered me, Hammersley."

" Wow, Nikki, that's fantastic. How do you feel about that? All good?"

" Absolutely, it will be like a second homecoming, all of those friendly faces. And… a bonus...two more weeks shore duty."

"Because? Not that I'm complaining."

" In two weeks it will be the end of the rotation. Beech wants a frigate; I think he's going to Newcastle. Mike said that he's the only big change, except for a couple of Junior Sailors the crew will remain the same."

Josh pulled into the garage, and they went in to get changed for the beach. He added a few extras to Gales nappy pack, got a bouncy seat and her pack carrier.

They found a shady place to lay down their blanket, got Gale settled into her carrier, and applied sunscreen. Nikki attached a light baby blanket to the carrier to cover over Gale while they walked in the water hand in hand down the beach. Returning to their blanket they lay back with Gale between them just relaxing and listening to the waves. Josh turned on his side, facing Nikki with his head propped up in his hand.

" Josh, what are you doing?" Nikki asked, putting down her book.

"Just enjoying the view," he replied while gazing at Nikki in her swimmer.

At this, Nikki turned on her side and mimicked his position, " I could say the same," admiring her fit husband.

Josh laughed, " We should probably get going otherwise wise we'll be eating at 8:00."

"Well, that won't do. I'm pretty hungry now."

Once they got home, Josh put the lasagna in the oven and then went upstairs. Nikki gave Gale a quick bath to rinse off any sand then fed her and put her down in her cot while Josh was sorting out the nappy pack.

"I'm heading for the shower."

"Company?" Josh grinned.

" I could use some help with my back," walking towards their room while looking over her shoulder giving him a teasing look.

Stripping out of their beach clothes, they decided on the spa tub instead. Getting in the tub, Nikki nestled her back up against Josh's chest. They relaxed, washed and caressed thoroughly enjoying their closeness.

After they got dressed, they peeked in on Gale and went downstairs. Nikki poured them a glass of wine while Josh checked on dinner.

"We've got about 35 minutes," he said as they went outside to sit.

" You've got the table set already!"

"Just call me 'Martha Stewart'." he laughed.

The oven timer sounded, and Josh got up. Nikki went to get up too.

"I've got this, just get comfy at the table and I'll be right out."

He put the Lasagna, salad, bread and drinks on a tray and carried it out.

Taking a bite... " Josh, this is wonderful!"

"I emailed your Mum," he said with a grin.

"Well, you did a fabulous job putting it together."

"Why thank you, my dear."

After they were finished eating, they stayed at the table just talking.

When he got up to clear the dishes, Nikki got up too. "You don't have to do that. Why don't you go and make yourself comfy, this won't take long."

"No… I'm home, I'll help. There's no need for you to do everything."

"It's all good."

"Josh...no. We'll do it together."

As they were working together in the kitchen, Gale woke up.

"Saved by the crying baby," Josh chuckled. " Nikki, really, I'll finish up here. Go take care of little Poppet."

Nikki put down the cloth she was cleaning with and put her arms around her husband. " I say a thank you every day for having met you." She kissed him quick and went off to care for Gale.

_**July 22nd:**_

Her last two weeks onshore passed quickly, and it was time to report to Hammersley. Receiving her orders, she was to report to the ship at 0700 for a 0900 departure.

They got up at 5:00 and went out for their run. Running for only a half-hour instead of their usual hour. Getting back, Nikki went to the shower, and Josh made her a special breakfast for her first day back at sea.

Coming out of the shower, she got dressed and packed her sea bag. Josh had made copies of a couple of their favourite pictures, framed them and then had snuck them into her bag, she found them as she was packing, *...Josh…* she says to herself, smiling and feeling so much love.

Nikki carried her seabag down to the entry and then went to see what Josh was up to in the kitchen. Going behind him, she put her arms around his waist. He turned around and pulled her close. Rising on her toes, she kissed him.

"Josh, you're so sweet. Thank you for the pictures."

Beaming, " Your welcome, Luv. Now, breakfast is ready; let's not let it get cold. Go… sit."

Gale had been in the kitchen with Josh, and they moved her closer to the table. He brought fried eggs, sausage, and pancakes to the table, coffee and juice.

"My God, Josh, do you think that Bomber won't feed me?"

"Just want to give you a proper send-off is all."

It was 6:10. "Nikki you have just enough time to feed Poppet if you like and I'll sort out the kitchen."

Nikki picked her up and cuddled her close while Josh got her a bottle. "Mummy is going to miss you so much," she said, giving her kisses. Sitting in the rocking chair, she rocked as she talked to Gale and she gave her her bottle.

Gale and Josh finished up at just about the same time; it was 6:45. "Well, I guess we best be going."

"Mummy's going to miss you and Daddy so much," kissing her on the head.

"And we're going to miss you too. We haven't been apart for more than a few hours in over a year."

Setting Gale into her seat, she went to Josh and hugged him close. " I love you so much."

" Right back, at'cha," kissing her deeply.

Nikki picked up Gale's car seat while Josh grabbed the seabag and they headed to the base. Stopping at the guard post to show their IDs, Josh then proceeded to the wharf to find a car space. Getting out of the car, Nikki got Gale while Josh took her seabag.

Nikki was having a cuddle, leaving her was really starting to hit home, and she couldn't help the quiet tears. Coming up next to her, Josh put the bag down and pulled her close then kissing her forehead. "It'll be okay. You'll be back before you know it. We'll skype, and I'll send lots of pictures."

" I know… You had better. I guess I wasn't expecting it to be this hard."

"Hell, it's your first time going out as a mother. You're entitled. It'll get better. I'd be the same way if it were reversed."

Nikki smiled and chuckled, " Mr sensitive, I know you would."

Kissing her again, " Ready?"

"Yup, ready," she said, wiping her eyes.

Buffer, Charge, Swain, Bomber, and Spider had been loitering around near the gangway waiting for Nikki to arrive so they could welcome her back.

As Nikki and Josh got close, they formed a line and snapped a salute.

With more tears, Nikki returned the salute.

"Welcome back, Nav," they all said. Then they gathered around saying hello to Josh and admiring Gale.

"Do you miss us, ET?" Buffer asked.

" Sometimes, yeah, I do. But I wouldn't trade what I have for anything."

"Amen to that, Mate," Swain said. " Sally said to tell you that if you need anything, and that includes a babysitter, to give her a call."

"Thanks, Swain, I'll keep that in mind."

Nikki had dressed her in her ' My Mum's in the Navy' onesie and the group laughed.

" That is the cutest thing," Bomber said.

"Josh's Mum found it when we were shopping."

It was time to board, and they left Josh and Nikki to say goodbye, but before Bomber could go, Nikki pulled her back. Bomber raised an eyebrow but then realised what Nikki wanted as Nikki passed Gale to her and then turned to Josh.

Embracing her, Josh kissed her deeply, " Goodbye Luv, stay safe, come home to us. We love you, never forget."

With tears again, " Oh, Josh… Bye, Baby, we'll talk soon." Then with one more kiss and a kiss for Gale, she walked up the gangway and onto Hammersley.

Bomber went to pass Gale back to Josh, when Josh asked her to wait one more minute as he took off at a jog for the car, returning just as quick with a small esky.

"What's this?" Bomber asked, this time successfully passing off Gale.

"A surprise for Nikki, a couple of cartons of her favourite Ben & Jerrys. Can you tuck it into the freezer for her? Later tonight, when I talk to her I'll tell her to find you."

Bomber chuckled, " You're something else. I sure didn't see this side of you when we were on the ship together. I'll be happy to."

"Well, keeping our secret was hard. Thanks, Bomber."

Bomber gave him a quick hug, picked up the esky and headed to the galley storage freezer.

As Josh prepared to leave, he looked back at the ship. Nikki had changed into her DPNU and looked just like he remembered her when they were on the ship together. She waved, he waved back, then she turned toward the bridge and Josh got Gale into the car.

It was 7:30, so they had another hour and a half before _Hammersley _scheduled to depart. Josh planned on watching from their balcony.

Making himself a coffee, he went up to his balcony with his little Poppet in tow. Getting out her tummy time mat, he set her on the floor while he fixed the bed. Nikki had picked out a comfortable indoor - outdoor carpet for their balcony to cover over the cement. Josh brought Gale outside with him setting her back down on her mat. He sipped his coffee as he watched his little girl reaching for the little bobbles that were tied to the mat. After some time on her tummy, he'll turn her to her back. Semi-reclined on the lounge Josh began reminiscing about being on _Hammersley._

Gale started getting a little more active. It looked like she was doing little pushups, and that made Josh laugh. Getting out his phone, he decided to make a video for Nikki. While he was recording, she all of a sudden kicked herself over and onto her back.

" Holy Shit! Nikki, did you see that? Let's see if she'll do it again." Josh gently placed her back on her tummy where she promptly started kicking, and Josh caught her on video flipping herself over again.

He put down his phone and picked her up for kisses and cuddles, settling back in the lounge chair with her propped against his thighs.

"It's time Poppet, let's see Mummy off,'' picking up the binoculars that he keeps there. Hammersley's horn blew, and he could just hear it. Raising the glasses, he watched as she pulled away from the wharf and out into the harbour.

_**Hammersley:**_

Nikki's first day back turned out to be very routine as they headed out to their assigned patrol zone giving her time to reacquaint herself with the bridge.

Once they were out of the harbour, she took a break and went to stand on the fo'c'sle rail watching the sea and remembering all of the times that she and Josh did this very same thing soaking up each other's company while keeping their relationship a secret.

Looking down at her from the bridge, Swain decided to join her, make sure that she was all right. After all, he thought, those two were never apart and then add in the baby.

"Hey, Nikki!" he called out not wanting to startle her.

"Swaino! Hi."

"How's your day going? Not a lot going on to keep you busy."

" Good for getting reacquainted with the equipment. But, I'm settling in like I never left."

" Have you been thinking about Josh and Gale a lot? I mean it must be difficult with how close you have been over the last year."

"I have to admit that it's a lot harder than I thought it would be. Josh and I have so many memories on this boat. We never let things go beyond being friends while on the ship, we loved each other, but we managed to keep it professional. I have to admit, that was hard at times!" she said chuckling.

"Try and let those memories keep you company."

They stood there at the rail in quiet companionship for a few moments then Swain excused himself. " Swaino! Wait!"

"Nikki, what is it?"

"Would you take a picture for Josh?" handing him her phone.

"Be happy to."

Looking at her watch, it was coming up on 1600. To herself ( Time to get some SCRAN before watch and drop an email to Josh.)

Nikki went to the galley and got a salad. Unfortunately, Bomber had chosen fish for supper.

"Nav, that's all you want?" Bomber asked her.

"Sorry Bomber, can't eat fish."

"Oh Nav, I'm sorry, I didn't think."

"Bomber, it's ok, you're not cooking for me."

" Would you like a sandwich? I have some all made."

"That would be great."

"I have turkey. I'll bring one into the mess for you and some chips."

"Thanks, Bomber."

"No worries."

After SCRAN, Nikki went to her cabin to email Josh before her watch at 1800.

Josh's First Day:

Josh spent that first day pretty much like any other, following his routine and trying not to think about the fact that he wouldn't be picking up Nikki later at NAVCOM. ( God, I miss her already)

"Little Poppet, how about we go to the pub and get a sandwich for Daddy? Then we'll have your bottle and a walk through the park."

He got her changed, packed her nappy pack and they set out walking to one of the family-friendly pubs that were near the park. Sitting outside, Josh read while enjoying a burger, chips and a beer all the while watching Gale gurgle and coo trying to reach for her toys that were hanging in the stroller. Several people who were walking by stopped and admired Gale commenting on her very blue eyes while her proud Poppa beamed.

"Okay, Poppet," he said once he had finished his supper. Let's see if you need a change and then find a shady spot in the park for your supper."

Josh had taken several pictures throughout the day for Nikki. He was getting ready to take a selfie in front of a frangipani bush when he was approached by a couple that were walking their dog.

" Would you like me to take that for you?" the man asked.

"That would be very kind, thank you," Josh replied.

"This has to be your little one, she looks so much like you," the woman said.

"She is, this is Gale. She has a lot of her mother too," answering her with a smile.

An hour later, he was back at home with a sleeping baby. Lifting her out of the stroller he brought her to her room and laid her in her cot. Then taking out his phone, he took a picture of her sleeping.

Going into the kitchen, he got out a beer, picked up his laptop and went out onto the balcony to check his email. Seeing Nikki's email, he excitedly opened it.

* Hey Luv, the first day has been quiet; we haven't made it to our patrol zone yet. We should be there around 2400.

I found myself standing in our spot on the fo'c'sle this afternoon and couldn't help but to remember all of the time we spent there together... Remember that time that we almost broke our own rule and kissed behind the typhoon? Then that creepy dick Fulton walked up on us? Lots of memories on this boat.

With Kate now being Captain, I have our old cabin to myself, which suits me just fine. Don't get me wrong, I love Kate, but the privacy will be nice.

I have 'Last Dog Watch' so, sorry Luv, no skype tonight.

I'm attaching some pictures for you. Swain took one on the bridge and one on the bow. There's also a couple of the "guys" which include Bomber and Kate.

Sleepwell, kiss our baby,

Love you, Miss you, XXX 💖 OOO

Smiling with a goofy grin, Josh began writing his email back to her.

When Nikki got off watch, she headed straight for her cabin to look for Josh's email. She sat down at her desk, opened her laptop and his email.

**Luv, too bad about tonight's skype, but that's the Navy.

It was weird not going to get you at 4:00. I was really missing you. I walked to the pub near the park for a burger, and of course, Poppet managed to garner a lot of attention.

I gave her a bottle in the park then we walked for a bit. I was trying to take a selfie of us for you when this lovely couple who were walking their dog offered to take it for me. I'll be attaching several pictures for you.

I'm also attaching two videos, not going to tell you about them; you're just going to have to watch.

Okay, I've got our favourite ice cream, and I'm going to watch one of your favourite movies. It was 'Castaway', right?... Just kidding, 'Swerve'. I'm going to watch 'Swerve'.

Oh! Go find Bomber; she has something special for you from me.

I love you, Baby, keep safe, and I miss you more. 💝

Nikki opened the first video and screeched, " Oh MY GOD! I don't believe it!" as she watched her little girl roll herself over. ( That's just the way, my first day away and she does something remarkable ). Then the second video of her reaching for her toys had her smiling and crying at the same time. The picture of Josh and Gale in the park was her favourite, and she planned on getting that one enlarged and framed. Now, to find Bomber.

She went to her cabin, hoping that she was still awake. Knocking softly, "Bomber? Are you still up?" Nikki called out quietly.

" Yup, come on in Nav, I've been waiting for you."

"You have?"

"Sure, I knew Josh would tell you to come, and find me and I knew you were just getting off watch. I figure that you are right on time," Bomber said laughing.

"Come on, follow me," Bomber led her to the galley and then to the big freezer where she pulled out a carton on Ben & Jerry's 'Boom Chocolatta' ice cream. There was a note in a little baggie attached to the side.

"I don't believe that man! How did he ever pull this off without me knowing!"

"He's good," Bomber said. " And you are one very lucky woman."

"Yes, I am." Nikki opened the note…* Hi Babe, I wanted you to have some comfort food for your first patrol. There are two more cartons. I hope that will see you through until you get home. Enjoy and think of me. 💖 *

Bomber was watching as Nikki's eyes filled with tears. "As I've said, he sure is a keeper."

"Bomber, come back with me to my cabin, share this with me. Josh sent me some videos I'd love to show you and some pictures."

" Let me get the spoons!" Bomber said.

The following day business picked up for Hammersley. Over the next week, they averaged 2 FFV boardings a day, and they had attended to 5 mayday calls. One of those calls was to aid a group of Unis who had taken a couple of slabs and daddy's boat for a joy ride and got lost.

Nikki, Buffer, and Swain went over to sort things out. While Nikki was getting them squared away with a course back to port, Buffer and Swain looked over the boat.

"If you guys want to get back safely you best lay off the beer," Nikki told them.

Buffer and Swain returned to the wheelhouse just as Nikki finished explaining the course settings. " All's good with the boat, Ma'am," Buffer said.

" Good then, our work here is done. You guys, be smart. Follow that course and head home. And lay off the beer," Nikki said, then followed Buffer and Swain down into the RHIB.

Nikki had the morning watch that day, so she and Josh were able to Skype around 8:00 that evening.

Josh had been anxiously waiting for her call to come through when he heard it ringing. Picking up Gale and holding her in front of the camera, he answered.

"Hi, Luv!"

"Hey, Josh! What have you been up to?"

"Ahh, you know, morning jog, feed and change Poppet, not necessarily in that order, breakfast, clean, laundry, feed Poppet, lunch, nap, pool, feed Poppet… you get the picture," he says, laughing.

"So, how are you liking being a stay at home single Dad?"

"The stay at home part is okay, but I'm very much married. Thank you, very much, not single," said with a twinkle.

" How did you manage at the pool?"

"There's almost no one there in the late afternoon. I found a nice shady spot for Gale where I can see her. I'd swim a lap, take a quick peek and then swim another. It's not ideal but better than nothing. Just think before we know it she'll be going in the pool herself. Tell me, what's been happening with you?"

"We had another FFV today and a mayday. This Uni Kid took his dad's yacht out for a joy ride with his friends and a couple of slabs... Well, you can just imagine. They got off course and couldn't figure out how to get back to port."

Laughing, " So, LT, am I to assume that you used your mad skills and got them sorted out?"

"You know it! I finished the last of my ice cream, must be getting close to time to come home," Nikki said.

"Just five more days, but who's counting? I personally can't wait, our bed is awfully lonely," said with a cheeky grin.

They continued to talk for almost a half-hour then they signed off. " Hey, before you go, how about a tour of your space."

Nikki picked up her laptop and slowly moved it around her cabin. RO had printed a copy of the picture that Josh had sent of him and Gale in the Park. She had taped it up over her desk, their framed pictures were displayed on her desk and a coverlet from home on her rack.

"Looks fairly cozy."

"It'll do. Well, I best be going. I have reports from today to finish reading and to write my own. Little one, Mummy misses you so much, when daddy kisses you it's from me too."

" Love you, Babe. Miss you."

" Love you too, Josh. Miss you too."


	16. Chapter 16 Meow

_**Wednesday, July 29th:**_

It was one week after Nikki left on patrol that Josh had his first encounter with a "casserole cougar". It was just 4:00, Gale was napping and Josh was just about to join her when he heard someone at the door. Slipping his shirt on but not bothering to button it he goes to answer it… (_ who could that be?)_ he asked himself.

Opening the door he finds a very attractive red-headed woman, who appeared to be in her thirties, wearing a low cut sundress, carrying a casserole dish and a bottle of wine.

"Uhhh, hi," he stammered. " Do you have the wrong door?"

"No… I don't believe I do. I'm Caroline, I live just down the street and I couldn't help but notice that you are alone a lot. I've seen you walking with your little baby and down by the pool. I thought I would stop by and see if you'd like some company," she said with a suggestive smile.

" Uhhh, Caroline, is it?... I appreciate the offer of… a meal and some company…" Josh forever trying to be polite. " But, I'm married, you see. Very happily married."

"What I see is a woman who left her very attractive husband alone while she's off playing Sailor."

"Okay...Caroline...I love my wife. So, I assume that we're neighbours? Let's just say this encounter never happened," waving his hand back and forth between them. You should return to where you came from. Enjoy your wine and dinner." Then irritated, he retreated back into the house, closed the door and stood in the entryway totally dumbfounded. _( wonder if Navy wives have to put up with that bull shit...I'll have to ask Sally. Hope she spreads the word to her feline friends that there's nothing to find here.)_

Returning upstairs he went to the kitchen, got a beer knowing there wouldn't be a nap now went back out on the balcony. Sitting in his lounge, sipping his beer thinking, _( I'm not telling Nikki about this until she gets home. I don't want to have her worrying over nothing.) _

Getting his laptop he sent a quick email to Nikki. *_Hi Babe, I miss you. If you can skype later drop me a message when. Hugs, Love you. *_

An hour later his laptop alerted to a new email. * 7:30… Love you!*

When the Lasagna from the freezer was finished warming, Josh made a salad, got another beer and took his supper outside.

At 6:00, right on cue, Gale woke for her change and a bottle. After feeding her, she got her bath and then they went to wait for mommy's call.

"Hey, Babe, busy day?" Josh said as he opened the video chat screen."

"Hi, Luv. Yeah, we chased down a mothership.

"That's cool, everything go okay?"

" Dutchy and gang ran into a bit of resistance but it all turned out alright. We have the crew in Austere. _Kingston_ is on their way in so we'll be transferring them over. We have a couple of Sailors bringing the ship in."

"I have to admit that I worry less knowing that you aren't directly involved with those boardings. It would just kill me if you were," chuckling. " Dr Holmes would have to medicate me."

" No worries, I'm safe and cozy on the bridge with Kate and RO watching from the sidelines. Now hold our beautiful baby up more so I can see her."

Smiling, " Better?"

"Much," Nikki started talking to her, " Hey baby girl, are you being good for Daddy?" Gale started waving and kicking at the sound of Nikki's voice which made her heartache for her, making her laugh and cry at the same time."

"Just one more week, Luv. Any word on how long shore leave will be?"

" Last I heard, 10 days."

"That's awesome!"

They talked and played with Gale for another 15 minutes before saying good night, both shutting their laptops with a sigh.

On _Hammersley_, Nikki settled at her desk to start in on her reports while at home Josh turned on the TV then laid down on the couch with Gale cuddled on his chest as he settled in to watch one of his favourite shows...Reef Diving Adventures. It wasn't too long before they were both asleep.

On Saturday Nikki told Josh in her email that they would be in port 2 days earlier than expected as they were towing an FFV back to Cairns.

_*I'll let you know when we are a couple of hours out.*_ she wrote. * _This isn't going to affect our shore leave, in fact, we'll get two extra days if we don't crash sail. *_

Josh heard his laptop ping signalling an email. Surprised, he opened his email and saw one from Nikki. (_ Nik didn't usually write until evening...huh...wonder what's up.) _ Opening her email and reading the message, he started grinning like a fool. Picking up Gale and giving her a kiss he started bouncing around the living room like a little kid all the while sporting a silly grin. " Mommy's coming home!"

Later after feeding Gale her nooner, as he likes to call it, he put her down for a nap and retreated to his favourite lounge chair with his kindle and a beer.

After re-reading the same paragraph 3 times, he gave up as he realized that he was too distracted to read. (_ I want to do something special for Nikki…)_

Then an idea popped into his head and he started to work out the details.

Gale woke about an hour later and he got her ready to go out. " Little Poppet, we're off to work on a surprise for Mummy," kissing her head.

Josh pulled into the car park at the commercial pier. After getting Gale settled in her stroller he set off for _International Aquarium Suppliers (I.A.S.)_ a tropical fish wholesaler that he had met when he was diving for those mongrels, the Robson's. Fortunately, _I.A.S _only bought fish and coral from them and had nothing to do with Robson's oil skimming scheme.

Josh opened the door to the front office and was surprised to see that Joel, the owner, happened to be there.

"Oi! Look what the sea just washed up! Good to see ya, Mate! Heard you had quite an adventure," clasping Josh's hand and giving him a back slap at the same time.

"Joel, Mate! It's good to see you too!."

"So, what brings you to my very worthy establishment?"

" I was hoping that you would be able to help me with a gift for my very lovely and special wife."

"Married are ya now!"

"Yup, almost a year."

"And who is this lovely little mermaid?"

"This is Gale, our daughter."

"So, you've got the ' Daddy duty'."

"Well, technically, I guess, Nikki's a LT in the Navy. She's currently out on patrol."

"What about you, are you working? You left the Navy, I take it?"

"Yup, outta the Navy and taking care of our little Poppet. I left the Navy a little over a year ago."

"So, Mate, what can I help you with?"

Josh explained how he had proposed to Nikki and then how they let the little girl that had been looking after their fish while they were missing, keep him.

"I want to give her another one, I caught that one for her when I was diving for Robson. I plan on having the tank set up before she gets home on Thursday."

"Not a problem. Let's go see what I've got."

Josh found the perfect clownfish and some coral.

"What size tank are you getting?"

" 20 L ( 5 gal ) to start. I'm going to head over to _Rumford's Aquarium_ when I leave here and get all of the equipment I'll need."

"Good enough. I'll get the little fella ready for ya. Come by anytime tomorrow after you are all set up."

"Joel, that's fantastic, Mate. Thank you. How much do I owe you?"

" On the house for a fellow marine diver. We're good."

"Thank you. I'll be by tomorrow, 11:00 ok?"

"That'll do. See ya then."

Josh shook his hand and then headed for the car.

Snugging Gale into her car seat, " All right Poppet, next stop the aquarium."

Parking the car, he took Gale out of the car while still in her car seat and then positioned it on the front of the shopping cart.

"Here we go, let's find some cool stuff for Mummsy." Loading up the carriage he found the perfect 20 L tank that came with a light and filter. Then he added an air pump and stone, bottom rocks and some plants. He also found a cool rock tunnel for the fish to swim through, all the while chattering to Gale. Finally, food and water test kits and a book on saltwater fish care.

Returning to the front of the store, he paid for everything. " Time to go and play Poppet. This is going to be fun. Let's get you home and get this little project underway."

On his way home he made one more stop at the home improvement store, purchased two 20L buckets with covers and a small 1.5L pail for tank maintenance.

Josh pulled into the garage, and brought Gale in for a change and then he rocked her while she had a bottle. She was just about asleep when she finished so he placed her gently into her cot.

Returning to the car, he brought everything in and after making a coffee, he grabbed the book that he bought and went to sit outside while looking it over.

He was falling asleep while reading when he sat straight up. "What a dolt I am!" he said out loud. " I need a table to set the tank on!" (_There's a bargain shop near the mall, have to check that out after Gail wakes up)_.

Getting up, he puts his cup in the washer then starts unpacking all of the things he bought. Placing the empty tank on the kitchen table, he went about setting it up, aquarium rocks on the bottom, the tunnel… the plants go in after there's water. He set up the filter and placed the airstone and pump.

(_good to go...just needs water and Lance II)_

Thinking for a moment, he got out his phone and called Sally.

"Hey, Josh! How're things?"

"Things are good, Sal. I miss her terribly but they'll be home soon.

"It does get somewhat easier."

"I don't know, Sally. It's so different being on this side of things and not on the ship. I don't think that I'll ever want it to feel routine when she's gone. "

For some reason, it was easier before we were...lost."

Smiling, " I understand. You two have been joined at the hip for over a year."

" Yeah. I'm calling to ask a favour, I'm working on a surprise for Nikki and I was wondering if you could watch Gale for an hour or so."

"No problem, what are you up to?"

"I've gotten her another clownfish and I'm setting up the tank."

" Of course, come on over whenever. I'll be here."

"Great, she should be awake soon, I'll call when I leave."

"Sounds good. Just her nappy bag will be fine, I have everything else."

Gale woke around 3:30. Josh had her nappy pack ready so he could just change her and go. "Alright Poppet, let's take you to see Aunty Sally while Daddy finishes setting up Mummsy's prezzy."

Sally saw him pull in and went out to meet him. Josh kisses Gale and then hands her over to Sally.

"I won't be long, I need to stop at the Bargain Store. I need a table to sit the tank on. I kind of forgot about that. Then over to_ Durnham's,_ you know that rocky shoreline beach? I need to fill a couple of buckets with water."

"Josh, come in a moment. I may have a table for you. We don't use it. It's in the storage shed out back." Sally took Josh to the backyard and their shed. " Here it is…"

"Sally, are you sure? This is perfect. The right size, a drawer to store supplies… It's great. Thank you!"

"No worries, now, go and get your water, we'll be here."

Fifteen minutes later he arrived at _Durnham's _and parked the car. Just as he thought, there was no one there. He got out his buckets, went down to the shore and filled them each half-way to make them easier to carry.

Back at the Blakes, "Hey, that was quick. Would you like a coffee or a lemonade?"

"Lemonade sounds just right."

After they were settled… "Sally, I had a strange encounter the other day…" he went on to tell her about his visitor with the casserole."

Sally started to laugh, " Well, that didn't take long."

"What do you mean?"

"Unfortunately there are these lonely women who don't give a care if you're married or single. You're an attractive, doting father which puts out the signal that you're a good guy and therefore a good catch. You handled it well. Are you planning on telling Nikki?"

"Of course, I don't ever want her to worry that I'll keep things from her but I'm going to wait until she's home though. I don't want her worried and distracted on the ship."

"That's understandable."

"Has anything like that ever happened to you?"

"Once or twice. It happens more to men. I think that those women think that you would be...ahhh...easy, you know, 'cause you might be a bit frustrated," said with a smirk.

"Jeez. Well, ok, on that note, I best be going. It'll be time for Gale's bottle soon and I am anxious to get this thing set up."

"Josh, we could have given Lance back."

"No, no, Sally. Lance lives with Chloe now. No, worries."

"But didn't you catch Lance yourself when you were diving?"

"I did. I met this fella who is a tropical aquarium supplier when I was diving for Robson's. He's getting one for me."

"That's nice."

Josh put the table in the back of the car and then took Gale from Sally, secured her into her car seat and gave Sally a quick hug.

"Sally, thanks again."

"No worries, Josh, any time."

Back home, Josh put Gale into her porta - cot that was in the living room, put on some music, and set to work. Looking around he finally settled on the best spot to put the fish tank where they would be able to see it while sitting on the couch. There's a convenient wall socket too.

Going back down to the car, he brings up the table and sets it on the wall he has chosen. After wiping off the dust he went into the kitchen and brought in the tank and set it on the table. That done it was time for the water, two trips to the car to bring up the pails then he slowly poured the water into the tank so as not to disturb the decorations and stone. The last thing that he did before starting the filter was to add the plants.

Closing the lid, " Here we go Poppet," as he turns on the plug switch and the filter comes to life and the light in the cover turns on. Josh picked her up and laid back on the couch admiring his work.

It was after 7:00 and he and Poppet were behind schedule. " Whatcha say Poppet? Bath, Bottle, Bed?"

Once Gale was down he ordered take away pizza and then checked his email. As it turned out, Nikki had left a message that she wasn't going to be able to video chat that evening as she had a double watch, one of the crew members was ill.

Josh wrote her an email, telling her about his day, sort of, and sending his love.

The next morning he went on his usual run and continued with his usual routine. At 10:30 he picked up Gale and carried her to the car, " Okay little one, time to get the fishy."

He pulled into the car park at the pier and headed over to_ I.A.S. _to meet Joel.

"G'day, Mate!" Joel said when Josh walked in. "Gotcha fishies in the back, one sec," and went through the door that was behind the counter. Joel returned carrying a container with his clownfish and 2 blue damsels.

"I added a couple of extras for the Missus. A 20L tank would look lonely with just a clownfish," He said with a grin.

"Joel, these are great! Thank you, Mate!"

"It's all good. It was really great seeing you. Come by anytime."

"Will do."

Back at the car, Josh set the container on the floor of the back seat and then got Gale situated. " Okay now Poppet," kissing her head, " Time to get these little babies home and into the tank."

After getting Gale settled in her port-a-cot he went out to retrieve the container from the car. First, he poured off about a third of the water in the container and replaced it with water from the tank. " Okay, we have to let them sit for a bit, then we can add a little more tank water," talking to Gale.

So as not to rush the process, he scooped up Gale and took her for a change and gave her a bottle. That finished, she went down for a nap and Josh made himself a sandwich.

Talking to himself, " Okay, lunch done, time to add more water." Once this was done he grabbed his kindle and went out on the balcony to read for a bit.

An hour later, Gale was awake and it was time for the fish to meet the tank. Setting Gale down, he picked up the container and slowly poured it into the tank. Everybody looked happy and healthy and he was quite pleased with himself. Picking up Gale, he brings her over to see the fish smiling as she tries to reach for them.

Josh's laptop pinged alerting him to an email.

*_Hey Babe, we should be in port tomorrow at 1300. I can't wait to see you and Poppet. Skype later? 1900? Kisses xx _💖 *

"Poppet, Mummy will be home tomorrow!"

_**Monday, August 3rd.:**_

Josh went through his morning routine and tried to keep busy waiting for the afternoon to arrive. At 12:30 he took Gale up to their balcony, settled her in her seat and picked up his binoculars, he had gotten himself the same ones that they use on the ship. Ten minutes later he could see the mast as they made their way into the harbour, then he continued to watch until the ship came into full view. He could even see the cable party getting ready for docking.

" It's time, Poppet. Let's get changed and into something pretty for Mummy." While changing her he started blowing raspberries on her tummy making her squirm and laugh. "Alright, let's go get Mummy!"

Passing through the security checkpoint he went to the officer's car park, got Gale into her stroller and headed for_ Hammersley's_ berth arriving just as she was docking. Ten minutes later the gangway was in place and the Sailors started filing off laughing and joking happy to be on shore leave.

Then there was Nikki, wearing his favourite sundress and looking fabulous. Spotting Josh and Gale and sporting a wide smile she practically bounded down the gangway only stopping for a second to salute the ensign then straight into Josh's arms.

Giving her a quick kiss, " Hi, Luv, it feels so good holding you. I missed you so much." This time kissing her thoroughly.

"I missed you too," then they broke their embrace and she bent to pick up Gale, holding her close and giving her kisses. " Let's get out of here."

"The car's in the officer's lot." Heading for the car, Nikki carried Gale while Josh pushed the stroller with Nikki's seabag.

When he pulled into the garage he said, " Nikki, don't go straight up, wait in the foyer, I have a surprise."

"Josh?"

Taking Gale upstairs to her play cot, " Just one minute." Then going back down he tied a bandana as a blindfold and guided her up the stairs, and walked her to in front of the aquarium. "Okay!"

Nikki slipped the blindfold off, blinked, then " Josh! My God, it's beautiful. A new Lancelot. I love it. What are those blue fish?"

"Damsels," he told her. " Gale and I had great fun setting this up."

" You've put it in the perfect spot, right where you can see it while sitting on the couch."

"Sit, would you like something to eat or drink?"

"How about a brew and Tim Tams?"

"I'll put the water on and bring your bag upstairs."

Nikki got comfy on the couch and watched her fish, smiling to herself as she thought about Josh.

They were sitting, watching the fish, drinking their brews and eating Tim Tams. " I thought that maybe we could take a walk later and then go out to eat? Wherever you want to go."

"Sounds perfect. How about that pub you told me about that's near the park?"

"Sure, we can walk."

Finished with her snack, Nikki brought Gale to her room, gave her a change and then a bottle while rocking her. Then she laid a sleepy Gale in her cot for a nap.

Leaving Gales room, Nikki went looking for Josh and found him in the kitchen. Going up to him, she hugged him close and kissed him deeply. Then taking his hand she led him to their bedroom. Kissing as they undress each other Josh says, " Ahhh, my favourite part of homecoming."

"Mine too."

Gale woke around four and they got ready to go out for their walk and dinner. When they left Nikki started to turn towards the park when Josh stopped her.

"I want to go this way first if that's okay."

"Sure, any particular reason?"

"It will become clear in just a few minutes."

When they were about halfway down the block, Josh stopped, pulled Nikki to him, gazed into her eyes and then pulled her in for a deep and thorough kiss."

"Josh! Wow! Not that I'm complaining but what was that about?" As she looked at him while carding her fingers through his curls.

"That my love, was a most enjoyable display for the neighbourhood 'cougars'. I hope she or they were watching."

Looking puzzled as they resumed their walk, " Care to explain?"

He went on to tell her all about his encounter with the "cougar" Caroline.

"Josh, honey, why didn't you tell me?"

"Not meaning to keep it secret, Luv. I just didn't want you to worry."

"Josh, I…"

"Babe, sometimes when you're apart from the someone you love, your imagination can go into overdrive. I want you to know that you have absolutely nothing to worry about with me. There will never be anyone but you. Please never doubt that." This time Nikki stopped walking and pulled Josh in for a kiss.

"Have there been any other hunting 'cats'?

"Well, a flirty lady at the pool, but I sent her packing pretty quick, and some woman in the grocery stopped to admire Gale and invite me for coffee. I talked to Sally and asked her if she had those problems."

"What did she say?"

"It's mostly the men that have those issues. Please, Nik, don't worry. I'm yours and only yours," wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close then placing a kiss on her head. " I love you and I will show you how much every chance I get."

"I love you and I'll be showing you later!" she said with a sultry smile that left Josh beaming.

"Can't wait."

At the end of the block, they turned around and headed for the pub.

_**Two days ago:**_

The night before_ Hammersley_ was to arrive in port, Nikki went looking for Swain and the gang, finding them playing cards in the senior's mess. "Hey, Nav," Swain greeted her and the others followed suit.

"What can we do for you or are you just looking for some company?" Buffer asked.

"Well, actually I have a favour to ask. I was wondering if you guys would mind including Josh in one or two of your shore leave plans. I feel bad, the only company he's had is Gale for the last two weeks. I'm sure he could use some male bonding time."

" You know Nav, I had been thinking about that. Super Dad probably could use a break," Charge added.

Swain said, " Navy wives have a fairly good support system among themselves, I imagine that that is not there for Josh. I don't know how many full-time navy dads there are."

" He'll never admit it," said Nikki.

" Alright! I have been organizing some footy in the park, I'll let him know," Buffer told her.

"I'm always looking for someone to play a round with," Charge said. " I'll definitely give him a call.

"Thanks, guys."

" No worries, Ma'am."

Nikki had been home for two days and had taken over most of Gales care soaking up all the time with her that she could. She was playing with her in the living room when Josh came in.

"Hey Babe, I just got a call from Charge asking if I could play a round of golf tomorrow."

"I hope you said yes."

"Do you mind? I hate leaving you alone when you just got home and you're only home for 2 weeks."

"Josh, don't be silly, of course, I don't mind. It's not like you're going away for days. You need to get out. You've been Super Dad for 2 weeks without a break. Take one. Have fun. Drink beer and enjoy some guy time."

"Well...and then there was a text from Buffer asking me if I would like to join the footy game. Nik, have you had anything to do with this?"

"I may have dropped a hint that you could use a break. Everyone was excited to see you and to get to spend some time with you. They missed you when you left the Navy."

Taking her hands and lifting her to standing, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. " Thank you, Luv. I guess I'm going to have to get some clubs today if I'm going to play tomorrow. Lost mine… well along with everything else. I was needing new clubs."

"You should see if Charge is free. He seems to be somewhat of an expert on all things golf."

"You know, that's a good idea, I'll give him a call, accept his invite and ask if he can help with the clubs." He went off to call Charge.

The following day, Sunday, Josh wanted to leave Nikki the car so Charge picked him up and they headed off to Charges favourite golf course.

While Josh was out, Nikki enjoyed some special time with Gale including a walk to the park and a quick trip to the supermarket to get something special to cook for Josh. She picked up a bottle of wine and 0.5gm garlic prawns, one of Josh's favourites. Josh had purchased an LPG BBQ grill for the backyard so she bought a special thick steak for Josh and some chicken for herself. She also planned on grilled sesame asparagus with roasted potatoes and because she doesn't bake, a frozen molten caramel pudding for dessert.

"Hey, Babe" finding Nikki on the balcony when he got home, leaning down and kissing her hello.

"How was your round?'

"I sucked, but it was great fun. Charge is a fun bloke. I'm going to shower."

"Ok, Luv, I'll start supper."

Nikki had everything ready, so she popped the potatoes in the oven, then set the outside table. Laughing to herself as she thought...( _I don't know why we bothered with a kitchen table, we never eat there.)_

Hearing the shower turn off she put the prawns in butter in the frypan, cooked them up, and had them on the table with a beer for when Josh came down.

" Hey, what's this now?" he said as he went out to the balcony.

"I have some of your favourites for dinner. A thick steak, roasted potatoes and grilled sesame asparagus. And of course, some garlic prawns to start."

"Nikki...:" kissing her.

"I want you to know how much I appreciate you and how lucky I am to have you."

"Thank you, Luv."

"Now, sit, eat your prawns before they get cold."

**Monday afternoon** they decided to go to the pool. They packed something to read, snacks and drinks in a small esky, loaded the stroller and walked the two blocks. Picking out a table and lounge chairs at the far end of the pool away from the running kids. Nikki made sure that Gale was comfortable in the shade.

"Josh, Luv, go do your laps, uninterrupted," she smiled.

Kissing her head, he dives in and starts swimming. Nikki settles in with the book she is reading.

Two women in their mid-thirties, both different shades of bottle-blond watched Nikki and Josh arrive…

"That must be his wife, pretty enough I guess," Cat 1, platinum says.

" I don't get how she can leave that gorgeous man and baby home like that." Cat 2 adds. "Just look at him!" as Josh gets out of the pool.

Going over to where Nikki is sitting, she gets up and hands him a towel. "Here ya go, handsome," giving him a quick kiss. Josh smiled and sat next to her in the other lounge chair.

"You do have to admit that they make a cute couple," comments Cat 1.

" I've tried talking to him, he's polite, but puts up a definite wall," says Cat 2.

Once Gale was asleep both of them went in the water, staying nearby so that they would be able to keep an eye on her.

" Go ahead and get a swim in, I'll stay here," Josh tells her.

" Okay," and she swims off to do a couple of laps of her own.

When she was finished she swam back to Josh. They floated holding hands and treaded water just talking. Josh went to the side of the pool and held on by hanging by his elbows. Nikki paddled close to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Hey, there," he says.

She leans in and kisses him softly but fully.

"Ok, wow. Do you have a reason for such PDA? Not that it's a problem." He says leaning in for another kiss.

"Well, actually, besides the fact that I love kissing you, it was a show for the Cat Ladies who can't seem to keep their eyes off of you. I'm just staking out my territory"

Josh laughed, " let's stake it out some more," leaning in for another kiss.

Gale started to make noise, " I'll get her," Nikki said. " I have to enact plan B."

"Plan B?" Can't wait to see this one! Ahhh, I'm going to swim a bit more, can't get out right now if you get my meaning."

Nikki laughed, " I get it, I'll take care of that later," she said with a quick kiss.

Picking up Gail, Nikki gave her a quick change then applied some sunscreen. Placing her hat on her she went over to sit on the stairs just about in front of the cat ladies and dangled Gales legs in the water watching her kick. Josh joined her shortly and sat on the edge of the pool next to her. It wasn't a minute before Cat 1 went over and sat next to Nikki.

Looking over Nikki at Josh, " Hi, I'm Penelope Perkins, call me Penny," reaching behind Nikki's back to shake Josh's hand. Nikki quirks an eyebrow and looks at her.

Penny looks at Nikki, " and you would be his sister?"

Holding her temper and giving her a sickening sweet smile while placing Gale on her knee, " Nikki Holiday, Mrs. Nikki Holiday."

"Oh, I didn't realize that Josh was married. He's always alone."

"Quite, Well, I'm an LT in the Navy, it takes me away every couple of weeks."

Josh was becoming impatient with the conversation, he looked at Nikki, " I need to get dinner started, are you ready Luv?"

"You bet, well, ahh… Penny, it was nice to meet you."

Josh stands and takes Gale so that Nikki can stand easier then they walk back to their things with Josh's arm around her.

Cat 1 returns to Cat 2… " Did I hear him say that he had to start dinner? My God, wherever did she find him!"

Packing up they left for home. "Well, I imagine we gave the 'Cat Ladies' a show," Nikki said.

"You obviously noticed them."

"They were sort of obvious the way they looked at me and stared at you."

"Don't worry about them, Babe. They can't even come close to holding a candle to you."

" I love you, Josh," going up on her toes and kissing him."

Buffer called Josh on Thursday and told him that the footy game was on for the next day at 1 pm in Harriman's Park.

"We're going to be playing some blokes from _Kingston_," Buffer told him."Did you still want to play?"

"You bet. It sounds like a good time," Josh replied. " Buff, can someone pick me up so that I can leave Nik the car?"

"No worries, Mate. I'll come get ya, Mate. Be ready for 12:30. BYOB and a snack.

And we will be cooking up some snags."

"Will do, see ya tomorrow."

Getting off the phone he went to find Nikki, " Hey, there you are," finding her rocking Gale. Kissing her on the top of her head he sits down on the sleeper couch that is in Gales room. " Buff just called, footy is on for tomorrow afternoon. He has us playing _Kingston."_

"That's great! It should be a good time. Kick some _Kingston _ass." she said chuckling.

" He'll be picking me up at 12:30. They're planning on grilling some snags so I probably won't be needing dinner."

The next morning, Nikki and Josh went for their usual run, showered together, made breakfast together and then did some chores before sitting outside watching Gale on her tummy time mat.

Buffer showed up right on time and Josh invited him in to see the place.

"Nav, this is nice. Hey, I love the fish tank."

"Josh surprised me with it when I got home."

"Josh, Mate, you're doing alright."

"We're happy."

As soon as Josh and Buffer left, Nikki got Gale ready to go out and buy Josh's anniversary gift. It was still a couple of weeks away but she would be leaving again for a two-week patrol.

Having done some research, she found a store near downtown that would have what she was looking for, Simpson's Pianos.

Parking in a nearby car park, she got Gale settled in her carrier and walked the block to Simpson's. As soon as she entered the store she was greeted by a salesman.

"G'Day,can I help you, Ma'am?"

" I'm sure that you can. I'm looking for an upright piano."

" Well you are definitely in the right place. My name is Sam," extending his hand.

"Nikki Holiday."

" And who is this beautiful little one?"

"This is Gale."

"Lovely name. Now if you follow me I'll show you what we have. What type were you thinking about?"

" An upright."

After looking at several and listening to Sam, she decided on a beautiful Steinway in mahogany.

"Let's go up to the office and right up the sale. Will you be financing?"

"No, this is a cash sale."

"Very good."

The paperwork completed, Nikki wrote him a check and set up delivery. " When would you like to take delivery?"

" August 25th. I know that is a few weeks away but it's an anniversary gift for my husband and I will be shipping out next week for two weeks. I thought that I best get this done."

"Alright then, no worries. I'll call the day before to confirm delivery then."

"Can you arrange for someone to come out and tune it.?"

"Tuning is complementary. The technician will also call to set up a time."

"Perfect!" extending her hand, " Thank you, Sam."

"Happy anniversary!"

"Okay, little one, that's done, let's see if Aunty Sally would like a visit. Nikki gave Sally a call who was thrilled for a visit. Ten minutes later, she pulled into the Blake's driveway and Sally and the kids came out to meet her.

"Nikki! Such a nice surprise!" Giving her a hug and reaching for Gale who was still in her seat. " Come on in, can I get you something to drink?"

"That would be great, thanks. A diet coke if you have it?"

"Sure, go on out back and I'll bring our drinks."

Taking Gale, Nikki went out to the Blake's patio and sat in the shade with Gale beside her. Chloe and little Chris were fascinated with her.

" Okay Kids," Sally said as she came outside. Then giving them each an ice lolly, " Now go play." Sitting in the lounge next to Nikki, she handed her a diet coke and placed a bowl of mixed flavoured shapes on the little table that was between them. Nikki had taken Gale out of her seat and propped her sitting against her thighs.

The two women chatted all afternoon.

"Well, I should be going," Nikki said after checking her watch. " I imagine that the boys will be home soon."

"Chris is generally back by five when they have these games. He usually calls when he's on his way."

"Sally, thanks for the visit."

"No worries, come by anytime I really enjoyed the company."

She stopped at the grocery to pick up something for supper. Gale had fallen asleep in the car so Nikki scooped her up and would come back down for the groceries.

Walking into the living room she found a passed out Josh on the couch. Chuckling she brought Gale upstairs to her cot and then returned to Josh. Sitting down on the coffee table she leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

Peeling his eyes open with a moan, " Ahg, Nik, you're home" his eyes watering.

" You look like death and you smell like a brewery. Are you alright?"

"Uhgg, no, I think I might just die. There's a little monster with a sledgehammer in my head."

"What happened?"

"Buffer kept handing me beers and I kept drinking them. Didn't want the blokes to think that I had gone soft. Guess I have. Buff had to drag my ass up here. Kind of embarrassing."

"Oh, Josh. Have you taken anything?"

"No. I collapsed here and I didn't dare move."

"I'll be right back with some paracetamol."

"Thanks, Luv," he moaned.

Nikki returned with the pills, a tall glass of ice water, and a cold washcloth for his head, "here ya go, these should help and try to drink some water."

"Okay…" falling back on the couch and she placed the cool cloth across his forehead.

At six, Nikki fed Gale and gave her her bath and rocked singing to her until she was almost asleep and then laid her in her cot after which she went downstairs to check on Josh, kissing him awake. " How are you feeling? Would you like something to eat?"

"Oh God! No," he groaned. "Don't mention food."

Smiling, Nikki gave him a quick kiss, " come on Sailor, let's get you into bed."

"Okay…"

After helping him up from the couch, she followed behind him as he dragged himself up the stairs worried that he might get dizzy and fall. Once in the bedroom, he stumbled into the bathroom, used the toilet and splashed cold water on his face. Nikki had turned down the bed and was waiting for him, stopping him from falling into bed fully clothed, she helped him to undress down to his boxers then he collapsed onto the bed and Nikki pulled the blankets up. Kissing his head, " I'll be right back with some more paracetamol."

"You're an angel."

Nikki came back with some more ice water, gave Josh the pills and got him settled. " I'll be up in a little while. Sleep it off, Luv," kissing him again.

Returning downstairs, she fixed a light supper of soup and toasted sandwich and turned on the TV. Around ten she went upstairs, got into her nightclothes, slipped into bed and snuggled next to Josh.

Morning arrived, bright and sunny. Nikki got up, Josh was still sleeping soundly, and looked after Gale. She decided to wait on her breakfast in case Josh was ready to eat something. So she made a coffee, got a muffin, and went out to the balcony. Gale was on her tummy mat while Nikki sat back and sipped her coffee.

Her phone rang, " Nikki,"

"Hey Nikki, it's Buffer."

"Well, hi. How are you doing today?" she said a little cheekily.

"I called to apologize. I think I may have killed ET."

Nikki laughed, " yeah, pretty close. He's not up yet. Shall I have him call you?"

"Yeah, do that, thanks."

"See ya soon, Buff."

Just then, Josh wandered out with a coffee and eased himself into the other lounge chair with an " uhgg."

"Feeling any better? Would you like some breakfast? Eggs maybe?"

" Not feeling great, but not near as bad. Scrambled would be great, thanks. Could you bring me Poppet, It hurts when I bend over."

Smiling, " Of course." She scooped up Gale and brought her to Josh, gave him a good morning kiss and went to make breakfast.

_._


	17. Chapter 17 What a Difference a Year Make

_**August 16th, Sunday:**_

It's Nikki's last day of shore leave and she's feeling a little down so Josh suggested they take a ride to Port Douglas, go to the beach, do some shopping, and have a quiet dinner watching the sunset. Packing everything that they would need for the day, they set out early arriving a little before 9:00.

After parking the car, and with Gale settled in her stroller, they headed for the Sunday Market. Nikki was pushing the stroller and Josh walked beside her with his arm around her waist. Gale was wide awake, looking around while they moved through the Port Douglas Sunday Market. Nikki found a sarong set and Josh picked out some beaded bracelets for her. He found a sleeveless shirt in a lightweight fabric for the beach. There were some cute outfits for Gale and a new sun hat.

After shopping, they hit the foody tents and picked out something for lunch then found a place to set down their blanket. After lunch and some people watching they headed to Four Mile Beach for the afternoon.

" Let's walk, shall we?" Nikki said after they were there for a while.

Josh settled Gale in her chest carrier, Nikki made sure that she was covered to protect her from the sun then they set out holding hands and walking in the surf.

"Poppet's asleep," Josh said after they were walking for about 10 minutes.

" This has been a wonderful shore leave. I think I'm going to miss you both, even more, this time."

" It's been great having you home. How are you liking being back out there?"

"Other than being away from you and Poppet, I love it."

"That's good, then."

"Josh, I was looking at the calendar and I don't know how I missed it before, but it looks as if _Hammersley's _patrol rotation is going to put me on patrol for our anniversary. Our first anniversary and the Navy comes through again."

"I had thought that that might happen. We'll just have an extra special celebration when you get back. Hopefully, we will be able to Skype."

"I'll talk to Kate, ask her to keep me off night watch that day if possible."

Stopping and pulling her to him he kissed her, " I've been wanting to do that all day."

"Me too."

"Josh, let's skip dinner and just head home, I'm getting tired."

"Sure, whenever you're ready."

Later while driving home, " Do you want to order pizza?" Josh asked.

"That sounds perfect, pick it up or delivery?"

"Let's go home and get Poppet settled and then call in a delivery."

Once at home, they got Gale settled together, sharing her bath time and giving her her nighttime bottle. With her, all snug in her bed they went into the shower together…

Dressed in her new sarong and matching top, Josh in shorts and an open shirt, they waited for the pizza. Josh set the table with candles and wine glasses and he set up his phone to play through a small portable speaker. The pizza arrived and they talked and laughed through their dinner.

Their few dishes sorted out, Josh went and sat in "his" lounge chair with a glass of wine. When Nikki came back outside she joined him by sitting with him and leaning against his chest. They sat this way drinking wine, Josh kissing her neck and temple and listening to the music.

After the wine was finished, they moved to the living room and turned on a movie and continued to snuggle.

"I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow."

"I know, it goes by way too fast. Today was fantastic and such a nice way to have to return, thank you."

"Hmmm, no worries," he said nuzzling her.

The movie finished and Josh stood up, pulling Nikki up with him. Wrapping her in his arms and holding her close, he kissed her deeply. "Ready for bed Mrs Holiday?"

Kissing him back, " More than"...

The next morning Nikki had to report for 0700. Josh made her breakfast while she got Gale ready. After breakfast, Josh grabbed her seabag, Nikki picked up Gale and they left for the Navy pier.

Josh walked her to the gangway then pulled her into his arms and gave her a thorough goodbye kiss. She clung to his neck and held him for a long time then she turned and picked up Gale from her stroller. She held her tight while giving her kisses and talking to her softly. Then with a deep sigh, Nikki passed Gale to Josh and kissed him one more time, before she went up the gangway, waving before she went into the ship.

By Thursday Josh was a little bored and wanted a change of scenery so he decided to take a ride to Palm Cove and visit John and Scotty, from his old dive boat. As it was Thursday there was a good chance that they would be in port.

Pulling into the marina car park he was pleased to see the_ Reef Explorer _at the dock. There wasn't any activity around the boat so that meant that they wouldn't be going out anytime soon.

He parked the car, picked up Gale, and headed down to the office. Scotty was at his desk working on the books and looked up as Josh walked in.

"Oi! MY GOD! As I live and breathe! It's great to see ya Mate!"

" I'm sorry I haven't been by sooner, we're finally pretty much settled in. Things were a bit crazy for a while."

"I can imagine. Hey now, who is this beautiful little Sheila? She has to be yours, just look at her!"

"Thanks, Scotty, this is Gale."

" She's lovely, how old?"

" Just about 5 months."

" Five months…" Scotty thought for a moment, "that means that she was born while you were still on the island! That's crazy!"

"Yeah," chuckling, " It was fairly intense."

"And how is the gorgeous LT Nikki? Is she still in the Navy?"

"Gorgeous and back on active duty. She's out on patrol now until September 1st."

" Hey, can you grab some lunch? We can catch up." Scotty said.

"That sounds great. Where's John?"

" He's out of town checking out some dive equipment. One of the excursion boats is closing up shop."

"Tell him that I'm sorry that I missed him."

"Any idea where you'd like to go?"

"How about that family pub just down the road, we could walk."

"Perfect," Scotty replied.

"Just have to stop at the car and get her stroller."

Walking up to the Outback Scotty chuckled. " A daddy mobile, you've gone fully domestic! Far cry from that sexy Sebring."

"Huh, yeah. But it is a nice car and it works perfectly for hauling all kinds of stuff."

"Like baby stuff,"

Laughing, " Yeah, like baby stuff.

Settling Gale in the stroller they walked to the pub. Once they were seated and had ordered, Scotty had a million and one questions about their life on the island.

"Want to hear something crazy? The Navy marked it as 'Holiday Island' on the charts."

"Bloody hell, you have your own island!" Laughing. " Are you interested in coming back? We'd love to have you, Mate."

"Not right now, Scotty. For now, I'm 'Super Dad'. Just not ready to leave her with a sitter. Also, Nikki and I discussed it. We're not sure that it's wise for both of us to have risky jobs. I've had two close calls that revolved around diving."

"You like being ' Super Dad'?

"Actually, I love it and I'll be starting Uni the next semester, going for my teaching certificate."

"I thought that you loved diving."

"I do, I do, but with a family, I think that this will be best. Besides, I think I'm going to like teaching."

"Do you have a subject in mind?"

.

"Yeah, electronics in a tech school."

"Nice, Well if you ever change your mind or want to do some casual work, you're always welcome."

After lunch, they said their goodbyes at the car. As Scotty walked back to the office he was chuckling… (_ an Outback!) _ shaking his head.

That evening he was able to Skype with Nikki and as soon as he opened the chat window, Nikki started crying.

"Baby, hey, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"My...My...ring, it's cracked." she sobbed.

" Oh honey, Baby, I know that you wanted it to last forever and it's special. It's special to me too. Put it on your tags for now so you don't lose it and I'll see what can be done when you get home."

Getting herself calmed down, " Alright. What did you and Poppet do today, anything fun?"

"Well, I took a ride to Palm Cove and had a visit with Scotty."

"Are you thinking about going back to work with them?" she asked, concerned.

"No, No, Babe. You and I, we talked about that. It was just a hello. Scotty bought me lunch and we caught up."

"That must have been nice."

" It was."

" You will never guess who I saw today, Zariya."

"You're kidding, how did that come about?"

"Well, the unrest on Tamaru is over and patrol boats out of Cairns have been tasked with keeping the pressure on for the time being. Hopefully being a deterrent of any further violence. We went ashore to check on the village and lend any support needed. Goodwill, you know. She saw me and immediately started walking away. I called out to her and she stopped. I apologized for being a bitch. I explained that we were trying to be together but that it was hard because of the Navy and that I got jealous. She wanted to know if we were seeing each other and I told her that we were married and then I asked her if she had anyone."

"Does she?"

"No."

" That was good, apologizing, I mean."

"I felt bad, Josh, I was evil to her, evil to you. That green-eyed monster came out from the frustrating circumstances with our relationship I guess."

"Nik, you should have known better."

"I know."

" I'm really disappointed that you will be away for our anniversary."

"I am too. Let's hope that we can Skype."

"That'll be good, at least."

Then over the PA… " _Nav to the Bridge."_

" Sounds like I've got to go. Talk to you tomorrow, I love you."

"I love you too, so very much."

"Bye Bye little one," she says waving at Gale, Josh takes her little hand and has her waving back, say ' bye-bye'," Josh said.

Closing out his laptop he went to get Gale settled for bed. That done, he grabbed a beer, got comfortable in his lounge chair and started to think about Nikki, her ring, and their anniversary.

( _I think that tomorrow I will hit some jewellery stores and look for the perfect rings for us_.)

The next morning he was anxious to get out and look for their new rings. Morning routine completed, he headed for the shopping district. After he parked the car and got Gale comfortable in her carrier, he headed for the first store on his list. After three different stores he was becoming frustrated and disappointed. He couldn't find anything like what he was picturing in his head. Not until the fourth store. He walked in and the bell on the door tinkled. This store was a family-owned jewellery store, not a franchise. Their pieces were all handpicked from specialty suppliers.

" Can I help you?" the saleswoman, who was an owner, asked.

" Can I just look at your cases for a moment?"

"Of course. Anything special that you're looking for?"

"Wedding bands."

" Here you go, they are in this case here. Just let me know if you want to see anything."

Josh went over to the case with the wedding bands and he immediately saw exactly what he was looking for, matching two-toned gold bands with a hand-carved design of intertwined leaves.

( _Perfect! The leaves represent the island) _Josh thought.

He went over to the woman and she opened the case and removed the rings so Josh could look at them closely.

"These are perfect."

"When is the wedding?" the woman asked.

"They're replacements. I made our first rings and my wife's cracked."

"Wait... you're the man that was rescued from an island!"

"That's me. We married on the island, I made rings for us," he showed her his ring.

"That's really quite good, original and well crafted considering your romantic."

"Nikki's ring has bits of shells embedded in it."

"Sounds lovely."

"When we got back, I offered to get us new bands but she refused. Her band was very special to her. Well, her ring cracked and she's quite upset. It's time that we have new ones."

"Well, this set is beautiful, did you want to wait until she can come in and see them before you purchase them?"

"No, they're a surprise, an anniversary gift."

"How lovely. Let's go and write these up. Now when is your anniversary?"

" The 25th, August."

"Good, we have time. Would you like anything engraved on the inside?"

"I would, our names and the date, and in Nikki's ring, My Love Forever."

"That's beautiful. I'll get these sent out right away. They should be back in a week."

"That's great."

" This little one must be your daughter. How old?"

"She's going on for five months."

"She seems like she's a good baby. So calm."

Josh laughed, " yeah, for the most part."

Gale was sleeping all snuggled in her carrier when Josh walked back to the car, grinning like a fool.

_**21, August, Friday, Hammersley:**_

0950… Kate was sitting in the captain's chair, while Swain was at the helm. Dutchy was watching over things and Nikki was looking over the electronic charts and positioning systems when all at once all the screens went dark.

"What just happened!" Kate call's out. "Stop all engines!"

"All engines stopped, Ma'am," Swain responded.

" Charge?" Kate asks.

"I don't know, Ma'am."

Sparky, Two Dad's replacement who was Josh's replacement rushed onto the bridge. " Ma'am, I don't know what happened. I was working on one of the panels and there was a power surge and several panels blew out."

"Can you fix it?"

" No, it's going to take shore techs I'm afraid," Sparky replied.

"Great… Alright, plot a compass course for Cairns and take us home. RO call NAVCOM, they're going to have to crash sail _Kingston_ and get me, Commander Flynn"

"Swain come to port 30, steer 220, revolutions 880," Nikki called out.

" Port 30, Steer 220, revolutions 880, Ma'am."

"Very Good."

"Nav," Kate said, " We're fairly blind here, how long before we reach port?"

"Two days. We should be back Sunday afternoon."

"Alright. Dutchy, extra spotters round the clock."

"Yes, Ma'am."

" ET would have gotten something going," Spider whispers.

Under his breath Charge responds, " ET wouldn't have blown three panels."

" Ma'am, Commander Flynn."

"Thanks, RO," taking the phone. " Mike, we have a serious problem: almost all of our electronics are down, including navigation. We're heading in."

"What the hell happened? They just went down without warning?"

" It seems that Sparky was working on a panel when three panels blew with a small fire that was immediately extinguished by him."

" Aggg, I miss ET."

"You and me both."

" When do you expect to be in?"

"Nav says Sunday afternoon. I'll call when we're close."

"I'll be following in NAVCOM as well. Guess I have to crash_ Kingston_, they'll be happy. Does Sparky have any idea how long the repairs will take?"

"Not really, I believe he thinks 4 to 5 days."

"Great. Well, Fairwinds Kate. Stay safe."

"Will do, Sir. I'll call later."

"Good."

Fortunately, the ship's satellite wifi was still operational and so the computers were still functional so Nikki would be able to email and Skype with Josh. That evening at 1900 Niki called Josh.

He was in the kitchen heating up pizza when he heard his laptop ping with a message. He shut off the oven and went to his laptop which was on the outside table. There was a message that Nikki was trying to reach him so he opened up Skype and called her back.

"Hey, Luv. I wasn't expecting a video chat tonight. This is great!"

"Hi Babe, I have some news. Good news for us but bad news for the ship."

"What's up?"

" You know Sparky? Our new Electronics guy?"

" No, not sure that I do. What happened to Two Dads?"

"He was transferred to _Melbourne_ at the end of the last rotation. Anyway, we have this new guy, Sparky and he is literally just that. Sparks are always flying. He was working on a panel near the engine room and he managed to blow three of them."

"Jeez, what panels?"

" Most of our electronics including navigation."

" Could he get any of them up?"

"Ahh, no. They burned."

Josh was trying not to laugh and Nikki could tell he was holding it in. " Charge and Spider were giving him heaps. Told him that would have never happened under your watch and that even Two Dads never screwed up that bad. I was actually feeling bad for the guy."

" So what's happening?"

"We're on our way in, I have to navigate the old fashioned way. The good news is, thanks to Sparky, I'm going to be home for our anniversary! We should be in on Sunday."

"That's fantastic! Do you have an estimate for repairs?"

"Sparky thinks 4 or 5 days. I hope he's right about this one."

"Yeah, me too, but he probably is. Might even be a bit longer depending on the damage done by the fire."

"So, anything new with you?" Nikki asks.

"Nah, same ole. I started the admission process for Uni. The fees are waived because of my veteran's status and the tuition will be lower. I'm going to challenge a couple of courses, math, science, and history. We'll see."

"Josh, that's great! Will you be able to study from home?"

"For now I will yes, not sure about down the road. I found a desk at the used furniture place near Macca's. It's in great condition and fits perfectly in the alcove made by the stairs."

"Nice. How are my fishies?"

Josh laughed, " swimming, they look happy."

Now Nikki laughed. They carried on for another ten minutes or so then said their goodnights. Josh carried his laptop into Gale's room so that Nikki could see her sleeping.

"Thanks for that Josh, have a good night, eat some ice cream for me. I love you, miss you."

"Ice cream sounds good and Diving Adventures is coming on in a half-hour. Good night Baby, I love you, miss you." They broke the connection.

Nikki sat back on her rack and started to think about Josh's gift. ( _I was worried about how the delivery was going to work out. Now I'll be home, perfect!)_

Josh was ecstatic over Nikki's news and he immediately started planning.

First, a babysitter. He emailed Kate: * _Kate, hi. I know it's not a happy time for you with what's happened to Hammersley, but I can't help but be thrilled that you are coming into port early. It's our anniversary on 25th August we weren't going to be together and now with Hammersley's misfortune, we will be. I want to give Nikki a special night. Would you and Mike be able to stay with Gale for a few hours? If you could that would be fantastic. Don't say anything to Nikki, I want to surprise her. Josh *_

At 2130 Kate went to her cabin for the night, turned on her laptops and opened her email. There were several that were Navy business, one from Mike, and surprisingly one from Josh.

She always opened her personal emails first and she started with Josh's being curious as to what was up. Reading his note she couldn't help but chuckle. This was an easy request. That got her thinking back to when they were " Nav" and "ET" on the ship and how hard they worked at keeping their feelings for each other undercover. ( _I'm glad that Mike decided to pretend that we didn't have a clue, Navy rules be damned on this one. Those two goofballs were pretty obvious with their long stares and sneaky touches. It would have been a sin to keep them apart and ruin whatever chance they had at being together and It all turned out perfectly as they solved the problem themselves ) _Kate stared off thinking.

Shaking herself out of her reverie, she opened Mike's email smiling while she read it feeling his love warming her. When she wrote back she told him about Josh's request.

Thirty minutes later Kate's laptop signalled a new email from Mike. He was thrilled to be watching Gale.

Kate wrote back to Josh telling him that he was all set and they were looking forward to staying with his little one. She told him to just let them know when he had his plans made.

Getting a quick response from Kate, Josh grinned.

The next day, Josh made dinner reservations at the Sarayi Boutique Hotel restaurant in Palm Cove. It had a fabulous view of the beach. Making the reservation he requested and paid extra for two tables, for privacy and he requested that they are seated where there was a view of the beach and the sunset. They assured him that he would have their best table. He also ordered a bottle of champagne and strawberries to be served first.

Mrs Lamont from the Jewellery store called and told him that his rings would be ready for pick-up on Monday, after 12:00. Josh was thrilled, everything was falling into place.

_**23, August, Sunday:**_

Josh watched from their balcony as _Hammersley_ approached the harbour. Nikki had said that she expected them to be in by 1330 and as usual, her navigation was spot on.

"Okay, little Poppet, let's go get Mummy."

Waiting at the gangway with Sally and other family and friends all of them excited to have extra time with their loved ones, Josh and Sally chatted. Then Swain came down the gangway followed by several more crew members and then there was Nikki, looking fantastic in her whites.

Nikki rushed over, grabbed Gale and kissed Josh. "Welcome home, Babe," he said, stealing another kiss. They said goodbye to the Blakes, Josh picked up her seabag and they headed off to the car.

Monday afternoon Josh told Nikki that he was meeting some of the guys at the pub for lunch. She was happy that he was getting out of a few hours. In fact, he was going to stop in for a while after going to the jewellery store. Later, he received a text from Kate asking what time he needed them for tomorrow.

* _Hey Kate, I made reservations in Palm Cove for 7:30, so 6:30 or so?_*

* _We'll see you then*_

Next Josh stopped at a florist and ordered roses for Nikki. Smiling, ( _everything is falling into place_) he thought.

_**August 25, Tuesday:**_

Josh woke before Nikki, it was 6:30, he liked to let her sleep in when she was home. He remembered the 0530 " wakey, wakey" calls. He got up, showered and dressed then looked in on Gale. She was surprisingly still asleep. Then he went to the Kitchen, made a brew and went to sit outside. He was just finishing his coffee when he heard Gale making noises through the baby monitor.

Walking into her room, " Hey little Poppet? Wakey, Wakey? Come on, let's get you settled then we'll give Mummy wake up call" Picking her up and giving her kisses on her neck, he brought her over So the changing table to get her changed and dressed, then downstairs for her breakfast.

"Happy anniversary, my love," Josh leans over and kisses her. After her breakfast, Josh put her in her playpen then returned to the kitchen to get his and Nikki's breakfast ready. He was making Nikki's favourite, eggs benedict over the corned beef hash. The hash was warm, the English muffins ready to be toasted and the hollandaise sauce was in the sauce server ready to be warmed in the microwave. Making Nikki a brew, he headed upstairs to their bedroom. Placing the cup on the bedside table he laid down next to her and started kissing her awake.

"Happy anniversary my love," he said nuzzling her neck.

As she woke the put her arms around him, kissed him and wished him a happy anniversary as well.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Almost 9:00. Breakfast ready, when you are."

"Okay, Babe, I'll take a quick shower and be right down."

While Nikki was in the shower, Josh set the outside table. Ten minutes later she was walking into the kitchen. Josh was at the bench, getting ready to cook the eggs when she went over behind him and grabbed him into a hug. He turned around and they shared a deep kiss.

"Go and sit Luv, everything will be ready in a jiff."

"Josh…"

"Go, sit. Here's your coffee."

Josh made up two plates of the eggs benedict over hash and brought them to the table. Then he got his brew and sat down.

"My God Josh! This is wonderful. Thank you."

"You're welcome, anything for you, Babe."

After breakfast, Josh started to gather up the dishes, " No, let me," Nikki said. "You've done enough."

"At least let me help."

"You can empty the bin," she said with a cheeky grin.

Josh brought the bag down to the garage to put it in the garbage bin. Coming back in, the doorbell rang.

"I've got it , Nik," he called upstairs.

Nikki dried her hands and rushed downstairs knowing that it would be the delivery of Josh's gift.

"Can I help you?" Josh asked a bit confused as he looked and the man on his stoop and the delivery truck that was on the street.

" We have a delivery for Josh Holiday."

"That's me Mate, but I'm not expecting a delivery."

Nikki speaks up, " Oh, but you are," giggling.

"Can you show me where you want it, Ma'am?"

"Of course, come on this way," and she led him upstairs to the living room. Right here, along this wall."

"Perfect, we'll get it unpacked and then bring it right on it."

Josh is looking very confused, " Nikki?"

"It's your anniversary prezzy. I hope you like it," she said, kissing him quickly then made their way back to the front yard and watched as the delivery men muscled an extra-large crate from the truck. Then they used crowbars to pry the wooden crate apart. Once that was done. The large object still had a protective covering which they left on.

"Nikki? Is that a piano?"

"Happy anniversary my seemed to enjoy playing when we were at our parents, I wanted that joy to continue, give you an outlet."

"I...I… don't know what to say," he stammered. " It's too much, thank you!" as he pulled her to him and kissed her right there in the front yard.

The men muscled it up the stairs and set it down near the wall that Nikki had indicated and removed the protective covering. The piano was settled in the living room in short order, Nikki signed for the delivery and the men left.

" This is fantastic! It's beautiful!" Josh went over to the piano, running his hand over the finish. Then he noticed the small brass plaque that was affixed to the cover. He rubbed his finger over it as he read, "_ For Josh, You are my world, My love, My life. Happy Anniversary 25 August 2020" _ He turned to her, eyes tearing, and kissed her deeply. " I love you so much Nikki Holiday!"

" I love you Josh Holiday."

Then he sat down to play.

"Someone will be here in about an hour to tune it for you."

"Nikki, this is so special," and he began to play their wedding song.

Nikki picked Gale up and sat with him at the piano as he sang to her.

They had just finished lunch and settled Gale in for a nap when the doorbell rang, " Nikki can you get that? I'm in the middle of something.

Nikki bounced down the stairs and opened the door. Standing there was a woman holding a large bouquet of red roses. " Delivery for Nikki Holiday," she said. Nikki reached for the flowers, "Thank you."

"Enjoy your day!" the delivery woman said as she returned to her van.

Josh was waiting for her at the top of the stairs. "Josh, they're beautiful!" laying them down on the table she wraps him in a hug. " Breakfast, roses, you treat me well."

"Well, the day's not over, Princess, I've made reservations for dinner in Palm Cove. Kate and Mike will be here at six."

"Josh! A date? When's the last time?"

"Can't remember, so I guess it's time."

"I think we need a nap if we are going out, don't you?" she says suggestively.  
Breaking their hug, she gets out a large vase and puts her roses in water. Then she takes Josh's hand and leads him upstairs.

They spent the rest of the day relaxing and taking a walk to the park. As they walked down the street one of their neighbours came over to say hello.

"Mrs Watson, have you met my wife?"

"Please, it's Julie. No, don't believe that I've had the pleasure."

"Nikki, this is Mrs Watson, Julie, she lives two doors down."

"Pleased to meet you, Julie."

"Likewise. I thought that I heard someone playing the piano earlier."

"That was Josh," Nikki said.

"I hope I wasn't disturbing you, I'll try and play softer."

"Please don't, It was lovely. You play very well."

"Thank you, I've surprised myself not having played in 18 yrs or so."

"Why so long if you enjoy playing." Julie asked him.

" I joined the Navy at 18, not a lot of opportunities to play on a Navy Ship."

Julie laughed, " Well I would guess not."

They chatted for a few more minutes, Julie admiring Gale, then they continued on to the park.

Later it was time to get ready to go out. " Josh, how do I dress?"

" Wear something not dressy, casual, and comfortable. I'm wearing one of the shirts that you bought me and board shorts."

Going into her closet, she picked out the sundress that Josh likes so much, a shrug sweater, and low sandals.

Kate and Mike arrived at 6:00. Walking into the living room, Kate went straight for Gale and picked her up. " We're going to have a grand time aren't we angel." Then she noticed the piano. " When did you get this?"

"Just today, my anniversary prezzy from my amazing and beautiful wife."

"Didn't know you could play," Mike said.

"I started playing when I was about 8. I played all through school. I loved it, still do."

"Will you play something?" Kate asked.

Josh went over the piano and reached out for Nikki to join him. She sat down next to him and he started playing their melody, and she joined in with the harmony.

" That was wonderful and you both play! I see piano lessons in your future little one"

Saying their goodbyes, " We won't be too late," Josh tells them.

"Don't rush, take your time," Mike said.

Josh and Nikki went down to the car Josh hurrying over to open Nikki's door.

"Josh, really?"

"Humor me, Luv."

They arrived in Palm Cove and Josh pulled into the car park at the Sarayi Boutique Hotel.

As they walked in, Josh had his arm around her waist. " I've always wanted to try this place," Nikki said, " are you reading my mind again?" laughing.

"Guess great minds think alike, kissing her temple as they went in and were met by the maitre d.

" May I assist you, Sir?"

"Reservation for Holiday."

"Of course, this way please."

" This is nice, Josh."

Reaching their table, the maitre d went to assist Nikki with her chair, but Josh intervened.

"Thank you, I've got this," he said as he helped Nikki and then kissed her cheek. Laying across Nikki's place setting was a single red rose.

Josh sat and the maitre d took the champagne out of the ice and showed the bottle to Josh. Josh smiled and nodded and then the maitre d filled their glasses.

"Will there be anything else, Sir?"

" No, thank you."

"When your ready, your server is Michael, he'll be watching for your signal"

"Thank you." Before he walked away, Josh slipped him a note, asking if the band could play their wedding song, Ed Sheeran's "Perfect" along with a small envelope with $50 for the band.

"My God Josh! You are amazing! This is wonderful, I feel like royalty," Nikki exclaimed.

"That's because you are, Baby."

Josh had spoken with the manager at length about what he wanted and with what Josh would be paying for the night, he assigned his best servers to their table.

Josh picked up his champagne glass and Nikki did the same.

"To us and one extraordinary year. May we never be apart through eternity."

They touched glasses, " To my extraordinary husband whom I will always cherish," Nikki said. They went on to drink their champagne and eat some strawberries.

Micheal came over to the table as soon as Josh signalled, and they ordered their dinner. They were just about to order dessert when the band started playing their song.

"You did this too, didn't you." Josh grinned, stood up and held out his hand for them to dance. Dancing next to their table they nuzzled and kissed to the delight of other diners.

They had their dessert and thenJosh signalled Michael for the bill. Without looking at it, he gave him his card. When he returned with the receipt for him to sign, Josh asked to see the manager.

"Was everything okay, Sir?" Michael asked worriedly.

"Everything was perfect, Michael, thank you,"

"No worries, Sir. I'll send Mr. Allen right over."

A Few minutes later the manager of the restaurant approached their table. " Mr. Holiday, was everything to your satisfaction?"

"Absolutely Perfect," Nikki answered for him.

"Thank you, Mr. Allen. Everything was just as I hoped," Josh added.

"I'm pleased. Happy Anniversary."

"Thank you," they both said.

They left the restaurant and Josh took her hand as they walked to the car. He stopped in front of the boot and pulled her in for a long kiss.

"Could we walk on the beach?" Nikki asked.

"As a matter of fact," Josh said, opening the boot and handing her the flip flops that he had stashed in the boot along with his backpack.

"You certainly came prepared."

" I know you well and expected that you would want to walk on the beach."

She laughed, " What's with the backpack?"

" Part of my plan…" he said with a grin. Taking her hand he led them to the water where they walked, talked and kissed. After they had been walking for about fifteen minutes he spotted a nice secluded spot on the tree line under the palms.

"Come on, this way," he said, guiding her to the spot that he had picked out.

"What are you up to now Mr Holiday?'

" Shhh, you'll see." He removed the blanket from the backpack and spread it, then ushered her onto the blanket.

"Please sit."

"Okay…"

Then he brought out six large pillar candles and set them in the sand around the blanket and lit them and finally, he joined Nikki sitting facing her taking both her hands in his and kissing them.

"Josh?"

" Nikki, when I first saw you I swear that my heart stopped. I knew that I had to meet you, get to know you. I was at a place in my life where I was just floundering, untethered, not grounded. But when I saw you, I couldn't explain it but it was like a hammer to the head. That's her, she's the one I've been waiting for.

The year that followed, with all of our ups and downs, was incredible and then when I asked you to marry me, and you said yes you made me the happiest man in the world, and I still am.

We got dumped on an island before we could even start planning our wedding. On the island I would sometimes lie awake, unable to sleep…

"Josh, I…"

"Let me finish Luv, I need to get this out," she nodded with tears in her eyes. " I would lie there contemplating all that had happened and how lucky we were to have each other and even though we were stuck there, I was happy and I knew that we had to be married. You gave us a beautiful baby girl.

Taking her ring from his pocket, " This past year has been incredible and amazing.

Nikki, will you marry me again?"

As tears ran down her cheeks, " Josh, I love you, I will always marry you." Josh took her hand and slipped on the new ring then leaned in and kissed her and they kissed like it was their first and last.

Then breaking the kiss, he took his ring out of his pocket and handed it to Nikki. With tears, she removed his wooden ring and slipped the new one onto his finger.

"Josh, I love you so much. I feel incredibly lucky that we found each other. The past year has been a strange journey but it brought us closer than I ever thought possible and I am so happy that we are continuing that journey." Then reaching for him and holding him tight, she kissed him passionately then they laid down and held onto each other, kissing and caressing.

Nikki held up her hand to see the ring, " this is exquisite! Where ever did you find them?"

" This private jewellery store in the business district. I had an idea in my head as to what I wanted. When I saw those, they were perfect. The leaves symbolize our time on the island."

" I absolutely love it."

"I absolutely love you," he said.

A short while later, Josh looked at his watch, "We had best be going, don't want to take too much advantage of Mike and Kate."

Reluctantly they stood and began to pack up then walk to the car. Thirty minutes later they pulled into the garage. When they reached the top of the stairs, there was Mike and Kate snuggled together on the couch, asleep.

Whispering, Nikki said, " They look so cozy, I hate to wake them up."

"Maybe we should just cover them, and leave them."

Nikki laughed, "Okay, I'll leave them a note offering them the sleeper sofa in Gales room."

Nikki wrote a quick note, thanking them and inviting them to stay on the sofa bed in Gale's room and then have breakfast with them.

While Nikki was writing the note, Josh was putting some linen on the sofa bed. Then he met up with Nikki in their bedroom. She had already removed her dress and Josh moved quickly to catch up with her. They slowly undressed each other the rest of the way, then kissing, made their way to their bed.

"Josh, thank you for an unbelievably amazing anniversary, I can't say it enough, I love you!"

"I love you too, Babe, so very much."


	18. Chapter 18

_**20, October 2020**_

Nikki and Josh have been home from the island for five months and they are finally feeling settled. They had adjusted to Nikki's patrol schedule and Josh had started school, online. He challenged some courses and was able to get credit for Math and History and came close to getting credit for English and science too.

Gale, now 7 months old has started to be able to sit on her own, loves hearing herself make a variety of noises and she loves her stuffed koala. The daily jogs with daddy are a favourite.

Josh was up at his usual time of 6:00. Gale was still sleeping so he took his coffee outside to his lounge and sat down to read the news on his tablet. Around 6:30 he could hear Gale waking through the baby monitor, he got up, put his cup in the sink and went up to her.

"G'Day, little Poppet, did you have a good sleep?" he said as he picked her up. She was all smiles. " So let's get you changed. What would Princess like to wear today?" He picked out one of the outfits that Nikki had gotten for her when they were in Port Douglas.

All changed up, he got her bottle and returned to the lounge chair to give it to her. He loved how she held her bottle now and how she would look up at him while she drank it.

"Okay, Sweetums, time for Daddy's run. You like that, yes? I think that you do," he deposited her bottle with his coffee cup and kissing her cheeks he made his way down to the garage to get her settled in her stroller.

All strapped in, they left the garage and turned right towards the park running at his warm-up pace. By the time he reached the park and was on the trail, he was ready to pick up his speed.

It was a perfect day, relatively cool for Cairns. As he jogged along he became lost in thought thinking about an assignment he needed to work on for English Literature class when out of nowhere he was hit from the side and was on the ground having no idea what had happened. Falling, Josh had pulled the stroller over with him and he could hear Gale wailing and he couldn't get to her. ( _Did I hit my head? I don't feel right )_

"Mister! Mister! Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I lost control..." a young boy appeared in a panic.

All Josh managed to get out was " get help."

As things began to become clearer, he realized that his ankle may well be broken. Not being able to stand, he dragged himself over to a very upset Gale. Looking her over and talking to her soothingly, she seemed to be fine, just frightened. Just then a couple came jogging around the bend in the trail, saw Josh on the ground and a stroller on its side.

"Oi! Mate! What happened? Are you alright? My girlfriend is calling the rescue."

Barely able to speak through the pain, " My baby girl, help her, please. I think my ankle is broken."

"Sure, Sure," he said as he set the stroller right.

"Thanks, Mate," Josh groaned.

The young guy's girlfriend came over then, " They said 5 minutes for the rescue," and then they could hear the wailing of the sirens.

"Should I pick her up?" the young woman asked.

"No," Josh grunted. " Let the paramedics take her out in case she's hurt."

"Okay… She looks to be fine, she was well strapped in."

"Yeah, good," Josh said.

Skateboard kid came back around with his father and they were both apologizing.

" No worries, Mate, it was an accident."

The arrival of the paramedics brought over more onlookers.

" Did you hit your head, Mate? You have quite a scrape there," one of the paramedics asked him.

" Look after Gale first please, I'm alright."

"My partners got her, she's fine but she'll be checked out anyway. Now, what about your head?

" I think I might have blacked out for a second or two."

He nodded, "Your ankle is definitely broken. I'm going to put a field splint on it, might sting a bit."

"Do what you need to," he groaned."

Field splint applied, Josh was moved onto the gurney and then he was handed Gale to hold. The stroller was folded and set to the side.

"We'll be taking you to Barry General, Mate."

"That's fine."

The jogging couple saw him into the ambulance and wished him luck.

"Thank you for your help."

"No worries, Mate. I hope everything works out okay for ya." The doors to the ambulance closed and they took off. Ten minutes later they pulled into the ambulance bay at Barry General E.R.

Almost as soon as he was wheeled into the E.R. they were looked over. Gale was perfectly fine but Josh had a minor concussion and a badly fractured ankle that was going to require surgery.

Gale started to fuss so Josh asked the nurse to hand her to him. She put the rails up on the gurney and passed Gale to him and she snuggled into him and settled down.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how bad is your pain?" his nurse Jill asked.

Taking a deep breath, " close to a ten."

"Okay, as soon as you sign the surgical consent I'll give you some pain med as she applied an ice pack.

"She's hungry," Josh told her. " We missed breakfast and I'm sure that she needs a change too."

"Do you have anything for her?"

"No, just going for a jog," he said, taking a deep breath. " We usually eat after our run."

"I'll check pedi and see if they can help us out with something for her," Jill told him. " Can we call someone for you? Baby's mum?"

"My wife is in the Navy and out on patrol right now. Do you have my phone? There is someone I can call that may be able to help and I need to call Nikki's Commander."

Jill looked through his things and found his phone. The screen was badly smashed but he was still able to use it.

"Hello?"

"Sally, it's Josh."

"Josh, what's wrong, you don't sound good."

"Well, I'm kind of not. I'm in the E.R. at Barry General with Gale. We had an accident. She's fine, I've broken my ankle and I have a concussion. Could you come and get Gale? I won't be going home, the ankle needs surgery."

"Gale is okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. The stroller protected her really well. It was worth every cent we paid."

"What happened?"

" I was jogging the trail in the park when I was taken out by a young kid on a skateboard."

"I'll be right there."

"Thanks, Sally."

Next, he called Mike at NAVCOM.

"Mike Flynn."

"Mike, it's Josh."

"Not sounding too great there Mate, what's going on?"

"Ahh, I had a bit of a dust-up while jogging this morning. This kiddo ran into me with his skateboard. Took me right out, broke my ankle, gave me a concussion. The ankle's going to need surgery."

"Jeez, are you managing? What about Gale?"

"She's fine, Sally's coming to get her."

"Alright Josh, I'll call _Hammersley_ and let Nikki know. I'm not sure that I can get her home…"

"I know, Mike."

"Anything I can do?"

"Sally's going to our place to pick up my laptop. Could you possibly get it from her and bring it by? I don't know if I'll be up to it or not but I've got some studying that I could do and I'll be able to email or skype Nikki."

"Sure, Josh."

"Thanks, Mike."

Around fifteen minutes after he hung up from Mike, Sally arrived. He told her all about what happened while Gale was sleeping peacefully on his chest. Jill had been able to get a nappie, a jar of peaches and some milk from Pedi and now she was quite content.

"Sally, take my keys, there are bottles in the kitchen and some baby food. Bibs are in the kitchen drawer near the table. Everything else is in her room. Would you please grab my laptop too? Mike said that he'll get it from you later and bring it to me."

"Okay. When is your surgery?"

"Later this afternoon. I'll have them call Mike with the time and then he can call you and Nikki."

"Okay, Josh," kissing him on the cheek, " no worries, okay? We'll be fine."

"I know you will, thanks, Sally."

"We'll be by to see you tomorrow."

"Good."

Sally took Gale from Josh, placed her into her stroller and went to her car. She was able to borrow an infant car seat from the hospital until she could get Josh's from his car.

"Alright," Josh's nurse Jill says. " Dr Lucas just got out of surgery and will be in shortly to talk to you. You sign the consent and then I can get you medicated."

"Sounds good," closing his eyes.

Dr Lucas walks into Josh's cubicle in the E.R. and recognizes him immediately not only from the media stories about the rescue from the island but also from Nikki's accident.

"Mr Holiday, I'd say it's nice to see you but these are hardly the circumstances… How's the pain?"

"Fairly tough."

"Let's get this consent business over with then we can give you something"

Taking a deep breath, " that would be good."

"Tell me what happened."

Josh went through the telling one more time telling him how he fell onto his ankle when he was knocked over.

"Ouch, well your x-ray shows a displaced fracture of your left ankle that will require some screws and possibly a plate. The surgery shouldn't be more than an hour or so. Recovery… you'll be in a plaster splint until the sutures are removed, about 10 days after the surgery then a full cast will be applied and you will be non-weight bearing for 6 more weeks. At that point, you will be started on Physical Therapy with limited weight-bearing. Any questions?"

"No, but I can see that this is not going to be easy. Especially with Gale."

"Gale?"

"Yeah, we have a little girl, 7 months."

"Well, congratulations and you are going to need help."

"Yeah… Ok, where do I sign…"

Dr Lucas explains the consent and the possible complications and Josh signs.

"What happened here?" pointing to the scar on his left shin.

"That's from an incident when I was in the Navy. Boat accident, my leg was trapped between the hull and a rock, I almost lost my leg when they weren't able to free me and the water was up to my neck. Nikki saved my leg with an idea to get the boat free from the rock."

"Wow...Now, how is Nikki doing? The way you two were together… Did you ever get married?"

"We've been married a little over a year now."

"Baby was born on the island then. Incredible, you have had quite the year."

" Ha, yeah, we have."

While Josh and Dr Lucas were talking, Jill went and got the medication that Dr Lucas ordered and put it into Josh's IV.

"So, will I be seeing Mrs Holiday?"

"Not sure, she's out on the ship right now," he said fading.

Shaking Josh's hand, " They'll be taking you to your room shortly. I'll book the theatre and we should have you in later this afternoon. When's the last time you ate or drank anything?"

"Coffee at 6-6:30 and some water while I was running."

"Perfect, I'll see you later."

Right after he left Josh started drifting off.

_**NAVCOM:**_

Mike had just hung up from talking to Josh, sighed, and placed a call to _Hammersley_. RO answered, " _HMAS Hammersley_, Leader Robert Dixon answering."

"RO, Commander Flynn, put the Captain on please."

"Yes, Sir. Captain, NAVCOM, Commander Flynn, Ma'am."

"Thanks, RO, Mike what's up?"

"It's Josh," Kate's heart skipped a beat, " He's had an accident, fallen and broken his ankle. He needs surgery."

"Oh God, this is going to be hell on Nikki. How's Gale? Who's with her?"

"She's fine, Sally Blake has her."

"That's good. I'll go and tell Nikki and have her use the SAT phone in my cabin."

"Good. I love you, talk soon."

"You too," the call disconnected.

Kate picked up the PA, " Nav, call the bridge."

"Captain?"

"Nav, Nikki, meet me in my cabin."

Confused and worried, " I'll be right there."

Nikki and Kate arrive at Kate's cabin at the same time. " Nikki, come in, have a seat."

"Have I done something wrong, Ma'am?"

"Nikki, it's Kate in here, okay? Nikki, Josh has had an accident while jogging."

Nikki goes pale. "He's alright, but he's broken his ankle badly and has a concussion. His ankle needs surgery which he'll be having later today."

"What? What happened? Is Gale okay?"

"Gale is absolutely fine and is with Sally Blake."

"It seems that while jogging in the park this morning he was run into by an out of control kid on a skateboard. He fell hard, hit his head and fell on his ankle."

"Poor Josh, what happened to Gale?"

"The stroller tipped over onto its side but she was well strapped in and the stroller protected her. They checked her over in the E.R. and she is perfectly fine."

Putting her face in her hands for a moment, then looking up with tears, "will I be able to speak with Josh?"

"We can try the SAT phone. He's at Barry General. Try his cell, if that doesn't work, we'll call the hospital. Stay here, use my cabin."

"Thanks, Kate."

"No worries."

Nikki picked up the SAT phone and dialled Josh's cell.

Thinking that Nikki might call or Sally, he had the nurse leave his phone where he could reach it on the overbed table. The ringing woke him.

"Hello?" sounding groggy.

"Baby, how are you?"

"Nikki, I'm okay, fair amount of pain but the morphine has helped."

"What happened?"

Josh went through the events of the accident and reassured her that Gale was fine and being well cared for.

"When is your surgery?"

"It's scheduled for three as long as theater isn't backed up. You'll never guess who the orthopedic surgeon is that was on call."

"Dr Lucas?"

"Yeah, he was asking after you."

"He's a good guy. What did he say about recovery?"

"He said around eight weeks in a cast with no weight bearing as long as there aren't any complications. Then partial weight-bearing and Physical Therapy."

"Josh, you're going to need some help."

"Yeah, Can you call my mum and see if she can come up until you get home?"

"Of course, that will be good. I wish that I was there with you."

"Me too."

"I love you, rest, you sound tired."

"It's the morphine. Mike is going to patch the doc through after surgery so he can talk to you and he is bringing my laptop so we can Skype."

"That's great, Luv. I'll call your mum and I'll let you know what's going on. Now sleep."

"Thanks, Nik, love you." and Nikki disconnected. She lay back on Kate's rack for a few minutes to gather herself, then she dialled Diane's number.

"Hello?"

" Diane, it's Nikki."

"Nikki! What a surprise! Aren't you out on the ship?"

"Yeah, Diane, we need your help if you can."

"Of course, anything."

"Josh has broken his ankle fairly badly and is having surgery today to repair it. He's going to be in the hospital a couple of days but he's not going to be able to take care of Gale and we just left on a 16-day patrol, I won't be home for another two weeks. Could you come up and stay with us at least until I get home?"

"Oh, my. Of course, I'll get a flight today if I can. How is he and what's happening with Gale?"

"Gale is fine, she's with a shipmate's wife and our friend, Sally Blake. Josh is okay, in a lot of pain. It kills me that I'm not there."

"I know, Luv. How can I get in touch with you about my plans?"

"Call Commander Flynn at NAVCOM. He's a friend and will get a message to me," Nikki gave her NAVCOM's number and Sally's number.

Her final call was to Sally.

"Sally, it's Nikki."

"Oh, Nikki! Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay. How's my baby?"

"She's great. The kids are keeping her entertained," Sally said with a chuckle. " Josh sent me to the house to pick up a few things for her."

"Good. Sally, my mother-in-law, Diane, is coming to stay with us for a little bit. She'll be giving you a call so she can arrange to pick up Gale."

"No worries, if fact I'll just bring her home once she's settled."

"Sally that's great. Thank you so much for stepping in."

"Really Nikki, no thanks necessary. See you when you get in," and they said goodbye.

Josh went in for his surgery a little after 3:00 and was back in his room at 5:45p. He was given some pain med and he went back to sleep.

Mike came by a little after 7 with his laptop.

"Thanks for this, Mike and for all of your help today."

"Really, no worries, Mate. You never told me how it happened. Are you up to telling the story again?"

"Yeah, sure." Josh went through the events again.

"Talk about unlucky…" Mike commented.

"Yeah."

"Nikki called your mum and she's flying up. She was able to get a 5:30 flight on Jet Star so she will be getting in at 8:30. I'm going to pick her up at the airport and bring her to yours. Sally is going to bring Gale home after your mum gets settled."

"Mike, that's great. Thanks. Sally has my keys, but you can get the office to let you in."

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm good."

"Okay then Mate, rest, I'll see ya soon."

Josh drifted back to sleep. He woke just before eight and felt up to sending Nikki and email asking for a video chat if she could. It wasn't long before his laptop pinged with a video call coming in. He pulled the laptop over and opened the chat window.

"Hi, Babe."

"Josh, how are you? Mike was able to get a call from Dr Lucas to me after your surgery. He explained everything."

"I'm doing okay, it hurts but I guess that's to be expected. Mum will be here anytime now. Mike is picking her up at the airport and bringing her to the house then Sal will bring Poppet home."

"That's great. I've been so worried."

"It's all good. I should be able to go home in a couple of days."

"That's good to hear."

"You're just what I needed, it's so good to see you."

"I'm glad that I can see you too even if you're not looking your best, I have to say," said with a grin.

Josh chuckles, " hasn't been the best of days."

"Get some sleep and I'll check in with you in the morning."

"Okay, I miss you, love you."

"I miss you too, I wish that I could be with you. Love you." They ended their chat and Josh called for some pain med.

The next morning he was feeling only slightly better, his ankle still hurt like a bitch. After breakfast, PT came by to help him out of bed and onto crutches.

" Have you ever needed to use crutches before Mr Holiday?" the therapist asked.

" It's Josh, please, and yes around 2 years ago. I injured my leg."

"Well then, this should be fairly easy for you." They walked the hallway a couple of times then the therapist had him climb stairs.

"You're good to go. Remember, no weight on that leg."

"Gotcha, thanks."

"You're going home tomorrow?"

" I believe that is the plan."

" Best of luck, I'll probably see you again when you start your PT."

It was 9:30 when Josh's phone rang. It was Nikki on the SAT phone and they talked for around 10 minutes.

"Are you still going home tomorrow?"

"I should be. PT was here getting me out of bed and walking with crutches. It's good that it's my left leg and least I'll be able to drive after I get the stitches out. I can't put any weight on it until the cast is removed in about 8 weeks. I'm pretty much not going to do much of anything without help."

"Josh, this is awful. I feel so bad being out here and not there with you."

"It's okay, Babe, you'll be home soon enough to wait on me," he chuckled.

They talked for a few more minutes and then said their goodbyes.

Just about noon, Diane walked in with Gale and Josh just beamed. Diane found him sitting in his chair with his leg up. She walked over to him, kissed him on the cheek and placed Gale on his lap. Gale gave him a big smile and started to pat his face which just turned him into melted butter.

"Oh, little Poppet, I missed you. I hope you were good for Aunty Sally and Nana."

"Sally said that she was an angel. She's such a little doll. We've been doing just fine."

After a little while, Diane offered to get them coffee and a snack. " Will you be okay for a few?"

"No problem, Mum."

Josh's nurse, Linda, happened into his room to check his IV and vital signs and saw Gale on her daddy's lap.

"She is absolutely gorgeous! She definitely has your eyes."

"Oh that she does, but the rest is all Nikki," said with a big smile.

Linda left and then the other nurses filed in to get a look at the baby.

Diane arrived back from the cafe՛ just as Dr Lucas walked in.

"Josh, how's the ankle?"

"Hurts, but I guess that's to be expected."

"Unfortunately it's going to hurt for a few weeks but getting gradually better. Have you been up walking?"

"PT was in this morning, we walked the hallway and did some stairs."

"Good, that's good. Everything looks good for you to go home tomorrow. I'll be by in the morning to process your discharge. Now, this beautiful little one must be Gale."

Josh can't help but smile, " It sure is, and this beautiful woman is my Mum. She's going to be staying with me to help out until Nikki gets home."

"That's good, I was concerned about how you were going to get on. It's really important Josh, that you don't put any weight on that leg. If you do, you could displace the screws and make a real mess of that ankle."

" I'll stay off it. How long before I will be able to walk on it?"

" 8 weeks and then with partial weight and gradually to full weight bearing."

"Jeez… So this is going to be a long haul then."

" I'm afraid so. So, tomorrow then. Nice meeting you," extending his hand to Diane. " And you too, little one," and he heads out to see his next patient.

"God, Mum. This sucks."

"Josh, we'll work something out, not to worry. Nikki is usually home around every 2 weeks, yes?"

"Yeah, but sometimes she's crash sailed. And sometimes, shore leave is only 1 week instead of 2."

"Josh, we'll figure it out, please just relax and don't worry," as she stood.

"I'll be on my way. Call me in the morning when you have a time for me to come get you."

"Okay, Mum. Thanks again."

Josh cuddled with Gale then handed her to his mother and said goodbye.

Morning came around, his IV was out and he was eating breakfast when Nikki called.

" Hey Babe."

"How was your night? Going home today?"

" The night was okay, the pain meds let me sleep. I'm waiting for Dr Lucas to come by then I'll be getting out of here."

"That's good news. Make sure you rest."

"No worries there, it still hurts like a bitch and I'm not to put any weight on it at all so that limits a lot."

" I've got to get to the bridge. I love you, but you know that."

"Never get tired of hearing it."

"Me either. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you more."

"Not possible," she said laughing and they hung up.

Dr Lucas came in and gave him the okay to go home and a final warning of staying off the leg.

Linda came in a little after Dr Lucas left and helped him with his clothes and gave him his discharge paperwork.

"Do you have someone coming?"

"I have to call. Do they meet me here or downstairs in the lobby."

" They meet you here. Let me know when you're ready."

"Will do."

" Mum, I'm being cut loose. I'm going to ask Mike if he can bring me home so you don't have to fuss with Gale."

" We'll be fine, Josh."

"I'm sure but I'm going to check with Mike. If he can't I'll call you back."

Mike was more than happy to help. Josh left the hospital at 1:00 and 10 minutes later he was home. Mike helped him up the stairs and into his living room.

"Where do you want to be?" Mike asked him.

"My lounge chair on the balcony."

Once he was settled, Mike made his exit getting back to NAVCOM.

Diane went out to see him. " Can I get you anything? Do you want to eat?"

"I'm a bit hungry, whatever you bring me will be fine. Mum, could you bring 2 pain pills?"

"Be right back."

"Is Gale sleeping?"

"She is, the little angel. I'll bring her to you when she wakes up."

"Thanks, Mum. " Diane returns with his pain med. " Jeez, Mum, I hate that you have to wait on me."

" Josh, you didn't ask for this. Now, no worries, ok?"

"Yeah."

Diane turned with a sandwich and lemonade, his laptop and kindle.

"This is great, love you, Mum."

"Love you too."

_**Hammersley:**_

After speaking with Josh, Nikki spent a few more minutes in Kate's cabin thinking about their situation and deciding that she would ask Mike for a family emergency leave.

Nikki went to the bridge to find Kate.

" Ma'am, could I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course, Dutchy has the bridge."

"Dutchy has the bridge," he answered.

"Coffee?" Kate asked her.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

They entered the galley, made coffees and went to sit in the Officer's Lounge.

"What's up Nikki?"

"Josh is in a bad way," Kate took a deep breath, and Nikki continued. " What I mean is he has to be totally non-weight bearing on his leg so he can't care for Gale. He can barely care for himself."

"What's he doing now? Is he home?"

"He came home today and his Mum flew up from Melbourne to help out. But, Josh is going to be limited for 8 weeks at least and she obviously can't stay that long. I suppose she could go back home during my leave and then fly back. That would be an awful burden."

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm going to ask Mike for an emergency family leave. What do you think?"

" That's probably a good idea, you need to be home and also I need your head in the game. You are doing great with that, by the way. Hopefully, there is someone who can fill in."

"If I call him now, with our leave when we get back, he'll have a little more than 3 weeks."

" I'm sure that he will come up with someone."

"Thank's Kate, I wanted to give you a heads up."

"Of course. I don't need you on the bridge right now, why not take a break. I'll call if something comes up."

"Thanks, Kate. May I use the SAT phone to call Mike?"

"Any time, call Josh too when you're done speaking with Mike."

"Thanks."

Kate returned to the bridge while Nikki went to Kate's cabin to make her calls.

"NAVCOM, LT Smith"

"Daryl, may I speak with Commander Flynn?"

"He's in his office, I'll transfer you."

"Thanks."

"Mike Flynn…"

"Commander, Mike, it's Nikki."

"Nikki, what can I do for you. Is everything alright?"

" It is and it isn't. Josh was told absolutely no weight bearing on his leg for at least 8 weeks and then only partial weight for some time after that. He needs help, you know his Mum is there now but it will be a burden for her to have to come back every two weeks or so. I would like to ask for emergency family leave."

" That sounds reasonable, I'll work on that for you and keep you posted."

"Thanks, Mike. I've talked with Kate about this so she is in the loop."

"Good. I'll be in touch."

" Okay, great." and they disconnected.

She called Josh.

" Hello?"

"Hey, Babe, how's things? How's the pain."

"Hi, Luv, well, I'm hanging on the balcony, just finishing my lunch. Leg hurts, what can I say."

"I've just finished talking to Mike about getting an emergency family leave so that I can be home with you."

"Nikki, that would be so good."

"Let's hope that he can find someone in the next 3 weeks."

"Yeah, I'll let Mum know."

They talked for a few more minutes before hanging up.

The pain medication was kicking in and he became drowsy, closing his eyes, he fell asleep. Diane checked on him and picked up his lunch tray. Gale was starting to wake so she brought the port-a-cot out onto the deck so that Josh would be able to see her when he woke up.

Josh woke up to find his little girl playing in the cot, he smiled. He tried to get up, but couldn't from the lounge chair, so he called for his Mum who was working in the kitchen.

"What's up?"

"Well, I need the bathroom and I can't get up."

Diane went over to him and helped him up.

" I love it out here, but maybe the lounge is the best for me right now."

"I don't know, Luv. You'd probably have trouble getting off the couch too. At least until you get used to having that cast."

"I suppose you're right," and he made his way upstairs.

_**Ten Days Later:**_

Josh had become depressed. Normally very active, it was weighing on him being practically immobile and unable to care for Gale. He hadn't shaved or showered in three days and spent most of the day either sleeping or watching TV and drinking beer. He had figured out how to get to the refrigerator.

Diane was concerned and she had had enough. Walking into the living room she found him passed out on the couch again with 2 stubbies on the coffee table. She shook him awake.

"Joshua Holiday! Enough! Get your ass off the couch and get in the shower and find your razor too! And, no more beer, I'm taking out what's left of the beer from the fridge. What would Nikki say if she saw you like this? Now get up!" and she went to the kitchen. " When you come back down lunch will be ready and you'll be getting outside."

Knowing his mother was right, he made his way upstairs. Showered, shaved and dressed in some baggy board shorts that would fit over the bulky splint then returned downstairs feeling better. Physically anyway, mentally he still had to get out of his funk.

As promised, lunch was ready.

"After lunch, we're going for a walk even if it's just down the street and back. You need to get moving."

"Okay, Mum. You're right."

"Josh I know that this is difficult but you've got to snap out of it or I'll have to talk to Nikki about it."

"Mum, please, you'll just worry her."

"Well shape up," obviously still a bit angry.

Gale all settled in her stroller, they walked the street twice and Josh admitted that he felt better. He promised himself that he would walk twice a day. When they got back, he went straight to the piano.

Gale was on the floor with some toys so he started playing some bouncy children's songs that he had learned. Listening to the music she started waving her arms about. Diane smiled as she prepared dinner.

Four days later, Nikki was coming home. Josh was upstairs on their balcony when he spotted the ship.

"Mum, come upstairs, I want you to see something," Josh happily called.

"What is it?" She found Josh standing using one crutch and leaning against the railing.

Handing her the binoculars, " focus on that dark spot on the horizon."

"Oh My! Is that Nikki's ship?"

"It is. This is one of the reasons that we liked this place so much."

"How long before she's in?"

"We should leave for the pier in a half-hour."

They arrived in time to see _Hammersley_ come in and slip flawlessly into her berth. Diane had never seen a Navy ship come in and so Josh explained what was happening as the cable party readied close-up and secured the gangway.

Within 5 minutes the crew members began filing off the ship in whites. Then there was Nikki. She immediately spotted Josh and Diane and was grinning from ear to ear.

Almost running she rushed to Josh, who dropped his right crutch and grabbed her into a hug and a kiss. She retrieved the fallen crutch and turned to Diane.

"Thank you for coming to our rescue," hugging her.

"It's what mothers do," she answered smiling.

"And, how's my little Poppet?," kissing her cheeks making her giggle.

Picking up her seabag they made their way to the car. "Josh, you're going pretty well on those things."

Glancing at his mother, " I've been out walking, or should I say hopping, twice a day." Nikki smiled.

Reaching the car, " Nikki, would you like to drive? It is your car."

"No, not at all, the back seat with Gale is just fine with me."

At home, Josh made his way up the stairs and into the living room. Diane carried Gale and Nikki followed behind him in case he lost his balance.

She changed out of her whites and into a sundress while Josh played with Gale and Diane put their supper in the oven.

When Nikki came back down she set the table on the balcony and got Gale her bottle and handed it to Josh.

"You don't want to give it to her?"

"I'll get the next one," sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Okay, dinner is ready," Diane announced 45 minutes later. Nikki went to the kitchen to help carry everything outside.

"Diane, this roast chicken looks fabulous! And roasted potatoes, you spoil us."

Once the table was settled, she returned to the living room to get Gale and Josh. Diane had brought her high chair outside.

The highchair was placed between her and Josh. Josh put some food on her tray. He had been getting her used to eating regular foods, some potato, carrot and some small pieces of chicken.

"Mum, this is wonderful, as usual. Thank you."

"No thanks needed. If you two are all set, I'm going to book my flight home tomorrow."

"We'll be fine, Mum." That was the first time that Nikki had called her "Mum" and she beamed.

"Go home and see Dad. I've asked for family leave. As long as Mike can find someone to take my place, we shouldn't need you to come back."

"No worries, Nikki, either way."

They continued to enjoy their dinner and the company while Gale entertained them with her antics.

Later Josh was in bed and reading while Nikki went into the shower. When she came out, she dropped her towel and slipped into bed snuggling up next to him where she started nibbling his neck and just under his jaw. He turned to kiss her and the book fell to the floor.

" Ahh, Nikki, I'm kind of… I can't move."

"Josh, you don't have to move, it's my turn to take care of you. I've been so worried."

"I'm fine but I am a bit handicapped…"

" Love you so much Josh Holiday…"

It was morning and Nikki's first full day at home. She was between sleep and awake when she heard Josh fall and yell in pain. Jumping up she found Josh on the floor near the bed, crutches flung to the sides.

"Josh! My God! Josh!"

He was pale, sweating and hyperventilating from the pain he could barely speak.

Nikki had pulled the blanket from the bed and covered them as they both weren't wearing anything. She held Josh against her chest, supporting him.

Diane rushed into their room, _"What? _Dear Lord!"

"Diane, we need the rescue. Could you support him while I put something on?"

" Of course," she sat on the floor and took Nikki's place while she threw on some shorts and a top. Then returned to Josh and she switched out with Diane.

" All set? I'll go call the rescue and wait downstairs for them."

"Thanks, Mum," Nikki said. "I've got you, Luv, rescue is on its way." All he could do was nod.

The rescue arrived quickly and Diane escorted the EMT's up to their bedroom. It just so happened that it was the same pair that had come for him in the park. " Mr Holiday! We have to stop meeting like this!"

Josh tried to grunt a laugh.

"It's alright, don't try and talk." Then looking at Nikki, " Can you tell us what happened? Although I think I can guess seeing that he is on the floor."

"I believe he got out of bed to use the loo and must have lost his balance."

Josh nodded.

"Alright, let's get you squared away and to the hospital."

They brought in the gurney and lifted Josh onto it, then carefully carried him downstairs and out to the ambulance.

Diane and Nikki followed. There was a gaggle of neighbours outside watching as Josh was taken from the house and loaded into the ambulance.

"I like to ride with him please," Nikki requested.

"Sure, climb on in."

Before she did she turned back to Diane. Dr Lucas' card is on the fridge, could you call and explain what happened and that we are on the way to the E.R.?"

"No worries, Nikki. Call when you know something."

"I will," she climbed into the back of the ambulance, one of the EMTs closed the doors and took off for Barry.

Once at the hospital, they were taken into one of the treatment rooms and soon they were escorted in by an E.R. Nurse.

"My name is Janice. Mr Holiday? Can you tell me what happened?"

"Nikki…"

Before Nikki could launch into the explanation a Dr. joined them.

Janice started in taking his vital signs and getting an IV set up anticipating that one would be ordered.

"I'm Dr Johnson, E.R. attending physician. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Nikki…" Josh moaned.

Then seeing the amount of pain that he was in, he turned to the Nurse,

"Janice, start a line and get him 10 of morphine." Then he said to Nikki, "And you are?"

"Nikki Holiday, Josh's wife."

Janice quickly and efficiently put it in the IV that she had set up and then left to get the morphine.

Nikki told Dr Johnson about what happened. When Janice returned she confirmed with Dr Johnson that he wanted the morphine given IV and then she administered it. Within a minute Josh felt its effects and began to relax.

"So, you had surgery for your fractured ankle 12 days ago."

Josh grunted, " yeah."

" Okay, I've already had them put a call in for Dr Lucas, he said he'll be in around 30 minutes, in the meantime I'm going to send you for an x-ray. That will save time when Dr Lucas gets here."

"Alright."

"I'll be checking in with Dr Lucas. Rest they'll be in a few minutes to take you to x-ray."

"Thank you," Nikki said for both of them. "Oh, Baby, this is awful," Nikki said.

"I swear the pain is worse than when I broke it. Let's hope nothing happened to the repair…" he closed his eyes and drifted off.

Nikki was sitting on a stool next to Josh when the registration clerk came in. Seeing Josh asleep and Nikki's look of " don't you dare wake him", she looked to Nikki.

"Are you Mrs Holiday?"

"I am."

"I need to get him admitted," the clerk said.

Because Josh had just been a patient in the hospital, all of his information was in his record and just needed to be verified so the whole process went quickly.

As the clerk left the orderlies came in to bring Josh to x-ray. Assuring her that they would be right back, Nikki stayed behind.

While waiting for Josh to be brought back, Dr Lucas walked in.

"Nikki!" he said, going over to her. "Good to see you although I would have prefered it to be in the office."

"Yeah, that would have been a whole lot better."

"Where's our boy?"

"X-ray, he's been gone around 15 minutes, he should be back soon I hope."

"He should be. Can you tell me what happened."

Nikki relayed the whole incident to him.

Just as she finished they wheeled Josh's gurney back into the room.

Dr Lucas went up to him and stuck out his hand, " Josh, Mate. What's this bullshit now?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Okay, I'm going to go and check the films and I'll be right back."

Nikki is holding his hand as Dr Lucas returns with the films in hand. He goes over to the lightbox and hangs the x-rays.

"Well, Josh, everything looks fine, no harm done. So, now it's been about 12 days since surgery, while you're here I'm going to check your incision and if it looks okay, I'll take the stitches out. Then I'll put you in a below the knee cast instead of the splint. I'll be using fibreglass instead of plaster, it's a lot lighter."

While he was talking to them, Janice got him a suture removal kit. Then she got a basin of warm water and a washcloth to clean up his leg and she set up a table with the casting supplies.

"Janice, thank you."

"Of course," she said smiling as she stayed close by so that she could assist where needed.

Dr Lucas carefully removed the splint and Josh tensed expecting a lot of pain but as it turned out it wasn't too bad.

"Looks good here Josh, I'm going to take those stitches out. This shouldn't hurt at all." And it didn't.

Janice carefully washed and dried his leg then Dr Lucas applied the cast.

While the cast was going on, Nikke stepped out to call Gale.

"Nikki, how is he?"

"He's okay. No damage was done with the fall. Dr Lucas removed the stitches and is putting on a fibreglass cast. Then we should be done."

" Do you want me to come and get you?"

"No, we'll take a taxi."

"How's Poppet?"

"Too cute for her own good," Diane laughed.

"Okay, I'm going to get back to him, we'll see ya soon."

He was just finishing the cast when she walked back in, " Okay Josh, you're all good. I'll cancel the appointment that you had that was to do what we just did here and I'll see you in 6 weeks."

"That sounds good, Thank you."

"You were lucky, be careful and don't be shy about asking for help."

"I won't"

Janice came back with a wheelchair and Nikki and Janice helped him into it.

"Do you have a car with you?" Janice asked.

"No, I rode in the ambulance. We'll need a taxi."

"I'll be right back, I'll have the desk clerk call you one."

"Thanks, Janice," Nikki said.

"No worries."

Ten minutes later their taxi pulled up in front of the E.R. main entrance and Janice helped them out and into the car.

Diane had been watching for them and when the taxi pulled up she met them outside with Josh's crutches. Josh was still a bit unsteady from the morphine so Nikki and Diane stayed close as he made his way up the stairs.

"I need to lay down for a while," Josh said making his way to the couch.

"Okay, Luv," and after he was settled she kissed him on the forehead and covered him with a coverlet.

" Nikki, do you still think that it will be okay for me to leave tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Thank you."

The following morning, after breakfast, Diane finished packing. Nikki would be driving her to the airport in a little over an hour. Josh was sitting in his lounge chair reading the news, his ankle still throbbing from the fall the day before. She went outside to sit with him.

" Mum…"

" Hi Luv, you know except for the circumstances it was really nice being here."

"Mum, it's been great that you have been here. I'm not sure what I would have done. Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me. It's what a mother should do, always be there for your kids. What are you going to do about school?"

" I think I'm going to have to ask for a couple of extensions."

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Yeah, me too. I have to write an essay for English. It counts as part of my final grade. I was going to write about the island, but I think I'm going to write about this instead, how an unexpected accident can affect your life."

"That sounds good. Oh, there's Gale," she could be heard over the baby monitor and Diane went to stand up.

"Nikki will get her Mum, sit, you're relieved of duty."

She chuckled, " Yes, Sir."

Diane stayed with Josh and they talked. At 9:45 Nikki wandered out to the balcony carrying Gale. " Mum, it's time we should be going."

"Alright, on second thought, Nikki, just call a taxi. There's no need for you to drive me. Stay here with Josh, I would feel better."

Nikki was about to argue but then thought better of it. Diane was right, someone needed to stay with Josh, at least for a day or two.

"Okay, I'll call a taxi for you," Nikki said.

The taxi arrived 15 mins later. Getting up, Diane went over to Josh, kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug. "Josh, don't overdo and be careful and be sure to call if you need anything."

"Will do, Mum. And thanks for kicking my butt."

Nikki looks at him with curiosity. Then Diane turned to Nikki and Gale with hugs and kisses.

"Diane...Mum… thanks for everything. You've been a Godsend."

"Nikki, he's my son, you're our family, there was no question of my coming. Take care of my boy and this fabulous little girl."

"You know I will."

With one more hug, she was out the door and going over to the taxi. Nikki and Gale watched and waved as the taxi pulled away.


	19. Chapter 19

_**23 October: **_

Nikki had been home for five days when Mike finally got back to her about her family leave.

"Nikki, it's Mike."

"Hi, Mike, thank you for all of your help."

"Really Nikki, that's what friends are all about. Now, I've found a temp for you. She'll be coming to us from Sydney and will be here in time for _Hammersley's _next patrol. How much time do you think that you will be needing?"

" At least 10 weeks. Josh's cast should be coming off in six weeks and then a month of minimal weight-bearing and PT to hopefully get him to where he won't need crutches or a cane anymore."

"Alright, keep me in the loop."

"I will."

Diane had been gone a week, and Josh and Nikki were settling into a comfortable routine. Josh got back to his studies. He had to ask for a couple of extensions which were granted without any fuss. He played his piano just about every day, it helped him to relax. And, he and Nikki went out to walk twice a day and he was almost making it around the block. After another week he added some work out time in the gym. Nikki was very proud of him.

The last week of November, his grades came in, and he passed everything with high marks. They went to their favourite restaurant in Palm Cove to celebrate.

_**30 November **_

Even though he was back to driving, they all went to his appointment with Dr Lucas and to hopefully have his cast removed.

"Josh! Good to see you and the whole family is here! How's everything going? You look good."

"I feel good; ankle still aches a bit."

"Unfortunately it's going to for a while. After the cast is off, I want you to ice it regularly, especially after activity. Now, let's get this thing off your leg. I have to warn you; it's going to be nasty under there. You'll be wanting to give your leg a good soak." This caused Josh to chuckle.

He picked up the cast saw he split the cast on both sides and peeled it open. His nurse, Linda, had some warm water and a washcloth ready to wipe down his leg.

"Okay Josh, we're going to get an x-ray. Everything is looking good. If the x-ray is good, and I can't imagine why it wouldn't be, you'll be going home in a support boot. You can start partial weight-bearing, first with crutches, then a cane but I want you to wait until you start PT before doing any weight-bearing. You'll be seeing the physical therapist twice a week for 6 weeks."

" Alright. My leg feels so strange without the cast."

Dr Lucas chuckled, " Yeah, like a ten-pound weight was removed. I can't believe how big Gale has gotten in two months and she seems like such a happy baby."

"She is," Nikki says proudly.

Fifteen minutes later, he comes back into the exam room with the x-ray. "Okay, well then, everything is looking good. So, Josh, I'll see you in a month. Nancy at the front desk will get you started with your first PT appointment," he shook Josh's hand, gave Nikki's shoulder a squeeze and left them to go and see his next patient.

"Thanks, Doc."

Linda had his boot ready to go and showed him how to put in on and then handed him his crutches. " Good luck with PT. See you next month," she said, opening the door for them.

They stopped at the reception window on their way out. "Okay, Josh, how's Wednesday the 2nd at 10 am for your first PT appointment?"

"That's fine, and I need an appointment for one month."

"Alright, that puts us to...January. How's the 4th at 10 ?"

"Works for me, I'll see you then."

"Take care, and enjoy your holidays!"

"We will," Nikki replies.

As Nikki drove them home, Gale fell asleep in the car. Parking the car in the garage, Nikki carefully lifts Gale from her car seat and carries her still sleeping upstairs to her cot while Josh makes his way upstairs behind her. While Nikki was with Gale, he went to fill the jacuzzi tub. He had just climbed in and turned on the jets when Nikki walked into the bathroom, stripped and joined him.

_**7 December: **_

Josh was working hard in PT as well as on his own. He was determined to regain full function of his ankle, and he wanted to be able to run again. After his first week of PT, he started swimming every day. His therapist had told him that it was an excellent way to work the tendons and muscles without undue stress.

The second week of December, Josh called John and Scotty and asked if they could take him on a dive, he would pay of course.

"Josh, Mate! We would love to take you out and no, you will not pay us. How's Thursday for you? Say, 9:00?" John says.

"Sounds great! Fantastic! Thanks, Mate."

" No worries, we'll see you then."

Nikki came out onto the balcony as he was finishing his call. " Hey Babe, I'm going on a dive Thursday with John and Scotty, do you mind?"

"Josh, of course not. Why would I mind? I think that sounds like a great idea. You deserve it." she leaned over and kissed him.

Two days later, he kissed his girls and left for Palm Cove. He was now walking with the support of a cane, and he could feel his ankle getting stronger.

"Oi! Mate! What happened to you?" Scotty exclaimed.

"I had a dust-up with a little demon on a skateboard. Busted up my ankle pretty bad, just had the cast removed last week."

"How's it been going for you?" John asked, a little concerned about the dive.

"I've been swimming laps every day. Swimming with fins will be good. Besides, I miss being down there. I'll be okay."

"I'm so glad that you called," Scotty tells him. "It'll be nice getting out there for a relaxing dive, no newbies!"

Josh laughed, " Yeah, I get that."

John and Scotty had the _Reef Explorer_ ready to go, so they got right to it. They cast off and pointed the boat toward the reef. Josh was standing on the rail, relishing the sea air. It was a glorious day, not too hot, at least not yet and a perfect sea breeze. They motored for an hour when John brought them to a stop and secured the boat for their dive.

They set out the dive flags and suited up.

" Josh, take it slow, Mate. Don't push it." John said to him.

"Yeah," Scotty said, " don't want to have to save your ass!" laughing.

Josh laughed at this, " I won't, and I don't want you anywhere near my ass." Scotty and John busted out laughing.

"Haven't lost your sense of humour I see," Scotty says to him, still chuckling.

John stayed topside to act as tender while Scotty and Josh went down. Josh was in his element, diving around the beautiful coral formations and watching the colourful fish. He kept an eye out for an interesting shell for Nikki. However, after fifteen minutes down, J needed to surface. Signalling to Scotty he made his ascent. Scotty stayed down for a while longer.

"Josh," John said as he helped him up and onto the deck. "Are you alright, Mate?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. The ankle was getting a bit sore swimming with the extra resistance from the fins. I hated coming up; I really missed being down there. Then he went into his bag and took out two Motrin and snapped a cold pack and applied it to his ankle.

"If you want, we can make this a weekly thing. Scotty and I need an excuse to get out here for fun."

" That would be fantastic. But John, I don't want to take advantage, let me pay. At least help pay for the gas."

"No, friends don't let friends pay, Mate. Besides, I can write it off as a business expense, doing a re-con for future dive sites," he said with a wink.

"John, I don't know what to say...Thanks."

"No worries, Josh. No worries."

A half-hour later, Scotty surfaced. Getting out of his gear but leaving his wetsuit half on, " Josh, how about lunch and we go back down.?"

" That sounds perfect."

As the boat gently rocked, they sat on the deck eating their lunch of sandwiches and cold sodas, chatting, teasing, and catching up. "Sure that you don't want to come back, Mate?" John asked him.

" I'm sure. It's not that I didn't enjoy working with you guys, I loved it. But my plate is pretty full right now with taking care of Gale, and school."

"I get it," Scotty says.

Lunch finished, " Ready to go back down?" John asked.

"You bet,"

For this dive, John went down with him. Josh found a beautiful swirling shell for Nikki, about the size of his palm with pink and light orange markings and he slipped it into his dive pouch. This time Josh made it twenty minutes before having to surface.

They stripped out of their wetsuits and got dressed. Josh applied another ice pack to his ankle.

"Hey, now that the diving is done, how about a couple of stubbies?" Scotty suggests.

"Sounds good, but only one for me," Josh says.

"That's funny, I remember you being able to put down a few," John remarked.

"Yeah, well, the Navy helped with that, shore leaves ya know. Before Nikki, I was kind of known as a partier."

" I get that, Mate," Scotty says.

" Ever since we were stuck on that island for a year, my tolerance has dropped and then fatherhood... changes you. So don't laugh, but two beers and I wouldn't be able to drive." Josh laughed at himself.

They sat, enjoying their beer and the sea breeze. After an hour, " Well, we best be heading in," John says. " Josh, want to take the wheel?"

Josh was thrilled, " You bet, thanks, John."

Back in port, they closed up the _Reef Explorer. _ As they walked up the pier, Scotty said, " So, same time next week?"

"That would be great. I'll see you then." Josh replied.

Josh had called Nikki after he got in the car to let her know that he was on his way home.

"Hey, Babe, I should be home in about thirty."

" Great, I'll start on supper. Would you stop for some milk? We're almost out."

"Sure Luv, anything else?"

"Umm, ice cream for our movie tonight?"

"Will do, see you soon, love you."

"Love you. Bye."

Josh pulled into the garage, got out the grocery bag and went into the house. The odour of onions and peppers assaulted his senses.

"Hey, Nikki, what smells so amazing?" he called out as he made his way up the stairs.

"Snags with sauteed peppers and onions."

"Awesome, I'm starving," placing the bag on the bench and wrapping her in his arms for a kiss.

"How was your day?" Nikki asked him.

" It was fantastic. I'm going to take a quick shower, wash off the sea, and then I'll tell you about it over dinner."

Arms around his neck, she pulls him in for a kiss. " I'm looking forward to it."

As he walks over to the stairs, he calls over his shoulder, " Where's Gale? Sleeping?"

"Yeah, for about thirty minutes now."

Josh's ankle was fairly sore as he hobbled into their bedroom, leaning on his cane._ ( I can't wait to get rid of this thing),_ he thinks as he sits on the bed for a moment, then he limps his way into the shower. Before getting in, he took two more Motrin.

After getting dressed and as he left their bedroom, he could hear Gale waking up.

"Hey, Poppet! Did you sleep well?" Leaning against the side of the cot, he scooped her up with his right arm while he steadied himself with the cane on his left. He brought her over to the changing table and took care of her nappy.

"Hey Luv," Nikki said from the doorway. "How are you making out?"

"I'm good, but I'll need you to take her downstairs. I don't dare."

She went over to her two favourite people and gave them both a kiss. Nikki picked up Gale, and they headed downstairs and to their supper.

Sitting down at the table, Josh helped himself to a snag that he put on a roll and then piled on the peppers and onions, a scoop of potato salad and he was good to go.

"So, tell me about your dive," Nikki asked.

"Nikki, it was fantastic. It just felt so good to be out there again. Oh! I forgot I've got something for you," pulling the shell from his pocket and passing it to her."

"This is beautiful! I am going to add it to the tank. Thanks!"

"We talked about going out once a week."

"That's great, Babe. I like seeing you get out. You've given up so much for me," she said, reaching for his hand.

" I've given up nothing. I'm exactly where I want to be. I couldn't ask for anything more."

They continued to enjoy their supper and each other. After supper, while Nikki cleared the table, Josh loaded the dishwasher. Then after the kitchen was sorted out, he played the piano for a little while with Nikki and Gale sitting beside him.

Josh continued his weekly dive excursions with John and Scotty. Each time he was able to stay down a bit longer until the week of Christmas when he was able to stay down for an hour. He was thrilled.

With all of the exercise, his ankle was getting stronger, and he was using the cane less and less. His physical therapist was really pleased. He told Josh that he's never seen anyone come back from that surgery as well and as quickly as he has.

Nikki was supposed to return to sea duty the first of the year. She had been concerned that Josh still wouldn't be ready, but as he improved, she was feeling more confident. Mike had just called to see how things were going and whether she thought she would be able to return.

"Nikki, how's Josh?"

"He's doing really well, Mike. He's working hard at getting his ankle rehabbed, and it's really coming along. He's determined to regain full function and to get back to jogging."

"Tell him to keep his eyes open for wayward skateboarders."

Nikki laughed. " I think that you can plan on me coming back after the first of the year. Josh has what should be his last appointment with the surgeon on 4 January.

I'm sure that he will be cleared for all activity. If so, I'll be all set to come back."

"That's great news. Now, on a personal note, Kate and I are having a Christmas BBQ party on the 20th. We would love it if you came. It's a family thing. The Blakes will be there with Chole and little Chris."

"Sounds fun, count us in!"

"Alright, we'll see you then, 1600 on the 20th."

"See you then, buy Mike."

Nikki and Josh were excited about their first Christmas at home with Gale. They got a Christmas tree and all of the trimmings as they were starting from scratch. Nikki also got some tiny white lights to line the balcony and the front windows and a wreath for the door.

_**11, December**_

Nikki had decided that she would replace Josh's lost dive gear for Christmas. Thinking about it, she decided to call Scotty and John to ask for their help, and they were thrilled that she called.

Josh was getting ready for his PT session when Nikki walked into the bedroom.

"Josh, would you mind taking a taxi home from PT? I have some shopping that I would like to do."

"Of course not, no worries. Enjoy."

After dropping Josh off at PT, Nikki headed to Palm Cove to meet with John and Scotty.

Arriving at Palm Cove Marina, she parked the car, got out Gale's stroller, and went down to the office of _Reef Explorer Dives_.

Walking into the office, she was greeted by John and Scotty.

"LT Holiday! It's so good to see you and your beautiful little Sheila."

"Hi John, it's nice to see you too. So, I'm here to talk about getting Josh some dive gear. As you probably know, all of his gear was liquidated with the rest of his assets when they thought that we had died."

"Nikki, what a great idea for a Christmas prezzy. What are you thinking? New? Used? Both?" Scotty said.

"New, Scotty, and I want the whole setup including tanks, get him completely kitted out."

"He's gonna love it, but it's gonna cost some if you're going all new. Around $3500 after my discount."

"That's fine, John. You know him and what he needs. I'll leave you guys to it."

.

"We'll take care of it, Nikki. We should have everything by the week before Christmas." Scotty tells her. " He's going to love it for sure."

"That's awesome you guys, thank you!"

"No worries," they both said.

When Josh finished at PT, he called a taxi but didn't head home. Instead, he went downtown to his now favourite jewellery store, _Lamonte's Fine Jewelry_, to look for the ID bracelets that he wanted to get Nikki for Christmas.

He had been thinking of what to get her when he had the idea of matching gold ID bracelets. Nikki's would have his name, and he would have hers with both to be inscribed _' Forever Yours '_ on the backside.

Walking into the shop, the owner Mrs Helen Lamonte greeted him. She was a pleasant-looking woman in her seventies. "Hello Josh, It's good to see you again, and it appears that you have had an accident?"

" Yeah, broke my ankle when I collided with a little demon on a skateboard. It's coming along though, and I should be rid of the cane around the first of the year."

"Terrific. Are you here looking for something special for your Missus? How did she like the bands?"

"She was thrilled, loved them. They were perfect."

"That's so nice to hear. Now, what did you have in mind?"

" Would like to look at gold ID bracelets, his and hers. Good quality."

"That's all you'll find here, my son. Come this way," she brought Josh to a case that had several styles of bracelets. " I would recommend 14K over 18K gold for an active lifestyle. 18K can tend to be soft. These here are what we have in 14K" she took out all of the 14K bracelets and laid them out on the soft mat that was on the top of the case.

Josh looked at each one then decided on one with a Cuban link chain and a light filigree framing the nameplate. Nikki's bracelet was delicate and would look beautiful on her smallish wrist, his was more masculine, a bit heavier.

"I'll take these Mrs Lamonte; they're perfect."

" Good, Good. How would you like these engraved?" she asked him.

" I know that this is going to sound...well odd… but I would like ' Josh' in a nice script on Nikki's with ' Forever Yours' on the backside. Mine will be just the opposite, same inscription on the back."

"That is one of the sweetest things that I have heard in a long time."

"It's a symbol that we will always be there for each other even when we can't be."

"She's going to be thrilled. I know I would."

"I hope so."

Josh paid for the bracelets, and Mrs Lamonte said that she would call him when they came back from the engraver.

"They should be back early next week, Josh. Plenty of time before Christmas."

"That's great . I can't wait to see them done."

He said goodbye and then went to a few specialty shops to pick up the next part of Nikki's gift. He planned to collect as many of her favourite things that he could. Then put them in a large box then he was going to tuck the bracelets inside. He went to the bath shop and got her several of her favourite soaps and bath bubbles, and he picked out several scented lotions. Then to the candle shop where he bought her favourite scented candles. Next, he went into a specialty shop for a negligee set in white. Finally, he went to a high-end department store to get her a bottle of her _(his) _favourite perfume..._(Time I was getting home)_, he thought as he called a taxi. He was surprised and pleased to find that Nikki hadn't beat him home. He carried his packages into the house and then went to the storage room to tuck them away before he went upstairs. Grabbing a beer, he went to relax in his lounge with his Kindle. He hadn't even finished his beer when he fell asleep.

After Nikki left John and Scotty, she walked the shops and found a few things for their parents. She found an outdoor cafe where she ordered a sandwich and a coffee, and she gave Gale her bottle.

It was after 1 pm, she returned to the car, got Gale settled, the stroller stowed with her packages, and headed back to Cairns.

Nikki arrived home forty minutes later. Balancing Gale on her hip and going into the house, she called out for Josh, not getting an answer, she went upstairs to look for him. _(Maybe he's not home)_, she thought. At the top of the stairs, she noticed his keys were on the table, so she went looking for him and found him asleep in his chair, looking adorable. She smiled and went to care for Gale, get her changed and feed her a snack.

When she finished, she placed her in her playpen and went outside to join Josh. Leaning over; she kissed him softly.

"Hey," he said sleepily. " Did you just get home?"

" I've been home for about a half-hour or so."

" What time is it?"

" 3:45"

"How was shopping? Did you find any parent gifts?"

"They're tough; I ended up with some handmade specialty ornaments and a bottle of wine for each. I am open to any suggestions."

"That sounds good to me; the Holidays usually keep things simple anyway. I was thinking about takeaway delivery pizza."

"Ahh, that sounds great after being out most of the day."

"Good, let me know when to call it in."

"How about 5:30? I would love to just sit here for a while."

"Good. Can I get you anything?

"A glass of wine would be nice."

"Done."

After bringing Nikki her wine, he kissed the top of her head and went inside. He used the loo, then went to see Gale, and finally sitting at the piano just playing softly.

Nikki smiled, hearing him play, reclined in her chair and listening to the soft music she fell asleep.

Josh woke Nikki at 5:30 to tell her that he was ordering the Pizza.

Smiling, " That time already? Wow, I slept a long time. I am fairly hungry."

"You must have needed it. Gale's had her supper."

" You are a great Dad and a most fantastic husband."

Leaning over to kiss her, " Thank you, Luv. You're pretty great yourself."

Nikki set the table while Josh made a salad. At 6:10, their doorbell rang.

"That must be the pizza, I'll get it," Nikki said, letting Josh avoid the stairs. She placed the box on the table while Josh got their drinks. Then she got Gale and put her in her highchair.

"Nikki, I've been thinking…"

" Thought I smelled something," she said with a cheeky grin.

"Very funny. Anyway, what do you think about getting a second car? It might be nice when you're home so that we're not leaving one of us to use a taxi if we want to go out."

" You know, it just might be time."

"Have you ever thought about what you might want?"

"Don't laugh, but I think I would love another Outback. The boot has plenty of cargo room and is perfect for the stroller. Easy to load the groceries and whatnot. I like the Legacy too, but I think that I like the Outback style better."

"What I think is that it's your car, get what you like. How about we go looking tomorrow. We can start where we bought our first one."

The next morning after their routine walk and then breakfast, Josh called the dealership and asked for the same saleswoman who sold them their first car. She was extremely helpful and not at all pushy, and he wanted to give her the commission.

"Mr Holiday, how nice to hear from you! And how is your family?"

" We're doing well, thanks. And it's Josh, please."

" Is everything alright with the car?" Sammie asked.

"The car is perfect, and we are actually looking for another."

"Do you have something in mind?"

"Well, believe it or not, another Outback. We love this one."

" New or used?"

" A 2016 or newer. It will be sitting for two weeks or so every month."

"So," Sammie says, " The car will be for Nikki? She's still in the Navy. I take it."

"She is."

" We just got a green 2017 with 56300 k. It's the luxury model and has all the bells and whistles. Leather seats, side-mirror turn signals, sunroof, lane departure warning system, cruise control, Bluetooth and of course all of the standards. It's priced at $25,000. Would you like to come and see it? I'll put a hold on it for you."

"Yes, can you hold for a minute while I talk to Nikki."

"Of course…"

Josh found Nikki in Gale's room and told her about the car, and she was excited to go and see it.

"Okay, I'll set it up for this morning if I can."

Back on the phone, " Sammie? We would love to come in to see it. Do you have time this morning?"

"Does 10:30 sound okay?"

"Perfect, We'll see you then."

The car was perfect. They put half down and financed the remainder. They would be able to pick up the car in two days.

Nikki was driving the car home and called Josh over her Bluetooth. "Josh, the car is fabulous! I love it."

"So glad Luv."

"We need to get a second car seat."

"Huh, right, hadn't thought about that. Maybe later we'll go out and get one."

"That's a plan. See you at home."

"Bye, Luv." Christmas just a week away, Sally and Chris had invited them along with Mike and Kate to Christmas dinner. Both Josh and Nikki had last minute things to do. Josh needed to pick up the bracelets and get a few more things for Nikki's box. Nikki wanted to get Josh something smaller to open so that she could spring the dive gear on him after.

John had called Nikki and told her that the dive gear was in.

"Thanks, John. Josh has PT tomorrow. I'll come up and pick it up then."

"No worries, what time do you think that you will get here?"

"Josh will leave for PT at 9:45. I'll leave right behind him, so...10:15 - 10:30."

"We'll see ya then."

As expected, Josh left the house at 9:45. Nikki had Gale's bag all already to go so she scooped her up and got her tucked into her new car seat. Then she tossed her stroller into the back and was on her way, arriving as promised at 10:20.

"Hey, Nikki! Happy Holidays!" Scotty greeted her. " John will be right back; he just had to go down to the boat for a sec."

"That's fine."

"Here, let me get the gear for you," Scotty went into the backroom as John came through the door.

" Hey Nikki,' he said, sounding like his brother. "I think that Josh is going to be extremely pleased with this stuff. All top line, the regulator is the best available." He took everything out of the box for Nikki to see. "Scotty, will you grab the tanks?"

"Sure," and he returned to the back room and came back with two bright green tanks.

"Wow! You sure won't miss him when he's underwater with those things."

They both laughed, " That's actually not a bad thing."

After she paid them, they carried the box and tanks to her car. She had brought a blanket to toss over everything even though her windows were deeply tinted. Turning back to the brothers and with a hug," Thank you guys, this is fantastic."

"No worries," John said.

Scotty added, " pleased to help. Enjoy your Christmas."

"You guys too."

After leaving the marina, she headed for the municipal car park. She wanted to look for something for Josh and a new Christmas outfit for Gale.

Hitting the shops, she found two shirts and board shorts for Josh, and she got him a bottle of his favourite aftershave _(which just happened to be her own)_ she thought smiling to herself. Then she found the perfect little sundress for Gale in _Togs for Tots. _

"Well little one, what do you say we should skedaddle home and have lunch with your Poppa, yes?" Nikki said as he clipped her into her car seat and placed a kiss on her head.

While Nikki was out doing her thing, Josh was doing his. PT finished at 11:00, and he then headed downtown to pick up the bracelets.

The bell over the door tinkled as he walked into the store.

"Hello, Josh. No little one today?"

"She's with her Mum. I just came from PT."

"Well, I think that you are going to be very pleased with how they look," as she reached under the counter and brought out two boxes opening them so that Josh could see.

"Mrs Lamonte, these are perfect! Just what I had imagined. Thank you!"

"The pleasure is all mine."

Josh paid for them, and Mrs Lamonte offered to wrap them for him. " Thanks, that would be great."

Ten minutes later, he was off to finish the final touches of what he came to think of as her 'favourites' box. He stopped at the grocery and got a large bag of dark chocolate kisses and a bag of dark chocolate Lindt's truffles and two packages of caramel Tim Tams. And lastly, a box of her favourite tea finished it off.

Surprisingly, Nikki had made it home before Josh. Gale was asleep in her seat, so Nikki left her there for a moment while she brought Josh's box and tanks into their storage room, placed them in a corner and used that same blanket to cover them over. Then she moved some things around to disguise the blanket cover. Little did she know that her box was on the opposite side of the room.

Nikki had just gotten Gale upstairs when she heard Josh come in. He quickly stashed his shopping bag into the back of the closet then made his way upstairs.

He found Nikki snuggling with Gale as she sat in the rocker.

"Hey, Babe," going over to her and kissing her. " How was your morning?"

"Well, I went out for a bit, got a little more shopping done. How about you?"

"Me too, after PT. Did you have lunch?"

"No, not yet."

"I'll make us some sandwiches, see ya downstairs."

"I'll be down in a minute. She slept for a little bit in the car; I want to see if she'll go back to sleep. It looks like she might."

Josh smiled and left for the kitchen. Later they would be heading to Kate and Mikes for their party.

They arrived at the Flynns just a little after four, most of the _Hammersley_ crew was there already. Josh wasn't using the cane, and he still had a limp which he was told that he probably would have for a while, but at least he was able to carry Gale now.

Kate greeted them as they walked into the back yard. "Hey, Josh! You're looking like you're getting around much better."

" I am. I haven't used the cane in almost a week. Just need to get rid of the limp."

" Does it still hurt?"

"Occasionally, if I'm on it for too long. Then I ice it and take Motrin."

They made the rounds saying hello to everyone. Buffer came up to him with a beer, "here ya go, Mate. Good to see ya."

"Back at-cha Buff."

Mike and Charge were grilling, and Josh made his way over there while Nikki took Gale and went to see Sally and meet Buffer's girlfriend.

They passed a pleasant evening with their friends, leaving at 9:30 to head home.

_**Christmas Eve:**_

With nothing special planned, they did their usual walk in the morning followed by breakfast. Later, Josh was sitting at the piano, plucking out some Christmas Carols when Nikki came up and hugged him from behind nuzzling his neck causing him to moan pleasantly. " Feel like going to the beach?"

"Sure, Yeah, sounds great," as he leaned back for a kiss.

"I'll pack us lunch, snacks and drinks."

Thirty minutes later they were off to Kewarra Beach and thirty minutes after that they were sitting in their favourite spot. Being that it was Christmas Eve, the beach was relatively quiet. They let Gale play in the sand, they walked the surf and took turns swimming. After lunch, they lay back reading while Gale napped. As the afternoon waned, they packed up and headed for home.

Once they had Gale settled, they had a light supper of omelettes and bacon and then settled in in front of some old Christmas classics with a bowl of popcorn. They were snuggled on the couch when Josh realized that it was just past midnight. Looking down at Nikki, he lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her. " Merry Christmas, my Love."

"Merry Christmas," reaching for him and kissing him deeply. "A bit different from last Christmas."

"But just as special."

They continued kissing and caressing each other, their passion just increasing until they started pulling at each other's clothes. "Nikki," Josh said breathlessly, "let's take this upstairs." Kissing again.

" You read my mind."

Later they fell asleep in each other's arms. In the morning, they showered together, dressed and went in to check on Gale. She was sleeping like the little angel that she was and they spent a few minutes, arms around each other, just watching her sleep both of them filled with love for their little miracle.

They made their way downstairs, and Nikki was feeling like a little kid. She was so excited to give Josh his gift.

"Breakfast or prezzies," Nikki asked.

Sensing her excitement, " prezzies," Josh answered.

Both of them had slipped their presents under the tree. Nikki kept Josh's big-box hidden. Sitting on the floor in front of the tree, she brought out Josh's first box.

When he opened it, he found two new shirts. " These are great Nikki; I'll wear one later."

She smiled. The next box she gave him had several new pairs of boxers and his favourite ( her favourite) aftershave. Then she handed him the last one, two pairs of board shorts.

"Nikki, this is all fantastic, thank you, Luv," leaning over and kissing her.

"Josh, there's one more…" she got up and went to the closet and muscled out a large wrapped box.

"What's this now?"

"Well… open it."

Tearing off the paper and then opening the cardboard box, he was speechless.

"Nikki, I... I don't know what to say. This is amazing!" and he started removing each piece from the box. " This is all top of the line stuff!"

"John and Scotty helped me. I know how much you love diving, and I wanted you to have your own gear again. Your tanks are in the storage room. I hope you don't mind bright green," she laughed. " Scotty picked them out. He said high visibility was good."

"Honey, I wouldn't care if they were hot pink with butterflies on them," then he pulled her to him for a deep kiss. " This is all so wonderful. Thank you, Luv."

"Your welcome, I love you."

"I love you too. I can't believe that you did all of this," kissing her again.

Gale woke up then, and they went together to get her up. After good morning kisses, Nikki got her changed while Josh went to get a bottle.

Back in the living room, Nikki sat Gale in her activity seat near the tree so she could look at the lights and Josh gave her her bottle. They both watched her for a moment.

"It's just amazing how fast they grow, I can't get over how she is crawling all over the place." Nikki muses. They now had to navigate baby gates at the stairs.

"It is fun to watch. Now, it's your turn," crawling to the back of the tree and bringing out a large square box Christmas paper and a large red bow. " No, it's not dive gear," he says, teasing.

"The box is beautiful!" Nikki sat on the floor in front of him and tore into the paper. Opening the flaps of the box, she peers inside and grins at all that she sees.

"Josh! It's a box full of my favourite things!" There was her favourite special shampoo, the one that made Josh just want to bury his face in her hair, bath salts, candles, scented bubble bath and body wash. Then there was her favourite perfume ( just happened to be his favourite too). There was the giant bag of Hersey's Dark chocolate _Kisses_, a Bag of dark chocolate _Lindt's_ truffles, her favourite tea, and a new unbreakable coffee cup for the boat with his and Gales picture on it. A framed picture that he had taken with Gale in the park, a bottle of her favourite wine and a romance novel.

"Josh! My God! This is amazing! You managed to get all of my favourites! Thank you, Luv," and she leans forward and kisses him.

"Ah, Nik, you missed something. Dig deep."

"How can there possibly be more?" as she started to move things around and then she came up with a small wrapped box. She looked at him and then opened it.

"Josh! It's beautiful!" Then looking at him curiously, " Ah, it's got your name on it."

"Yup, that was the whole idea, so that I will always be with you. Turn it over."

" _Forever Yours" _

"Here, let me see," and he put it on her wrist.

Nikki held out her wrist and was admiring the bracelet when Josh says, " Now, the other half of your prezzy is… ME!" He grinned and took out the other box.

Nikki unwrapped this box to find a man's id bracelet identical to hers with her name on it and the same inscription on the back, "_Forever Yours"._

Picking up his bracelet, she reached for his hand and put it on his wrist. " These are simply fantastic. I love it! Josh, like my wedding band, this doesn't come off. I don't believe you. You are such a romantic."

"You make it easy, Luv." and they moved to the couch and snuggled. Nikki couldn't stop looking at her bracelet.

Looking at Nikki, " Do you want to walk before or after brekky?"

"Let's eat first, then we can let Gale do her prezzies and after we'll walk."

"Okay, well sounds like a plan. What do you feel like for breakfast?"

"Scrambled, toast, and bacon?"

" You got it, Babe," he said, getting up from the couch and heading into the kitchen. He got breakfast together while Nikki played with Gale.

The breakfast dishes sorted out; they helped Gale to tear off the wrappings on her gifts. She received some new outfits from her Grandparents and Aunt's and Uncles, plus some new toys from Mum and Dad and the family.

After cleaning up the wrappings, they gathered up Gale and headed out for they're daily walk. As they left the garage, they ran into Mrs Watson who was out walking her Dachshund, Schatzi. She noticed them emerging from the garage with the stroller, and she stopped to say Merry Christmas.

"Mrs Watson! Merry Christmas!" Nikki calls out.

"It's Emma, please, and a very Merry Christmas to you all too. This little angel gets bigger and if possible, cuter every time I see her."

"Thanks, Mrs...Emma," Josh says.

"How's that ankle doing? I notice that you aren't using the cane as often."

"It's coming along. I'm trying to wean off using the cane."

" Good for you, that was such a thing."

"It was. Sure did put a crimp on my lifestyle."

"Nikki, will you be going back to sea?"

"After the first of the year. Probably during the first week of January. That is as long as I can keep Josh away from skateboarders," as she smiles at him teasing.

"Well, I'll let you get to it. Merry Christmas!" Emma says as she continues on her way.

"Merry Christmas!" Both Nikki and Josh call out.

"She's very sweet," Nikki says.

"She is."

"Do you see much of the 'Cat Ladies'?"

"Well, I think that with you being home, you scare them away," he says with a cheeky grin, and she gives him a swat on his arm. "Actually, I see them at the pool sometimes. They say hello, but keep their distance."

"That's good to hear."

" You're not worried, are you?"

"No… I just…"

Josh stopped walking for a moment and pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "You just remember how much I love you."

Kissing him back, " I love you too. I just don't like sharing," she grinned.

They ended up in the park. After walking the trail to the pond, they sat on a bench in the garden enjoying the beautiful day. They took Gale out of the stroller and let her crawl around in the grass, having to continually chase her as she was getting fast.

Getting back to the house around 10:30, it was almost time for their first family video call.

At 11:00, Josh's laptop signalled a video chat. He answered and saw his Mum and Dad's smiling faces.

"Merry Christmas Josh!"

"Merry Christmas!"

"Where's Nikki?"

"She's changing Gale; she'll be right here."

Nikki came into the room and sat next to Josh on the couch with Gale on her lap. "Hey, Mum, Dad, Merry Christmas. Thank you for all of the wonderful gifts that you sent."

"The same to you. My goodness, she is getting big. She's grown so much just since the time that I was there."

They continue to chat for another 15 minutes or so before saying goodbye with promises to talk soon.

Later, around 1:00, it was Nikki's parents' turn for a video visit. They wished each other a Merry Christmas. Dom and Sophia gushed over Gale. They asked Josh how he was getting on, and then, of course, no conversation would be complete without…

"So, Nikki, it's been, what almost 10 weeks of being home, are you actually going to go back out? Isn't it nice being home?" Sophia asks.

"I'm not going to deny that it's been nice, but I will be going back after the first of the year."

"Really Nikki…"

"Really, Mum…"

The conversation, fortunately, stopped there. They talked for a few more moments and then said goodbye and Merry Christmas.

Josh went to play while Nikki gave Gale a bottle and rocked her while listening to the music. The bottle finished, Gale slipped off to sleep, and Nikki brought her to her room.

Getting up from the piano, Josh met Nikki at the couch and pulled her down with him. They snuggled into each other and napped themselves.

At three o'clock, it was time to get ready to go to the Blakes. Josh chose one of his new shirts to wear, and Nikki picked out a favourite sundress. Gale, of course, looked like an angel in a new Christmas outfit from Nana Holiday.

Sally greeted them at the door when they arrived.

"Nikki! Josh! Come in, come in! Merry Christmas!" she exclaimed giving each of them a hug.

They stepped inside, Josh carrying Gale while Nikki carried the _pavlova _she had brought for dessert.

" Here, Nikki, I'll take that. Thank you. Josh, Chris and Mike are outback. Grab yourself a beer if you like."

"Alright, think that I will," he said, heading into the kitchen.

"Sally, dinner smells wonderful!"

"Thank you. Should be as good too, I hope." She laughed as she set the cake on the bench and poured Nikki a glass of wine.

" It's good to see you both!" Kate greets them with a hug."We've missed you on the ship. Your temp is doing fine, but she's not you. And Josh, you're walking! You look good."

" Just started dropping the cane this week. Feels good to have two hands and a foot." he joked, and they all laughed.

Josh went out to the backyard with Gale and his beer to join the others.

" Well, it's another hour before I have to worry about dinner, so how about we join the boys," Sally says.

Chris had set up a croquet course. " Is anyone up for a go at croquet?" he asked.

" Fun!" Nikki answered.

" Hey, Flynn, are you in?" Kate asked Mike.

Sally had set up her play yard for Gale to use, and Josh set her in it. Seeing all of the different toys she went right for them and was quite content while the adults set about their game. Even little Chris, with the help of his mum and Chloe with the help of her dad, joined in.

Dinner was ready at 6:00. Sally had made a sweet ham, scalloped potatoes, with some broccoli and fresh rolls. A small table was set aside for the kids, and a highchair for Gale was at the table next to Nikki and Josh.

" Chris, a toast?" Sally asked her husband.

"To family, friends and RAN, who without which we wouldn't be together and who paid for this feast! Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas," they all repeat while laughing.

" Sally, everything is fabulous!" Nikki tells her, and there are words of agreement from around the table.

"So," Sally says, " What did Josh get you for Christmas?"

" Well, he got me a huge box of my favourite things, _all _of my favourites. Dark chocolate, not milk," Nikki teased Kate. "Scented candles and scented bath stuff. Perfume, his favourite, of course," that brought out some laughter. Wine, tea, caramel chocolate Tim Tams and a naughty nighty, also for him," more laughter.

"Good God, Mate!" Chris exclaimed. "Way to make the rest of us guys look bad!"

" Josh, what a fabulous idea," Kate tells him.

"But wait, I'm not done," Nikki says grinning as she holds out her wrist to show off her bracelet. Kate, who was closest to her, took her hand so that she could see it more closely.

" Josh! That's lovely, but… your name is on it," she questioned.

Josh spoke up and lifted his arm to show his as well. " Nikki's name is on mine."

" 'Forever Yours', is inscribed on the back," Nikki adds.

"I know, dorky, it's to keep us close when we aren't," Josh explains.

"Not dorky, sweet," Sally says.

"Dorky!" both Chris and Mike tease.

" They're beautiful," Kate adds.

"Okay, Josh, how did Nikki top that?" Sally asks.

"Oh, I think she came close," he says cheekily. " Nikki replaced all of my lost dive gear and with better stuff than I had before and just to throw me off… She gave me two shirts; This is one of them, board shorts, boxers, and aftershave, her favourite, of course."

"Nikki, how nice. What a great idea." Chirs says to her.

"He's started diving again. He loves it and has been going out weekly with the fellas he used to work for, using their equipment. I thought he should have his own gear." Josh leans over and gives her temple a peck.

"Kate, your turn."

"Well, Mike got me a new seabag."

They all stopped eating and just looked at him.

" A seabag?" Chris asked. Then, " And you are still in one piece?"

"Wait, I'm not finished. It was filled with several items of clothing that won't be seeing the ship," she laughed. " And chocolates, lots of chocolates… milk, not dark," she said to Nikki, laughing, which was joined by the rest of the table.

"Mike?"

"My beautiful and thoughtful wife got me an antique ink drawing of the first Australian Navy Ship for my office. It's wonderful."

" Good one, Kate," Josh said.

"Okay Sally, now it's your turn," Nikki tells her.

"Chris got me these diamond earrings."

"They're gorgeous!" Nikki says.

"Stunning!" adds Kate. " Good job, Chris."

" Alright, Swaino, you're up!" Josh says.

" My lovely and sweet wife got me the new golf clubs that I have been drooling over. They are absolutely perfect, and I can't wait to try them out. ET, when do you think you'll be able to play again?"

" The ankle is still a bit unstable and hurts if I turn on it. So I'm guessing at least a couple of months."

" Well then, we'll make it a plan when your ankle is up to it."

"Good."

They continued chatting and telling Hammersley stories. Sally didn't mind; she had heard them all so many times she felt like she was there too.

Sally, Nikki, and Kate cleared away the dishes. Sally then returned with a tray carrying the pavlova, dessert dishes and coffee.

After dessert, Sally brought out a hat with trivia questions written on pieces of paper. Guys against the Gals. The girls would draw a question, and then the guys. The first side with the wrong answer sorts out the kitchen. The men lost. So while they were working in the kitchen; Nikki, Kate and Sally enjoyed another glass of wine while they watched the kids playing with their new toys.

At 8:30 Josh and Nikki said their goodbyes and headed for home with another call out of "Merry Christmas."

Gale was asleep when they got home; Josh carefully got her out of her car seat and up to her room. He gently changed her without her waking, kissed her head softly and laid her in her cot, covering her with her blanket.

He returned downstairs when he heard Nikki call for him. She was on the balcony where she had lit the tiny white Christmas lights and some candles. She was wearing her new peignoir set. Josh walks out and onto the balcony and sees her sitting there with a glass of wine looking absolutely stunning. He bends and kisses her deeply then takes the glass of wine that she offers.

"Nikki, you are so beautiful, and I am so looking forward to unwrapping you," he says with a gleam in his eyes.

Taking a sip of wine and looking at him over her glass, " I'm looking forward to it."

They sat sipping their wine and playing footsie while chatting about the day.

"I still can't get over how you got me all of that gear. It's so special, thoughtful. I'll be thinking of you every time I use it. Especially when I'm pulling on my wetsuit," said with a lusty grin. " So, you've been warned."

Laughing, " I'm not afraid, Mister. And you should talk, talk about special things, I just absolutely love the bracelets. I'll always have you close to me. And… And the box of goodies! You thought of everything!"

"What can I say. I pay attention." with a smile that just melts Nikki away.

Their wine finished, Josh stood, blew out the candle then reached out his hand for Nikki and pulled her up to him, wrapping her in his arms, kissing her thoroughly and holding her almost impossibly close while Nikki drew her fingers through his curls, driving him crazy.

Breaking the kiss but not letting go of her he leans back a bit so that he can see her. "Nikki Holiday, I love you so very much."

Nikki pulls him to her for another kiss. Then, " Josh Holiday, you are my everything." Pulling away, she takes his hand and leads him upstairs. Josh unwraps his present, and she unwraps hers, they fall into bed and make love to each other; which is exactly what it is.

Later, they are lying quietly in each other's arms, each lost in their own thoughts:

(_ I can't believe how incredibly lucky I am to have won over Nikki. This could have failed in so many ways, and now, there isn't life without her.) _He leans and kisses her forehead.

_( My God, to think that I almost lost the chance at this kind of love, this man. We have grown stronger. The island just strengthened our love.) _She leans up and places a kiss on his jaw.

" Merry Christmas, my love," Nikki whispers.

"Merry Christmas," placing another kiss on her forehead. Then they drifted off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 19 and a Half

Oops! I inadvertently deleted my entire Chapter 20 which was just about finished… So, yup, rewrite. Thanks for reading and thanks for your patience. Jodi


	21. Chapter 21 I Keep Your Heart in My Heart

It was 1500 hrs when _Hammersley _pulled into port on March 2nd for what was to be a usual two-week turnaround.

"Welcome home, Babe," then Josh pulled her close for a hug and kiss. Gale was perched on his back in her carrier so after sharing a kiss he stooped down so that Nikki could reach her. She lifted her from the carrier and held her close.

"Mummy missed you little Poppet. Have you been a good girl for your daddy? Yes?"

"You know it, Babe. Let's get you home."

Nikki carried Gale and Josh slipped his arm around her while they walked to the car.

"Nikki, would you like to go out for dinner or are you too tired?"

"We can go out, how about Italian?"

"Ha," he chuckled, " I can always eat Italian," then he leaned in and kissed her. " Yum!" which caused a fit of giggles.

Later, over dinner..."We just found out as we were coming into port that our turn around is being cut short."

"Oh, how's that?"

" We go back out on the 4th. I'm going to be out for Gale's birthday," she said, sounding crushed. " Bendigo threw a piston, we have to cover during repairs."

"When do they expect that you'll be coming back in?"

" After a usual 2 - week patrol. Bendigo should be back online by then. So, March 18th is when we will be expected back."

"Alright, we've been lucky so far with special occasions. It was inevitable that this would happen sooner or later. We'll just celebrate when you get back. At least at this age, she won't know any better so she won't mind. We'll sing happy birthday over Skype or Facetime. Yeah? "

"Josh…"

"I know it's not even close to being the same, but we're a Navy family, right? We make the best of things."

"Yeah, you're right, my husband, the voice of reason. I'm just disappointed."

"Yeah, I am too. How about we see if the grandparents can make the trip up? Make a real family party out of it. We can have it in the back garden. Invite Mike and Kate, Sally and Chris, even Emma. What do ya say?"

" I say that I love you and that sounds really nice. Let's call them tomorrow," she said smiling.

After getting home from dinner they went for a short evening swim before getting Gale settled in for the night.

Gale was all tucked in, Josh put on some music then snuggling on the couch they made- out like teenagers, after a while, they took it upstairs.

The next morning after their usual routine of a run and then breakfast, Josh called his mum about the party for Gale.

"Hello, Josh!" his mother answered.

"Yey, Mum. How's everyone?"

"All good. And you? How's Nikki and our sweet Gale?"

"We're great, Mum, thanks. Listen, Nikki and I would love it if you could come up for Gales first birthday party."

"I can't believe that she will be a year old already! We'd love to come. Have you made the plans yet?"

"No, we're just getting started. We wanted to find out if you and Nikki's parents would be able to come before figuring out the when."

"Will you not be having it on her birthday then?"

"No, unfortunately, the Navy being the Navy, is going to have Nikki away that week so we will have to wait until she gets back. We're looking at Saturday, March 27th."

" That should be fine, I don't see why it wouldn't. We could head up on Friday and stay until Sunday or Monday."

"Would you like me to find you a hotel room or do you want to look into that yourself. We would love to have you here but Nikki's parents will hopefully be coming too."

"Josh, no worries. They can stay with you."

"Oh, no, Mum. You forget...Nikki's mum can be...well, difficult. Nikki needs her space from her so they will be staying in a hotel too. With neither of you staying here there shouldn't be an issue of hurt feelings."

"I get it Josh, believe me. Nikki has enough stress in her life with her career, she doesn't need any from family. No worries. So, how is Nikki?"

"She's great."

"Say 'hey' for us and we send her our love."

"Okay, Mum, we'll talk soon."

"Will do, Bye, Luv."

"Bye, Mum."

Later, after lunch, Nikki called her parents. " Hey, Mum."

"Nikki, hi! You're home?"

"Yeah, got in yesterday."

"How is everyone? How's our gorgeous little grand-daughter? "

"She's wonderful, Mum."

" We just loved that video that you sent with her cruising around the furniture. She'll be walking really soon."

Nikki laughed, " Yeah, Josh thinks that he's chasing her now, this is going to be fun! I just hope that she decides to take off while I'm home to see it."

"No matter, it will still be the first time when you do see it."

"Mum, we're planning a birthday party for Gale. I'm going to be away the week of her birthday so we're going to have it the weekend after I get back, Saturday, March 27th. Do you think that you and Dad will be able to come?"

" Of course! We wouldn't miss it. Where are you planning on having it?"

"Our back garden."

"Lovely, should we get a hotel?"

"Please, we don't really have the room, Josh's parents will be here too. They'll be staying at the Sheraton, I believe."

" We'll plan on that then. I can't wait to see her again. You and Josh too, of course."

Laughing, " of course, Mum."

"What are you planning for food?"

"Josh and I haven't really talked about it yet. Probably a BBQ."

"Maybe we can come up Thursday night and I can help you with food on Friday."

"Sure, Mum. That would be great."

"Okay then. I'll let you know when we've made our arrangements."

"Alright, Mum, thank you. Talk to you soon."

" Give Josh our best and a special kiss for our little girl."

"Will do, Mum. Bye."

"Bye."

.

_**4 March, 0700**_

Nikki and Josh had just arrived on the wharf. With the short turnaround it felt like she had just gotten home and it was time to go out again. They stood to the side of the gangway as the crew was hustling the supplies onboard under Buffer's sharp eye.

Buffer spotted them and made his way over. " Hey Nav, ET, good to see you. And this little one! I can't believe how much she's grown since I last saw her."

"Hey, Buff. How's the crew?" Josh asked.

"Well, we still have most of our old crew so not much has changed. We're a tight group still."

"That was one of the best things about this boat. Mike as Captain, he was fair, got the job done, but knew how to have fun too." Josh added.

" Captain Flynn is doing well. She has the respect of the crew."

" That's good to hear."

" Well, just wanted to say hello, best get back to these mongrels. Ma'am" he said acknowledging Nikki.

"Buff, say 'hey' to everyone for me will ya?" Josh called out.

"You bet., Now say goodbye to the Missus so she can get on board," he chuckled.

Nikki and Josh embraced and kissed goodbye. " Take care of yourself, Babe. I love you, keep safe."

" Josh, are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry, just being silly."

"See you soon Luv. I love you," and they shared one more kiss before Nikki turned and walked up the gangway.

"Come on Poppet, let's get home and watch the ship leave." For some reason, Josh was feeling very unsettled.

_**Hammersley: 8 March, 0700**_

They had been out a week and so far everything was very routine with the usual maydays, FFVS and one SIEV. They had to call in _Melbourne _to take their immigrant passengers so that they could continue with their patrol.

Now they were making way to one of the small islands for a goodwill visit when they received a PanPan call.

"Mayday, Mayday, Mayday, this is MV Calypso," then they gave their position.

RO answered, " Calypso, this Australian Warship _Hammersley_, what is the nature of you mayday?"

" Warship _Hammersley_, _Calypso,_ we are dead in the water, engine failure. Also, our luck, our GPS went down too."

"RO, what have ya got?" Kate called out.

" Sounds like a PanPan, Ma'am. Engine failure along with GPS problems."

" Okay, give Nav the coordinates."

"Nav, how long?"

" 2 hours, Ma'am."

"Alright, let's go. RO notify them that we are on our way and our ETA."

Nikki gives the course setting to Swain on the helm.

Two hours later they are approaching the disabled vessel.

"_MV Calypso_, this is Australian Warship _Hammersley. _Requesting permission to board."

"This is _Calypso_, welcome, thank you."

Kate orders Swain, Buffer, Charge and Nikki to go over. Charge will check their engines while Nikki looks at their GPS and their charts in order to plot a course for them. Buffer and Swain are backup.

"Oi, are we glad to see you! The motor was ticking along just fine when it suddenly sputtered and died. Then of course as if that wasn't enough our GPS appears to have a glitch. I'm Tom, the owner of this vessel, and this is Jack and Mack, my Mates."

" We'll get all sorted out for you," Buffer tells him. " Where were you headed?"

"Darwin, meeting up with some mates for a spot of fishing," nodding toward the fishing gear at the stern of the boat. "Heard there's good fishing near there."

Charge heads to the engine compartment while Nikki heads into the wheelhouse.

"Hey, Mate," Buffer says, " I love this boat. I hope to get one of my own someday, love the water, ya know, being in the Navy and all. Would you mind if we have a look around?" Buffer asked innocently. The three men look quickly at each other then Tom smiles and says to have at it. As Buffer and Swain move away, Tom motions to Jack to shadow them.

Buffer and Swain head below deck and Charge pops his head out of the engine compartment. "Looks like a fouled fuel pump. I'll clean it out for you and should be good to go. Shouldn't take more than an hour."

In the wheelhouse, Nikki looks over the GPS and pronounces it dead. " Can you get me your charts?" she asks Tom.

"Sure, one moment," he went under a cupboard and pulled out several charts and brought them over to Nikki and she got to work plotting a course that they could follow using a compass.

"So, Darwin..."

Getting the GPS coordinates she works out their route on the chart.

Swain and Buffer move through the galley looking for anything out of the ordinary. Seeing nothing there they moved further into the berths, there are 2. They found nothing in the first one but the second had Swains copper's instincts tickling him.

Jack, skulking behind them was becoming concerned as they entered the 2nd berth.

"Buff, something just doesn't feel right…"

"What do you mean?"

"The fishing gear all looks new, never used, what's the odds that they all have new gear...and it's too tidy for a bunch of guys on a fishing trip." Swain starts poking around some more and tapping on wall panels.

Jack is becoming uncomfortable, (_ freak'n nosey sailor boys_).

Swain continues the search and notices what appears to be a loose wall panel. Taking his knife, he slips it between the two panels and the panel pops open. " Well, looky here, Buff, check this out." In the wall was a large cache of what looked to be oxy.

"We've got a motherload!" Buffer exclaims.

Swain closes it back up. " We best leave it and let the Captain know."

Jack heard the whole exchange and scurried back up to the wheelhouse. " Tom, a word."

Tom stepped out onto the deck, " What's up?"

"Nosey bastards found it."

"Fuck! Alright, once the motorhead is finished, we take um. Keep the girl lieutenant as a hostage and send them back to their big boat and we get the hell out of Australian waters. Get Mack and get your weapons. Be ready."

Buffer and Swain replaced the panel and returned to the deck, chatting like they were on a pleasure cruise. Tom and Jack were there outside of the wheelhouse.

"So, did you like what you saw?" Tom asked them.

"It's a beautiful boat." Buffer replied.

"Yeah, she's great. Got her for a song, police auction. They took it off some drug runners," he chuckled.

Tom turned and went back into the wheelhouse and quietly removed his handgun from a drawer near the console. Jack and Mack retrieved their weapons as well and tucked them under their shirts.

Charge had just finished and climbed out of the compartment. "You're all set, should run nice and smooth now."

" Is Nav still in the wheelhouse?" Swain asked.

Tom, who had returned to the deck replies, " I'll check and see where she's at with the charts," returning presumably to check on Nav's progress."

"How's it going, Ma'am?" Tom asked her.

" Just about done here, I just need to explain things then I'll be all set."

Nikki went on to explain what she had done and went over using the compass to navigate with the charts. Jack and Mack had assembled on the deck presumably to see them off, with a nod of his head, Tom signalled that it was time for the takedown surreptitiously flashing 3 fingers to indicate a count of three.

Tom returned inside and as he grabbed Nikki in a chokehold the other two pulled their weapons, " PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN, PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN AND HANDS UP WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM." they shouted at Buffer, Swain and Charge. Stunned at the sudden turn of events, they quickly complied and placed their guns on the deck.

Tom appeared in the door of the wheelhouse holding Nikki in a chokehold and a gun to her head. " Behave, gentleman, and nothing will happen to the pretty lieutenant. You just couldn't help but to snoop and now you've caused us all heaps of trouble."

Now, this is what's going to happen, You are going to get back in your RHIB and head back to your big boat. The Lieutenant stays here. You tell your captain not to try and follow or the Lieutenant becomes shark bait. Once we are well out of Australian waters we'll set her adrift in our life raft with 2 flares and an EPRIB. Hopefully, you will find her before she dies of exposure."

Nikki is doing her best to remain calm and professional but she's more scared than she has ever been.

" Now, get your Navy asses in that boat and take off!"

Guns trained on the three, they climbed into the RHIB_, _sick that they had to leave Nav behind.

As soon as they were in the RHIB they took off for _Hammersley _and Buffer called in.

"Charley 8-2, Bravo 8-2"

"Bravo 8-2, Are you heading in?"

" Affirmative, but we've had a problem… They were drug runners and they have Nav hostage."

" _What?_ Bravo 8-2 say again!" Kate practically yelled.

" We were overtaken and they kept Nav as a hostage."

" Bravo 8-2, see you when you get here, out."

"Roger that, out."

"I should have seen this," Buffer said, angry with himself. "It's my job to protect the boarding party.

" Buff, everything looked above board, until it didn't. Can't blame yourself." Swain told him.

"What the hell is going on?" Charge wants to know completely confused about the whole turn of events.

"Buffer and I found a large cache of oxy below in one of the berths. We were seen finding it," Swain explained.

As soon as the RHIB took off so did the _Calypso _in the opposite direction at full throttle.

"Sit down on the floor there!" Tom pointed at Nikki and to a spot on the floor near the wall.

"You're never going to get away with this," Nikki tells him as she sits.

"You are in no position to make such claims, Lieutenant," Toms says snidely. " Sit Down there!" pointing to a spot near the wall. "Jack! Tie her, hands and feet!"

"Hands front or back, Boss?"

"Front is fine for now, as long as she behaves."

_**Hammersley: 1050**_

"Buffer," Kate says as he descends from the RHIB. " What happened?"

Buffer began explaining the series of events as they led up to Nav's capture and their being unceremoniously kicked off the boat.

"Boss, they've threatened to kill her if we follow. They said after they are at least 200 miles away, they will release her in their life raft with a flare and EPRIB."

" Okay, get out of your gear and report to the bridge," Kate told them.

As Kate walks onto the bridge she calls out, " RO, Get me NAVCOM, Commander Flynn, please."

" Spider, all ahead, slow. Dutchy, try to keep them on radar as long as possible."

"Ma'am, Commander Flynn," RO yells out.

" Thanks, RO, my cabin please."

"Kate, what's going on?"

"We stopped for a PanPan, engine failure, Buffer and Swain found a cache of drugs. They were caught out. Nikki has been taken hostage. Buffer, Swain, and Charge were sent back to us in the RHIB."

"Dear God!, How the hell did that happen?"

"Their story was that they were on their way to Darwin to meet up with some Mates for some fishing. Apparently, Swain became suspicious so they got permission to look around. As soon as Charge finished with the engine, they had guns drawn on them. The leader had Nikki in a chokehold with a gun to her head."

" Any demands for getting Nikki back?"

" We are not to pursue or they will kill her. Once they are a safe distance away, 200 miles they said, they're going to set her adrift in their life raft with a flare and EPIRB. That's it. Buffer said it was a strong warning. Right now we are running full slow and trying to keep them on radar as long as we can."

"How bad is this Kate? Do I need to let Josh know yet?" Mike asked knowing the answer and dreading it.

"Yeah, Mike. He needs to know. He'll be looking for her daily communication."

"You're right, of course. Sometimes I really hate this job. Okay, Kate, keep me informed, I want hourly reports, sooner if anything comes up."

"Will do and, Sir?"

"Kate?"

"The LT Commander loves the Commander."

Mike chuckled, " The Commander loves her too."

Kate returned to the bridge, "RO, try and raise _Calypso_. I want to try and find out more about their intentions."

"Yes, Ma'am."

" _Calypso,_ this is Australian Warship _Hammersley, _ hailing on frequency 1-6, respond."

RO continued this for over 5 minutes. Then there was finally a response.

"Warship _Hammersley. _ We told you what will happen if you attempt to follow. Heed the warning, _Calypso_, out."

_( Jeez) _Kate thinks.

"Dutch, radar?"

"We're going to lose them soon if we don't increase speed, Ma'am."

"Can't risk it," she responded.

"RO, NAVCOM, please."

"Yes, Ma'am." Then… " NAVCOM Ma'am, Commander Flynn."

"Thanks, RO. Mike they're going to be off radar soon. Would it be possible to track them with a Satellite?"

"I have people working with Fleet Command and the Minister of Defense on that now. We might have to borrow one from the U.S."

"How long, Sir?"

"Soon, I hope. Kate, I've got to go. I'll be in touch soon."

"Yes, Sir."

Mike went to his office and closed the door.

It was 1100 and Josh had just returned from his swim when his phone rang. Looking at the caller ID he sees that it's NAVCOM and that's unsettling.

"Hello?"

"Josh, Mike. Umm, Josh, we have a bit of a situation."

Josh's heart rate kicked up to double time. " What's happened, Mike? Is Nikki okay?"

"Josh, Nikki's been taken hostage by drug runners."

"_WHAT?! HOW? _ Why was she on a boarding party?" he says angrily and afraid at the same time.

"They were responding to a PanPan, engine trouble and a problem with navigation. That's why Nikki was there. Kate had sent Buffer, Swain, Charge, and Nikki for the navigation issue. They were supposed to be fishermen.

While onboard, Swain and Buffer found a large amount of drugs and unfortunately they were seen finding them. When Charge finished the crew drew their weapons on them and the leader had Nikki. They were sent back to _Hammersley _with the message not to pursue or… or… Nikki would die."

"Dear God, how do we get her back?" rubbing his hand over his eyes.

"They said that once they are 200 miles out, they'll set her adrift in their life raft with a flare and EPRIB.

Josh fell back onto the couch then covered his face with his hands. The tears started, _(Fuck, I don't believe this). _ Then with a deep breath, " Mike, I'm coming."

"Josh, you should stay at home. I'll call as soon as I know anything."

Fully angry now, " I'M COMING!" Then he hung up.

When he had come in he had placed Gale into her playpen as he was planning on taking a shower, he ran upstairs to change while calling Sally putting the phone on speaker so that he didn't have to stop getting ready.

"Hey, Josh, What's up?" Sally greets him.

He's trying to hold himself in check but his voice is breaking. "Sally, I need you... Nikki…" and then he lost it for a moment.

"Josh, My God, what's wrong? What's going on?"

Taking a deep breath he continues, " Nikki is being held hostage by drug runners."

"No! Dear Lord, you need me to take Gale?"

"Please, if you could."

"Of course, do you need me to come and get her?"

"No, I'm heading to NAVCOM. I'll bring her to you. I'll be there in 15."

"Josh, go straight to NAVCOM, I'll meet you there. Josh, they'll get her back. I'll see you soon."

"Sally, thanks."

Josh threw Gales things in her bag, picked her up and ran out the door.

Sally was waiting in the lobby when Josh arrived. Holding Gale close he gives her kisses and hands her to Sally with her bag.

"Sally, thanks for this. I'll see you soon my little Poppet."

"No worries, Josh," as she hugs him. " We're a Navy family. We take care of each other, support each other. You and Nikki, you are our special family."

Not having the patience to wait for the elevator, Josh ran up the 2 flights of stairs taking them 2 at a time. Mike had been looking for him and intercepted him as soon as he came jogging in.

"Josh," Mike said, reaching out and grabbing his arm. " Let's go to my office."

Following Mike into his office, he sat on the couch as Mike indicated that he should take a seat.

"Mike, any news?"

Noticing how red his eyes were he said with care, " No, nothing yet. We just got approval from the Ministry to use a tracking satellite. Ours isn't in range but the U.S. has one that is. They've given us access and they're programming it with the_ Calypso's_ last known position."

"Then what? They said that they would kill her if we tried to track them."

" They'll have no way of knowing that they are being tracked by satellite. Once we locate them, we'll come up with an operational plan."

Josh sits forward, elbows on his knees and hands over his face as tears run down his cheeks. Mike placed an arm around his shoulders for a moment, then, "Josh, I need to get back out there. You're welcome to stay here. I'll have some coffee and sandwiches and water brought in."

"Alright, thanks Mike, but I couldn't possibly eat."

"Well, it'll be here if you change your mind. We could be in for a long one. Where's Gale?"

"I left her with Sally."

"Good" and he left the office to return to the action board. The board shows the position of all of RANS assets in the northern patrol area.

" Lt. Smith, get me_ Newcastle, Kingston and Hammersley. _Set up a conference call," looking toward his office, "I'll take it out here."

" Lt Commander McMurry, Newcastle, Sir." Then, " Lt Commander Curry, Kingston." Finally, " Lt Commander Flynn, here Sir."

"LT Commanders, Mike Flynn here. We have a situation…" Mike goes on explaining what is happening. " I want Newcastle to cover the north of their last position, and Kingston, the south. You must stay below the horizon, can't risk them picking you up on radar. Hammersley continue on your present course, slow. For now, you are all on standby to await further orders. We can't risk provoking them. Now, we will have a satellite operational within the hour, when we find them, I'll give you operational coordinates. The plan right now is to let them think that they are getting away. Once Lt Holiday is released, you two will move on them. Any questions?"

"No, Sir," the three said. " Good hunting."

"Thank you, that is all."

_**Calypso: 1200**_

It's been almost an hour and a half and Nikki has been sitting in the same position on the floor and she is getting sore and uncomfortable. She decides to use the cooperative approach, _( if I can stand maybe I'll be able to get a fix on our direction)_ she thought.

"Hey, Tom?"

"What is it, LT.?"

"My back is killing me and my legs are numb, could I stand for a little bit?"

Thinking for a moment, he grunts, " Jack!"

"Yeah, Boss?" sticking his head into the wheelhouse.

"Take the LT below. Let her use the head and get her some water. Secure her in the small cabin and stay on her." Tom orders.

"Gotcha," then he goes over to Nikki, cuts the ropes tying her feet and helps her to stand. "Let's go LT."

"Thank you," Nikki says humbly to Tom while thinking how much she would like to have him tied up like a hog.

Before she left, Tom stopped them. " LT, I couldn't help but notice that nice piece of jewellery that you have around your wrist. If you want to see Josh again…" nodding toward her wrist, " you won't be trying anything. Take her."

Nikki gave him her best angry stare as she was led from the wheelhouse to the stairs and below deck into the galley. Jack grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and indicated the head. "Keep the door open."

"Perve," she said under her breath. She peed then was placed in the cabin and given the bottle of water.

"Now, don't be stupid and you'll end up just fine. We aren't in the business of hurting people though we will if we need to."

Nikki glared at him as he backed out of the cabin leaving the door open. Nikki stood and paced for a few minutes getting the circulation back before reclining on the bunk. Lying there she began thinking of Josh and how much she wanted him by her side. Holding onto her bracelet she managed to drift off to sleep.

Not hearing anything coming from her cabin, Jack looked in on her, saw her asleep and relaxed a little bit.

An hour goes by and Mack shows up. " Boss wanted me to spell you for a bit, then he wants you in the wheelhouse."

Jack looked at him a moment, then, " Yeah, alright."

Mack got a beer from the fridge, downed it. Once Jack was up the stairs he went over to Nikki's cabin. He was a tall muscular man with wild black hair, beard and crazy eyes. He sported tattoo sleeves on both arms.

Seeing Nikki sleeping he stalked in closed and locked the door behind him and then grabbed her while slapping his big meaty hand over her mouth.

"There'll be no scream'n, Lieutenant," drawing out lieutenant. Then he slapped a piece of duct tape across her mouth obviously coming in with intent.

Nikki started squirming and trying to get away, kicking out, doing anything that she could to fight him off.

"Well, now, this is going to be fun..." He climbed onto the bunk and sat on her legs. " We got to do somethin to pass the time." He unbuckled and dropped his pants to his knees and then went for Nikki's pants all the while saying disgusting things that he plans on doing to her. She is bucking and squirming and crying. He had managed to yank her pants down and off then forced himself between her legs. Smelling his stink, his feted breath, she was gagging.

" You needed me, Boss?" Jack asked Tom as he entered the wheelhouse.

"Yeah, take the wheel, I need the head and a beer. How's everything down there?"

"Quiet, she fell asleep."

"Huh, she's gonna need it." Leaving the wheelhouse, he headed down below deck. As he entered the galley he noticed that Nikki's cabin door was closed and he was sure that Jack would have left it open so that she could be better watched, and where the hell is Mack?

"What the…" he said to himself, then he could hear muffled screams. Tom rushed to the door, tried it and found it locked. He stood back and kicked in as hard as he could. The door flew open. Rushing into the cabin he quickly takes in the scene before him seeing Mack on top of her attempting to rape the LT. He hollered, "WHAT THE FUCK!" Two rapid steps into the room and he grabbed Mack by the back of his shirt and pulled him from the bunk, simultaneously punching him in the face and throwing him to the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, PIG!" Another punch to the face, and a few kicks to the ribs. "GET THE FUCK UP AND PUT YOUR GODDAMN PANTS ON. GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT. I SHOULD SEND YOU OVERBOARD! IF YOU COME ANYWHERE NEAR HER AGAIN, I'LL SHOOT YOU IN THE BALLS AND THEN YOUR HEAD. GOT IT?"

Mack crawled away, then managed to get himself up on the deck.

" LT, here," carefully removing the tape from her mouth and then cutting the ropes around her hands. " Did he…?" Nikki shook her head no. "I'll be right back, Fix yourself up," Tom said then he walked out leaving her some privacy.

He gave Nikki five minutes then he went back in to check on her. She was lying on her side facing the wall, grasping onto her bracelet with tears running down her face. She didn't move when he returned to the room. He put a fresh bottle of water and a sleeve of crackers on the shelf.

"I'm sorry that happened, you need not worry about that happening again. If he comes anywhere near you again, he's shark bait. Do you need to use the head?"

Nikki rolled over and faced him, " yes," her voice wavering.

"Come on then."

After using the head she was returned to the cabin. She sat on the bed expecting to be tied again but Tom made no move to do so.

"Jack will be stationed outside, he'll make sure that you're safe."

_**NAVCOM: 1300**_

Josh had been lying on the couch for almost an hour, his mind wandering and going back to the time that Nikki and Kate were taken hostage by Russian mercenaries trying to hijack _Hammersley. _Zahn, yeah that was his name, the leader of the group. Mike had sent him and Spider to keep watch on the door from Austere to the power plant. They took cover behind the air conditioning units when the door opened and Zahn dragged Nikki out while another one had Kate. Spotting Josh, he opened fire and they couldn't return fire for fear of hitting Nikki or Kate. Nikki was knocked to the floor and tried to reach Josh, calling out to him. He couldn't reach her. He was devastated and angry. Swain had been in Austere when the mercs first attempted control and he didn't fire at Zahn, Josh felt that he should have. Zahn dragged Nikki away along with Kate.

Later, Zahn moved to the aft steering taking Nikki with him as he found out that she was the Navigator. Mike realised what was happening and had the idea to have Josh adjust the gyrocompass to a different heading. Zahn figured it out, called the bridge, told them he knew what they were doing, then fired a shot into the bulkhead. Everyone on the bridge was stunned silent thinking he had shot Nikki. Josh just about threw up.

_(God that was a nightmare)_ he thought. _(Now this.)_

Getting up from the couch, he started to pace again, fists and jaw clenched. He felt so helpless, he almost lost her to Zahn and now this.

Mike came in to see him, " Sorry Josh, we don't have anything yet. The U.S. is positioning the Satellite to try and locate them, no joy yet. We are in continuous contact with them. I've sent_ Newcastle _and _Kingson_ to the area on standby. It's only a matter of time before we find them." Then he left to return to the situation room.

Josh so wanted to believe him. Sitting back down he picked up his phone and called Sally to check in on Gale and give her an update that wasn't really an update.

_**NAVCOM: 1400**_

Mike rushed into his office, " Josh! We've got them. Looks like they are running to Papua New Guinea. I expect that they should be dropping Nikki soon." _(If they are really planning on doing that)_ thought Mike.

" Do you have a visual?" Josh asked.

"We do, come on, I'll show you."

Josh went to the large viewing screen with Mike and could see the satellite image of the Calypso steaming at 30 knots. Josh took a seat. He was mesmerized and couldn't stop watching the monitor. Mike went to call Kate and update _Newcastle_ and _Kingston_.

" LT Smith, get me _Hammersley,_" Mike ordered.

"_Hammersley_, Leading Seaman Dixon"

" RO, Commander Flynn, get me the Captain."

"Ma'am NAVCOM, Commander Flynn."

"Speaker, RO, please."

"Kate! We have a visual from the satellite. Looks like they're heading to Papua New Guinea. Start steaming in that direction, you're far enough that they won't be able to detect you. Newcastle and Kingston will start closing in as well."

"That's good news, Commander, good news. How is Josh holding up?"

"Right now he's glued to the satellite image."

"I bet."

"Fair winds, Kate. I'll keep you informed."

_**Calypso: 1630**_

Mack has been staying out of Tom's way and Jack hasn't left the galley. Tom looked over his charts. With the autopilot set, he went to see Jack.

Calling down the stairs to the galley, " Jack!"

"Yeah, Boss?"

"It's time. We've gone 200 miles. Get the LT ready."

" Will do."

Then Tom went to find Mack, who was nursing his wounds at the back of the boat.

"Hey! Dickhead! Get the raft ready!"

Mack mumbled something in response.

Tom went to the wheelhouse and brought them to a stop. Jack had brought Nikki up onto the deck.

"Okay, LT. as promised. We're dropping you here."

Nikki had nothing to say. She was frightened. She didn't want to stay with them yet the thought of hours in a raft…

"Jack, get her a couple of bottles of water and the EPIRB, and 2 flares, get her a blanket too."

Jack added the supplies to the raft which was large enough for 6 people and Mack lowered it to the water using the wench.

"Alright LT, here's your life vest. Good luck."

Nikki climbed down the ladder and got settled in the raft. She took a paddle and moved away from the boat.

Tom returned to the wheelhouse, fired up the engine and moved away slowly so that he didn't catch Nikki in his wash. Once he was far enough from her, he opened it up again and took off.

_**NAVCOM: 1630**_

" Commander! Calypso is coming to a stop!"

Mike rushed to the large wall mounted monitor. Josh, who had been lost in his thoughts, got up and stood next to him. The satellite images were incredible.

"OH MY GOD! NIKKI!" Josh exclaimed as he watched her board the raft and move away from the boat.

" LT Smith! Get their coordinates from the satellite! Then get me on a conference call with Kingston_, Newcastle, _and_ Hammersley."_

_**Newcastle:**_

"Captain! We have an EPIRB!"

" Coordinates?"

"50 miles northeast. Coordinates coming in now, Sir."

"Sully, How long?"

"50 miles at full speed, 3 hours, Sir."

"Sparky, coordinates?"

"Just got them," handing them to Sully, their navigator who then gives course directions to the helm."

Before Capt. MacMaster can call into NAVCOM, Mike's conference call comes through.

_Kingston _and_ Hammersley_ both picked up the EPIRB signal at the same time as _Newcastle._

Mike's conference call comes in, " Captains, we have a visual from the satellite. Here're the coordinates… LT Holiday has been released and as it turns out, _Hammersley _is our closest asset. You all are to steam towards the EPRIB signal. _ Hammersley,_ you will recover Nav. _Kingston_ and _Newcastle_ go and catch those Mongrels!"

" Sir," LT Commander Curry asks, " how can we possibly catch them. They have twice the speed on us."

" Directionals indicate that they are heading to Papua New Guinea. They're not too bright. They don't have the fuel for that run without finding somewhere to refuel. We'll stay on them. With luck, they'll either stop or run dry. We've contacted the Papua New Guinea Police if they make it that far, they'll be taken into custody."

" Kate, we calculate that you are about 1 ½ hours out from the EPIRB. Fair winds and GodSpeed. Go get our girl. Questions anyone? No? Happy hunting."

_**Hammersley: 1645**_

Kate, having taught navigation at Watsons Bay, plugged in the EPIRB coordinates and set the course to intercept Nikki.

"Do you hear this? Captain speaking. We have intercepted the locator signal to pick up LT Holiday. We are steaming at top speed and should reach her in about an hour and a half. That is all."

A cheer went up throughout the ship.

"Dutchy, when we are about 45 mins out I want spotters on all sides. It will be well into dusk by the time we get to her."

"Yes, Ma'am"

_**NAVCOM: 1645**_

"Josh, we need to reposition the satellite to keep following the _Calypso."_

"Okay," taking a last long look at Nikki sitting alone in the life raft. It's been 6 ½ hours since the whole ordeal began and it's not over yet.

_**Life raft: 1730**_

Even though the sun was getting low in the sky, it was still very warm. Nikki removed her blouse then put her life vest back on over her white tee shirt. Lying back against the inflated side, she watched the horizon. Well off to the north-west she could see flashes of lightning. (_Dear God, what else, maybe the storm is running due north…) _she thought. (_I wonder how long it's going to take. Did they even pick up the EPIRB?) _Checking her watch it had been almost an hour. She was so tired but she didn't dare sleep for fear of missing a passing ship.

Her thoughts drifted to Josh and Gale hoping to see them again soon. She began reliving the special times that they had trying not to cry.

_**Hammersley: 1730**_

"Dutchy, spotters to the deck!" Kate orders.

"Aye, Ma'am." He picks up the ship's intercom, " Do you hear this? XO speaking. All designated spotters assemble on the aft deck at the rush. That is all."

Dutchy leaves the bridge to meet the spotters and give out the assignments.

Buffer, Swain, Two Dads, and 10 other crew members are waiting for him and he organises them into sectors.

_**1800**_

Kate orders their speed cut to slow and then joins the rest of the lookouts with her binoculars. She knows that they should be close.

"Charge, 5 short blasts of the horn."

"Yes, Ma'am, 5 blasts."

The ship's horn sounds almost unbearably loud.

_**Life raft:**_

Nikki is startled when she hears the first blast and then 4 more. (_Someone's close!)_

She starts looking in the direction that she thought that the blasts had come from.

"There!" she shouts out loud. " A mast!" Grabbing a flare she sends it off.

Buffer spots the flair. "Ma'am, flare!" he yells out. " Red 45-far!"

"Got it, Buff!"

"Charge, 5 short blasts!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

" Hang on Nikki, we're coming," Kate says softly.

Nikki, hearing the second round of blasts knows that her flare has been seen.

_**1815:**_

"Ma'am! Got a visual! Red 30-near!" Dutchy calls out.

Picking up her binoculars and looking in the direction that Dutch indicated, she sees Nikki anxiously watching out over the water.

"Alright!" picking up the intercom even before being ordered to Dutchy calls out... Prepare for recovery by seaboat! Buffer, Swain, Charge go get her!"

"RO, call NAVCOM, Tell Commander Flynn that we've found her and the RHIB is being launched."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

The crew is ecstatic, one of their own has been returned to them.

_**Life raft:**_

Nikki finally spotted the warship but couldn't tell who it is that's coming for her. Then she sees the RHIB rushing towards her and she is filled with such relief. As the RHIB gets closer she can see Buffer in the front with Swain and Charge behind him. Halfy slows and eases them alongside the raft.

"Ma'am!" Buffer calls out. " It's so good to see you!"

"Back atcha Buff. I can't believe you guys are here."

"Give me your hand," Buffer reaches for her and gives a little pull to help her into the RHIB. She's stiff from sitting for so long and as soon as Buffer has her in the boat, she stumbles, grabs onto him, and begins to cry, tears of relief. Buffer holds her whispering, "you're okay, it's over. We've got you now and we're going to get you home."

The raft was secured to the RHIB and towed back to _Hammersley. _In the time it took to get back, Nikki had composed herself and exited the RHIB with the dignity of an officer. Kate and Dutchy were there to greet her.

Nikki saluted Kate then Kate immediately pulled her in for a hug.

_**NAVCOM: 1815**_

"Commander, Hammersley!" LT Smith called out.

Mike went over to him and picked up the handset.

"Commander Flynn."

"Commander, RO here, The Captain said to inform you that we have a visual on LT Holiday and we're launching a RHIB now."

"That's Fantastic news! Have Capt. Flynn call when she can."

"Will do, Sir."

Mike rushed to his office practically bursting in. Josh had retreated back to the office after they took the satellite off of Nikki.

"Josh! They've got her! The RHIB is picking her up now!"

Josh sat up quickly, " Really? Really?"

"Really, Josh, it's over. We're going to get her home."

Josh sat forward, head in hands and cried, waves of relief coursing through him. "Thank you, Mike," his voice hitching.

Mike sat next to him and placed his arm around his shoulders. " It's over, it's over."

"I'm sorry that I've been such a basket case. It's just… I can't bear to lose her."

"Josh, I would be the same way if it were Kate. Don't be sorry."

_**Hammersley: 1830 **_

"Nikki, go below, call Josh, he's been worried sick. Then get yourself sorted out and meet me in the senior's mess with something to eat and we'll talk and debrief if you're up to it or we can put it off until tomorrow."

"No, I want to get it done but can we use the conference room. I...ahh...don't want some parts overheard."

Kate raised an eyebrow and looked concerned. " Okay, conference room in 30. Oh, Mike is recalling us. We'll be home the day after tomorrow, 1500."

Smiling, " That's good to know."

_**1845:**_

Nikki went to Kate's cabin to use the SAT phone. She closed the door, sat in Kate's chair and dialled Josh's phone.

After Mike left, Josh laid back down, taking deep breaths, finally calming down knowing that Nikki is safe and he started to drift off when his phone rang startling him. He grabs it and looks at the caller id and sees that it's a SAT phone.

"Nikki?"

"Josh."

They both started to cry.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm okay, tired, dirty, and hungry."

"Oh, Baby, I wish I were there with you, I'd be holding you so tight, Navy regs be damned."

"I would let you," said with a little chuckle. How's Gale? Is she with you?"

"She's fine, she's with Sally."

"Kate said Mike is recalling us, we'll be home the day after tomorrow, 1500 if all goes well."

"God, that's great news. Be prepared to be smothered. I'm not going to let you out of my sight!"

"I'm going to hold you to that. Tonight I'll be snuggling with Joshua Bear."

"Lucky bear. Nikki, I love you so much. The thought of losing you…" he choked up again.

"I love you too, I just held onto my bracelet thinking of you, it helped to keep you close."

"Me too. Go, get cleaned up, fed and watered and some sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, I will. Tomorrow then."

"I love you, Nikki."

"I love you, Josh."

They disconnected.

Nikki left Kate's cabin for her own. Sitting on her rack she picked up "Joshua Bear" and hugged his soft squishy body to her then buried her face in his fur as the tears made their way again.

After a bit, she went into the shower then changed into fresh DPNU and left for the galley.

"Nav!" Bomber exclaimed. " I'm so happy that you're alright. We've all been worried sick about you."

"Thanks, Bomber."

"Boss asked me to have a tray ready for you. I gave you beef barley soup and a ham sandwich and a piece of chocolate cake."

"That sounds wonderful, Bomber."

"Would you like hot or cold to drink?"

"Both, please, coffee and diet coke."

"You got it," adding her drinks to her tray."

"Thanks, Bomber," and she made her way to the conference room.

_**NAVCOM: 1900**_

After talking to Nikki, Josh called Sally.

"Hello, Josh?"

"Hey Sally, I just got off the phone with Nikki. We've got her back!"

Sally interrupted, " Is she okay? Did they hurt her?"

"She says she's fine. Mike had recalled _Hammersley_ they should be home the day after tomorrow."

"So good!"

"Sal, I'm going to head over to pick up Gale."

"Josh, she can stay the night. Go home and get some rest yourself."

"I appreciate that Sal, I really do, but I really need to be with her."

"I understand. I'll have her ready for you."

"Thank you, see ya soon."

He walked out of the office in search of Mike. He found him watching the satellite images on the large wall-mounted monitor. The satellite was tracking _Calypso_ who appeared to be heading for Papua New Guinea.

"Mike," Josh said, going over to him. " Thanks for everything and for putting up with my sorry ass. There was no way I could have waited this out at home."

"No worries, Mate. We got her back, that's what matters. Now we need to deal with these mongrels," indicating the boat on the screen. "Nikki probably told you but they are heading in and should be here the day after tomorrow."

"Yeah, she told me. Gonna be a long-ass couple of days."

"Well, at least you know that she's safe. Josh, she's going to have 30 days of medical leave which is to provide her with time to recover from the incident and for the required counselling."

"That sounds good, Mike."

"Are you heading for the Blake's now?"

"Yeah, I am. I miss my little girl."

"I bet. I'll let you know if there are any changes to the schedule."

"Okay, thanks."

_**Hammersley: 1920**_

Kate was getting caught up on her reports while she waited when Nikki walked in with a tray and sat down across from her.

"You talked to Josh?"

"I did, thank you."

"No worries, Nikki. We really don't need to do this right now."

"Really, Kate, I just want to be done with it."

"Alright, I'm going to record your statement so that I get the report right. No one but me will ever hear that recording."

"Okay."

"Start with the boarding and take me through everything."

Nikki went through all of the events as she remembered them and then she came to the assault. She stopped, unable to continue for a moment as the attack became vivid in her mind.

"Nikki? Are you okay?"

Taking a deep breath then sighing she continued, " I guess I will be. I was almost raped."

"_WHAT?"_

" The leader... called himself Tom, stopped it just in time, before anything happened."

"Just give me the basics for the report. Then if you want to talk you know I'm here for you."

Nikki went on to tell of the assault then continued with the rest of the events, right up until she was picked up."

" I guess that's it, Nikki. Welcome back. You'll be with Josh soon." (_Not soon enough) _Nikki thought. Kate drew her into a hug. " Really, Nikki, if you need to talk… you know where to find me. I'll take your tray. Go and get some sleep. You are relieved of all duty watches. This is a pleasure cruise for you now."

"Thanks, Kate," then left for her cabin.

She took another shower. She was having a difficult time feeling clean. She kept feeling that creep all over her. Getting out of the shower she put on her nightclothes and crawled into her rack. Holding onto "Joshua Bear" she laid back and looked at the picture of Josh and Gale that was on her wall. Eventually, exhaustion won out and she fell asleep.

_**Cairns: 1930**_

Josh and Gale arrived home. Not ready to be parted from her, he went and sat with her in his chair on the balcony. He held her close, kissed her curls, then let her sit on his lap and play with the buttons on his shirt. A half an hour later, " Well, Poppet, I guess we both should get to bed.

He got her nighttime bottle, went upstairs, got her changed and then sat and rocked her singing softly while she finished her bottle and then fell asleep. After he laid her carefully in her cot he went to his own room to take a shower and get into bed.

Lying in bed he could do nothing but think of Nikki. (_ It's going to be an impossibly long 2 days). _After an hour of not being able to shut his head off, he got up and went down to the kitchen where he poured 2 fingers of whiskey in a glass and returned to his bedroom balcony. He sat there looking at the full moon over the harbour and sipping the whiskey, thinking about her.

Finishing his drink, he crawled into bed once again and being more relaxed was able to sleep.

_**2 Days Later March 10th: 1500**_

Josh watched as _Hammersley_ entered the harbour. He trained his binoculars on the bow of the ship and... yes! There was Nikki! Knowing that he would be looking for her, she went and stood at the front of the ship as they came into the harbour. He watched the ship until it was time to leave for the wharf then he picked up Gale, who had been playing next to him and they headed for the base.

They arrived on the wharf just as_ Hammersley _was sliding into her berth then waited impatiently while the close-up crew finished and then put out the gangway.

Mike had arrived with his second in command LT Commander Jules Barry, Kate would be joining them as would Dutchy as XO. Josh, Gale and Sally stood next to Mike.

Kate and Dutchy came down the gangway and joined the reception line as the crew, in their whites, formed a gauntlet. Nikki stepped into the aisle formed by the crew and they all saluted as she walked through with the Petty Officers being closest to the gangway. Once she passed they all clapped.

Josh watched and as if he hadn't cried enough the last few days the tears started again as he saw her honoured by her crewmates and her commanding officers.

Reaching the bottom of the gangway, she stopped and saluted. After saluting they welcomed her home with handshakes and polite hugs. Josh stood waiting and then he turned and handed Gale to Sally.

Seeing Josh, she stopped for one second then threw herself at him. They kissed, not caring who was about. With tears he released her. Sally was standing nearby holding Gale, who was dressed in a pretty blue dress, matching her eyes. Josh had put a clip with a little blue bow in her curly chestnut hair. Sally walked up to Nikki and handed her daughter to her. As Nikki reached for her she became very excited saying " Mum Mum, Mum Mum" with a huge baby smile and reaching for her. Nikki took her with tears running and she hugged her close, kissing her curls. " I love you so much, so much, my little one."

Josh was standing near them and pulled Nikki close. Buffer, Charge and Swain stopped to see Josh giving him a supportive pat on the back.

" Let's go home, Babe." All Nikki could do was nod her head.

That morning, Josh had filled the house with frangipani bouquets, even placing one in the bath near the Jacuzzi tub. He also has set out several large candles around the bath.

Arriving home, Josh guided her inside and as soon as she ascended the stairs she was hit with the beautiful fragrance from the frangipani. Reaching the living room she was overwhelmed. There were frangipani bouquets everywhere. She cried again.

" Oh, Baby, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"They're just so beautiful Josh. It's the first flower that you ever gave me. I love them. Thank you, my sweet man," kissing him.

Josh led her to the couch where they sat and just snuggled relishing in being together.

Then she started to shake and sob.

"Baby, Baby, shhh… you're home, it's over," holding her tight and caressing her back.

Her breath hitching, " Josh, I need you…I need to feel you close, make love to me please."

Kissing her head he gets up from the couch. " I'll be right back." Nikki nods.

He goes into the kitchen, makes a bottle for Gale and pours a glass of wine for Nikki then returns to her. Handing her the wine, " Sip your wine, I'll get Poppet settled and be right back," dropping a kiss on her cheek. Scooping up Gale he went upstairs.

He changed her quick, got her out of her dress and settled her in her cot handing her a bottle and then adding a few of her favourite toys.

"Poppet, I need you to be good. MumMum needs some attention. I love you little one."

Leaving her room he went into their bathroom and filled the large jacuzzi tub with warm water and fragrant bath salts. Then he added several frangipani blossoms floating on top of the water. Lastly, he lit all of the candles and then went to get Nikki.

Finding her a bit calmer as she sipped her wine. He took the glass from her and placed it on the side table, then taking both of her hands, he pulled her to standing then scoops her up and carries her upstairs and into their bath. Setting her down, he gently undresses her and helps her into the tub, then he joins her bringing her close to him. Leaning in to kiss him, "Josh, this is perfect. Thank you," as she nestled into him in the comforting warm water.

Later as they were lying cradled together, Nikki tracing small circles on his chest while he caressed her arm, Josh asked, " Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes and No. But I need to. I need you to know. Josh, I've never been so scared." She went on to tell him all that had happened. He listened quietly, placing occasional kisses on her head. When she got to the attempted rape she felt Josh stiffen.

"Josh, it was so horrible. That pig of a man touching me, on top of me. I can still feel him. Makes me feel so dirty. What if he had… how could I face you…"

Josh was near rage thinking of that pig of a man touching Nikki, he felt murderous but he would never let Nikki see it.

"Nikki, Luv, don't _EVER_ think like that. What happened to you was a violent assault. Not your fault. I love you, I will always love you. You are my everything and you always will be."

"I needed to feel you close, be with you. I need to erase the feel of him."

"It'll pass Nikki. I'm here with whatever you need. You'll be seeing Dr Holmes. Please be open with her. Let her help you sort it all out."

" I promise."

Then they both lay quietly together and fell asleep with Nikki cradled in his arms. As luck would have it, Gale had fallen asleep too and slept through the night.


	22. Chapter 23

Fleet Command continued to track_ Calypso_ with the borrowed satellite. _Newcastle _and _Kingston _were running at full speed and still were not able to catch them. Then they caught a break, _Calypso _needed petrol. Even with the secondary tank that had been installed, they would still be short getting to Papua New Guinea. Their running 200 miles out of the way trying to evade the Navy used up most of the fuel reserves. Tom changed course and now needed fuel.

Fleet Command noted that they were heading to the Samaruan Islands, called the Minister of Foreign Affairs who then contacted the Samaruan Government asking them to apprehend and hold the three drug smugglers on kidnapping and sexual assault charges along with trafficking of illegal substances among other things while in Australian waters. Grateful to Australia for the assistance that they provided during their uprising they were more than happy to grant the request and assist.

At that point, _Newcastle _was called off and _Kingston_ ordered to Samaru's main port. The _Calypso "Three" _ radioed permission to come into port for fuel, which was granted and the police alerted. As soon as their boat was secured the police moved in, and detained a very surprised crew.

_Kingston _arrived 2 hours later, took the prisoner transfer and secured them in Austere under a two Sailor Guard at all times. LT Commander Curry placed a 5 man steaming party to take the _Calypso _back to Cairns concerned that the drug cartel may try to recover the oxy. The drugs had been left in place as evidence for the Federal Police to handle.

As Tom and his crew were led on board _Kingston, _Tom asked how they had been found.

"Eye in the sky," was all ' Spicy' said.

Fleet Command contacted the American Ambassador with heartfelt thanks for their assistance and that the satellite was no longer needed. The U.S. Ambassador said that they were pleased that they could help.

It was an uneventful return to Cairns arriving a day and a half later.

_**12 March:**_

It was early morning and Nikki was waking. With all that had happened, she had forgotten that it was Gales birthday. Josh rolled over, saw that she was awake and pulled her close.

"Good morning my Love, it's Poppet's birthday, we should do something special. Are you up for it?"

Kissing him then, " Sadly, I had forgotten."

"Well, that's understandable. How about we go out somewhere, for the day."

Sighing, " I suppose."

"Nikki, it will be good for you to get out, do something different. Might help take your mind off things for a bit, yeah?"

" Do you have something in mind?"

" I saw an article about this butterfly conservatory in Kuranda. They're contained in an indoor garden and are just out and about flying around. I think Gale would like it."

" You know what, Josh, that sounds perfect. For the both of us. Let's do that."

" I think that they open at 10. I'll check it out"

A little later over a breakfast of poached eggs over hash and toast, Josh has the website open on his tablet. " Nikki, we can drive or take the scenic train which is two hours."

"Can we make the train? I think I would like that."

"We should be able to. It's only 7 now. I think that there is a stop halfway at Barron Falls with some shops or something."

Just then they heard Gale babbling, Josh chuckled and went to get up. Nikki reached out, putting her hand on his arm, " I'll get her, I've missed her," kissing his cheek as she left the table.

"Alright, I'll get us tickets. We should leave here by 8:45 the train leaves at 9:30."

"No problem," she called over her shoulder.

"Happy Birthday Poppet!" Nikki greats her as she walks into her room.

"You slept well?" lifting her from her cot and holding her close while giving her kisses. "Mummy missed you so much." After changing her into a pretty outfit for their excursion she made her way back downstairs finding Josh in the kitchen sorting out the breakfast dishes. She passed Gale to him for his morning kisses.

Passing Gale back, " go and get settled and I'll bring her breakfast and more coffee for us.' Then reaching for her he pulled her to him for a quick kiss. " I am so happy that you are home, Babe."

Josh brought their coffees and Gales breakfast outside. " Thanks, Luv, this is great." reaching for his hand and giving it a squeeze.

Nikki picked up Gales eggs and started shovelling them into her very hungry little girl.

Sitting at the table, taking a sip of his coffee, "So, I've got our tickets for the train and for the conservatory. We'll get to Kuranda at 11:30 and we'll have 3 hours to explore before the last train leaves at 3:30."

"That sounds good."

Arriving at the train station, Josh went to the ticket window to pick up their tickets. He had gotten the "gold pass" tickets which gave them first class. He wanted Nikki pampered.

The day was fabulous. Gale was an angel on the train enjoying the attention from the other passengers and watching the scenery go by.

When they went into the conservatory she broke into a huge smile as she watched the butterflies flying this way and that. Bright blues, yellows, oranges, large ones and smaller ones. Riding on her daddy's back she bounced and giggled as they flew near her making Nikki and Josh smile.

Josh put his arm around Nikki's waist and kissed her head, " You look happy, are you having a good time?"

"Josh, this was perfect. Thank you." He leaned over and kissed her quick pleased that she was happy. Every so often a butterfly would land on Gale's head and they were able to capture a couple of pictures. One was with Josh, as he was carrying her and then a young couple offered to take one of the three of them.

After lunch in the sanctuary's cafe and then walked around the shops. Nikki found a really cute butterfly tee for Gale and a matching hair clip with a butterfly on it.

Losing track of time, they just made it back to the train. During the ride back to Cairns, Gale fell asleep in Josh's arms while Nikki slept snuggled next to him as the train gently rocked them. Josh was feeling completely content.

It was 6:00 when they got back home.

"Pizza?"

"Pizza," Nikki replied.

After their dinner of pizza, Josh brought out some ice cream and a cupcake for each of them with a candle in Gale's.

" Josh! When did you get these?"

"Yesterday when I went to the market. Now we have our own little party."

They sang for Gale who didn't really know what to make of it. Josh got a picture of Nikki helping Gale blow out her candle. Then there were several more pictures of Gale smashing her cupcake.

Later that night, Josh was woken by Nikki's thrashing and moaning, he rolled over and gently woke her from the obvious nightmare.

" Nikki, Nikki, Baby, it's ok. You're home, you're safe." kissing her cheeks and pulling her to him.

She woke, startled then threw her arms around him. " It was awful. It was happening all over again."

"It's alright, I'm here. It's going to take time but it will get better. I love you, Baby, I've got you."

The next morning was Nikki's first session with Dr Holmes. "Josh, will you come with me, please."

" Of course, Babe," and he hugs her with a kiss to her temple.

The three of them arrive at Dr Holmes office and are greeted at the door.

"Nikki, Josh! Come in. My Gosh! Just look at your little one! Is she walking yet?"

"Soon," Nikki replies. She's really good at cruising around the furniture."

" Come, sit. Just put her down, there's nothing she can get into here," getting up and pulling out a basket of toys from the corner and dumping them on the floor in front of her. Gale immediately sat and began to explore all of the new things.

"She's very curious I see," Dr Holmes remarks.

"That she is," Josh responds.

"How old is she now?"

"She's just turned one. Her birthday was yesterday," said Nikki.

"Wonderful, did you do anything special?"

" We did, Josh suggested the butterfly conservatory in Kuranda. It was fabulous," then she showed off a couple of pictures. " We had cupcakes with a candle after we got home."

"That sounds really lovely. Well, Nikki, I understand that you have had some trauma in your life. Can you tell me about it?"

Reaching for Josh's hand and holding on tight, which didn't go unnoticed, Nikki took a deep breath and started telling her of the events that occurred on the _Calypso. _ She sounded like she was reciting an official report until she got to the assault. Then she became emotional. Josh draped his arm around her and pulled her close while she was still holding his hand.

"Nikki, I can see that you have a lot of support. That is going to help you to get passed this, and you will with time."

The session ended, Josh picked up the toys while Nikki arranged her next appointment.

They had been home about a half-hour when Kate called. " Hey, Nikki, How are things?"

"Kate, Hi. Alright, I guess. I'm having a bit of trouble sleeping. Had my first visit with Dr Holmes today just got in actually."

" It's good that you've started counselling. Listen, I packed up your things from your cabin. Can I stop by?"

" Thank you. Of course, you are welcome anytime."

" An hour okay?"

" That will work fine."

" Very good, see you then."

Kate arrived in an hour as promised and they sat outside with some cold drinks.

"Where's Josh?"

" Woolworths, he took Gale along."

"Did you do anything for Gale's birthday?"

" Josh suggested the Butterfly Conservatory in Kuranda. It was amazing. Gale was so adorable watching them flit about."

Nikki took out her phone and showed the pictures they took her.

Smiling, " Nikki, these are wonderful. You should make some prints."

"Yeah, we're going to. We're putting a book together for her."

"Fantastic idea! Besides sleeping, how are you doing? I know it's only been a few days…"

"I'm getting there. Josh has been amazing, as he always is."

" He's definitely one of the good ones. Have you talked with your parents?"

"Umm, no. My mom will flip, I'll have to hear the 'Navy' lecture again and I am in no mood to hear it. Josh had told his parents though, right after I was rescued."

"I get that but it's gonna come out at some point, better that they hear it from you."

"Yeah, I suppose. Gale's family birthday party is at the end of the month maybe I'll tell them in person. We would like you and Mike to come of course."

" Kate smiled, of course, if we can."

Kate stayed and visited until Josh returned then promising that they would talk again soon she headed home.

Nikki brought her seabag up to their room to unpack it. The first thing she saw when she unzipped the bag was Joshua Bear. She smiled, pulled him out and held him close.

_**19 March:**_

" Nikki, how are you doing since we last saw each other?" Dr Holmes asked her.

"Much better. I haven't had any dreams for the last four nights."

"Can you tell me what they were?"

"I would dream that I drifted alone forever and I also dreamed about that pig, that disgusting man. Josh would always ground me."

" I'm happy to hear that. I wish that all of my patients had that support from their partners. Now, have you told your parents yet? I remember that you told me Josh had spoken to his parents and that you had a conversation with his mother. How did that go?"

"Josh's mother is like Josh, or he is like her. She's special. Very supportive. Josh and I talked and decided to tell my parents in person when they came up for Gale's party. That way Josh will be right there."

"So, good, you are still planning on having Gale's party."

" We both were really looking forward to it. I think it will be good...to move on."

" I fully agree. The closeness of family and friends. Something positive. I agree telling your parents in person instead of the phone and having Josh with you is a good idea."

"That sounds like a good plan, that way mom won't stew on it for days before she gets here and then she'll be involved with the party. Maybe tell her after the party."

"Do you think that's a good idea? What if it gets brought up at the party?"

Nikki thinks for a moment, " You're right, before then. I'll talk to Josh about it."

"Nikki, I know that this is only our second session but I think that you are doing really well. Next time we should talk about your feelings about the Navy. Same time next week okay?"

"Sure, that's fine," getting up from the couch. " See you then."

Nikki arrived home and found Gale napping and Josh in his favourite spot on the balcony.

"Hey Luv, didn't hear you come in. How did your visit go?"

"Good," going over to him and giving him a quick kiss. " Dr Holmes is so easy to talk to. I'm going to grab a soda, do you want anything?"

"No, all set, thanks."

Nikki returned with her diet coke and sat in her lounge next to Josh. " We discussed talking to my parents about what happened and she feels we should definitely go ahead with the party."

Smiling, " Good, ya think?"

"Yeah, She says the normality of it is a way to move on."

"And… how do you feel about all of that?"

She takes a deep breath, looks down for a moment and then looks to Josh. " I guess that I'm ready to tell them, but in person, not over the phone."

"Okay."

"I need you with me."

"Of course, Babe, whatever you need."

" And the party… we need some fun, I need some fun."

"That's good Babe, I'm glad to hear it. I think the biggest tragedy of cancelling would be cancelling that cake!"

Nikki laughed and it felt good.

"How do you want to tell them? Before or after the party."

"Before I think just in case it gets mentioned," Nikki answered.

"Good point. I had been thinking that we could meet them at the airport and take them to dinner if you want. Then we can bring them back here after to have the 'talk'," making air quotes.

Nikki thinks for a moment and then agrees, " sure, that sounds like a good plan."

_**20 March:**_

It was a warm but rainy morning, Nikki and Josh had just finished breakfast and were sitting at the table talking over coffee.

" So, should we start with the guest list?" asked Josh.

"Good place I guess…"

"Wait, I'll grab a pad and pen." Returning he said back down, " Okay, you, me and baby makes three," he says goofily. " My folks and yours."

"Mike and Kate, Chris and Sally," adds Nikki.

"What about Emma?"

"Definitely."

"Do you think we should ask anyone from _Hammersley_?"

" I'm not sure that the guys will want to come to a kids birthday party, besides I don't want it to turn into a _'Hammersley_ party' if you get my meaning. This is Gale's day."

"Yup, I get it. How about Bomber?" Josh suggested.

"Okay, Rebecca and guest."

"What does that give us?"

" Uhhh, 2...4...8...10...Chloe & Little Chris, 12...Emma, Bomber and guest that's...15. Then the three of us, of course." Josh tallied. " I thought that we could hire some tables, chairs and shade tents, have the party out back."

" I like that. And Balloons, lots of Balloons!"

"They have those helium tanks at the party store. We can get one when we get the rest of the party stuff."

" I saw these great highchair tray covers for parties online, I wonder if the party store would have those," Nikki said.

"I would think. So… plates, cups, plastic forks and such, table covers, balloons."

"What do you think, two tables?"

"Depending on how big they are. How about an extra table for food and such."

"Josh, this is coming together!" she said with a big grin. "Now, food. How does BBQ sound? Burgers, snags, pasta salad, watermelon?"

"Maybe some finger foods, crisps and cheese, fruit," Josh adds.

"Chocolate strawberries from that sweet shop…never mind they would end up a runny mess."

"I think we've got it pretty covered, yes? Now the cake. What're your thoughts?" Nikki asked him.

" Do you want to make one or check out some bakeries? Or maybe impose on Bomber?"

"I don't know, I'm sure she would love to but what if she were to get crash-sailed? Bakeries I think. Now, what time? Saturday 27th…"

"3 pm? Give Gale a chance for a nap." Josh offered.

" Good."

"I was looking at toys on the internet and I saw this mini ball pit. I think she would like it and the three kids can play in it. It wasn't much."

"You should get it. So, shall we go party shopping?" Nikki asks.

"Sounds like a plan!"

After breakfast the following morning they went shopping for the party and they went to the party store first.

"Josh, this is great! Everything we need is right here. They even have that highchair cover that I liked."

"It's nice when things come together."

They decided on pink, white, and pale yellow balloons, some weights to hold some balloon bunches and a big foil birthday balloon with a # 1. Then they found plates and cups to match.

Their next stop was to a bakery that was near downtown. The first one didn't pan out, they didn't do cakes. The next one on their list was cross-town near the mall and that one didn't work out either.

"Well, Luv, we're not doing so well. We may have to wing the cake ourselves after all." Nikki said.

Josh sat thinking for a moment, " I have another place to try. It's owned by an English woman, _'June's English Cakes and Tarts'_ it's over on Walsh Street in Edge Hill."

"How do you know about this place?"

"I, ah...dated a girl who lived near there. It's been a while, not sure if the shop is still there."

Ten minutes later they pulled up to the Bakery. The front of the shop was done up to look like an English cottage. Walking in a bell over the door jingled.

" Hello! Welcome to June's, how can I help you?" they were greeted by a woman with a delightful British accent. June is an older woman of about 60 with greying hair and a friendly smile.

"We're here hoping that you could help us with a birthday cake," Nikki began.

She clapped her hands together, "Wonderful! Would that be for this beautiful child?"

Josh is grinning while doing the baby bounce with Gale. " We're having a first birthday party for her."

"Let's sit," June suggests, leading them to a small sitting area in the front of the shop. "I'll get my design book for you to look through. Would you like some tea?"

Josh and Nikki looked at each other, smiled, "yes, that would be lovely".

June brought out the tea and her book for them to look through.

"Josh, look at this," it was a three-tier cupcake tower. "I really like this idea."

"I do too. How about a jumbo cupcake for the top that would be for Gale."

"Of course, I can do that. How many people are you expecting?"

" Looks like 18."

" So how about 24 cupcakes plus Gale's big one?"

"That sounds perfect."

"Now, may I suggest a vanilla cake with strawberry filling and buttercream icing."

"OK, you had me at strawberry filling!" Josh laughed.

June smiled. " How would you like them decorated. Let me show you a couple of pictures." June flipped through her book to a page that had several examples of fancy decorated cupcakes.

"I really like this one with the three tiny flowers. Josh, what do you think?"

"Works for me," he smiled.

"Typical bloke you are," Nikki teased.

" What colours do you have in mind?" June asked.

" Her party is light pink and pale yellow. We have pink, yellow and white balloons," Nikki told her.

"Oh, that will look lovely. I'll do something a little extra for Gale's cupcake. Now, when do you need this?"

"The party is March 27th," Josh told her.

"That's no problem, you can pick it up the day before or the morning of if you prefer."

" I think the day before sounds good," Josh says.

"Now before you go, would you mind telling me how you found me? It helps me to know where I need to put my advertisement efforts."

" You have one of Josh's ex-girlfriends to thank, she evidently lived nearby," Nikki says a little cheeky.

Josh is sitting there opening and closing his mouth like a fish which causes Nikki to burst into laughter. They thanked her and said goodbye with a promise to see her on the 26th.

Thinking over the last few days Josh thought that he would like to get away with Nikki, He wanted some time for just the two of them, take her someplace special. Deciding on Fraser Island, they had always wanted to go there, he called Dr Holmes to see if Nikki could miss a week.

" Lisa Holmes," she answered the phone.

"Dr Holmes, Josh Holiday."

"Josh, is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine. She's doing well except for the dreams."

" We're going to tackle that next session."

"That's why I'm calling, I would like to take Nikki away on a special holiday, Fraser Island. We've always wanted to go and I was thinking that getting totally away for a bit might be helpful, but she would miss next week's session."

"Josh, I think that is a marvellous idea. It would be very therapeutic to spend some time alone together and by doing different activities it would help to bring her away from the trauma. When did you want to go?"

"I was thinking after Gale's party this weekend. Leave on Wednesday. I need to see if I can get someone to stay with Gale. My mother maybe or our friends the Blakes."

" I could see her on Monday, and then when you get back."

" I think that will be okay. What time Monday?"

" Let me see, is 4:30 too late?"

"That should be fine, we'll let you know if there is a problem."

"Perfect, then. I'll see her then."

"Thanks, Dr Holmes."

"A pleasure, Josh"

Josh disconnected and went in search of Nikki, finding her in the laundry room loading the washer.

"Hey, Luv."

" Ooo, Josh, you scared me," she laughed.

Going up to her and wrapping her in his arms, " I'm sorry."

" What's up or did you just miss me," she says with a smile.

"Well… both. I was wondering what you would like for dinner."

"Meat pie," she responded quickly.

Chuckling, " meat pie it is. I'll have to go to Woolworths."

"No Problem."

Returning upstairs he started to book their holiday. Josh booked a very private and luxurious villa at the Kingfisher Bay Resort for 7 days with them arriving Wednesday, March 31st. He asked for white roses to be in the room and champagne with chocolate-covered strawberries. Next, he booked their round trip flight to Hervey Bay and coach tickets from the airport to the ferry and back.

Nikki found him at his desk when she came back up from the laundry. "Whatcha up to?"

"Sorting a few bills."

Nikki gave him a quick kiss and went to check on Gale and spend some time with her.

"Josh," she called out. " We'll be in the back garden."

"Okay, I'll be down in a bit," Josh answered. Then he took out his phone, went to their bedroom, and called his mum.

Diane was thrilled to be asked to stay with Gale. She too thought that it was a good idea for the two of them to get away. James had to return to work on Tuesday, so he would be leaving Cairns as planned and Diane would just stay on with Josh and Nikki.

Finishing up his call with his Mum he grabbed a beer for himself and a diet coke for Nikki and went down to the back garden where Nikki had set up Gales pool. Handing Nikki her soda, he sat down next to her on the blanket that she had spread in the shade. Smiling, he watched Gale playing and splashing with her water toys and daydreaming about their upcoming holiday.

_**25 March**_

Nikki's parents were due in at 3 pm. Josh's parents wouldn't be coming until 8 pm on Friday because of his dad's work schedule.

After their usual jog, he mowed the lawn before taking his shower while Nikki had taken hers when they got back and she then got Gail fed. It only took 20 minutes to cut the lawn, the back garden wasn't that big. The ball pit had arrived the day before and he set that up in an area of shade. He made sure that the grill was ready with plenty of gas and that it was clean. The rental company for the tables and tents would be coming tomorrow.

Later that afternoon…

"Hey, Babe," Josh calls up the stairs. "We need to be going if we don't want to be late."

"Be just a minute," she answered back. A minute later she came down the stairs wearing Josh's favourite sundress and her diamond pendant and earrings. The earrings she rarely removed.

"Niki, Baby, you look smashing!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss, " Thank you."

She picked Gale up from her playpen and Josh grabbed her nappy bag. Nikki had dressed her in one of the outfits that her mum had gotten for her. A pink-flowered sundress with matching nappy pants and a matching headband.

"And you, Poppet, you look as luscious as your Mum Mum."

They made it to the airport just a few minutes before the plane landed and waited by the baggage claim.

"Are you okay? Nervous?" Josh asked her.

"I'm okay, and I am nervous about tonight."

Josh put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close and kissed her temple, " It'll be okay. Best to get it all out."

"Yeah, I know."

Looking up at the escalator, they were. As soon as Nikki spotted them she ran over and grabbed her Mum then her Dad into a hug.

"Wow! Nikki! That was quite a reception!" Sophia proclaimed.

"I missed you both."

Josh had walked over to them, " Josh Mate!" Dom stuck out his hand. " Good to see you! And this little angel, she's gotten so big!"

Sophia reached for her, Gale hesitated for just a moment and then went right to her much to Sophia's delight. Nikki and Josh had been having her sit on their lap during video visits hoping that she would recognise them. It appeared that it had worked.

"Hi Sweet Pea, I'm your Nonna and here's Pop Pop."

Sophia continued to hold Gale while Josh and Dom collected the bags from the carousel.

"Mum, Josh and I thought we could go out for dinner. Does that sound okay?"

"Sounds lovely Nikki, Oh, here they come."

"Are the girls ready?" Josh asks when they reach them and they proceed out of the terminal."

"I'll go get the car, be right back," Josh says.

"Dom, Nikki suggests an early dinner. That okay?"

"Does it involve food and drinks?" he replied chuckling. " I'm all for it."

Josh pulled up to the arrivals terminal and then helped Dom with the bags while Nikki got Gale buckled in and then she and Sophia sat snugly in the back seat. Dom had the front.

Josh pulled away from the curb, " Would you like to go to the hotel first and get settled?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Dom replies.

Josh pulls up to the lobby entrance of the Sheraton, everyone gets out while Josh goes to park the car. "I'll be in the lobby, Luv," Nikki says leaning into the window.

Returning from parking the car, Josh walks into the lobby and meets up with Nikki.

"Their checking in, I told them we would be in the coffee bar."

Taking Gale, he kisses Nikki's cheek and then with his hand on her back walks them into the little coffee bar. Gale is settled into one of the high chairs while Nikki takes a seat.

"What would you like, Luv."

" A mocha iced, would you like to split a pastry?"

"Yeah, I would...be right back."

Josh returns shortly with their coffees and a croissant to share with a small piece going to Gale. Nikki took a bottle from the nappy bag and gave that to her too.

Just as they were finishing, Dom and Sophia appeared. "We're good to go," Dom announced.

"Great!" Getting up from the table Nikki cleared away their trash while Josh gathered up Gale.

"Oh please! Let me!" Sophia said, reaching for her.

"Should I go and get the car, pick you up here or do you just want to walk?" Josh asked.

" We can walk, Josh," Sophia said. Then Dom put his arms out towards Gale, come see Pop-Pop," and he carried her to the car.

" Do you want to go to the restaurant first or to ours?" Josh asked.

"Well, we're here in town and it's after 4:00, no need to go home then out again. By the time we get to the restaurant and get seated, it will be after 5."

" Okay then," Josh says from behind the wheel. We have a steakhouse, Chinese, Italian, or Bistro. There is a great Bistro in Palm Cove. It's about 30 minutes from here and It's on the beach."

"Well, that sounds just perfect," Sophia says. " Let's go there."

Nikki reached forward and squeezed his arm and smiled. It's one of their favourite places.

" So, I didn't hear any seafood places on that list, still off the menu?" Dom asked with a twinkle.

"Yes!" They both said loudly at the same time causing Nikki's parents to laugh.

"I'll eat prawns though," Josh adds, "still love prawns, there weren't any of those on the island."

Twenty-five minutes later they arrived at the Saray'i Hotel. They had a pleasant dinner and then took a walk along the palm tree-lined beach walking trail before returning to Cairns.

When they were about 10 minutes out Nikki took a breath and said, " Mum, Dad… If it's okay, we would like to take you to our place before the hotel. There's something we need to talk to you about," Nikki says somewhat tentatively.

"Sure Honey," Sophia says.

"Sounds serious," Dom adds. " Is everything okay?"

"Are you two okay? No problems since leaving the island I hope."

"Dad, of course, we're fine, don't we look fine?"

" Some people put on for show," Dom replied.

"Well, no worries, not us."

" Are you sick? Money problems?" Sophia continues with concern.

"No, No, none of those things."

" We'll talk after we get home and get Gale settled for the night," Nikki tells them.

"Alright," Sophia says, obviously not happy at having to wait for an explanation.

Arriving home they showed Dom and Sophia to the living room. "Dom, Sophia, would you like a glass of wine or something else?"

" I think that a glass of wine would be good," Sophia answers while Dom nods his head in agreement.

Josh went to the kitchen and Nikki brought them Gale to say goodnight and then brought her upstairs.

Handing them their wine... "I'm going to pop upstairs to give Nikki a hand and kiss my little Poppet goodnight. We'll be back in a few."

"Okay, Josh," Sophia replied.

As he headed upstairs he could hear the concerned conversation between Nikki's parents.

Nikki was already rocking Gale with her bottle and reading a story when Josh arrived and stretched out on the couch. He lay there smiling watching his wife and child. (_ It doesn't get any better than this,) _ he thought.

Bottle finished and story done, Gale's eyes were closing and Nikki placed her carefully into her cot and Josh covered her with her blanket.

"Night, Poppet," Josh said.

" Love you little one," Nikki added.

Nikki stopped just before the top of the stairs and grabbed Josh's hand.

"It's okay Babe, you can do this. You're one of the strongest people I know even if you don't realise it."

" Sit close, please."

"I will now let's go, we've got them worried."

" Little Princess asleep?" Sophia asked as they returned to the living room.

"Just about," Nikki says.

" Sophia, Dom, would you like your wine topped off? Nik, can I get you a glass?"

"Please Josh," Nikki replied.

" That would be great," both Dom and Sophia answered.

Josh went to the kitchen, got two more glasses and returned to the living room with the wine. After taking care of everyone he sat in the corner of the couch and Nikki scooched over close to him and he draped his arm around her.

"Okay Nikki, please, what's going on?" said Sophia.

Nikki took a deep breath and Josh gave her a squeeze. " During our last patrol… something happened." She hesitated a moment, " I was held hostage by drug runners for over 6 hours."

"OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Nikki's mum. " I always knew that the Navy was dangerous! You need to stop and think about your family! You realise this don't you?"

Josh interrupted her tirade, "Sophia, please let her finish."

"_What?_ There's more?"

Dom leaned over and placed a hand on her knee, she looked at him, took a deep breath and sat back in her chair. " Sophia, obviously she's okay, let her finish," looking a bit out of sorts himself.

"I'm sorry, Nikki, go ahead."

"It's okay, Mum."

Josh whispered, "Go on Luv, I'm right here, as he put down his glass and took her hand giving it a squeeze and then rubbing it with his thumb.

Deep breath and she continued. By the time that she finished, she was crying softly and so was Sophia. Dom's eyes were red and wet.

They stayed until almost midnight talking. Josh offered to drive them to the hotel but they insisted on a taxi.

" You two have had enough for one night," Dom said.

" Why don't you take one of our cars then," Josh suggested.

" Alright, that would make things easier."

Nikki got her keys and gave them to her Dad.

"I'll call you in the morning, Sweetness," her mum said as they were leaving.

"Are you all set getting back to the hotel?" Nikki asked them.

" Sure, honey. We'll use the GPS. We'll be fine."

They stood in the doorway watching as Dom backed out of the driveway and drove off down the street.

"So, that's over. Feel any better?" Josh asked her.

"Yeah, like a weight has been lifted. Dr Holmes was right, it's out there and over. Now I can move on."

"Well...I say we move on up to bed, hum?" he whispered in her ear and then nibbling on her neck.

XXXXXXXX

Friday morning after they had their breakfast, Nikki called Sophia. "Hey Mum, just wondering what time you and Dad might be coming over. Just trying to plan some things."

" We'll be over in about an hour. Is that okay?"

"Sounds good."

"Josh!" she called out. "Mum said they would be here in about an hour."

"That's fine," he called up the stairs from the entranceway. Don't forget the rental people are coming with the tables. They haven't called with a time yet."

"Maybe I'll just go and get the cupcakes with my Mum."

"That's probably best."

An hour later Dom and Sophia arrived and they sat outside and had coffee when Nikki checked her watch, " We should probably go and get the cupcakes. Would you like to come with, Mum? Dad can stay with Josh and wait for the rental company."

"Sure, I'd love to."

" And later would you like to go to the Botanical Gardens?" Nikki asked them.

" That sounds nice, I'm sure your Dad won't mind," replied Sophia.

Nikki drove across town to '_June's English Cakes and Tarts'_ calling ahead she let June know that she was on her way. When they arrived, June was ready for them.

"My goodness, those are lovely!" Sopha exclaimed seeing the decorated cupcakes. "I was picturing just plain iced cupcakes, nothing as elaborate as these! The mini cake is stunning! It's a shame to eat it!" Sophia said.

"They are beautiful, June, definitely too pretty to eat," Nikki adds with a chuckle.

"Why thank you, ladies."

June had the tower assembled so they could see what it would look like, then she took it apart and placed the cupcakes into boxes and disassembled the tower. Nikki took care of the bill.

"Now, there is no charge for the 'tower' as long as it's returned within a week."

"We'll bring it by Monday afternoon," Nikki assured her.

After Nikki and her mum left, Josh asked Dom if he could handle the delivery of the tables and such as he had an errand to run while Nikki was out of the house.

"Of course, Josh, show me what you were thinking."

They talked about the table placements.

"Josh, you can leave Gale here with me if you like."

"Thanks, Dom, that will make it easier. The rental company has already been paid, so it's just the delivery and set up. I may even be back before they get here."

"No, worries, Josh."

It only took Josh 25 minutes to get to the photography studio and back with the special photo collage of Gale taken over the course of the year including some from the island. Josh had it made as a surprise for Nikki. He picked up the collage and made it back home before Nikki and before the tables and chairs and such.

By the time they returned the rental company had been and left and the back garden was set up with the tents, tables and chairs. Josh had cleaned Gale's little pool and was filling it then he would cover it to keep it clean for the party. Gale was happily playing in her outdoor play yard.

Nikki and Sophia carried the cupcakes up to the kitchen then they set about making the salads.

"Hey Luv," Josh said, walking into the kitchen. "Come on down and see party central."

Smiling, she wiped her hands on a towel and she and Sophia followed him out of the kitchen.

"Josh, this looks great, don't cha think?" Nikki says when she sees the setup.

Dom comes over and joins them, " The tents were a good idea, it would be too hot without them."

"Yeah, this yard gets a lot of sun," Josh adds.

"Okay, boys, we've got some work to do. Then we can have some lunch and go to the 'Gardens' if you still want too.

"Sounds good," Dom says.

The gardens were beautiful. It was pleasant following along all of the walking paths looking at the different plants and birds. Dom and Sophia loved watching Gale riding along on Josh's back and looking all around.

After the Gardens they went to dinner at Giovanni's and then they went back to the townhouse for coffee and dessert before Sophia and Dom head back to the hotel.

" Excited for tomorrow, Luv?" as Josh pulled her close.

"I am; our first house party," wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him quick.

_**The Birthday Bash:**_

Nikki was upstairs sorting out their bed when Josh called up to her, " Hey Babe, I'm going to run and get ice for the eskys. Do you need anything?"

Going to the top of the stairs, " No, I think we're all set. I called my Mum and yours to have them meet up and come in one car. I think that they ended up having brekky together."

"It's nice that they get along so well. Do you know what time they are coming?"

" Not really, I told her to come whenever, party's at 3. I know they'll be here well before that."

" I'm sure. Okay, be right back. Love you."

"Love you more!"

"Not possible. Hey, when I get back we can start filling the balloons."

"Fun!"

It was 11:00 and the parents just arrived. While Nikki and Josh completed the decorations in the back garden, Dom and James filled the eskies with the drinks and carried them out and left them by the food table. The third esky was to hold the meat to be barbecued. Diane and Sophia organised plates, cups, and such.

Josh carried the high chair down and set it at the head of the table and Nikki covered the tray with the special cover that they had gotten then attached her 1st birthday balloon to her chair.

Gale was in her play yard where she was fascinated with all of the balloons.

"Okay little Poppet," Josh said as he scooped her out of the play yard. " Our little princess needs her nap so she'll be a happy little Poppet at her party." Then taking her to see her grandparents they wished her a pleasant sleep as they each gave her a kiss on the head. Josh took her up to her room and was back 15 minutes later finding everyone relaxing in the shade enjoying cold drinks.

"Josh, you are amazing with her," Sophia said, Nikki standing behind her rolled her eyes. Then she went over to Josh and sat on his lap, kissing his cheek lightly.

"Best husband and father ever!"

" Well, when it's just the two of us for two-week stretches...we have a pretty good routine down. Now, would anyone like a light lunch?"

They agreed that a little something to eat was probably a good idea, and Josh went upstairs to make some sandwiches. Nikki, having to get up with him said she would help and followed him inside.

After lunch, Nikki gathered up the dishes and brought them to the kitchen while Josh had gone upstairs to check on Gale. When he came back down he saw Nikki at the sink, went over to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close while he kissed and nuzzled her neck and shoulders which looked delicious in that sundress. His kisses sending shivers all over.

" I was so afraid that I was going to lose you, Babe."

"I was so afraid that I wouldn't be coming home."

Then she turned in his arms and kissed him deeply holding him tight. Breaking the kiss they just looked at each other, no words necessary. They started kissing again, Josh caressing her while she ran her fingers through his curls the way he likes.

"If we keep this up we're going to need a 'nap' if you get my drift," she laughed.

While they were in the kitchen together, Sophia decided to see if they needed any help and she almost walked in on them, stopping short. Smiling, she slowly retreated back to the others.

"They don't need any help, I take it?" Dom asks.

"Ahh, nope, think they've got everything covered," Sophia answers and she couldn't help but chuckle.

Now, Diane was curious so she went into the house and up to the kitchen and also quickly retreated. Coming back outside and laughing to herself, " I see what you mean," and went on to explain to the men what they saw in the kitchen.

"Josh," Nikki said breathlessly. " We really should be getting back…" as he dove in for yet another kiss, his hands roaming over her back and backside holding her close.

"Yeah," he agreed with a deep breath. " Ahh, I'm gonna need a minute or two," as he sat at the table."

Nikki chuckled.

"Better yet, I'll go take a shower."

"Will you put on my favourite blue shirt?"

Smiling, "anything for you, Babe," he made his way upstairs while Nikki finished up and rejoined their parents.

Diane and Sophia couldn't look at each other when Nikki returned as they tried not to snicker. There was Nikki trying hard to look innocent but looking thoroughly kissed.

"Did you lose Josh?" Dom asked with a cheeky grin.

"Ahhh, he said he needed a shower before the party started," Nikki replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

James tried very hard not to laugh and responded, " I bet he did." Which got everyone going and Nikki turning a pretty shade of blush.

Fifteen minutes later Josh joined them in the yard, the sun making his wet curls look like spun gold. His brilliant smile was big as he made his way to a chair. " What did I miss?"

James starts, " feeling better?" having way too much fun teasing his son.

"We were getting concerned, thought we might have to send Nikki to find you," Dom says, choking on a laugh.

"But then we were concerned that you might miss the party!" Diane adds.

Nikki is still red, but laughing and going with the flow. Josh is just smiling and shaking his head.

James decided it was time to give his son a break so he changed the conversation. "Josh, how's school going. Have you started back yet after summer break?"

"Being that I'm online learning, I didn't take a break except for a week here and there for family."

"When will you finish?" Dom asked him.

"Well, I'm ahead of the game having challenged several courses so next year this time I should be ready for my student teaching. Then in September, I start looking for a teaching position for the following fall."

"What about Gale?" Sophia wanted to know.

"Probably a nanny to start," Nikki answers. " She'll be three. Maybe daycare, we'll see."

Nikki heard Gale wakeup as if on cue at 2:15 so she went up to her room to get her ready for the party. She got her changed and dressed her in a pretty pink, yellow and white sundress that they had found for her in Port Douglas the last time that they were there. Nikki added a matching bow in her hair.

When she returned downstairs with Gale, she found that Josh and their parents had started bringing the finger foods downstairs. Lastly, they carried the boxes of cupcakes and the three-tier tower and Nikki started assembling it.

"Nikki! Josh! This is wonderful!" Diane exclaimed after seeing the cupcakes. " What a fantastic idea and they are so beautifully decorated!" Diane exclaimed.

" The best is Gales mini cake which goes on top." Sophia added. Then Nikki took it from the box and set it on the top. June had decorated it so that the flowers cascaded over the top and down the sides.

"Sophia, have ever seen anything like this?" Diane asked.

" Not until I went with Nikki to pick them up from the baker."

The Blakes arrived just a little after three. Josh and Nikki with Gale met them at the door and escorted them to the back yard. Chloe spotted the ball pit straight away.

"Mommy can I?"

" You have to ask Uncle Josh or Aunty Nikki," Sally told her.

"Unca Josh, Unca Josh, can I?"

"Well, sure little miss, but they're not for throwing, okay?"

"Okay," then grabbing her little brother's hand she starts running over to it, "come on Chippy!"

Josh looked at Chris with a raised brow, "Chippy?"

Laughing, " She just started calling him that one day and it stuck. I think it's after a character on TV."

"Could be worse I suppose," Josh replies.

"I think it's cute," Nikki added.

The remainder of their guests arrived over the next 20 minutes and were all settled with drinks and munchies.

Chloe and Chippy were still playing in the balls. Josh and Nikki sat on a blanket in the grass and were watching as the kids played when Gale took off at a fast crawl to see what was going on.

"Holy!" Josh says, " look at her go!"

When she reached the ball pit, Chloe and Chippy, she pulled herself up and was trying to climb over the side.

Nikki laughing, " better go and help her before she falls in on her head," getting up and rushing over to Gale with Josh right behind her. She picked her up and plopped her in.

As soon as she settled into the balls she started giggling and tried to copy Chloe and her little brother.

Dom and James walked over to them as they were watching the kids, " Josh, Dom and I will man the grill. You relax with the birthday girl.

"Thanks, Dads," causing them to chuckle.

"No worries."

Nikki sat back down on the blanket while Josh went to mingle with their guests. She was thoroughly enjoying watching the kids play when Chloe suddenly decided that she wanted to do something else and climbed out of the balls with Chippy following her. Gale seeing her friends leaving pulled herself up and started to climb over the side.

Nikki started to jump up, ready to run but decided to give her a moment, see what she could do. The next thing she knew, Gale was over the side and hanging on and then she let go and toddled a few steps going after the kids.

"JOSH! OMG! JOSH!"

He came running, " What? What's wrong?"

"She walked! Gale Walked!"

Chris was chuckling as he picked up Gale. "Josh, hold her here, and Nikki sit across from him about a meter." Then grabbing his phone, "Okay Josh, let her go if she'll stand by herself." Then he readied his phone. As soon as Josh let her go, she wobbled for a moment then started toddling towards her mother and Chris was able to get a video for them.

Nikki grabbed her up, kissing her and praising her accomplishment with tears running down her cheeks. Josh was there holding them both close while all of the guests clapped and cheered for Gale.

Josh whispered in Nikki's ear, " You scared the crap out me, Luv," he chuckled.

"I'm sorry," kissing his cheek. " I was just so excited. She walked and I was here to see it."

"I'm so happy for you, Luv," kissing her head.

"Mummy!" Chloe came running up to Sally. "Time for prezzies yet?"

"No, not yet sweet pea. We'll be eating first and don't forget that it's Gales birthday."

"I know, I just want to help."

When the Dads started to grill, Nikki and the Moms brought down the rest of the food. Sally and Chris took over watching the kids so Josh and Nikki could mingle for a while.

Dinner was finished and it was time to sing "Happy Birthday". Nikki put a full cover bib on Gale and sat her in her high chair. Chris continued to be the unofficial photographer for which Josh and Nikki were extremely grateful.

Placing Gale's special cake in front of her, Nikki lit the candle and everyone sang while Gale looked around trying to figure out what was happening. Josh and Nikki helped her blow out the candle when Gale pops out with "All Gone!" getting a laugh from all of her guests.

"She is really something," Kate says to Mike.

Mike smiles, " can't wait for one of our own," kissing her cheek.

Josh pushed her little cake closer to her and they watched as she smashed into the cake shoving gobs of it into her mouth. There was cake and icing everywhere, including her hair. Chris took lots of photos, Nikki and Josh laughed enjoying watching their little Poppet.

Then everyone grabbed a plate and a cupcake then were served ice cream by Sophia and Diane.

"These are just too pretty to eat," Emma exclaimed.

"They are beautiful," added Bomber. " And buttercream icing! They are wonderful."

After everyone was settled, Josh slipped into the house and returned with a large frame containing a collage of photos that he had made for Nikki. He laid it on the table and called to her.

"Josh, what is it?"

"Come here, Luv, I have something for you."

"Josh? What's this?" Then she looked closely at all of the pictures that encompassed Gales first year and she cried. " Josh, that is the most special thing that I have ever seen. I love it! Thank you!" Then she kissed him full not minding the audience. The guests all gathered to see the pictures remarking on what a great job the studio did in arranging the pictures.

Josh and Nikki excused themselves to go and clean up the birthday girl. Diane joked that they would see them again in 20 minutes which made the parents laugh. Everyone else got the meaning too knowing them as well as they do.

They proved everyone wrong by returning in 10 although they did steal a quick kiss or two.

"Okay Chloe, your favourite part of the party," Josh called to her. " Come sit on the blanket while Gale opens her prezzies."

Nikki and Josh sat Gale in front of a wrapped gift and then sat on the blanket with her, Chloe and Chippy in close attendance, offering encouragement.

"Thank you, everyone, these are all wonderful," Nikki said.

Laughing Josh added, " We're going to need a bigger place for all of these toys."

"The outfits are all so cute and beautiful," Nikki thanked the guests.

The kids all dove into the toys while Chris continued taking pictures and videos.

The party broke up around 7:00 with hugs and thanks for everyone. Chris promised to forward all of the videos and pictures. They all professed to having a great time. It seemed that the party was a great success.

Dom, James, and Josh cleaned up the yard while the mums, Nikki included, of course, sorted out the leftovers and the kitchen.

Gale was getting sleepy and fussy, Diane volunteered to take her. Sitting with her in the living room rocker she settled into her Nana and promptly fell asleep.

Josh and the Dads had just returned from their chores. " I guess Poppet can get her bath in the morning, ay," Josh said to Nikki.

Nikki smiled, "seems so."

Putting his arm around Nikki with a kiss to her temple, " let's put Poppet to bed."

Diane kissed her curly head and helped to transfer her into Josh's arms. Then he walked around letting all of the grandparents say their goodnights and heading upstairs with Nikki following him.

James propped the large picture frame on the top of the piano and they admired it again as they waited for them to return.

"What a nice party," Diane stated.

"Best, we got to see our Granddaughter's first steps!" added Sophia.

" It was great getting to spend time with Kate, Mike, Sally, and Chris. They're such a big part of their lives." James remarked.

"Nikki is fortunate to have the Flynn's for commanding officers," Dom added. " They seem to form a special bond with the sailors under their command."

"I've noticed that too, especially when they went missing they put in a lot of effort in the search." continued James.

" Did you notice how Nikki and Josh always manage small touches when they are near each other? I have to say I've been worried that with all of the trauma that they have endured, I was worried. Sometimes those kinds of things will break a couple apart." stated Sophia. " I feel bad that I gave them such a hard time. They are quite obviously devoted to each other. What mother could ask for more?"

"I agree completely," replied Diane, while Dom and James just listened to the two mothers, smiling.

Nikki and Josh returned, " Would anyone like a brew with a cupcake and ice cream?" Nikki inquired.

"That would hit the spot," Hun, Dom replies with everyone else in agreement.

" Let's head out to the balcony," Josh suggests while Nikki heads for the kitchen with her mother following.

"I've got this," Josh says to her. " Go ahead outside and relax. We'll be right out, I promise," said with a wink.

"Alright," while she smiles thinking he wants a bit of snogging, they just don't seem to get enough.

In fact, Josh really does want to help, with a bit of snogging on the side. Nikki hears him enter the kitchen and turns to him smiling, " Josh…" He reaches her in two long strides and pulls her close.

"Great day, ay," he says.

"The best." Then he kissed her, twice.

"Okay, let's get these brews squared away," Nikki says to him as she reluctantly pulls away.

Josh filled a tray with coffees, sugar, and milk while Nikki fixed the cupcakes and ice cream.

Setting the tray on the outside table they all helped themselves as they continued to visit. Around 10:00 Dom announced that he was going to call a taxi to take them back to the hotel.

"There's no need to do that. Just take our car. We'll sort them out tomorrow." Josh offers.

"Thanks, Josh, that does make it easier."

"No worries."

"Why don't you all join us for breakfast in the morning, say, 10:00?" Nikki said. " If you like, we can go to the Aquarium after."

" That would be lovely," Diane answered and Sophia added, " Should be fun."

"Good," Josh says, then he and Nikki see their parents out.

Getting into the car, " we'll see you in the morning," James calls out.

"Goodnight," Nikki and Josh respond.

"What a fantastic day!" Nikki exclaimed as she hugged him watching their parents drive away. " Poppet is walking! And I was here for it. That picture Josh, it is so wonderful and so special."

" I loved doing it, going through all of the photos, I'm very pleased with how it came out."

" You should be, it's perfect," kissing him.

XXXXXXXX

The Mums and Dads arrived promptly at 10:00 the next morning. Nikki had made heaps of Nonna's pancakes and Josh cooked up a ton of bacon. Sitting around the dining table they relived the party, talked about family and the upcoming day.

"Nikki, these pancakes are wonderful!" Diane exclaimed while James nodded in agreement, his mouth full. This comment had Sophia smiling knowing that it was her mother's secret that made them extraordinary.

" Thanks to my Nonna," Nikki tells her. " When I was twelve she had me help with them one day. She told me that it was her Nonna's secret and that she wanted it to continue to be passed down."

"That's beautiful," Diane replied.

Gale was sitting in her highchair happily chowing down her pancakes and berries.

Once breakfast was squared away, they left for the Aquarium using both cars with Josh leading the way.

Strolling around the tanks and different displays in the Aquarium the grandparents enjoyed watching Gales reaction to the colourful fish and playing in the touch tank as much if not more than the displays.

" I just love that backpack carrier," Diane said with Sophia in agreement.

" She appears to love it, up high, looking all around," she added, " as opposed to the stroller."

"It's a lot easier too, allows us to go places the stroller can't. We hardly use the stroller anymore." Josh explained.

" But can she sleep up there?" Dom asked.

"She can," Nikki said to her dad. " She just rests her head on Josh's shoulder. It's so adorable."

They toured the Aquarium with the grandmums and dads taking lots of pictures, including several with Nikki and Josh. When they were just about through all of the exhibits, they got to observe Gale falling asleep leaning on Josh, more pictures were taken.

Later at dinner, " she's so good," Sophia remarked.

Diane added, " not fussy at all."

"Nikki was a bit fussy and then headstrong as she got older."

Josh laughed, " I can see that," Nikki quickly swatted his arm, causing him to laugh more.

Then Nikki added, " She definitely has Josh's personality." Diane and James smiled knowing their gentle son.

After dinner, James asked if it would make sense for them to keep the car to return to the hotel so that Nikki and Josh wouldn't have to follow.

"Of course, Dad, Nikki and I will sort out the cars tomorrow when you all leave," as he gave his mum a quick hand squeeze.

Saying their goodnights they went their separate ways. In the car on the way to the hotel, Diane and James had a laugh telling Sophia and Dom about Josh's plans and how he planned on surprising Nikki.

"So, Diane, how is this going to work?" Dom asked.

"We will go onto the airport in the morning and park in the short term car park. They plan on coming to see us off and Nikki driving the car home. But we're going to tell her that we took a taxi so they wouldn't have to pay the car park fee and they can pick up the car at the hotel later. I'll walk into the terminal with you all but will be staying behind," Diane said laughing and then they all joined in. "Once they leave, I'll go and get the car and grab a brew to give Josh time to get home and tell her of his plans."

"This is going to be fun!" Dom says between chuckles.

As they drove home, "what a sweet weekend, the party and getting to spend time with our parents. And, they get on so well!" Nikki says.

"It was special."

The Holiday's flight was at 11:20 and the Caetano's was at 11:45 in the morning. Josh and Nikki met them at departures to say goodbye. Goodbyes settled, they all headed for security, except for Diane. She said goodbye to Dom and Sophia, and then a special goodbye with James.

Josh and Nikki arrived home 25 minutes later. "I'll start fixing some lunch," Nikki says after they get in the house. As she started to gather the fixings she heard the door to the garage open. " Josh?" She called out confused.

"What is it, Babe?"

"Did I just hear the garage door?"

" I doubt it, I'll go check," grinning knowing that his mum had just pulled in. Josh walks her into the house and up to the kitchen. "Look who I found in the garage."

"Diane! Why aren't you on the plane? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine dear," looking at Josh questioningly. He gives her a small shake of his head, no. "Josh has something he wants to tell you. Why don't I take Gale for a walk and you two and talk"

"Perfect, Mum," said Josh and he went down to the garage with his mother and helped her with the stroller. Then he returned upstairs.

"Joshua Holiday! What the hell is going on?" becoming frustrated.

Nikki, looking confused and worried was led by the hand over to the couch. "Sit, Luv," Josh indicated the couch. Then taking both of her hands...

"Josh, you're scaring me."

" Nik, I've booked a trip to _Fraser Island_. We leave Wednesday morning."

"_WHAT? REALLY? Oh My God! _But what about counselling?"

"I spoke with Dr Holmes before I booked it. I explained how I wanted to take you away, just the two of us and she feels that It will be great for you. I can already see how much better you are doing. I hope you don't mind but I changed your appointment. You have one today at 4:30 and another the day after we return at 10."

"Josh, I don't know what to say… I've always wanted to go, ever since our holiday got cancelled when we were dating."

"I know you have, I have too."

"And what about Gale?"

"That's why my mum stayed behind."

Nikki swung herself over and straddled his lap and kissed him deeply. " Thank you, my sweet man."

"Anything for you, Babe, anything."

XXXXXXXX


	23. Chapter 24

_**Tuesday 30 March:**_

Josh woke with a start when he realized how light it was in the room and that he hadn't heard Gail. Then, taking a deep breath, he remembered that his mum had slept in Gale's room last night. He slid out of bed and padded to the ensuite. Returning to the bedroom he slipped into his running shorts and a sleeveless tee. Stuffing a pair of socks in his pocket he grabbed his swimmers and a towel putting them in his lightweight pack. Nikki was sleeping soundly, not wanting to disturb her he kissed her lightly on her head.

"Diane was sitting on the floor in the living room playing with Gale as Josh walked in.

"Morn'n Mum," bending over to pick of Gale and giving her morning kisses.

"Morning, Josh, would you like a coffee and breakfast?"

"Just coffee, Mum, thanks. I'm going for a run and then a swim. I'll eat when I get back."

"Nikki is still sleeping, I take it."

"Yeah, we usually run together but she was sleeping so soundly I just wanted to let her be."

Josh finished his coffee, said goodbye and went downstairs. Getting his runners from the closet, he slipped them on and left.

Forty-five minutes later, Nikki opened her eyes to a room that was bright with sunshine. Rolling over to check the time she was surprised to see that it was almost 8:30. _Wow, I guess I needed sleep,_ she thought. She took a shower, dressed and went on downstairs for some coffee and breakfast.

"Good morning, Luv," Diane greeted her.

"Good Morning, did you sleep okay?" then picking up Gale, "Good morning Poppet," giving her kisses. " Have you been good for Nana? Yeah? Good girl."

"Slept fine. Little peanut was up at 6:00. Is that her usual time?"

"Yeah, it is. We usually get up with her, have coffee and give her breakfast then take off for a run. I assume that is where Josh is?"

"Yeah, he left about an hour ago. He said that he was going for a swim as well."

"He's probably getting some laps in. Almost 15 years in the Navy, it's a hard routine to break."

"Keeps him trim," Diane noted.

Josh finished up his run at the pool. He went into the changing area and put on his swimmers. Coming out he noticed that a couple of the "Cat" ladies were there.

"Good Morning, Josh," one of them purred.

"G' day ladies," then he walked to the other end of the pool and dove in beginning his laps."

"Nikki is one lucky woman…"

Her friend snickered, " I would be afraid to leave him home alone as much as she does."

Finishing, Josh grabbed his towel, dried off and headed home.

Diane made them a supper of roast pork. After dinner, they all sat on the balcony having a glass of wine and enjoying the night air. Nikki and Josh wanted to put Gale to bed before they left for the hotel seeing that they were going to be away for a week. Once she was asleep they started to gather their things and Josh carried them down to the car.

"Now, I don't want you two worrying about anything. We will be fine. I want you to just enjoy your time away and alone together. You deserve it."

"We will Mum, thank you for doing this."

"Hush, now. That's what Nana's are for. Besides, it's such a hardship taking care of our little girl." Diane said smiling then hugging them both and kissing their cheeks. " Now go! Have a wonderful time."

"I'm sure that we will," Nikki said as she got into the car. "I can't believe that we are actually going," she said to Josh.

Josh reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze and with a big grin, " We're going and it's going to be fantastic. I love you."

"I love you," Nikki answered.

That night they were staying at the airport hotel because of the early flight. They started off their vacation with a spa bath and making love.

The next morning they boarded the plane at 6:45 for a 7 am departure. Nikki took the window and Josh had the dreaded middle seat. The 3-hour flight was unremarkable. Once the plane had reached altitude and the drinks were served they snuggled into each other and fell asleep.

When they landed in Hervey Bay they took a transport to River Heads and then the ferry to Fraser Island. The ferry docked at the Kingfisher Resort a little afternoon.

"I want to get one of the 4WD hire cars that way we can tool around at our own pace," Josh told her.

"I like that idea."

The hire cars were just at the end of the pier and they headed that way. Josh got a car for the week.

"Shall we go check-in and get settled and then we can chase down some lunch. I'm starving."

"Me too."

Driving up to the Kingfisher Resort, Josh parked the car and they walked in holding hands. Walking into the beautifully appointed lobby Josh approached the registration desk.

"G 'day Sir, checking in?"

"We are, Holiday. I took a villa."

The desk receptionist starts scrolling through his reservations on his computer. "Here it is, 7days, with a check-out next Wednesday."

"Yeah, that's right."

"I need to see some ID for both of you and a credit card for extras. I see that you have paid for the Villa in advance."

Josh called to Nikki who had been wandering about the lobby so that she could present her ID to the registration clerk.

"Okay Mr Holiday, you're all set. Here are your key cards and a map with your villa circled. Over there indicating left of the counter, are some brochures with some of the things that you can do on the island. Have a wonderful stay."

Nikki had already been through the pamphlets and had picked out several for them to look at later.

"Thank you…" Josh noted his name tag, " Robert."

They returned to their car and followed the map that Robert had given them and easily found their home for the week.

Nikki was stunned speechless when they first walked in. "OH MY GOD! Josh, this is fantastic! Look at that view from the balcony!" Then she went over to him and threw her arms around his neck and kissed thoroughly. " Josh this is all so wonderful, how much did this cost?"

"Not for you to worry about. In fact, no worrying for the rest of the week. It's just you and me and this beautiful place," and he kissed her.

Then she spotted the roses, " Josh! You're too much! They're beautiful. Thank you. Thank you for everything. You make me feel like a movie star."

" You are a star and I will do anything for you Luv, anything," and they kissed again.

They sorted out their things and then went in search of lunch.

They found a small cafe that was part of the resort and enjoyed a lunch of sandwiches.

"Josh."

He looked at her, " Would you mind if we just hung out, maybe check out the beach for today?"

"Of course not. Anywhere I am with you is a perfect day for me."

"You're such a sap and I love it," Nikki said to him.

Later after a moonlight stroll, they returned to their villa.

"Luv, make yourself comfortable on the balcony, I'll be right out."

"Alright."

Josh got the bottle of chilled champagne and the plate of strawberries and brought them out to her. He poured them each a glass and he settled next to her on the double lounge and they had the champagne and strawberries while they snuggled and talked and then later they helped each other into bed.

Their week seemed to go by in a blink. They were having a blast. One day they hiked to Eli Creek along the forest trails then tubed down to the beach. They took the 4WD and did a self-tour of the island. They swam in the rainwater lakes and visited the wreck of the _Maheno_, an ocean liner that washed ashore during a cyclone in 1935. Being Navy they both found the wreck fascinating.

It was their last night and they had just returned from a long sunset walk on the beach and were now getting ready for dinner. Josh had made reservations in one of the fancier restaurants for a last night romantic dinner.

Later that night they were laying nestled together in the afterglow. Nikki was laying on her side with Josh's arm around her as she traced lazy circles on his chest. " Josh?"

"Hummm?"

"I've been thinking…"

"Again?" that earned him a light swat on his chest.

"I'm sorry, Luv, go on."

"I want a shore posting, I don't want to go back out."

"Wow, Nikki, are you sure? I guess you would always have the option to go back if you wanted."

"Don't you want me home?" sounding a bit upset.

"Oh, Baby, no, that's not it. I want you to be happy, that's all."

"After what happened… I don't want to leave you and Gale over a job. I've been at sea for over 10 years, that's enough. I don't want to miss any more of you and Gale.

"Are you thinking of leaving the Navy?"

"No, at least not right now."

"Wow, Nikki, you know that I'll love having you home."

"You won't have to carry it all on your own anymore."

"Nikki, you know that's never been an issue."

"I know, but I feel bad."

"Well, don't," leaning over and kissing her forehead.

They settled back in and went quiet just laying together, drifting, thinking, then…

"Josh?"

"Hummm…? He was just about asleep.

"Let's make a baby."

Josh sprang up and rolled over her. " Are you serious?"

"Of course I am."

"Another baby…" then with a cheeky grin, " Let's start now!" as he kissed and nuzzled her neck.

"Josh, we gotta get rid of the pills first," laughing and pulling him close, " You're such a guy."

"Well, I should hope so. Can we at least practice then?"

"Practice makes perfect," pulling him down for a kiss.

In the morning they were both in the bathroom getting ready to leave when Josh spotted the birth control pills on the bathroom shelf. Picking them up he made a great show of tossing them in the bin. Nikki laughed and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly.

" I love you, Holiday."

"I love you more, Princess."

"Not possible," as she pulled him towards the bed.

"Nikki," between kisses, "the ferry, our flight…"

" No worries, we'll make it, we can be quick…"

It was 9:50 and they were running hand in hand down the quay towards the ferry. They had just blasted the last call. Laughing as they were running they just made it onto the boat lugging their bags.

Finding a spot on the rails they watched as the ferry pulled out and their paradise retreated.

"Josh, thank you, this was the most wonderful holiday."

"You're welcome, it was pretty fantastic. Hey if we have a boy maybe we should call him Fraser."

Nikki laughed, " I don't think so. Too much like that Yank TV show."

Chuckling, "Yeah, I forgot about that one."

While they were standing there nuzzling and kissing like teenagers and an elderly woman approached them. " Excuse me, forgive an old lady, but you two look so happy. Are you on your honeymoon?"

Smiling, Nikki replies, " No, just on holiday."

"Oh, well are you married?"

"We are," Josh answered.

"It's so nice to see such a happy couple. Do you have any children?"

Josh nodded, " Yup, a little girl, just turned one."

Nikki dug out her little picture book and found the most recent picture of Gale.

"Oh my! She's lovely. Look at her, her daddy's eyes and curls and mom's lovely dark hair. She's beautiful."

They both smiled proudly.

"My name is Irene, thank you for indulging me."

"No worries, I'm Josh and this beautiful woman is Nikki."

An hour and a half later they were on their way to the airport and home.

Once on the plane, Josh slipped his arm around Nikki and she leaned into him. Kissing the top of her head, he closed his eyes. They were both asleep in minutes.

Three hours later, at 5 pm, they were on the ground in Cairns. After stopping to pick up take away Chinese they pulled into their garage 40 minutes later. They were both so anxious to see their little girl that they left the bags in the car and hurried into the house.

"Mum?" Josh called out.

" Hey, you're home!" Diane said from the top of the stairs and as Nikki reached her she handed over Gale.

" Mum Mum, Mum Mum," she said, patting Nikki's cheeks.

" Got some of that for Daddy, Poppet?" Josh said leaning in and kissing her cheeks then going to his mother and planting a kiss on her cheek too followed by a hug.

"How was your trip?"

" Fantastic!" Josh said.

"Fabulous!" Nikki added. " Did you have dinner? We've got takeaway Chinese."

"No, I was just thinking about what to have. Chinese sounds perfect."

" We left it in the car, I'll go and get it," Josh said chuckling. " We were in too much of a hurry to see Gale."

Diane smiled, " I get it. I'll set the table. Eat inside or out?"

"Inside is good," Nikki answered as she followed Diane into the kitchen to help with the table.

Sitting around the table and enjoying their dinner, they talked about their trip and showed off the pictures that they had taken. They had several of the two of them with the help of bystanders.

" We saw Dingoes on the beach. It was so cool." Nikki told her.

Josh continued, " We took out some glass-bottomed kayaks. That was so much fun. Saw some great fish and turtles. We actually enjoyed that so much we did it a couple of times"

"What else do you get up to?"

"Some hiking and swimming in the rainwater lakes. There is a wrecked ocean liner from the 1930s that we checked out. _The Maheno was_ being towed to Japan when it got washed ashore during a cyclone in 1935."

"That's fascinating," Diane responded.

After dinner and once the kitchen was sorted out, they relaxed on the balcony a bit before it was time to get Gale to bed.

"What time is your flight tomorrow, Mum? Or are you going to stay another day?" Josh asked.

" I'm going home tomorrow but I have an evening flight. I'll need to be at the airport for 5:00."

"Great! We get to spend a little more time together," Nikki said.

.

The next morning Josh woke early to a very quiet house. He went down to the kitchen, made himself a coffee and took it out to the balcony. He had set out to read for a bit while it was quiet but his head had other plans. _( Nikki with shore posting… that is going to be nice but will she be posted here or elsewhere… A baby! Wow, still wrapping my head around that one…. We're gonna need more room, maybe a house? Then there's school, it's time to start my next courses. ) _The thoughts just kept on coming.

It wasn't long before his mum showed up with Gale. " Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Josh asked her. " Good morning Poppet, come see daddy." Diane passed her over.

" Nikki must still be sleeping?" Diane asked.

"She was when I came down. I'll go up and check on her in a bit. She has a 10:00 appointment with Dr Holmes."

"How is that going?"

"She's doing really well. I think this will probably be her last appointment."

"That's great."

"Nikki has decided on a shore posting."

"Really, that's great, yes?"

" It's totally her decision. It will be nice having her home. I miss her when she's away."

"Is it because of what happened?"

"Mostly, I think yes. The job has its risks, God knows that I had my share of close calls. It's very usual for her to have to participate in boardings. What happened is part of that risk. I'll worry if she goes back out. I better check on her so she's not late."

" I'll get a little one fed. Do you want anything special for breakfast?"

"I'll just have oatmeal and berries thanks. Nikki will probably have the same."

He had fixed a coffee for her and one for himself and went up to their bedroom. Nikki is out of bed and in the shower. He pops his head into the bathroom, " Hey, Good Morning, Babe."

"Hey, Josh, anything up?

"No, just checking that you were up s'all."

" K, I'll be down in a few."

"Actually, Mum is feeding Gale so I brought you a coffee. I'll be on the balcony.

"Alright, I'll be just a few."

"No worries."

When Nikki walked out onto the balcony, she went to the rail and looked out to the harbour.

"Josh, look," she said as she picked up the binoculars. _"Hammersley_ is leaving."

Taking the glasses from her, he watched for a moment before handing them back.

"Don't forget your 10:00 with Dr Holmes."

"I haven't."

"Do you think that you're coming up to your last one?"

"Maybe… I think so. I'm feeling much better. I'm not having anxiety any more and there are no more dreams."

"I am so happy to hear that," reaching around her pulling her close and nuzzling her neck.

Nikki was right on time for her appointment and Dr Holmes greeted her at her door.

"Well, how was your holiday?"

"Spectacular! I love Gale with all I have, but I didn't realize how much I've missed spending time with Josh alone. He is such a romantic. He got this beautiful villa, very private. There were white roses waiting for me along with champagne and chocolate strawberries."

" Couples need that on occasion, it's important."

"After this last week, I have to agree." Nikki goes on to tell her about their trip and shows off a couple of pictures.

"Any more nightmares?"

"No, just good dreams about Josh and family. _Hammersley _sometimes but not the boarding."

"That's great to hear."

"Thank you for helping me through all of that."

"You mostly have your husband to thank. He is a wonderful caring and calming force."

"He's my rock."

"Anything else new?"

"Well, while on holiday I made a couple of big decisions."

"Oh?"

" I want to go back to a shore posting. I don't want to be away from my family more than necessary," and then smiling, " I want another baby."

"Well, good for you on all counts. How does Josh feel about it?"

" Shore posting… he says he just wants me to be happy. Baby? Over the moon." Then laughing, " He wants to practice. He says practice makes perfect. Typical guy."

"This should be a much better experience for both of you compared to the island. You shouldn't have all of the anxieties of knowing you won't have anyone in attendance."

"Yeah, for Josh too. He was under a lot of stress knowing that he was going to be delivering our baby. As happy as we were there was always that fear in the background. This is going to be so different. First, it will be planned, I'll have OB in attendance, and this is the big one… an epidural!"

Dr Holmes laughed, "Natural childbirth isn't for everyone."

"Well, I did it once and that's good enough for me." laughed Nikki.

"So… I guess that we're done here. This will be our last session unless you feel that you need more?"

"No, I'm good with that."

"Please feel free to call if you need to come back, and that's for any reason. I'll send my report to your commander and I'm going to recommend the shore posting. Also, I am going to extend your medical leave for 2 more weeks to give the Navy time to get a posting settled for you. Do you think that you will have to relocate?"

"I'm hoping not, we have good friends here. But if we do, that 's the Navy."

" Best of luck, Nikki. Please let me know how the baby goes."

"I will. Thank you, you've really been a help to me."

"My pleasure. Be sure to give your commander a call. Let him know that I will be forwarding my report."

"I will."

Dr Holmes gave Nikki a hug as she left the office.

Nikki left her office, got outside and took a deep breath and smiled. Everything was going to work out just fine. She could feel it.

Arriving at home she found her husband, daughter and mother-in-law in the back garden. Josh and Diane were watching Gale play in her ball pit when Nikki walked up to them.

Jumping up, " Hey Luv," Josh said giving her a quick kiss, " how was your appointment?"

"Good, she's so great, I'm going to miss talking to her."

"So does that mean you're not going back?'

"Nope, she discharged me. She'll be sending Mike her report releasing me to active duty but she is recommending a shore posting. And she is giving me an extra 2 weeks of my medical leave to give the Navy time to find a posting."

"That's great!"

" I'm so happy for you, that you are feeling better and getting a shore posting," Diane said.

"Thanks, Diane."

Just then Gale climbed out of her balls and headed for Nikki. " Mum Mum UP!" she said raising her arms. Nikki laughed and swung her up for a hug and kisses. Then after just a minute, " DOWN!"

"Awfully demanding now aren't you Poppet?" Josh said smiling as Nikki set her down in the grass.

"Nik, can I get you something to drink?" Josh asked her.

"I'm going in to change, so I'll grab something on my way back. Can I bring you guys anything?"

"I'm good," Diane said and Josh responded the same.

"It was really special getting to spend the week with her. I'm going to miss her," lamented Diane.

"When I get my 4 weeks holiday, we'll come down for a visit," Nikki told her.

"When do you think that will be Babe?"

"August, unless it changes because of my new posting. We're going to have to see how it's going to work out. I could end up being transferred."

"Is that going to be a problem? If you get transferred I mean," Diane asked.

"Well, that's the Navy," she and Josh say at the same time. Then, "I go where I'm told and as Kate says, ' learn to like it'." she said with a chuckle.

" When are you due back?" Josh asked.

" Well, the good news is Dr Holmes has extended my medical leave for another 2 weeks. She said she wanted the Navy to have time to find a position for me."

Josh gives her one of his megawatt smiles, "Gee, that's a shame, Babe."

"I knew that you would be broken up about it," Nikki says grinning.

They spent the remainder of the day visiting and enjoying each other's company until it was time for Diane to go to the airport.

"Mum, would you like to get something to eat before you go?" Josh asked.

" No, it's a bit early. I'll catch something at the airport."

Josh brought her bag down to the car while Nikki carried Gale and his mother followed. Twenty minutes later they were arriving at the terminal departures.

" Josh, we'll say our goodbyes here, there's no need to park the car and such."

"Okay, Mum." He got out of the car to grab her suitcase. With hugs all around they said goodbye."

"Thanks again, Mum."

"My pleasure."

Getting back into the car, " Do you want to eat out or go home?" Josh asked.

"Let's eat out, how about the pub?"

"Works for me. How about you, Poppet?"

At hearing her nickname she responded, "DA DA!" causing her parents to laugh.

_**30 April**_

It's Nikki's first day at NAVCOM. Josh gets up and gets the coffee ready, going back upstairs, Nikki is just getting out of bed.

"Morn'n Luv."

"Hey, Babe."

"I'll have breakfast for you when you come down."

"Josh, you don't have to wait on me."

" Don't take away my simple pleasures," said with a grin and then a kiss.

When he left their bedroom, Gale started to wake so he went to her, got her changed, and brought her downstairs with him. Sitting her in her highchair he gave her some fruit and milk while he got Nikki's eggs ready.

Nikki walked into the kitchen already dressed in her whites. " You look so sexy in your whites," said then kissed her.

"I don't get it, but thank you."

" Let's just say it's the lowly sailor with the officer thing."

She laughed then sat at the table and said good morning to Gale.

Josh went over and placed a coffee and her eggs in front of her. " Thanks, honey."

"My pleasure," sitting down next to her and then adding some eggs to Gales tray.

"Do you know what will be happening today?"

"Well, I meet with Mike first thing. I promise to call at lunch and fill you in."

Nikki arrived at NAVCOM at 0745. Mike had been watching for her and called her over when he spotted her walking off the lift. " Nikki!" he waved her over.

Nikki approached him, stopped and saluted. " Commander."

Mike returned her salute, then " at ease Lieutenant. Nikki, this is LT Commander Jules Barry, he's my second in command."

Nikki acknowledged him, " Sir."

"LT Smith is being assigned as his assistant. You will be with me. Let me show you to your office and I'll explain your duties."

(_I get an office?!) _she thinks.

The office was small, not much bigger than a cubicle really but it was hers. It was located adjacent to Mike's.

" This space is yours, Nikki, feel free to bring pictures or whatever."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Okay, the first order of the day, there's no need to 'Sir' me in private."

Nikki smiled and held back the 'Sir'.

Mike showed her where she could find what she needed. " Now, whenever I'm at the action board you'll be with me."

"Okay."

"I will occasionally bring you into meetings. If you are asked your opinion or a direct question, answer honestly even if you think it's something that no one wants to hear."

"Yes...Ss...okay."

Mike took her back out to the central area, " LT Smith, this is LT Nicole Holiday. Would you give her the tour please?"

"Of course, Sir. Right this way, LT."

"Nikki is fine."

Daryl put out his hand, " pleased, call me Daryl."

After being shown around Daryl brought Nikki back to Mike's office.

" Alright LT. Ready to get started?" Mike asked Nikki.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good," he handed her a stack of reports. " These are yesterday's reports, please go through them and highlight the important bits then return them to me."

"Yes, Sir," taking the impressive stack and returning to her office.

It was a little after noon when Nikki went to the cafeteria for a sandwich and took it outside to call Josh.

"Hey, Luv, how's it going?"

"It's going well, at least so far."

"What do they have you doing?"

" I'm Mike's assistant, and even have my own little office. Not much bigger than a closet, but it's mine. Right now I'm going through yesterday's reports and meting out the pertinent stuff."

"Anything interesting?"

"Some, and some quite amusing."

"I bet."

"How's Poppet? I got so used to being with her every day."

"Poppet is awesome as usual. What would you like for dinner?"

"Surprise me. Gotta get back to it. I'll see you a little after 4:00. I love you."

"I love you too."

_**1 June**_

Nikki has been at her new posting for just a month and she's really enjoying it more than she thought that she would being how much she likes the sea. Doing the daily reports is one of her responsibilities. She has attended several meetings with Mike and helps with planning asset positions.

She and Josh have settled into a nice routine with her being home every night by 4:30 with the exception being when something is happening that requires Mike to be there.

It was a little after 10 and she was halfway through the reports when Mike walked into her office. She stood, " Commander."

"Nikki, sit."

"Thank you, Sir."

Mike huffed at the 'Sir'. Sometimes he hated the formality especially among friends but Navy protocol had to be followed.

He takes a deep breath, " Nikki, I hate that I have to do this, but I have to crash sail Bendigo and their Nav is sick with a stomach thing. I don't have anyone else on this short notice. It will be an overnight. We've been tasked with picking up a marine biologist studying some crazy species of crab on Bright Island. There's a cyclone brewing and we need to get her out of there before it hits."

Clearly conflicted, "Well, I guess this being the Navy, I go where I'm told."

" I'm sorry Nikki, really I am. There'll be some extra leave for you when you get back."

"Thank you, Sir."

"And Nikki, I will make it clear, no boardings."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Nikki, ease up on the 'Sirs'."

"Alright s…, ah, when do we leave?"

" In an hour."

"I'll call Josh and ask him to bring my seabag."

" Thanks, Nikki,"

Josh was putting away the groceries when his phone rang with Nikki's special ring, "Hey Luv, what's up?"

"You're not going to believe this, _Bendigo_ has been crashed sailed and me along with them."

"Huh? You're sailing with _Bendigo_? What happened?"

"There's a cyclone brewing and heading towards the islands, Bright Island in particular. A marine biologist is camping there studying some funky crabs. She needs to be picked up before the storm hits."

"And where do you come in?"

"Their Nav has some kind of stomach thing."

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Forgive me but I'm a little excited to be getting out there even if it's just for a quick run."

"Hey, I don't blame you and I know how much you love the boats."

"Mike has ordered no boardings for me."

"That makes me feel better," feeling slightly annoyed but mostly worried.

" If you remember Bright Island, it will be a day there and a day back, so one overnight anyway. Can you bring my seabag?"

"Of course, Babe. So...you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. How about you?"

"Just concerned for you Luv. When do you leave?"

"In about 45 minutes."

"Well, I best get a hustle on then. What do you need?"

" 2 DBNU, 2 sets of underwear and socks, my boots, something to sleep in, bathroom stuff. That should do it. Wait, my cap and please don't forget my tablet."

"Alright, give me 20 minutes and I'll meet you in front of NAVCOM."

"Thanks, Josh, love you."

"No worries, love you too."

Hanging up, Nikki went to find Mike. " I'm all set, Sir. Josh is bringing my seabag in 20 minutes."

Josh packed everything she asked for plus a package of TimTams and " Joshua Bear".

Twenty minutes later he's pulling up in front of NAVCOM. Nikki comes down the stairs and gets into the passenger side. Leaning over she gives him a kiss. " Thank you."

"Anything for you, Babe," picking up her hand and kissing her knuckles.

Josh parked in the officer's car park, got out and grabbed the seabag while Nikki freed Gale from her car seat. They walked down to _Bendigo. _Stopping a short distance from the gangway they turned to each other to say goodbye. Hugging her tight he whispers, "Fairwinds my love," then kisses her.

" I'll see you in a couple of days."

Then a hug and a kiss for Gale and she walks up the gangway, saluting the ensign as she went. The ship's XO, Remy Dogmire, 'Bowzer'; a man of about 40, average height and trim build, sandy blond hair and contrasting brown eyes greeted her as she walked onto the deck.

"You must be our Nav for this trip. Welcome aboard. I'm XO, LT Remy Dogmire, 'Bowzer'."

Nikki smiled at his Navy name. " Pleased," she said, shaking his hand. "Nikki Holiday, 'Nav'."

"I'll show you to your cabin and you can get changed, then I'll meet you on the bridge and introduce you to the rest of the crew and the captain. I take it you don't need a tour."

"No, I'm good, I've spent most of my career on patrol boats."

"Good, Okay, here you are. See you on the bridge."

"Thank you." Nikki entered her cabin and plopped her seabag on her rack and went to unpack. Opening the bag she had a laugh as Joshua Bear just about popped out. Of course, there was a note…*_think of me when you hug Josh Bear, love you.*_

Nikki changed into her DBNUs and went to the bridge where Bowzer greeted her.

"Captain, this is LT Nikki Holiday, our Nav for this trip."

"Welcome aboard LT. and thank you. I understand that you were pulled from shore duty to help us out." greeted LT Commander Lucinda " Lucy" Gonzalves, captain of _Bendigo. _" We need a course to Bright Island that will get us there ASAP, as I'm sure you know, we all want to get back to our shore leave," she said with a wink. " Really though, the storm looks like it's picked up speed and is still on a direct course."

"Very good, Ma'am. _Hammersley _and a lot of calls to Bright Island so I am very familiar with it. I can get you there in 20 hrs, 18 if you really push it."

"Okay, when you're ready give the headings to 'OZ '.

Bowzer introduced her to the helmsman, Jackson Osborne, 'OZ'.

"Pleased."

He continued the introductions of the bridge crew. " This is our Chief Engineer, Charley Williams, 'Poppa Smurf'."

"Nice to meet you, 'Poppa Smurf'?"

"Yeah," he chuckled. " I had a blue dye pack pop in my face."

Nikki chuckled, " okay."

"Communications, Walter 'Radar' O'Reilly"

She acknowledged him.

"Our Buffer, Chief Boatswain Mate, John Little, ' Little John'.

"Nice to meet you."

At that moment 2 Dads appeared on the bridge. " 2 Dads! I didn't expect to see you here!"

" I see you are familiar with 2 Dads," Bowzer says to her.

"We served on_ Hammersley_. So 2 Dads, how did you end up on _Bendigo_? Did Captain Flynn finally have enough of your antics?" Nikki chuckled.

"I got transferred after our last rotation, Ma'am."

"Behaving?"

Answering with his patented cheeky grin, " I try my best, Ma'am."

"Alright, intros are done. We sail in 30." Captain Gonzalves announced.

Nikki went over to the navigator's workstation to plot the course that the captain had asked for. A course that she had plotted many times.

In exactly 30mins " Lucy" ordered their departure horn and _Bendigo_ slid away from the wharf with Bowzer at the controls.

Josh was on the balcony as usual with his glasses trained on _Bendigo. _Nikki had made her way to the aft railing and looked towards home knowing that he would be watching. Waving she blew him a kiss. Little John, having just finished with the closeup crew, happened to be standing nearby and approached her.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?"

"Little John."

" I couldn't help but notice, is that a good luck thing? Kissing Cairns goodbye," said with respect and genuine curiosity.

Nikki laughed, " Nope, our townhouse is straight across the harbour. You can look out over the base and the harbour from our upstairs balcony. My husband will be watching us depart through his binoculars."

"Oh, sorry, Ma'am, I hope I wasn't impertinent."

"You're fine, Sailor."

"What does he do, if I may ask?"

"Well, he left the Navy around 2 years ago and now he takes care of our daughter and is going to school for his teaching certificate."

"He's a busy guy. What did he do in the Navy, was he on ships?"

"He was on _Hammersley_, Electronics Tech, Petty Officer Josh 'ET' Holiday."

"You're married to ET?"

"You sound shocked."

"Sorry, excuse me, Ma'am, it's just that he was well known for, um, his way with the ladies. No one ever expected him to settle down. The consummate bachelor."

"I can assure you that he has, completely. He's a dedicated husband and father."

"Guess it just took the right woman, Ma'am."

"It's been nice chatting with you but I have to get back to the bridge before I'm missed. It's time to give the course order to the helmsman. OZ is it?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Thank you."

" OZ come starboard 20°, steer 220, Revolutions 880."

OZ repeats the order.

" Very good," Nikki responds.

"LT, why not grab a brew," Lucy offered.

"Thank you, Ma'am." She left for her cabin to grab her special cup. She would get her brew and return to her cabin to get a quick message to Josh.

Nikki grabbed her cup and went on to the galley for her brew. Walking in the Chefo was prepping for lunch.

"Ma'am, you must be our Nav for this foray. I'm Peter LaFlamme ' Frenchy'."

"Pleased to meet you, Frenchy, Nikki Holiday. Call me 'Nav', my Navy name from _Hammersley._"

" I see you brought your own cup, shall I fill it for you?"

"Thanks, Frenchy, that would be great. White please."

Looking at her cup, "Ma'am, is that ET?"

Nikki laughed, she couldn't wait to tell Josh about running full force into his notorious reputation. " Yes, that's ET, my husband and our little girl, Gale."

"Beautiful picture, Ma'am," and he handed her her brew.

"Thank you, see you for SCRAN."

"Ma'am."

Back in her cabin, she set her coffee on the desk, picked up her tablet, and opened 'messenger'.

* _Hey Babe, are you around? We're steaming at 880 and hope to reach B.I. mid-morning tomorrow. The storm has picked up in speed and intensity. I really hope that we are able to avoid it or just skirt it. Just not into any rock'n roll.*_

Nikki sat back hoping that Josh got her message… a moment later…

*_Hi! Wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon, I was just getting in from grabbing a few groceries. How is Bendigo?*_

_* LT Comm Gonsalves is a pleasant captain. She's well respected by the crew, always a good sign. It's a good crew. Hey, guess who is ET...2 Dads! *_

* How did that happen?*

* Transferred after his last rotation, maybe Kate had had enough, lol. It appears that your reputation has remained intact… the man who charmed the women and would never settle down with just one. 😉*

* Uhhh, what can I say… you captured my heart. After meeting you there couldn't be anyone else...❤️❤️❤️

*Nice cover!*

*I really hope you avoid that storm, it's shaping up to be a monster.*

* Yeah, me too. I've got about 5 more mins before I need to return to the bridge. Thanks for the Tim Tams, having one now with my brew and for 'Joshua Bear'. I love you and miss you already. Hugs and kisses for Poppet. I'll try to message this evening.*

* Bye Luv, I love you more, miss you more…*

*Not possible...❤️❤️❤️*

_**Bendigo 1800 hrs**_

7 hours into their run to Bright Island, not quite the halfway mark, they get a mayday call and they are the only asset in the area.

"Mayday, Mayday, Mayday, this is sailing vessel _Wind Dancer"_

"This is Australian warship_ Bendigo_, what's the nature of your mayday? Over."

"We lost our autopilot and drifted into a large coral field, ripped a hole in the hull. Taking on water, over."

"Radar," Lucy calls out, "what is the nature of the mayday?"

Radar reports to her.

"Coordinates?"

"Getting them now, Ma'am." Nikki is standing by to take them.

Captain Gonzalves takes the radio, " This is LT Commander Gonzalves, Captain, to whom am I speaking?"

"Paul Stanworth, owner."

"How many persons on board?"

" Three, myself, wife and teenage daughter."

"How bad is the hull breach?"

" We're taking on water. So far the pumps are holding but we're stuck. If we try to move we'll rip the hull wide."

"Sailing Vessel _Wind Dancer, _do you have a life raft?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Nav, are you set with the coordinates?"

" Yes, we can rendezvous in 3 hours, Ma'am."

"Mr Stanworth, hold tight, we're on our way at best speed. Approximately 3 hours, can you hold out?"

"I think so Ma'am as long as the pumps hold steady."

"Good, if necessary, take to the life raft. Do you have an EPRIB?"

"I do."

" If you need the raft, deploy it and bring whatever lights you have. It will be getting dark when we reach you. Over."

"Will do, Ma'am."

"Alright, steady on, call with updates. _ Bendigo_, out."

"Nav, this coral field, how bad is it?"

"There is a narrow passage through it. I've had to navigate it on _Hammersley_.

"Alright, thank you."

"Radar, try to raise Dr Fitzgerald on Bright Island and tell her we have been delayed. Get NAVCOM for me."

"Yes, Ma'am."

No one was happy about the detour and at NAVCOM Mike took it in stride. That was of the nature of their mandate, lending assistance.

After evening SCRAN, Nikki returned to her cabin to message Josh.

*Hi Babe, what's for supper? 😉 As is all things Navy, we picked up a distress call that is going to set us back several hours. I'm probably going to be on the bridge until 2400 at least. I'll probably have to navigate the _Bosworth Passage _again_._*

*_DING*_

*_Hey Luv, Spaghetti. That's the Navy for ya, never a dull moment. Honestly that's one of the things I liked best. *_

_*Me too, when I don't have somewhere else to be… like with you and Gale.*_

_*What happened?*_

_*Sailing vessel lost autopilot while they were sleeping and they ran into a coral field, breached their hull.*_

*_Have they sunk?*_

_*Not yet, their pump is keeping up for now.*_

_*That's lucky for them.*_

_*Indeed. I just wanted to say hello and I love you and miss you. I'm going to try and sleep. It's going to be a long night.*_

_* Okay, Babe, love you, stay safe*_

_*Love you too, bye*_

Nikki closed out 'messenger' and plugged in her tablet. She got out of her uniform and slipped on Josh's tee shirt that he had packed for her, she loved how it smelled of him. Then climbing into her rack, she grabbed Joshua Bear and used him for a pillow. Before climbing in she set her alarm for 2200.

Her alarm sounded, she got up, dressed and grabbed her cup so she could bring a brew with her to the bridge.

"Nav," Lucy addressed her.

"Ma'am."

" They've had to abandon ship. We picked up their EPRIB about 20 minutes ago."

Thirty minutes later, " OZ, all stop!" Lucy ordered.

"All stop, Ma'am."

"Very good, we are very close to the EPIRB signal. Lookouts on the rails. Poppa Smurf, give a blast of the horn," she ordered.

"That should wake them, Ma'am," he said chuckling.

Hearing the horn, the family from _Wind Dancer _lit up all of the torches they had and waved them back and forth.

2 Dads spots them, " There! Green 45 near!" he calls out.

"Poppa, another 2 blasts!"

"Aye, Ma'am."

In the life raft... "They've seen us!"

"Bowzer, prepare to recover by seaboat," Lucy orders.

Bowzer calls the recovery team, " 2 Dads, Frenchy with me to the port RHIB."

Within 5 minutes the RHIB is launched and headed into the coral field. 2 Dads was shining a large light to the front watching for any formations near the surface as they slowly moved forward.

"Bowzer, you should be just about on top of them," Radar called.

"Roger, that. Got um! I see their torches. Using the hailer, "Wind Dancer! This is the Royal Australian Navy, we see your lights and are approaching slowly. Keep them shining."

"Momma Bear, we have them in sight."

"Roger."

Bowzer called out, " Wind Dancer, _Bendigo _approaching."

"Are we glad to see you!" Paul Stanworth called out. " That was a long hour since she went down."

" I bet it was, Sir. Let's get you into the RHIB and back to _Bendigo_"

Once they were all in the RHIB, Bowzer ordered the raft to be towed. Captain Gonzalves was on the deck waiting to greet her refugees with a crew member standing by with blankets.

"Welcome to _Bendigo. _ I'm Lucy Gonzalves, Captain. We have some dry clothes for you, some hot soup and sandwiches and a place for you to rest. I'm sorry about the loss of your boat."

"Thank you, Captain. We're all ok, that's most important." Paul said.

"No worries, it's what we do. Frenchy would you show them to austere and have some jumpsuits brought to them. Then show them to the galley. After they've had something to eat, a quick tour of the ship."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Mr Stanworth, I wish that I could tell you that we were returning directly to Cairns but we were on a mission when we heard your mayday that we now need to complete. Where did you sail from?"

"Port Douglas, Ma'am."

"Okay, make yourselves comfortable. You are free to wander the ship except for restricted areas of course. Feel free to ask for assistance from any crew member."

"Thank you, Captain."

Lucy then returned to the bridge. " Nav, what's our quickest route to Bright Island?"

" The _Bosworth Passage. _ It's tricky but I've done it before. If we go around 10 hours to Bright Island, through the passage 8 ½."

Lucy thought for a moment. " Radar, current position of the cyclone."

"Winds have increased to 193 kmh moving at 48 kmh, moving South East. Due to hit the islands at 0900."

"Damn, it's going to be close, just before the storm. Seas are going to be a problem… Okay, Nav looks like we're going through the passage."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Nikki accessed the charts on her computer and started giving maneuvering orders to OZ on the helm.

"Radar make contact with Dr Fitzgerald, give her an updated ETA of 0730."

"Aye, Ma'am."

Nikki got them through the passage without incident and they then increased their speed toward Bright Island.

The weather had started to deteriorate as they approached the island, winds were gusting and the seas were rough. At 0730 the RHIB was launched and bounced and cut its way through the high surf and wind gusts landing on the beach. Dr Fitzgerald was waiting for them and the crew loaded her equipment into the RHIB.

Back on_ Bendigo_, Lucy greeted her newest passenger and gave instructions for her to be shown to the guest cabin and to help her to get settled.

Nikki had already been plotting their route back to Cairns, around the storm, skirting it, or going through it.

Lucy slid into the Captain's chair, " Nav, calculate how long to go around the storm."

"Already done. 24 hours to go around, 22 maybe, depending on the weather, to skirt it, and longer to go through because of conditions even though that is the most direct route."

"Okay, we go around. Nav…"

Nikki gave her instructions to the helmsman.

"It's been a long night, Nav, get some sleep, and I don't want to see you before 1400."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"Bowzer you have morning watch, I'll be in my cabin."

It was 0845, Nikki undressed, put on her tee-shirt, picked up her tablet and climbed into her rack.

*_Hey Luv, we've picked up Dr Fitzgerald and are finally headed back to Cairns. Seas are a bit rough right now but we are steaming away and around the storm, so no worries. We should be in around 0900 tomorrow. You're probably out with Poppet for your run. Stay away from the " Cat Ladies". Love you, miss having you near me when I sleep, which is now. It's been a really long night. I'll message around 1330. ❤️* _

Josh came in from his run and immediately checked his tablet and read Nikki's message. He smiled,(_ she'll be home tomorrow, then 4 days leave with the weekend. )_

_**Cairns 25 hours later:**_

Josh and Gale were waiting on the wharf while _Bendigo_ slipped into her berth. He watched intently as the close-up crew finished and set out the gangway and then there she was, radiant as always causing a rush of emotion as always. Saluting the ensign she quickly trotted down the gangway and into his arms. After a long kiss accompanied by wolf-whistles from the crew, he pulled away, " Welcome home, Baby, missed you."

"Missed you more."

_._


	24. Chapter 25

_**4 June**_

_**LT Commander Lucy Gonzalves**_ walked into Mike's office for her post-deployment debrief.

"Commander," she said, saluting.

Returning her salute, " Nice run Lucy, have a seat."

"Thank you, Sir."

"I've gone over your report, it seems that everything went well even with the mayday call."

"I'm not sure that we would have been so lucky as to beat that storm were it not for LT Holiday. Where ever did you find her and may I ask why she is being wasted on a shore posting."

"Nikki was my Nav on _Hammersley_ for 5 years. I only saw her miscalculate once in all of that time. She is a perfectionist. Her last outing with _Hammersley _went sideways and she ended up a hostage of some drug runners."

"I heard about that, Sir. They let her go by setting her adrift in their life raft."

"Yes, but they had her for over five hours and one of the crew attempted to…"

"My God, how horrible."

"Needless to say there are some PTSD issues that she's been working through. It was thought that it would be best for her to remain onshore, at least for the present."

"I see, well, all I saw was a very professional officer who worked well with a crew that was unknown to her. I am putting in a commendation for her performance. I'm not sure that LT Markey would have been able to pull off navigating that passage."

"Thank you, Lucy. Shall I tell her?"

"With respect, Sir, I would like to talk to her."

"She's off the next 4 days, she'll be back on Monday."

"I'll see her then unless we're crash sailed."

"I think you're safe. Kingston is up next."

_**8 July Saturday**_

Nikki had been feeling "off" for a little over a week, her period was late. That morning when she woke she decided that it was time to use the test that she had squirrelled away in the bathroom closet. Slipping out of bed while Josh was sleeping soundly she went to use the loo. Following the directions carefully, she sat on the commode lid to wait the 3 minutes for the results. The alarm on her watch beeped, she took a deep breath and looked at the result and smiled. She was pregnant. (_We're having a baby!)_

Placing the test on the closed commode lid, she left the bathroom and slipped back into bed. It was 5:15 am.

At 6:15 Gale began to babble, Josh rolled out of bed and padded into the bathroom. Still half asleep, he reached to raise the lid on the commode when he came up short. (_what the…) _ then he realized what he was looking at and broke into a big grin. He quickly returned to the bedroom and Nikki, who was feigning sleep. Josh crawled back into bed and pulled her to him. Rolling and facing him, she smiled, then he kissed her deeply holding her close. " We're having a baby!" he exclaimed.

"Yup! We're having a baby." She pulled him close for another kiss.

Gale was getting impatient, " stay right here, don't move. I'll be right back!" Josh said as he left to tend to Gale.

"Good morning little Poppet! Big news! You're going to be a big sister!" picking her up from her cot and showering her with kisses.

Once she was changed, he returned to their bed with Gale.

"How are you feeling, Luv?"

"I've been feeling a bit off, and I'm late, so I took the test. I feel a bit nauseous."

Kissing her forehead, " can I get you anything?"

"Mint tea and an English with jam, no butter."

"You've got it. Do you want me to take Gale?"

"No, leave her here."

"Okay, be right back."

He returned 10 minutes later with Nikki's tea and English and a brew for himself. He got her settled and brought the rocker over close to the bed. Gale was happily munching on an English herself.

The tea and muffin were doing the trick and she started to feel better. Josh stood, put his cup on the tray.

"I'll just bring this down and come right back for Poppet".

"I'm glad that it's Saturday, and I can lounge in bed."

Josh bent and placed a kiss on her forehead. He came back a few minutes later and scooped up Gale and with another kiss for both of them went back downstairs. Nikki rolled over feeling so very happy.

All-day Josh couldn't stop smiling. This pregnancy would be so different without the stress of being alone on the island and he was excited to be a dad again.

"When should we tell people?" Josh asked her.

"It's going to be hard but I think that we should wait until the first ultrasound."

"Hey, how about we get a couple of copies of the ultrasound and use them as announcements...maybe in a card?"

"I really like that idea."

"So I guess it's our little/big secret for now."

"I kind of like it that way, just us," Nikki said. "Monday I'll call Dr Brennan's office and make our first appointment."

Josh just continued to smile.

"I'm going to have to tell Mike on Monday when I go back. No more crash sails."

"I'm good with that."

They had a leisurely day, took Gale to the pool and an easy supper of take-away. They gave Gale her bath together and put her down for the night. Returning to the living room, Josh sat at the piano and started picking out a melody.

"Nikki," he called. " Come sit. I've been working on something and today seems to be the perfect day to give it to you."

Smiling, she went over to the piano bench, put her arms around him and kissed him then sat next to him as he started to play and then sing:

" _Dancing in the dark_

_Middle of the night_

_Taking your heart_

_And holding it tight_

_Emotional touch_

_Touching my skin_

_And asking you to do_

_What you've been doing_

_All over again…_

_It's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_I've just gotta let you know_

_What it is that won't let me go_

_It's your love_

_It just does something to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder _

_About the spell I'm under…_

_It's your love._

_Better than I was_

_More than I am_

_And all of this happened_

_By taking your hand_

_And who I am now_

_Is who I wanted to be_

_And that we're together_

_I'm stronger than ever_

_I'm happy and free…_

_It's a beautiful thing_

_Can't keep it all in_

_And if you ask why I've changed_

_All I gotta do is say your sweet name…_

_If you wonder about the spell I'm under…_

_It's your love_

_ *Tim McGraw*_

Josh finishes, turns to Nikki and pulls her to him and kisses her. She had been quietly crying. He's holding her close, " Stupid, pregs hormones," she says, he chuckles and kisses her again.

"Josh Holiday, take me to bed."

"As you wish my princess," scooping her up in his arms and carrying her upstairs. Later as they lay in each other's arms, Josh is tracing small circles on her tummy then he leaned down, kisses her stomach, " Hello baby, it's your Daddy and I can't wait to meet you." Nikki caresses his curls and thinks about how much she loves him.

Monday morning rolls around and Nikki is off to NAVCOM. She salutes Mike when she sees him and heads directly to her office. Once she's settled she goes to seek him out to get that day's work.

Knocking on his office door, then saluting, " Good morning Commander."

"Nikki, come in. Have a seat. So, I hear that your outing with _Bendigo_ went well. LT Commander Gonzalves was quite impressed."

"Sir, wasn't anything that I haven't done a hundred times. It was fun to get back out there for a bit."

"Would you be interested in being a regular sub when needed?"

"Well, I might be, Sir, ahh Mike, but...well… I'm pregnant. Just found out this weekend."

Mike jumped up and rounded his desk going to her and giving her a big bear hug. "Regs be damned! Congratulations to you and Josh!"

"You are the first to know, even before our families, please keep it between us for now. You can tell Kate of course."

"Are you telling the Blakes?"

"Not until after the first prenatal visit, then we are going to tell everyone."

"Top secret, need to know, no problem. How are you feeling?"

" Mostly good. Some nausea in the mornings and I'm really tired all of the time."

"Well, take whatever time you need, breaks as you need them."

"Thank you. So, what have you got for me?"

"Some reports from _Kingston_ and some that came over email from _Hammersley_. Nothing urgent, take your time."

"Okay, I'll just get on them then. Thank you, Sir." She picked up the stack of files and returned to her desk.

It was after 8:00 so she decided to call Dr Brennan to make an appointment.

"Okay, Mrs Holiday, we can see you on Friday. Can you come in at 10:00?"

"Sure, that will be fine."

"Okay, we need you to drink a quart of water right before you come in to prepare for your ultrasound."

"Alright. Anything else?"

"No, just be prepared to spend around 40 - 45 mins with us. I'll email some information for you so that you can set up online access with us. There are some forms we would like to have completed before your visit."

"Okay. I'll see you Friday then."

Then she called Josh, " Hi Luv," he answered.

"Hi, we have an appointment with Dr Brennan on Friday at 10. Sounds like there will be an ultrasound. Will you be coming?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it. That is unless you would rather…"

"Of course not! You're a part of this all the way, mister."

"Good. Shall I ask Emma to watch Gale for us?"

"That would be good."

"Alright, I'll do that today. How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad, actually feeling a bit hungry right now. I'm going to go and get a decaf and croissant in a moment."

"Sounds good."

"I'll call later? Love you, Poppa 2.0 "

"I love you, Princess."

Emma was thrilled to be asked to stay with Gale. Josh just told her that it was a Doctor's appointment but not the particulars. He thought that they might tell her when they got back.

_**14 July Friday**_

They were sitting in the waiting area of Dr Brennan's office when a medical assistant called Nikki's name. 

"Nicole?"

They both stood. " Just Mrs Holiday for now…" the assistant held up a small specimen container. " She'll just be a minute."

Josh smiled and nodded while Nikki followed her in. She returned a moment later, "repeat pregnancy test," she said.

"Oh, guess this is all new, huh? Like first-timers," he chuckled.

At 9:10 they were called into the exam room. " Nicole, I'm Natalie, Dr Brennan's nurse. Can you tell me your full name and date of birth?"

"Nicole Marie Holiday, 10 January 1985." Josh was standing close by and holding her hand.

" Great, scale please, well get your height and measure your belly, then I'll take your blood pressure."

A few minutes later Dr Brennan came in to begin her first prenatal visit. " Nikki, it's so good to see you. You must be Mr Holiday?"

Smiling and extending his hand, " Josh, please."

"Pleased to meet you. So, Nikki, you are most definitely pregnant. So let's see how far along you are and later we'll get an ultrasound which will confirm everything. Did you drink the water? "

"I did."

Following the physical exam, Natalie brought in the ultrasound. She dimmed the lights and applied the gel to Nikki's stomach and they watched in awe as Dr Brennan moved the probe.

"There, that little seed in the middle of the screen," Dr Brennan pointed, " Is your baby and...there! There is the heart beating."

They were speechless. " My God, Josh, our baby!"

He leaned over and kissed her head. "This is amazing. I know we aren't seeing much but could we have some copies? We want to use them as announcements for our family."

"Of course! How many do you need?"

" 4 ?" Nikki replied. " One for each of us and one for each set of parents."

Dr Brennan looked to Natalie… " absolutely."

"Okay Nikki, get dressed and meet me in my office and we'll go over a few things," and she walked out.

"I'll be back in 5 to show you to her office," Natalie told them.

" Come in, have a seat," indicating the chairs in front of her desk. " Natalie will be in shortly with your pictures. So… your baby is about 8 weeks and everything looks good. Your due date is 17 February, a week either way. Now I will see you once a month until 28 weeks, then every 2 weeks until 36 weeks, then weekly. We will give you a handout with everything on it so you don't have to try and remember all of this. Nikki, one cup of caffeinated coffee or beverage a day. No alcohol and no smoking, not that I think that you do. Here's a prescription for prenatal vitamins. And no more ships."

"The Navy will restrict me after 12 weeks anyway, but I am currently in a shore posting so that will not be a problem."

"Good. How's the morning sickness and fatigue?"

"I'm nauseous a lot of the time, I haven't been vomiting. I am fairly tired."

" Dry biscuits, toast, mint tea…" Dr Brennan suggested.

"Yeah, that 's pretty much what I have been doing."

"Now usually at this point, I tell fathers that if they want to be in the delivery they must attend birth classes. Josh, I think that you've already passed that class," she smiles. "Natalie, Mr Holiday, Josh, delivered their first baby in very adverse conditions, on an island with no medical support and in a raging storm."

"Wow! Did you have any experience with birthing? "

"Ahh, no. Puppies once," laughing, " There wasn't any internet instruction either. Had to go on instinct."

Josh and Nikki laughed, " We're not wanting to repeat that again," Nikki said.

Then Josh added, " I am totally a spectator this time!" Dr Brennan laughed.

"Lastly a birthing plan. How and where do you wish your baby to be born?"

Josh and Nikki looked confused and Dr Brennan laughed. "Hospital or home birth? If you prefer a home birth I have a midwife that I work with and she will take over your care. I am always available should the need arise. You don't need to decide right now."

Nikki jumps in, " Ahhh, no home births if I can help it. Did the whole 'natural' thing once and that was quite enough, thank you. I would like an epidural and as soon as it's possible!" as she chuckles.

Josh and Dr Brennan laughed along with her.

"Okay then, I think that covers everything, any questions?" as she stood from behind her desk.

"Thank you, Dr Brennan," Josh said, extending his hand.

"I look forward to taking care of you. Nikki, see you in a month, call with any problems."

"I will, thank you."

"My pleasure."

They were all smiles as they left the office with the next month's appointment and copies of their first sonogram.

"Let's stop and get cards so we can get them in the post straight away," Nikki suggested.

"Can't wait for those phone calls!" he said.

_**18 July**_

Diane went to get the daily post and as she walked back into the house she shuffled through what little there was. Now that most everything was done online there was mostly junk mail. Then she stopped halfway to the door. _ *This looks like a card from Josh and Nikki* _ She opens it and is momentarily stunned then rushes into the house.

"Jimmy!" she yells, " Jimmy! Where are you!"

He had been on the back patio, worried something was wrong he rushed into the house.

"Diane! What is it!"

With tears she hands the card and the photo to her husband. " Josh and Nikki are having a baby!"

James smiles, " That's wonderful! Shall we call them?"

"I don't know if I can stand to wait, but Nikki will still be at work, we should wait until she'll be home. I'm so happy for them."

He pulls her in for a hug, " I am too."

" We'll have to check with them about notifying the girls."

"Definitely their call," he says.

_**The Caetano's, 19 July**_

As with Diane, Sophia went to pick up the post. Flipping through she came across the card envelope. * _hmm, wonder what this is? It isn't anyone's birthday or such * _ as she turned the envelope over and back then walked into the house tapping in against the rest of the mail. Tearing it open she stopped dead in her tracks. There was a card announcing a baby, opening it, the picture from the sonogram fell out. She picked it up then looked at the inside of the card... * Josh and Nikki Holiday announce the future arrival of baby Holiday, on or about 17 February. Save the date ( with a winking face)* and let out a shriek.

"OH MY GOD!" and she ran to call Dom who was at work.

_**October, 5 months**_

Nikki has been feeling much better as her "morning" sickness has subsided. She still gets tired and usually takes a short nap after her day at NAVCOM before having dinner. She has had to start wearing maternity things. Mike had ordered her some uniforms as well.

They started preparing Gale for the new arrival explaining that there was a little baby growing in mummy's tummy. She has her own baby to take care of, baby buggy and all.

Nikki had been feeling the baby for a few weeks but Josh was finally able to feel it for the first time around mid-October just before they went for the 5 month sonogram.

" How have things been going?'' Dr Brennan asks as she walks into the exam room.

" Better now that the morning sickness has eased up. I need a nap after work. Otherwise, good," Nikki answered as she sat on the exam table with Josh standing at her shoulder.

" Are you feeling the baby?"

"Yeah, and Josh felt it for the first time a couple of nights ago."

Dr Brennan finished her exam and pronounced that everything looked to be right on schedule.

"Now, would you two like to find out what you're having or do you want to be surprised? You're scheduled for the 5-month ultrasound."

Nikki looked up at Josh and he leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead. "We would very much like to know," Nikki said for the both of them.

"Okay, great! Natalie will be in with the machine in a moment."

Ten minutes later, the ultrasound was ready to go. Natalie spread a generous amount of gel on Nikki's tummy and turned down the lights. Dr Brennan picked up the probe and began moving it over Nikki's belly while Josh was sitting next to her with his arm around her shoulders and holding her hand.

" There," she pointed to the screen. " There's your baby looking quite healthy. Do you have any boy names picked out?"

Josh's face lit up, " We're having a boy?"

"You're having a boy. Congratulations."

Nikki is looking up at her husband with a great smile and tears in her eyes.

The appointment finished up and Dr Brennan said she would see her in a month.

They reached their car and Josh couldn't hold it in any longer and pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck while they kissed and held each other.

They had asked for 4 copies of the sonogram again. " Shall we stop for some ' It's a Boy' cards on the way home?" Josh asked.

"Absolutely!"

Nikki was so excited that she called Mike and asked for the rest of the day off which he happily granted.

"Mike, We're having a boy!" she exclaimed. "You're the first to know."

"Wow, I'm honoured," he laughed. "Congratulations. You know I have to tell Kate."

"Just as long as you don't tell the parents."

"No worries there. So, seeing that it's Friday, I'll see you Monday then."

"Yes, Sir. You will."

Nikki finished her call just as Josh pulled into Target. Helping her out of the car, she doesn't really need help yet but she lets him, they walk hand in hand into the store.

After cruising the baby section and Nikki picking out their first baby boy outfit, they went to the greeting cards and chose 2 to send to their parents.

"Josh, I think that there is a book store right down the road from here."

"What are you looking for?"

"I read online about books that are available to help explain the baby to toddlers. I would like to see if we can find one."

"That sounds good."

The book store was just where Nikki thought it was, _ The Book Bin._ Josh parked and they went in. As they went into the shop they were greeted by a saleswoman. They told her what they were looking for and she had several books for them to choose from.

"Josh," Nikki called to him as he was looking at one himself. "I think I like this one."

He put down the book he was looking at and sat down next to her on the reading couch that was there. They looked through the book that she had found together... **What's in Your Tummy Mummy? **By Sam Lloyd.

" I like it, it's perfect," Josh told her.

Josh pulled into their garage then asked Nikki if she wanted to tell Emma when they collected Gale.

" Yeah, sure. Why not?" Nikki replied with a great grin.

" Nikki, Josh! How did your appointment go? Fine, I'm sure." Emma greeted them.

"Mum Mum! Daddy!" Gale came running. "Up!" as she raised her hands in the air in front of Josh. Josh grabbed her up and gave her a little toss in the air making her giggle.

"Would you two like some lemonade?"

Josh looked to Nikki… " Love some, thank you," Nikki answered and they followed Emma to the back garden Schatzi following right behind them.

"I'll be back in a jiff with your drinks. Would you like some milk, Gale?" She answered with a nodding head.

Once they were all settled with their drinks, Nikki looked at Emma, "So, the office visit went great. Everything is progressing fine. We had our second ultrasound today… We're having a boy."

"Oh my! That's wonderful! One of each!" she laughed.

Nikki told her about their shopping trip and the new outfit that she bought for the baby. Then she pulled out the picture from the sonogram.

"Look! You can see his foot! This is amazing!" Emma exclaimed.

"It's a shame we weren't able to have the same thing with Gale," Josh laments.

"But, you had the experience of delivering your own baby. That is so special."

"It was, but scary, really scary," Josh told her.

"You would have never known," Nikki added. " He was amazing and so supportive all the while taking care of things."

"You've got a good one there, Nikki. Don't ever let him go."

"Works both ways, Emma," Josh says. " She's amazing."

Walking home, Gale started to fall asleep on Josh's shoulder. " Looks like someone is ready for sleepy time," Nikki says.

Getting home they brought her up to her cot and settled her in.

Josh took Nikki by the hand and led her to their bedroom where he kissed her deeply. "How about a little of this then some sleepy time for us?"

"Definitely, some more of that!"

After a very pleasant make-out session they cuddled and fell asleep.

Nikki had been awake for awhile looking at the baby names book when

Josh woke from his nap spooning Nikki with his hand on her gently rounding tummy. Leaning into her he kissed her shoulders, her sundress giving him access while tenderly caressing her tummy.

" You are so beautiful." Then, " Our baby boy," as he continued to nuzzle her.

"Our baby boy," she repeats. "I've been looking through the baby name book."

"Have you come up with anything?"

"Well, there are a few that I like. Ummm… Lucas James Holiday, or Ethan James. Logan, Nathan, Aiden, Jeffrey, Markus and Nicholas."

"Those all sound pretty good. You want James as his middle name?"

" I like the way it sounds and it honours your father. But the one name I keep coming back to is Joshua James Holiday." Nikki rolled onto her back and Josh leaned over her on his elbow and leaned in for a kiss.

" Well, you didn't need a book for that one. Sounds like a good name to me," he chuckles. "Has a nice ring to it. You sure haven't wasted any time naming the little bub."

"I want to start thinking of him as a little human and not just a baby. We didn't have that luxury with Gale."

"No, we sure didn't...Joshua James, I like it, just as long as he doesn't get called 'junior'."

"What about JJ ?"

" I don't know, when he gets older might sound a little...little kiddish, we'll just have to see how things play out. Maybe just Jay? So, should we include his name in the cards? We can write something like ' meet Joshua James Holiday' along with his sonogram picture."

" I think that is perfect. This is all kinds of fun!" Nikki said with enthusiasm.

Diane and James called first.

"Nikki Luv! You're having a boy! How exciting!" Diane exclaimed.

"Yup, we're having a boy," grinning as she talked to Diane.

" Of course we love his name, two of my favourites," she says with a chuckle. " How are you feeling?"

"Good now that the sickness is over. Just a bit tired. I have to nap when I get home from work."

"Is Josh there?"

"You just missed him. He went off to the store for a few things. Would you like him to call you when he returns?"

"That would be great."

They chatted for a few more minutes when James got on the phone. Not much for talking on the phone he congratulated her on their baby boy and that he felt honoured that they would be using his name. Then he gave the phone back to Diane. They talked for a few more minutes before saying goodbye.

Josh got home twenty minutes later carrying two bags of groceries.

"Hey Babe," he said when he saw her. " What's new?"

"You missed the call from your mum and dad," Nikki told him.

"I'll call them in a bit. Poppet sleeping?"

"No, she's playing."

Josh found her on the floor in the living room playing with her blocks. He sat down with her and built block towers for her to knock down which had her giggling.

The following day Nikki's mum and dad called extremely excited about their news.

"Now I can start buying little boy things!" Sophia said. " I can't wait to tell your brothers. When do you think we might see you again? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Mum. I'm hoping for some time off at Christmas. You know that you are always welcome here."

"Thank you sweetheart, maybe we'll take you up on that."

"You don't need to wait for an invitation, you are always welcome. We all get so caught up in our day to day stuff. Come anytime."

They chatted for a bit longer and then they said their goodbyes.

Finished with her phone call Nikki went in search of Josh. She found him asleep in his lounge chair on the balcony with Gale sleeping on his chest. Nikki smiled and felt completely filled with love for her husband and little girl. Settling in her own lounge chair she joined them in a nap.

_**November 13**_

Nikki's sixth-month appointment earlier in the month pronounced that the pregnancy was going well and on track. She has the week off and is "nesting" and a bit manic.

She woke early, took care of Gale while letting Josh sleep. At 8:00 she decided that he had been sleeping long enough as she wanted to get started on changing the linens. Climbing into bed with him she woke him gently and that's where the "nice" ended and the "crazies" began.

"Were you planning on getting up anytime soon?"

"I'm sorry, didn't realize that I had slept so late."

"Well, I thought I would let you sleep a bit but I want to get started on the linens."

"Huh?"

"You know, change the beds? Freshen the towels?..."

"Nah, you don't have to do that. I change the bed on Thursdays when I do the laundry."

"What, so everything has to be done according to a schedule or you don't do it?"

"What? No, I just have a routine that's all."

" Well can you get your ass out of bed and break your precious routine? The bathrooms need to be done."

"Nik, I did the bathrooms 2 days ago. There are only 2 of us."

"So that's an excuse for a dirty bath?"

"Nikki, what's going on?"

"What's going on? I have all of this work to get done and you're still in bed."

He swings his legs over the side of the bed rubbing his face with his hands. Now he's getting miffed and he heads to the bathroom. " Look, I'll do the bathrooms, okay?"

"And the lawn, it needs mowing, it's starting to look like a cattle ranch."

" Alright Nikki, I'm going for a run. I'll take care of everything when I get back," he calls from the bathroom.

" Sure, that's just fantastic. Go for a run…" she's steaming.

Coming out he grabs a pair of board shorts, a tee-shirt and socks. " Nikki, I'm going before I say something I'll regret. I'll be back."

"Yeah, great! Don't let the door slam you in the ass on the way out!"

Josh puts on his tennies and just stands for a moment and decides he needs more than a run and grabs his car keys. He pulls out of the garage and heads for Palm Cove. *_What the hell…* _he says to himself. * _What's got into her...I've become her whipping post."_

After about fifteen minutes into the drive he needs to talk to somebody and he calls Chris knowing that _Hammersley_ is in port for the week.

" Hey, Hi Josh, what's up?"

" Hey mate, gotta minute?"

"Sure, what can I do you for?"

"Nikki's what's up. I didn't even have my eyes open and she lit into me and jumped down my throat going on about how I needed to get up and clean the bathrooms and cut the grass. Jeez Chris, I'm going to school, I think I do a good job keeping the house and all the while I'm looking after Gale. That's my job as a Dad and it's no biggie but what the hell?"

"Do you want to come over? Where are you now?"

"On my way to Palm Cove. I need a bit of a breather. Gonna run on the beach."

"Good Mate. Listen, it's the pregnancy hormones and such. She's getting bigger and feeling less attractive. All normal, Mate trust me. It will pass. She'll be all apologies when you get home."

"She didn't act like this the last time."

"You were stranded on an island, Mate. Lot's of other stuff to worry about."

"Yeah, I guess."

"No worries Mate, she'll be all apologies when you get home. It'll pass."

"Thanks for the talk, Chris. It's just we never fight."

"No worries."

Ten minutes later he pulled into the car park at their favourite beach. Grabbing the towel he keeps in his car he headed for the beach. *_Crickey,* _he mumbles, *_ Last time we were here we were walking the beach holding hands and making out under the trees._* Shaking his head, he tossed his towel down in the shade of a palm tree and removed his shirt which joined the towel and took off down the beach for a run.

Eight kilometres later he was mellowed out and hoping that things would be calmer when he got home. Then he kicked off his shoes and socks and dove into the surf to do some laps. After 25, he walked out of the water. Unbeknown to him, he had been the subject of interest of two young blonds lounging on their blanket not too far from his shoes.

"Hey handsome, wanna share a beer with us?" one of them called out.

"A bit early isn't it?" he replied. Then shaking his head he flashed his ring finger. "Sorry ladies, already taken," he picked up his shoes and socks and started on his way.

" Hey, come on, a good looking guy like you… don't you want to have some fun?"

Josh had already had a day and he was becoming pissed off, he kept on walking without acknowledging them. *_Bugger off,* _he said under his breath.

After showering off under the outdoor shower, he sat on a nearby bench to dry off before getting back into his car. He sat there thinking about Nikki and what Chris had said. *_I'll get her some flowers and ice cream,* _Then chuckling to himself, *_ we can eat ice cream and then I'll cut the grass.*_

There was a nice florist in Palm Cove so he went to see what he could get. He left the florist with a large bouquet of frangipani and pink roses. He set off for home. Back in Cairns he stopped at a small grocery and got her favourite ice cream and some for himself. Ten minutes later he was pulling into the garage.

Gale was napping and Nikki was sitting at the top of the foyer stairs hoping that he would be home. She was feeling terrible about the way that she treated Josh…* _I was horrible, Josh doesn't deserve that. He's so good. Why the hell did I act that way, say those things…*_

She heard the garage door open and waited anxiously for him to come into the house.

Josh walked into the foyer from the garage and went to the stairs, looked up and saw Nikki sitting there. Nikki saw the flowers and started to cry. Josh rushed up the stairs, put down the flowers and pulled her to him.

"Hey, Hey, shhh, it's okay," he said gently.

" No, it's not. You didn't deserve that. I was awful to you. You are so good, you treat me so well and I treated you like crap and for no reason. You couldn't be a more perfect husband," she said through tears.

" Shhh, Baby, it's over, Okay? I love you."

Breath hitching, " I love you so much."

Josh laughed, " I love you more."

Smiling now, " Not possible."

Still holding her close he kissed her and then gave her the flowers.

"Josh, they're so beautiful, I don't deserve them."

" Yeah, you do. You're the mother of our children. You have the burden of doing all the work. You deserve even more."

This made her cry again, " Stupid hormones." she said.

Josh laughed and thought about what Chris had said. " I bought us some ice cream. Where's Gale?"

"Napping."

"Let's go out to the balcony and pig out then I'll cut the grass."

"No, no cutting the grass today. Let's just eat ice cream and relax until Gale wakes up."

"That's a good plan."


	25. Chapter 25 Happiness and Heartache

**December **arrived and the weather started to move into summer. Nikki was making a name for herself at NAVCOM with the aiding of difficult navigations, guiding several merchant ships through coral fields when they happened to stray into one.

Josh's school year is finishing. He will be graduating in January and ready to do his apprentice teaching over the next academic year. His advisor is setting up several interviews for him in the greater Cairns area prompting discussions with Nikki about the need for childcare.

Christmas was 2 - weeks away and they were making plans to visit their families. It was a challenge with them being so far away and with one being in Perth and the other in Melbourne. Nikki managed to get 2 weeks leave starting on 22 December.

Arriving home from NAVCOM she finds Josh in the kitchen putting together one of his meat pies. " Hey, Luv," she greets him as she goes to him for a kiss and a hug hello.

"How's the Navy?"

" All good. Mike gave me 2 - weeks leave over the holiday. Starts on the 22nd."

"What do you want to do," he says going back to his pie.

"Well, maybe we could stay home through Christmas and have a nice quiet day with Gale then head south on the 26th or 27th. I have to be back by January 6th. Let me get the calendar." Nikki got their calendar and opened it to December / January on the bench near Josh.

"How about we plan on heading down on the 27th, spend 3 days with one set of parents then travel to the other for 3 days and then come home on January 3rd. We'll still have a few days together before you have to return to duty." Josh suggested after he looked over the calendar.

"That sounds good to me. What's Gale up to?"

" When I checked on her she was looking at her books with her bear. Are you sure that you will feel up to this trip?" Josh asked her.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. The hardest part will be getting comfortable and staying comfortable on the plane."

Christmas eve was spent with the Blakes, Mike and Kate. Sally had a light dinner prepared and they exchanged gifts with the little ones.

Christmas day arrived with the temperatures in the 80's and very sunny skies. Gale woke up at her usual time too little to get the Santa excitement. After enjoying a leisurely breakfast of strawberry waffles made with strawberries that they had picked at the farm, they brought her to the tree to open her gifts from Santa with Josh taking pictures and Nikki helping her.

The rest of the day they spent lounging around and playing with Gale. Later they had Emma over for dinner, her family was out of town for the holiday.

_**27 December **_

Josh had booked their plane tickets and they were set to head to Melbourne. Their flight was at 10 am getting them to Melbourne around 1:30. They picked up the hire car and arrived at Josh's parents a little before 2. Hearing their car pull into the driveway, Diane rushed outside to greet them.

"Oh my gosh! Look at you all! Nikki, you look wonderful! And how much you have grown, little princess! And you, Josh… well you look as handsome as ever, of course, I'm biased," she said teasingly.

"It's so great to see you all!" James said enthusiastically.

"It's great to be here, Dad."

" Come on, let's go inside. Did you have lunch? Are you hungry?"

"I could use a sandwich, Mum. They don't feed you on the plane anymore."

"Nikki?"

"Vegemite on toast? I'll help."

"No, you won't. Go on outside, I'll be out in a jiffy. Can I get something for Gale?

"Peanut butter and jam would be fine," Josh adds. "We have her sippy cup in her nappy bag, I'll get it. Nikki, please go sit, Luv."

Nikki followed Jim outside and got comfortable in the shade.

"So, Nikki, how's the Navy?"

"You know, I miss the ships but I've been doing a lot of navigating assistance from NAVCOM and I am loving it. When I'm not doing that, I read Mike's reports for him highlighting the important bits. That can be interesting and sometimes comical."

"Josh must be happy having you home. Gale too."

"I'm happy being home with them. It's so nice being with my family."

Just then Diane arrives with their sandwiches and Josh with their drinks, beer for Jim and himself, lemonade for Nikki and Diane, milk of course for Gale."

"Josh was telling me that he will be interviewing for an apprentice position after the holidays. What are you going to do about daycare? I wish that we lived closer."

"We do too, that would be so perfect if that is what you would want to do. Might be a bit much every day."

"Nonsense. Anyway, what will you do?"

"We've been going back and forth over nanny vs daycare."

"Not sure that I am ready for her to go to daycare yet," Josh adds.

"And with little Joshua, I really don't want our newborn in daycare. I do get 14 weeks of paid maternity leave. I can take unpaid leave for up to a year, so we have some time to decide" Nikki says. " Especially if Josh is teaching."

"Apprentice teaching, will you be paid, Josh?" his dad wondered.

"Not a full salary, but yes, I'll get something."

" What about a bigger place?" James asks.

" Yeah, we've been talking about that too... Bigger townhouse or a house."

"No rush there either. We're going to have the bub's sleeping in our room for the time being. It will be easier with nighttime feedings." replies Nikki.

They continue to chat and enjoy the afternoon with family.

"We thought that we could exchange gifts tomorrow with your sisters. I'm going to have them over for dinner."

"That sounds good," Josh tells her. Then, "I think I'll take Gale in the pool, care to join me?"

"That sounds fun. Jim are you in?" Diane asks him.

"Yup, you bet."

"Nikki? Are you able to join us?"

"I am, I brought my maternity bather with me. The pool will feel nice. We have a special swim trainer float for Gale. She loves it."

They all met down at the pool and Josh got Gale into her swim float.

"Wherever did you find that?" Diane asks with amazement. " I've never seen anything like it. I bet your sister would like one, Josh."

"I found it online when I was looking for something for her to use in the pool." Josh answers.

Josh brings Gale out into the water with Nikki and Gale splashes back and forth between them moving herself through the water.

"I love it! Jim look at that! She's swimming!" Diane exclaimed.

That evening, after a fine dinner of roast pork and roasted potatoes, Josh and Nikki took a walk to the marina with Gale in her backpack holding hands as they walked along. They watched the pink and gold sunset as they snuggled on a bench and Gail played in the grass in front of them.

Once back to the house, Josh slipped out of the back carrier to see a very tired little poppet.

" She's had one busy day," Diane remarked.

"That she has."

At that Josh carried her upstairs to the room that was set up for her. " We'll get her settled, we won't be long," Nikki said following him.

Ten minutes later they returned. "Are you ready for some dessert?" Diane asked them.

"That would be perfect, Mum."

It was around 10:00 when Josh and Nikki settled into bed with Nikki lying on her side and Josh spooned up against her gently kissing her neck and shoulders while caressing her tummy and whispering sweet things to their baby boy.

"I love you, Josh" as she held his hand over her stomach and felt their baby move.

"Love you too, Babe." Turning her for a proper kiss.

_**The next day…**_

Diane and Josh's sisters had planned a surprise baby shower for them but the challenge was getting them out of the house for several hours while they got everything organized. Josh's sister Amelia came up with a plan.

"That sounds perfect," Diane says.

Amelia called Josh and Nikki that morning and asked if they would like to go over to their house. She wanted to show off the new kitchen and then after that, they could take the kids to the zoo to see the new red panda exhibit and one of the koalas has a new joey.

"Let me get Nikki and ask her," and he calls out to her.

"I'm in the back, Luv," she calls back.

"Hold a sec Sis, I'm going to check with Nikki."

"No worries,"

"Nik, Amelia has invited us to see her new kitchen and then take the kids to the zoo. What do you think?"

"Sounds like fun, what time does she want us?"

"We're in, what time Sis?... Twelve sounds good. See you then."

"Mum, Amelia has invited us over to see the new kitchen and then we're going to take the little ones to the zoo. Did you want to come?"

" That sounds lovely, but no. I'm going to stay and get dinner organized. You guys have fun."

"What time is dinner?"

"Be back for 4:00 if you could. Your sister knows as well."

Josh got his sister's address from Diane and plugged it into the car's GPS. They arrived just at noon. The kitchen was fabulous. Nikki loved the granite benchtops and new cabinets. After a short visit and a light lunch, they headed to the zoo in two cars.

"Josh, do you need a stroller for Gale?"

"Nah, we have her backpack carrier. She loves it. She can see all around and she gets to pound me on the head," he said with a chuckle.

They had a great time at the zoo. The red pandas were adorable. Gale saw the koala with her joey and called out, " My Bear has a baby!" giving everyone in earshot a laugh.

"She is talking so well," Amelia remarked.

" She surprises us every day, it's so fun!" Nikki says.

After some ice cream, they were visiting the last few exhibits, Gale fell asleep on Josh's shoulder.

" She is so adorable," Amelia remarks.

Chuckling, " We think so," Josh replies, taking Nikki's hand as they walk back to the cars. Between the two of them, they manage to get her into her car seat without her waking.

"Josh, just follow us back to Mum and Dad's."

"Okay, Sis."

While Josh and Nikki were occupied at the zoo, Diane and Josh's sister Stacy

set up the back garden for the surprise baby shower. There was a lovely cake with ' _Coming to a Cot Soon! Baby Joshua!' _inscribed on it. Balloons in blue, green, and yellow were spread about the garden. They decorated two chairs. For Nikki, they had brought out a rocker for her, and Josh had one of the larger lawn chairs. Stacy had brought a tiny lawn chair over for Gale. Josh's two aunts had arrived and everything was all set.

Amelia called her Mum from the car when they were on their way home.

Josh and Nikki had been expecting visits from the rest of the family so when there were extra cars outside the house, they weren't really surprised.

"Looks like Stacy and John are here and my aunts," Josh remarked.

He got Gale from her car seat and carried her into the house. " Let's just lay her on a blanket in the living room, it'll be easier to check on her," Nikki suggests.

"Sounds good." Nikki spread a cozy from the lounge on the floor and Josh laid Gale down then covered her lightly.

Nikki needed the loo, Josh said he could use it too.

"Alright you two, meet you out back," Amelia said as she walked to the back doors.

Finished, they met up in the hallway, then heading out back with Josh's hand on Nikki's back, they were met with a loud shout.

"_SURPRISE!"_

Nikki's hands flew to her face, "_OH MY GOD! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!"_

Josh put his arm around her, speechless. Then he laughed. " Wow!"

"Come, sit!" Diane led them to their chairs. "We didn't get to do this for you for Gale so we thought that we would do it for baby Joshua."

"I don't know what to say! Thank you!" Nikki said with tears and she hugged Diane. Josh hugged his Mum too and thanked her.

"Okay! The fun part! The gifts!" Diane announced. "Then we have cake and coffee or whatever."

While they were opening gifts Gale woke up and just as Josh was going to check on her she came toddling out of the living room.

"Hey Poppet!" grabbing her up into a hug as she reached for him. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yes! Drink please?"

"Sure, let's get changed first."

" Where's Mum Mum?"

"She's outback with Nana and your aunties. Let's get you changed then we'll go see her."

Before returning to the party Josh got Gale some milk then carrying her, he returned to the patio. She was surprised to see all of the guests and a little shy, nuzzling into his neck.

"There's Mum Mum. She's sitting right over here."

At that moment she notices all of the balloons and decorations. "A party!" she yells out causing the group to laugh.

"Yes, Poppet, it's a party for baby Joshua."

"Joshua is in Mum Mum's tummy!"

"Yes, he is. These are presents for when he's born."

Seeing Nikki, she reached over to her, so Josh set her mother's lap where she immediately placed her little hands on Nikki's tummy.

"I feeled baby Joshua!"

Nikki along with everyone else laughed. " Yes, you sure do. I think he may be running in there."

"He can't run! He's too little!" causing a lot more laughter.

"She is so precious!" Josh's Aunt Mary said.

They got some wonderful gifts. Many outfits and other baby needs. Amelia and Stacy went in on a double jogging stroller knowing that they like to run. It would be delivered to them after they returned home. The same with the beautiful wooden cradle that Diane and James got for them.

The shower broke up around 4:00 and Nikki was overdue for a nap.

"Josh, would you like to have a lay down with Nikki? We'll keep little one occupied, then we can have some dinner. Amelia and Stacy will be back later, around six to join us."

"Sounds good, thanks Mum," Josh followed Nikki upstairs. They lay snuggling, talking and making out then they both fell asleep.

James BBQ some chicken and steaks. Diane made a salad, Amelia brought potato salad and Stacy brought some corn. There was plenty of cake leftover for dessert.

After dinner, they all gathered in the living room to exchange their Christmas gifts. Stacy and Amelia said goodnight around 8 and then Josh and Nikki put Gale to bed. Once she was settled and they returned to the living room James put on a movie.

Nikki was sitting on the lounge and Josh sat next to her on the floor as Nikki ran her fingers through his curls. One of his favourite things.

The movie was about halfway through when Diane got Josh's attention with a nod to look at Nikki. Glancing over his shoulder he could see that she was trying and losing the battle of staying awake.

"Hey Luv, let's call it a night, ay?"

"Mmmm, Okay."

"Mum, Dad, thank you for today. We'll see ya in the morning," as he helped Nikki up from the lounge.

"Goodnight Luv, sleep well Nikki," Diane said.

Upstairs in their room, Josh helped her out of her clothes. She was exhausted and could barely hold herself up. After going to the loo she slipped into bed with Josh following close after. Nikki snuggled up to him and fell right to sleep. Josh chuckled and kissed her softly. Then with his hand on her tummy, he followed her into sleep.

In the morning after a breakfast of waffles and fruit, James took them out for a cruise on his beloved boat. The weather was pleasant with a slight sea breeze as they cruised the harbour. He took them by _HMAS Cerberus,_ the Navy's training facility. Then they returned and he cruised up river and anchored for some lunch. Gale was enjoying watching the sea birds and even a surprise dolphin in the Yarra River.

When they got back to the house, Nikki excused herself to go and lay down.

"Josh, would you like me to take Gale for a walk? Maybe she'll fall asleep too."

" Thanks, Mum, I think I'll take advantage and do some laps in the pool." Kissing Gale on the head, " be good for Nana, Poppet."

Entering the bedroom, he smiled seeing Nikki sleeping. He put a light blanket over her, and quietly changed into his swimmer and went off to the pool.

Returning from the pool he went to change, Nikki rolled over and looked at him when he came into the room holding her hand out to him pulling him down on the bed.

He kissed her quickly then, " Nik, I'm wet, let me get out of my wet shorts."

Josh dropped his wet bather, grabbed a pair of boxers, and joined Nikki on the bed. She pulled him close for a kiss which led to another and another. During their make-out session, they heard Diane and James return with Gale.

Josh smiled, " I guess that's our signal that it's time to get up."

Laughing, Nikki kissed him one more time. " I guess it is. I just can't get enough of you, Josh Holiday."

"Can't get enough of you either, I love you Nikki Holiday."

She kissed him again.

Josh got dressed and they made their way downstairs to find Diane, Jim and a sleeping Gale on the patio. Josh got them all drinks and they chatted enjoying the outdoors and the sight wind that was helping to keep it cool.

They went out to dinner at an outdoor restaurant near the harbour. Gale was thrilled with more sea birds. The next morning they would be heading to Perth and a visit with the Caetano's.

_**30 January**_

Thanking Diane and James for a wonderful visit and the surprise party, they headed to the airport for their 10:30 flight to Perth toting an extra suitcase with all of the new things for the baby.

Landing in Perth at 2:30 they retrieved their hire car. Josh put the address into the GPS and they set off pulling into their driveway at 3:30.

"Nikki! Josh!" Sophia exclaimed as she ran from the house to the car. " Little princess you are getting so big! Will you give your Nonna a hug?"

Gale was smiling as she transferred into Sophia's arms. " Does Pop Pop get a hug too?"

" Yup!" and she transferred to Dom.

" Hi, Mum, remember me?" Nikki laughed then hugged her Mum and Dad. Dom reached out and shook Josh's hand.

"It's good to see you, Son."

"And you too, Dom. We're really happy that we could come."

"Nikki! My goodness, look at you!"

"Yeah, getting kind of big…"

"You look beautiful," her Dad says.

"You are beautiful," Josh adds, " besides you're cooking our healthy baby boy," said with a grin.

"Let's take this inside," Dom says to the group.

"Would you three like something to eat? Drink?"

"We grabbed a quick lunch on the way but I could go for a cold drink. Nikki?"

"That would be good."

"Can Gale have a biscuit?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah, okay, but just one," Nikki replied.

"Nikki, Josh, go sit. Dad and I will take care of the drinks."

They went out to the patio with Gale and sat in the lounges. A few minutes later Sophia and Dom followed with their drinks. Beers for Josh and Dom, Lemonade for Nikki and Sophia. Gale got her biscuit and sippy cup of milk.

"Tank you, Nonna"

"Your welcome peaches. My goodness! So polite!"

Nikki smiled, " we're trying."

"Well, it's working."

They had so much to talk about and were having a pleasant chat. They exchanged their Christmas gifts.

Sophia made Nikki's favourite lasagna for dinner and tiramisu for dessert. They all sat around the table chatting while Gale played on the floor nearby with her new Fisher-Price Farm that was gifted from Pop-Pop and Nonna.

Sophia rose to start clearing the table and Nikki got up to help.

"Nikki, just sit," her mum said. " We've got this." Dom had already carried some of the dishes to the kitchen.

"Mum, I'm pregnant not an invalid."

"I know, but…"

Just as Sophia was about to finish her admonition Nikki doubled over and cried out while grabbing her stomach. Josh practically jumped across the table and was with her in seconds. Wrapping his arms around her he helped her to a chair.

"Luv, Baby, what is it?"

"Hurts...too early…"

"I'm calling 000!" Sophia said, grabbing her phone.

Josh and Dom carried her to the living room lounge and put her feet up. The spasm or whatever seemed to ease up when another one hit. Josh was beside himself but trying to keep it together for Nikki and Gale.

Gale caught on that there was something wrong with her mummy and started crying. Sophia scooped her up and held her close, talking to her soothingly, "Mum Mum is feeling a little sick and needs to see the doctor. The ambulance is going to come to help her. It will be okay." Then Sophia brought her in to see Nikki.

"The ambulance is on the way."

"Hey Poppet, come give Mum Mum a hug," Nikki said weakly. "It'll be okay. Just going to be checked by the doctor. Okay? Daddy and I are going to get a special ride."

Gale snuffled and wiped at her eyes, " I come too?"

"Not this time Poppet," Josh answered. " You're going to stay here with Nonna and Pop Pop."

Nikki was trying hard to hold it together but failing, " Josh, what if there's something wrong with the baby?"

"One thing at a time Luv, let's get you looked at."

Nodding, " yeah, okay. Don't leave me…"

"Not going anywhere."

The ambulance and paramedics arrived. They took her vital signs, her blood pressure was a little high. Then they hustled her and Josh to the ambulance.

Once they were in the E.R. an OB doctor was called in. As Nikki was getting undressed she noticed that there was some bleeding which only increased her anxiety. Fortunately, there hadn't been any more pain.

The doctor ordered an ultrasound and a fetal monitor, while he was on his way into the hospital.

"Josh, I'm so scared."

Moving closer and wrapping her in his arms, " I know Baby." The nurse had been placing the foetal monitor on Nikki's belly. Then there was the comforting sound of baby Joshua's heartbeat on the monitor, nice and steady helping to reassure them. A technician arrived to do the ultrasound.

A pleasant man in his fifties walked into her cubicle and introduced himself. " Mr and Mrs Holiday, I'm Dr Wilson the OB doc on call. Tell me what happened."

Nikki explained the stabbing pain and bleeding. Then he pulled out the ultrasound report and picture.

" Your due date is in February?"

"Yes, February 17."

"Well, everything seems to be right on the mark. Mrs Holiday, you've had a previous pregnancy and birth?"

"Yes."

"And how was that?"

"No problems which was good as we were stranded on an uncharted island. Josh delivered her."

"Really? Well...wait, I remember now, you're the couple that was rescued after being missing for a year."

Josh smiled, " that's us."

"Amazing, well, Mr Holiday, Mrs Holiday, may I call you Nicole?"

"Nikki is fine please."

"Alright, Nikki, your BP is slightly elevated. Avoid salt and drink plenty of water. I believe the pain you were feeling was intense Braxton Hicks contractions. Very normal, especially in the late stages of pregnancy. It is also not unusual to spot at any time however you had a little more than I like to see but that seems to have subsided as well. Your blood work shows that you are also slightly anemic. From speaking with your husband I hear that you have been experiencing extreme fatigue. So, what does all of this mean for you? You are returning to Cairns when?"

" In two days, January 2nd," Josh replies.

"Okay, for the remainder of your visit here you need to be on restricted activity. You don't need to stay in bed but move about as little as possible and keep your feet elevated. Let hubby wait on you," he said with a wink.

Nikki smiled, " he already does," and she looked to Josh with love.

"Call your OB tomorrow and make an appointment for as soon as possible when you get back. I'll be sure to have your ER visit's notes sent. Stay on restricted activity until you see your own doctor. Now, any more incidents while you are here come back straight away. Oh and no intercourse...sorry."

" Nikki and the baby are all that is important," Josh says.

" Of course, any questions?"

"Baby's okay?" Nikki asked with a hitch to her voice.

"Your baby's fine. We just want to keep you both fine. Take care now."

"Thanks, Doctor Wilson," Josh said.

"My pleasure, very nice meeting you both." He walked out of the exam room.

"Mrs Holiday, I'll help you dress," the nurse said.

"Oh, Josh can help."

"We need Mr Holiday to take care of some paperwork so that we can get you on your way."

Josh nodded.

"If you would, Mr Holiday left out of the door. The registration desk is just down the hall on the right. We'll meet you in the lobby."

Josh gave Nikki a kiss and a squeeze, " I'll call us an Uber. See you in a minute."

"Okay, Luv,"

Josh found his way to the desk and took care of the needed paperwork and then called for a ride. While waiting for Nikki he called Sophia and Dom.

"Hello? Josh?!" Dom answered anxiously.

"Hey Dom, we're getting ready to leave hospital."

"How is she? Is the baby alright?"

" Nikki's okay, the doctor thinks it was intense Braxton Hicks contractions but she has been put on restricted activity. I think work will be done for her for a while."

"Does she need to stay in bed?"

"No, she just needs to stay off her feet as much as possible."

"Sophia is settling Gale, I'll go get her."

"Wait, Dom. I have to go, the nurse is bringing Nikki out. Can you fill her in? We'll be home shortly."

"Sure. I'll let her know."

As he finished his call, he turned towards the lobby and could see the nurse approaching with Nikki in a wheelchair. (_She's going to hate this)_

" Hey Babe, the car should be here in a jiff and I've spoken to your Dad," leaning down and kissing her as she reached for his hand.

"I was so scared. What if something happened to baby Joshua?' she sighed with tears threatening.

"You've named your baby?" her nurse asked. " How sweet that you refer to him by name. I've not heard of anyone doing that until the bub's born."

Nikki and Josh both smiled. The car arrived and Josh helped Nikki into the back seat, went around and let himself in then gave the address to the driver.

"Josh, would you mind if we stop for some ice cream?"

Laughing, " Nope, sounds good to me. Do you know what your parents like?"

"I'm sure anything chocolate for my mum and dad likes vanilla stuff."

Josh asked the driver to stop at a convenience grocery for the ice cream.

Gale was already asleep when they got home and Josh went up to kiss her goodnight insisting that Nikki remain downstairs and on the lounge.

"Nikki, we were so worried. Thank God everything's alright."

"I know Mum, we were worried too. But the doctor said everything was okay but we need to take precautions."

Josh arrived in the living room with ice cream and spoons and they all dug in.

"Ice cream… the perfect comfort food," Nikki said.

"I'm going to tell your brothers that they have to spread out their visits. I don't want you to overdo." Sophia tells her.

"That's probably not necessary, Mum."

"Nik," Josh jumped in, " Please, I will feel better if you just take it easy. I know it's hard for you but you really need to rest now."

"Alright, I'll be good."

They finished their ice cream and chatted.

"So, the doctor said no work?" Sophia asked.

"Well, he said it was up to Dr Brennan, but I assume so."

Dom chuckled, " Josh, you are going to have your hands full."

"Right you are."

Josh excused himself to call his parents to fill them in on what happened.

_**New Years Eve**_

Sophia arranged that her brothers would visit one at a time and being Sophia, she made a schedule. Rich was in Brisbane so that left the three others.

Danny and Gail would be coming for lunch, Scott and Melissa at 3:00, then Nathan would be there to share dinner with them.

Nikki had to chuckle when her mum told her the schedule. Josh made sure that she laid down and rested between visits. While Sophia and Dom helped with keeping Gale occupied, not that that was a hardship.

They really enjoyed seeing her brothers and they each bought a gift for Gale and the baby.

Nikki laughed, "Good that we have that extra suitcase!"

They had a dinner of take-away Chinese, their traditional New Year's eve fare. Nathan left shortly after dinner to celebrate with his friends.

Josh got Gale off to bed then joined everyone in the living room Nikki laid down across the lounge and rested her head on Josh's lap. His arm was draped across her and she grabbed his hand. They sat that way just chatting about this and that. Eventually, the conversation moved to houses.

"You are going to be cramped in your townhouse. Are you thinking of moving?" Dom asked.

"We've talked about it," Josh replied.

Then Nikki added, " We decided to wait until after he's born. There really is no hurry."

"Will he be sleeping in with Gale?" Sophia wonders thinking that that was probably not a good idea with crying and nighttime feedings.

"No, No. He'll be in with us. It'll make the feedings easier. We have plenty of room in our suite for his cradle and a changing table. There already is a rocker in there."

"What about your sleep?"

"Gale was in the tent with us from the time she was born, no other choice. It was fine."

At 10:30 Nikki had Josh help her up to the loo. When she returned Josh asked her if she wanted to up to bed.

"No, I want to ring in the New Year with you and Mum and Dad." She resumed her position in the lounge and Josh leaned over and placed a kiss on her head.

Dom turned on the Television a little after 11:00 and they settled in to watch the festivities. The station they were watching was showing the Opera House in Sydney as they waited for the fireworks over the harbour.

As it approached midnight, Josh looked down at Nikki who was fast asleep. He smiled and brushed her cheek. When midnight came Dom, Sophia and Josh wished each other a Happy New Year, Dom giving Sophia a kiss. Josh gently woke Nikki.

"Happy New Year, Luv."

Barely awake, " what? I missed it?"

"You did, but no worries there's always next year."

Josh helped her up off the lounge then pulled her in for a kiss. " Happy New Year, Baby."

"Happy New Year," she said then kissed him back.

" Come on, let's get you upstairs. Dom, Sophia, goodnight, well see you in the morning."

"G'night Mum & Dad, Happy New Year."

"Love you, dear," Sophia responded.

_**2 January**_

It was time for them to return home. Josh had everything loaded into the car and they were saying their goodbyes.

"Nikki, please take care," Sophia said, hugging her. "And stay in touch. I'm going to worry."

"Try not to worry too much, Mum. We'll be fine," she said while holding her tummy.

"You know your Mum, Sweetheart," Dom said. " She can't help herself.

Josh gave Sophia a hug followed by a handshake and man hug with Dom complete with back slaps. Gale received hugs and kisses from her grandparents and they were off.

Once they were settled on the plane, Josh made sure that Nikki was as comfortable as she could be in the cramped space. She settled in and shortly after take-off she and Gale fell asleep. Josh took a deep breath and sighed. He was trying really hard to not let Nikki see his worry, but he was worried.

Nikki had called Dr Brennan from her parents and was able to make an appointment for the day after they arrived home.

It was 4 pm when they finally reached home. Nikki was exhausted after a long day of travelling and Josh tucked her in for another nap. Kissing her cheek, " What would you like to have for dinner?"

"How about pizza?"

"That sounds perfect. I'll call it in when you wake up."

Gale was playing in her cot and Josh took advantage of that time to unload the car and unpack. He also called Emma and asked her if she could stop by. He wanted to ask for her help with Gale while he took Nikki to her appointments.

Emma arrived ten minutes later and Josh made them tea which they took out on the balcony. He had gotten Gale's new favourite toy from the suitcase and set her down to play with her farm.

"Where's Nikki? Laying down?"

" Yeah, she's exhausted from the last couple of days and travelling all day today." Then Josh went on to explain what had happened and asked for her help.

"Josh, you two are like family. I'm happy to help in any way that I can. What else do I have to do? If you need me to stay with Nikki while you go out or watch Gale during appointments I am more than happy to be here for you."

"Emma, I can't thank you enough. Would you be able to stay with Gale while I take Nikki to the doctors tomorrow? Her appointment is at 10:15."

"Be happy to. I'll come by here so there's no need to try and get her ready. Say 9:15?"

"Perfect, thank you."

When Nikki woke from her nap she called Mike at NAVCOM. She was due to return to work on the 6th.

"Lt. Smith, how may I help you?"

"Daryl It's Nikki,"

"Hey Hi! How's your holiday?"

"Well, that's what I'm calling about. Is Commander Flynn available?"

"Hold on Nikki, I'll check." Returning to the phone, " I'm going to transfer you."

"Thanks, Daryl."

"Take care Nikki, transferring you now."

"Mike Flynn,"

"Commander, It's Lt. Caetano."

"Nikki, crikey, why so formal? What's up? How was your trip?"

"Well, the trip was mostly good but I had a problem while I was with my parents that took me to the ER."

"Dear God! Is everything alright?"

"Seems to be fine but I have put on restricted activity at least for now until I see my own doctor. I wanted to give you a heads up that I may need a medical leave."

"Nikki, of course. When will you know for sure?"

"Tomorrow I go see my OB doctor. I'll let you know straight away what she says about returning to NAVCOM."

"Okay Nikki, do what they say and take care of yourself and your baby."

"Oh, believe me, Josh is worse than a mother hen," she said laughing.

"He's a good man."

"The best. So I'll call tomorrow. My appointment is at 10:15 so I should be in touch before noon."

"No worries, Nikki. Say hi to Josh."

"I will."

The next morning Emma arrived right at 9:15 as promised and Josh and Nikki headed off to see Dr Brennan.

"Nikki! So tell me what's going on? You had some drama while on holiday."

"Unwelcome drama," Josh pipped in. Nikki reached over and squeezed his hand. She knows that he has been trying not to show how worried he is.

"I have the report from the ER in Perth but I want to hear it from you. Tell me what happened.

Nikki went on to explain what happened and the pain that she felt and also the bleeding.

"When I had Gale, the labour pains started slowly, gradually getting more intense. But this was an instant sharp stabbing pain when I stood up from the dinner table. It took my breath away."

" Okay, we'll do an ultrasound and see how everything looks. Have you had any more occurrences?"

"No,"

"Baby is moving regularly?"

Nikki smiled, " Yes, he's very active."

Dr Brennan squirted the gel on her very rounded tummy and started to move the probe.

"Heartbeat is nice and strong and look! You can see some of his features."

Josh was overwhelmed and began tearing up, he squeezed Nikki's hand and leaned over kissing her head.

"Okay, everything is looking good here but your BP is a little elevated. I want you to remain on limited activity. No more work unless you can work from home and it doesn't require you to be moving about. Also, rest, rest, rest. If you work from home, take regular breaks. What I mean is let Josh wait on you. Sit, feet up. I don't want you walking about except to change rooms or going to the loo. Showers or baths, whichever you prefer. How many stairs do you have."

"Well it's a townhouse," Josh explains.

" Okay, minimal use of the stairs. Josh can take you out in the car for short rides for a change of scenery."

"Okay," Nikki said as Josh nodded.

"Josh, you got this?"

"I do."

"Good. So… Now I am going to see you weekly until baby Joshua is born."

"Alright," Nikki said.

"Do not hesitate to call with any questions or concerns and of course any more instances get to the ER. Now, these are all just precautions. I have every confidence that everything is fine. I'll see you both next week."

"Thank you", they both said as she left the room.

They made their next week's appointment on the way out, Thursday, January 11.

"Okay sweetness, do you need for me to stop for anything on the way home?"

"I don't think so. How's the food looking?"

"We're okay for a few days but you let me worry about that, okay?"

"Yup, okay."

Back at the house, Josh followed her up to the living room. After a trip to the loo, Nikki went to get settled on the lounge. Josh gave her a hug and a kiss before she sat down and put up the footrest. Then he made sure that she had everything she needed. He set up a tray table with her kindle, laptop, TV remotes and phone. Then he set up Gales baby monitor so Nikki could call for him if she needed something. He clipped the receiver to the waistband of his pants.

"Baby, can I get you anything else, a cuppa or a cold drink?"

"I'd love a cuppa and a couple of Tim Tams," she answered with a grin.

"Be back in a jiff."

After giving Nikki her tea, he called Emma to say that he would be right over to pick up Gale.

"Josh, stay with Nikki. I'll bring her to you. I just brought her here after our walk for a little snack."

"If you're sure, It's not a problem for me to come get her."

"No worries."

Emma arrived a few minutes later and went up to see Nikki. Gale ran over to get a hug from her mum and then her daddy along with many cheek kisses.

"Go play, Poppet," Josh said and she toddled off only to return with her Little People Farm and plop down in the living room next to the adults.

" Emma, can I get you a cuppa?"

"Oh, that would be lovely. Thank you."

"How do you like your tea?"

"White and one please."

He returned a minute later with her tea and sat down on the lounge next to Nikki.

"Emma, thank you, for everything. You are a Godsend," both Josh and Nikki told her.

"Please, no worries. You are like family to me."

After Emma left, Nikki spoke with Josh about working from home.

"I don't see why not as long as you take breaks when you're tired."

"Josh, Luv. We're okay. Just precautions. Please don't worry."

"Trying, just please do as the doctors say."

"I will, I promise."

Josh leaned over and kissed her forehead. " I'm going to put some laundry in. Gale, be good for Mum Mum, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good Girl."

Nikki picked up her phone and called Mike's cell instead of going through NAVCOM personnel.

"Mike Flynn,"

"Hi Commander, it's Nikki."

"Private line Nikki, it's Mike."

She chuckled, " Okay. I'm back from my appointment. I talked it over with Josh and He agrees that working from home will be fine as long as I take breaks when I'm tired. This is going to help a lot with the boredom."

"Great! You know I hate those reports. So you usually get the printed copies so that you can easily mark them. I can send them over to you each morning with Able Seaman Jeffreys or you can access them online. Whichever you prefer."

"Humm, will I be able to mark them up online or will I have to create a separate note for you with the highlights?"

"Umm, no you wouldn't be able to edit the online reports. They have to stay as they were written."

"Then I think that I would rather have the copies."

"Alright, good. Now listen, if you don't get through them all, no worries. Just work at your own pace. I'll have Jeffreys bring them to you tomorrow, say 9:00? Will that be okay? "

"Shouldn't be a problem. Josh is up anyway with Gale."

"How is he doing?"

"Worried. But everything is fine. He just can't help himself."

"Give him my best. Could Kate and I stop by?"

"Of course, anytime."

"Super, we'll call. This is going to work well Nikki and now your medical / maternity leave will not be affected at all."

"Thanks, Mike."

They said goodbye just as Josh was returning from the laundry room.

"You spoke to Mike?"

"I did, Jeffreys will be here in the morning at 9:00 with the reports."

"Okay, well, you can't keep your feet up sitting at the desk. Maybe we can work something with the dining table or I can set up an extra tv tray."

"We'll see. We'll figure it out."

Josh did call Emma when he needed to go out, he didn't want Nikki left alone. Nikki understood his worries so she went along with it.

The January 11th appointment Dr Brennan was very routine, everything was looking good and she was to continue as she is until baby Joshua is born.

Then, suddenly, everything changes.

_**15 January**_

Their days started as always. Josh is up at 6:00 to start his day with Gale, gets everyone breakfast. Nikki showers and dresses and waits for her work to arrive with Jefferys. Josh picks up the new reports while handing off the finished ones. That's where today's normal ends.

At 10:15 Josh got an urgent call from his mum. James had a heart attack while on the golf course and was in ICU. They were talking about emergency heart surgery. Could he come?

Stunned, he took several deep breaths trying to steady himself and told his mum he would be on the next available flight.

Trying hard to hold it together, " Thanks Josh, I love you, your dad loves you. I think that it's important that you be here."

"Mum, I love you too. I'm coming."

Wiping his eyes, he goes to see Nikki.

She had been going through one of Kate's reports when Josh walked into the room.

"My God Josh! What's wrong?"

Voice hitching, " It's dad. He's had a heart attack. A bad one. He's going to need heart surgery."


	26. Chapter 27

"Oh, Josh," she said, reaching for him as she set the report she had been working on down on the table.

She held up her hand and pulled him down to sit on the lounge next to her and wrapped him in her arms.

"Mum wants me there."

"Of course she does and you should be."

"Nikki, I want… I need you with me."

"Of course. I'll call Dr Brennan and then Mike. Maybe Chris and Sally can take Gale so she'll have the kids to play with."

"I'll call her," finding the number in his contacts he dials and steps out so that Nikki can make her calls.

"Okay, Sally said she would be happy to take Gale. _Hammersley _is out right now not that that would matter."

"Dr Brennan said fine, I'm not to overdo it of course and to be sure to get to the ER if anything should happen. Mike is going to send Jeffreys over to pick up the reports that I've finished and he wishes you the best."

"Okay, I'll go online and see about tickets. If there isn't anything I'll call and see if I can get compassionate seats."

They were able to get a 1:30 flight to Melbourne. Josh ended up having to call the airline direct and they were given 2 seats in first class under compassionate tickets.

Then Josh called Emma and told her what was happening.

"Josh, I'm so sorry. I'll be praying for your father and your family."

"Thanks, Emma, I don't know how long we'll be gone for. Gale is going to stay with Navy friends. They have 2 kiddos for her to play with. I think it will be easier on her."

"I agree. Tell Nikki to take care."

"Will do."

He packed bags for all of them making sure that Gale had her bear and favourite blanket and bear; not letting Nikki help. Then packed them all into the car to head to the Blakes.

After they checked in at the airport, they made their way to their gate and once settled he called to check in with his mum. Seeing as he hadn't heard anymore he felt that things must be the same.

"Hi, Mum, how's he doing? We're on the 1:30 flight and puts us in at 4:40. We should be at the hospital by 5:15."

"Your sisters are here."

"Good. Is he awake?"

"No, he has a breathing tube. He's moving to surgery soon, the next 15 minutes or so."

"Which hospital, Mum?"

"St. Vincent's, 41 Victoria Parade."

"Josh, what about Gale?"

"No worries, Mum. We didn't think that this was a good trip to bring her on. She's staying with Navy friends, Sally and Chris Blake. They have 2 kids for her to play with too."

"That's good. They're calling me Josh. I see you when you get here."

"Bye Mum, love you."

"You too."

Josh sat down next to Nikki who had her feet up and resting on their carry on.

"Luv, we have time, do you think we should eat something before getting on the plane? Could you eat?" Nikki asked him.

"Yeah, probably a good idea. What can I get you?"

"Just a sandwich and caffeine-free diet coke. And a biscuit," she answered with a grin.

"Okay, be right back."

He got them each a sandwich, drinks and he got Nikki a package of caramel Tim Tams from the airport convenience store. They sat and ate as Josh told Nikki about his favourite memories with his dad.

Boarding the flight they were shown their seats. Unfortunately, they weren't ticketed together. The passenger that was assigned the seat next to Josh had noticed that he and Nikki were together and that she was pregnant. She had seen Josh giving Nikki a quick kiss before taking his seat.

"Excuse me, Sir. I can exchange my seat with your...wife? if you would like to sit together."

"That's really great of you. Thank you."

"No, worries, I'll tell the flight attendant and then your…"

"Wife. Nikki."

"Nikki, great. Happy to help."

She got up, spoke to the flight attendant. The attendant smiled and thanked her then went to Nikki.

"Mame, this woman has offered her seat to you so that you may sit with your husband."

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much."

"No worries." Nikki got up, thanked the woman again and went back to sit next to Josh. She sat down, took his hand, gave it a squeeze, and kissed his cheek. He squeezed back then tipped his head back and closed his eyes feeling an empty pit in his stomach.

The flight landed on time in Melbourne, they picked up a hire car and headed straight away to the hospital. They were directed to the surgical waiting area where they found Diane and Amelia and her husband Luca. They all hugged. Diane was holding up fairly well considering.

"Any news Mum?"

"He's been in surgery for almost 4 hours. We got an update from one of the surgical nurses that things were steady and it would be a while yet. That was 45 minutes ago." Then she patted the seat next to her for him to sit. Before he sat he dragged one of the free chairs over to Nikki for her to put her feet up, especially after 3 hours on the plane.

Stacy arrived from Brisbane where she had gone to a work conference and they all settled in to wait.

Another hour goes by and then the surgeon walks into the waiting area accompanied by a nurse and is looking grave as he approaches the family. Diane and Amelia had met him before the surgery when he explained the surgery to them.

Diane stood and Josh with her holding her elbow. "Dr Singh…"

"Mrs Holiday," he says, taking her hands. " I'm afraid that there was too much damage to the heart muscle and we weren't able to take him off the pump, ahh, heart-lung bypass machine. He passed away at 6:35. I'm very sorry for your loss."

Diane's knees buckled and Josh caught her easing her into her chair.

"Can we see him?" she asked once she was able to speak.

"Give us a few minutes, Mrs Holiday," the nurse answered compassionately. " We'll move him to a room where you can be with him. I'll come back and get you."

"Thank you," was all she could say.

The surgical team got Jim cleaned up, placed on a gurney with clean linens and wheeled him into one of the private exam rooms and then brought in the family.

Tears running down her cheeks, " he looks like he's sleeping," Diane said. Josh had his Mum on one side and Nikki on the other. Amelia took Diane's other side with Stacy. Amelia's husband stood at the foot of the gurney.

Later after they were all back at their parent's house, Stacy and Amelia made drinks and they settled in the living room to discuss what needed to be done.

Diane settled on a funeral home, and Josh left a message with their answering service and notified the hospital.

"Your father and I both want cremation," Diane announced. " And no fuss."

"Okay," there was a chorus of agreement.

"I want a one-day viewing," Diane continued after taking a deep breath.

"Once his ashes," choking on her words, " once his ashes are returned to us we'll have a small intimate memorial service. Josh I would like you to take Dad's boat to his favourite fishing spot after the service and to spread his ashes."

"Okay, Mum," he answered solemnly.

"Diane, this all sounds perfect," Nikki said.

Amelia added, " I sure that he would be pleased." Stacy agreed.

"Mum, I'll check in with the funeral home in the morning and tell them your wishes. You should try and get some sleep," Josh told her.

Sitting staring at the floor, she then looked up at her son. " Not sure that I can, but I'll try." Then crying, " I haven't slept alone in 38 years."

"Oh Mum," Josh said hugging her and his sisters joined in.

The following afternoon…"Stacy and I are going to run to the market," Josh tells his mother and Nikki. "We'll pick up some simple meals. Nikki, Babe, do you want anything special?"

"No, I'm good with whatever. I'm going to try and nap while you're gone."

"Good."

When they got back from the market Stacy's husband John had arrived as did Ameilia and Luca. The husbands were on the patio having a beer. Once the food was stored away, Josh grabbed a beer and not in the mood for the light-hearted banter from his brothers-in-law he wandered down to his dad's boat.

Finishing his beer he laid down across the bench seat that stretched across the back of the boat trying hard not to think too much. He just laid there watching the white puffy clouds float by. That's where Nikki found him after she woke from her nap.

"Josh?" she called softly.

"Hey, Babe. Good sleep?"

"It was okay. Want some company?"

"Your company is always welcome." Josh stood and helped his very pregnant wife aboard the boat.

"Here, sit here, you can get your feet up," he said indicating the bench seat. Then he got comfortable sitting on the deck next to her.

"Are you okay? I know, a silly question to ask."

"I just can't wrap my head around him being gone. I...just…" then his tears started and he couldn't speak. Nikki pulled him close, kissing his cheek, and just holding him. After a couple of minutes, Nikki told him to join her on the bench and she had him lay back down with his head on her tummy. Baby Joshua gave a mighty kick and he laughed.

"So, you didn't want to sit with Luca and John?" Nikki asked.

"What? With Mutt and Jeff? Not in the mood for them."

He closed his eyes while Nikki combed her fingers through his curls. Shortly he fell asleep. Reaching for one of the deck pillows, she shifted into a more comfortable position and took out her phone to read.

Diane wandered out to the patio, " Where have Josh and Nikki gotten off to?"

"Down at the boat, I think," Amelia answered.

" Josh looked like he needed some space," Luca added.

"I went down to the dock to check on them," Stacy said, " and found them asleep. They're so cute, Josh wrapped around Nikki's tummy."

After a light supper of toasted sandwiches, Amelia and Luca went home to their kids. Stacy, John, Josh, Nikki, and Diane attempted to watch a movie but gave up after an hour when none of them could get into it. Stach and John left then one by one they went up to bed.

Nikki undressed and Josh announced that he was going to shower. Giving him a hug, she climbed into bed as he headed into the ensuite. A few minutes later she heard Josh yell accompanied by a loud bang.

"_**FUCK!" **_

Rolling out of bed, she called out to him as she let herself into the bathroom. " Josh? Josh are you okay?" Then she saw him sitting on the shower floor. Reaching in and shutting down the water Nikki grabbed his towel and got into the shower with him and with difficulty managed to sit next to him on the floor. She pulled him close while he grieved for his father.

"Nikki, we talked every Thursday since we've been back from the island," he said, sobbing. I'm going to miss those calls."

They stayed that way until Josh felt calmer. " How the hell did you manage to get yourself down here?"

Nikki laughed, " I was only thinking about you. I think you might have to call for a crane now to get me up."

Josh, wiped his face and then kissed his wife. Standing he took both of her hands and helped her to her feet.

"This nightie is wet and you only packed one so I'll need one of your tee shirts."

"I love how you look with my tee sitting on top of your belly," he said grinning.

Climbing into bed, Nikki held him close while they slept.

_**17 January**_

In the morning they had a simple breakfast. The viewing would be that afternoon, 2 - 4:00 at Maury's Funeral Home.

Diane and family were sitting in a receiving line while visitors came to pay their respects. Everyone from Jim's office had come along with several judges. There was a large group from the country club, their neighbours and friends. Josh had hold of Diane's hand the whole time. Nikki was resting her hand on his arm.

Following the viewing, James would be taken to the crematorium. In around 2 weeks his ashes would be returned to Diane.

Back at the house, Josh ordered Chinese take-away. Then they all retreated to the living room to discuss what was next.

" When I get Dad's ashes, we'll have a memorial service in the back garden. That'll be in about 2-weeks. I don't want to wait too long because Nikki's due date will be soon."

"What did you have in mind, Mum?" Amelia asked.

"A short service with some remembrances. Some soft music and a few flowers. Then cocktails and hors d'oeuvres. Once everyone has left, I would like Josh to take us out in the boat to Dad's favourite fishing spot where we'll distribute his ashes."

The following afternoon, Nikki and Josh said goodbye and returned to Cairns.

_**27 January, Wednesday**_

Diane and Amelia went to the funeral home to retrieve Jim's ashes. Once home she put them on the piano in the living room then she went to call Josh.

"Hey, Mum,"

"Hi honey, Amelia and I just picked up your father's ashes."

" How are you doing?"

"Okay, I'm just taking it one day at a time."

"So, what are you thinking?"

"The memorial service a week from Saturday, 6 February. Will that give you enough time? I want to do this before little Joshua is born. I really don't want to have to wait a couple of months to put him to rest."

"Mum, it's okay. We understand. February 6 should be fine. We'll just check in with Nikki's doctor. Let me know if there is anything that I can do to help. It's kind of hard with us being up here."

"No worries Josh, I just would like you here. Your sisters and I can take care of everything else. What day would you want to be coming?"

"That Friday I would think."

"Okay, I'm going to wire some money, I want you to fly first class."

"Mum, really, that's not necessary."

"Yes, it is. I want Nikki to be as comfortable as possible. So 2 round tickets, first class."

"Thank you, Mum, you're too much."

"You two are worth it. Talk to you soon. Love you."

"Love you too, Mum. Bye."

Nikki was sitting on the balcony in her lounger enjoying the sea breeze and lemonade when Josh went out to see her.

"Was that your Mum?"

"Yeah, looks like we'll be heading to Melbourne February 6. She just got Dad's ashes."

"Wow, okay… should be alright, I hope."

" Tell Dr Brennan that you'll be flying first class."

"_What? _You're kidding."

"Mum is insisting, she's buying the tickets. She told me that she wants to make sure that you are as comfortable as possible."

"Wow! It was a whole world nicer than coach. I'm going to get spoiled," she laughed. "I'll check with Sally and see if she can take Gale again."

"Okay."

Nikki's due date was 2 ½ weeks away and she wasn't sure that Dr Brennan would be okay with her going. Josh had made up his mind that if Nikki couldn't go he would be staying behind. Being that the birth was so close he wasn't about to leave her side.

Dr Brennan asked her not to make it a long trip and that she was to make sure that she continued with the restrictions. She was pleased that they would be flying first class giving Nikki more room. Nikki was to call her as soon as they returned.

_**5 February**_

They dropped Gale with the Blakes and headed to the airport. Getting settled in their seats on the plane they saw the same woman that had changed seats with Nikki on their last flight down to Melbourne.

"Hello! Nice to see you. Do you fly to Melbourne often?"

"Well, my family is there. My dad died recently so there has been a lot more back and forth."

" I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Thanks," and they moved on back to their seats.

When they arrived at Mum's house the caterers were there setting up the sun awnings and chairs for the service. There was a small lectern set up in front with baskets of white flowers around it.

"Mum," Josh said, going up to his mother. " Everything looks nice. How are you doing?"

"Josh! Nikki! How was your flight?"

"Very comfortable, thanks to you," Nikki replied.

" So… Mum, how are you?"

"I won't lie, Josh, it's hard. I still can't believe he's gone."

The manager of the catering company approached them. " Excuse me. Mrs Holiday, we are just finishing up. We'll be here at noon tomorrow to set up the food and drinks. Is there anything else?"

"No, Mr Antony, thank you. I'll see you tomorrow."

" Okay. Nikki, would you like to lay down for a bit? Then I thought we could go out for dinner with Stacy. Amelia can't make it."

"That would be good, Diane thanks," giving Josh a kiss she headed up the stairs to the room that they always used.

" Josh, how about a beer?" Diane asked.

"Sure, that sounds good, Mum."

"Hey, brother!" Stacy went over to him and gave him a fierce hug. He hugged her back.

"Little Sis, how is Mum doing, really."

"She's strong Josh, she's sad of course but doing okay."

"That's good."

"Where's Nik? Laying down?"

"Yeah, this pregnancy has been harder on her than Gales when we were on the island."

"Everyone is different. A healthy mum and baby are all that matters, not so much how you get there."

"Wow, oh wise one!" he said teasingly.

It was approaching 6 pm so Josh went up to wake Nikki before she missed dinner and slept the night away. After gently waking her, and a snuggle, Nikki got up and changed for dinner. Josh changed his shirt. He put on Nikki's favourite blue one that lit up his eyes. The one that she had bought for him in Pine Cove.

_**Memorial Service James Walter Holiday 4 May 1958 - 15 January 2021**_

Josh woke early and went down to the boat with a coffee. It was a perfect day. A slight breeze with the promise of warmth later. Sitting there in the captain's chair he reminisced about the trips that he and his dad had taken in that boat. ( _God how he loved his boat)._

An hour or so later, Nikki came looking for him. " Hey babe, your mum is starting breakfast. Come and eat."

"Okay, thanks, Luv." He climbed onto the dock, pulled Nikki to him and gave her a deep kiss.

"Whoa, what was that for?"

"What? I need a reason? How's this for one, I love you."

"Good enough for me," and she returned the favour.

Josh continued to hold her close and began kissing behind her ear and down her neck causing shivers.

Amelia was gazing out over the back garden when she spotted them down on the boat dock. " Well, they're at it again."

"Who?" Diane asked.

"Josh and Nikki…"

Diane walked over and joined her, then smiled. Her first real smile since Jim had passed. "They're happy."

The attendees started to arrive at 12:30 and were directed to their seats by the ushers. There was soft piano music playing. Nikki's parents had arrived and she and Josh greeted them and escorted them to the row behind theirs.

"Nikki, how are you feeling? This trip isn't going to be too much I hope." Sophia said. Josh tried hard not to roll his eyes.

"I'm fine, Mum. I was given the green light by Dr Brennan. Thank you for coming. Where are you staying?"

"We're at the Hilton at the airport," Dom answered.

Besides the family, Jim's partners and associates were there. The same judges that were at the viewing. His country club friends and others.

It was a beautiful service with Josh, Amelia and Stacy speaking of their father. James' best friend and law partner, Noah Ashford, had words to say also.

Following the service everyone mingled, having cocktails as trays of hors d'oeuvres were passed about talking and reminiscing.

By 3:00 the last of the guests left, leaving an exhausted family.

"Mum, Dad," Nikki said. " Josh is going to be taking the boat out with James' ashes. Would you like me to see if Diane would mind if you came?"

"Oh, Nikki, we wouldn't want to intrude, that's a very private moment and we didn't know him that well. Maybe we can meet up with you all for dinner?"

"I'm not sure what the plans are, but that sounds good."

"Alright, good. We're going to find Diane and say goodbye and head back to the hotel. You'll call later?"

"I will."

Diane was just finishing up with the caterers when Sophia and Dom found her in the kitchen.

"Sophia, Dom, thank you so much for travelling all this way. I was pleasantly surprised to see you."

"Diane, we wanted to be here, Jim was a great guy. It was a wonderful service. Perfect, actually."

"Thank you, Sophia. What are you and Dom doing for dinner? We are planning on going out. Would you like to join us?"

"We'd love to."

"I'll have Nikki call you with the details."

" Great, we were just heading back to the hotel for a little R&R. Dinner sounds lovely."

"Good, I'll see you later then. Probably around 7."

Dom and Sophia gave Diane a hug and left for the hotel.

After taking some quiet time, the family made their way to the boat. I was just going on 4:00 when Josh was pulling away from the dock to head to the harbour. There was a quiet cove that his dad loved to fish in. He said it was his lucky spot.

Nikki went to sit by him while he piloted his dad's boat to the cove. She was glad to see that he was keeping it together. Diane and his sisters as well, but the hard part was coming up.

Josh eased into the cove and set the motor to idle. Then John took over steering slowly around the cove so that Josh could be with his mum as they released Jim's ashes.

Diane said a final goodbye and they each poured some of the ashes into the water. Then John shut the motor down and Josh brought out some champagne glasses and champagne for a final toast. There were tears and hugs, then they were ready to return home. Josh took over from John and brought them home.

They met with the Caetano's at 7:00 at James' favourite steak house and had an enjoyable dinner. The dinner party broke up around 8:30. Nikki and Josh walked her parents to their car.

"What time is your flight tomorrow?" Nikki asked.

"11:00"

"Good that you are staying at the airport," Josh added.

"It does make it easier," Dom replied.

"Mum, Dad, It's so nice to see you, thank you for coming, I know it meant a lot to Diane and Josh too."

"Yes, thank you," Josh added.

"Josh, son, of course. You are family." Dom told him.

Goodbyes said they made their way to their respective cars.

"Mum, are you riding with Nikki and me?"

"Yes, Stacy and Amelia are going to head home."

"Okay, no hurry, we'll be at the car. Nikki needs to get off her feet."

Later they visited with Diane in the living room for a while, then exhausted Nikki went up to bed and Josh joined her.

Nikki was changing and Josh knelt in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her tummy. " Nikki, I am the luckiest man on earth. You are my everything, my happiness, my strength. Thank you for being here and taking care of me and my family."

"Oh, Josh, I love you, of course I will be there for you, whenever and always." She pulled on his shoulders to encourage him to stand up. Then she pulled him into a hug and a soft loving kiss. Sliding into bed they met in each other's arms and fell asleep.

_**7 February**_

The morning light was shining through the curtains as they woke, still wrapped in each other's arms.

"Mum's up," he said then kissed her.

"How do you know? I haven't heard anything."

"I can smell coffee and bacon."

"Now that you mention it…"

"I'm pretty hungry. Let's go eat."

This was to be their final day in Melbourne. Diane had asked for everyone to meet at 2:00 at the house. Before his sisters arrived, Diane asked Josh and Nikki to join her in James' office.

"Josh, Dad wanted you to have his boat."

'Awe, jeez, Mum."

" If you don't want it you can sell it, put it towards a house."

"Mum, I don't know. I love the boat, you know I love being on the water but I can't really use it and selling it just doesn't feel right either. What about Amelia or Stacy? They live right here."

"Your sisters have never shown any interest in the boat. They'll just sell it and Dad wanted you to have it. It's your's sweetheart to do with what you wish. You sell it.

Also, there is a life insurance policy for 5 million. You each get 1 million."

"Jeez, Mum…"

"Look, Josh, he wanted to be sure his children were well cared for even though you're all adults with your own families. When you and Nikki went missing and presumed lost, we were devastated. And then, a miracle. You were brought back to us and with a beautiful baby girl. It was right then that he bought the policy. He said he felt good knowing that if anything happened to him that you all would be provided for."

"Alright, Mum, before Nikki and I return to Cairns I'll talk to Jed at the marina about selling the boat. I'll move it to the marina."

"Good. Honestly, Josh, I don't want to have to see it every day. His golf clubs either. I'm going to ask John and Luca if either of them want them. If they both do then they can flip a coin or something.

Now, next, I've decided to sell the house."

Josh had trouble not dropping his mouth open. " Sell the house? Mum, You're sure? Maybe you should wait a bit before making that decision. It's all so sudden."

"Josh, this house is huge and I see him around every corner. I need a change."

"Mum, do you have anything in mind? Where will you go?"

"Cairns. I want to help with Gail and the baby."

Nikki had remained quiet, feeling that it was not really her place to comment but now she felt she needed to interject. " Diane, not that we wouldn't be thrilled to have you close, but what about Stacy and Amelia?"

" They have each other and their families and in-laws close by. I'll visit of course. I'm sure that they will understand."

"Well, Mum, it would be fantastic having you close."

"It would be wonderful," added Nikki.

Stach, Amelia and their husbands arrived a little after 2. They were sitting around the living room and chatting until Diane started to talk about why she had asked everyone to get together.

"First I have to tell you how much you all are loved and how much your father loved you. You kids meant everything to him. This being said, a year ago your father drafted a new will. Along with the will he bought a life insurance policy. The policy is worth 5 million."

There was a collective gasp from Josh's sisters and their husbands. Josh held Nikki's hand and kept quiet already knowing about the policy and the money.

" _5 million?_" Amelia said incredulously.

"That's right. One million to go to each of you. He wanted to be sure that his family was taken care of and for his grandchildren to have money for school.

"Next, he left Josh his boat."

"That makes sense," Stacy said with Amelia nodding in agreement.

"Now, finally… I am selling the house."

Now they were stunned. "_Mum? What?" _ Amelia exclaimed.

"So soon? Don't you want to think about it? Not jump right in?" Stacy added.

" It hurts too much to walk around this big house and see him everywhere."

"But that will be better with time, don't you think?"

"I'm not sure that it will, Stacy. I've made up my mind. I have an appointment with Uncle Noah, he will manage the sale. He's going to pack up Dad's office too. Go through everything making sure that there aren't any client files your father may have brought home. He'll separate out any important documents that I'll need. Tax forms and such and forward them to me. His law books will be donated to the law library. He is, of course, going to do the same with his office at the firm."

"Where will you go? Will you look for another house? A condo maybe?" John asked her.

"Well, I have decided that I am going to Cairns to be closer to Josh and Nikki and help out with Gale and baby Joshua. You two have each other nearby. I'll of course come for visits."

"Crikey Mum, this is a lot to process," Amelia said with a sigh.

" I know, Your father was my husband and best friend for 38 years. I miss him terribly. I need some joy back in my life."

"Okay Mum, I get it." said Stacy.

"Me too, Mum. It's important for you to be happy." Amelia added.

After a period of silence, the conversation picked back up with talk about the grandkids, school, work, and other subjects. Then the conversation came back around to the house."

"Mum, when are you planning on going?" Stacy wondered.

"Yeah, Mum," Amelia added.

"As soon as everything is settled here. Over the next couple of days, I want you girls to look around and take whatever you want. Furniture, linens, dishes, appliances… anything. The rest will be sold in an estate sale. If you each want a car, take it. No arguments though. If you don't want them they will be sold too and you'll split the money I think now that covers everything."

"You aren't taking anything?" Stacy asked incredulously.

"No, just some personal items, pictures and such. I want a completely fresh start. I'll buy what I need in Cairns."

"Josh, is there anything that you would like?" his mother asked.

Thinking for a moment, " yeah, the model schooner that's in the office."

"Of course, anything else?"

"Not that I can think of."

"I'll have it boxed with my things and shipped up."

"Thanks, Mum."

"Josh, your dad would have wanted you to have it.

Now, Uncle Noah will be handling all of the sales. Call him if you need anything or have any questions. He will be distributing the insurance money when the checks come in so think about what you want to do with it."

Nikki and Josh already knew what her plans were and had some time to take it all in. The girls were going to take a bit.

Later they all went out to dinner. Josh and Nikki said goodbye to Stacy and Amelia as they were returning to Cairns the following evening. Their flight was at 7:00p.

_**8 February**_

The next morning after breakfast, Josh took his dad's boat to the marina. He had spoken to Jed and arranged to bring it in and he would have a slip ready.

"Nikki, do you feel up to a boat ride?" Josh asked her.

Knowing that he probably didn't want to be alone giving him too much time to think, she agreed to go.

"I'm fine, I'd love to go, Babe," giving him a hug and a quick kiss.

" I'll call Mum when we are done at the marina and she'll come and get us."

Josh slid the boat into the slip that Jed pointed out, secured it, then helped Nikki onto the dock.

"Mrs Holiday, Josh, I was so sorry to hear about your Dad. So sudden, he had just been in the day before for petrol. Mrs Holiday, when are you due?" Jed said as he greets them on the dock.

"Please, Jed, it's Nikki. Our baby is due 17 February."

"Crikey, close! So, Josh, let's go into the office and sign some papers. What do you want for the boat?"

"Jed, I'll be honest, I really don't know what it's worth."

"Alright, I'll pull some similar ones up on the computer and see what they are asking."

"Great, I probably should have done that but we've been rather busy."

"No worries, Josh. Totally understandable. Nikki, can I get you anything? Something cold to drink?"

"No, thanks, I'm good."

"Okay, let's see what we've got…"

After a few minutes of cruising through some ads, the consensus was asking $ 175,000. Josh signed the agreements, they shook hands.

"Josh mate, I'll be in touch. Good luck with your new little one."

"Thanks, listen, take any reasonable offer."

"Of course. Safe journeys back north."

"Jed," Nikki said, reaching out her hand, " nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Then walked from the office and headed to one of the benches that overlooked the bay to call his Mum.

"She's going to be a bit, Uncle Noah is there. There's a food shack just over there, want some chips or something?"

" Smothered?"

"Is there any other way?"

They needed to be at the airport for 5:30 so pizza was ordered for an early dinner. After eating, Josh put their bag in their car and Diane walked out with Nikki to say goodbye.

"Mum, call us when you decide what you're going to do," Josh said as he hugged her.

"Well, I'm going to see if I can purchase a townhouse in your complex. That is if you don't mind my being that close."

"Diane, of course not. It'll be wonderful to have you so close."

" I promise not to be a meddlesome Mum."

"Mum, please, no worries."

More hugs and kisses and they were on their way home.

Diane found a nice 3 bedroom townhouse one street over from Nikki and Josh. She finished up the estate affairs, said a teary goodbye to her girls and boarded a plane for Cairns a week later.

_**17 February**_

Diane had arrived in Cairns two days ago and was, of course, staying with Josh and Nikki. She would be staying with them until her townhouse was ready.

Nikki woke to a backache at 4 am. Thinking that she slept funny, she got out of bed, stretched and headed into the bathroom. Sitting down she felt a gush. (_Oh Wow) _she thought, ( _ water just broke… did I even pee?) _After cleaning herself up, she waddled back to bed and woke up Josh.

"Hmmm, Nikki, everything okay?" he asked her sleepily.

"Everything is perfect, Luv. Baby Joshua is coming. My water broke."

Josh sat bolt upright and was suddenly wide awake.

"Holy shit! Are you sure? How are you?"

Nikki laughed, " Not your first rodeo, mate. I'm fine, just some minor twinges. Figure the odds of him being born on his due date."

"I'll call Dr Brennan."

Dr Brennan wasn't on call but she had told them to call her anytime. She wanted to be there to deliver their baby. They had become special patients.

At 5:00 Dr Brennan called to check-in and told her to head to the hospital when the contractions became regular. Josh was sitting with her. He made her an english and brought her some juice. The doctor had said to keep up her fluids and have something light to eat.

By 6:00 the contractions began in earnest.

Blowing out a breath while a contraction eased, Nikki looked at Josh, " I think it's time to go. I don't want to be too late to get that epidural."

"Okay, Luv, sit, I'll wake up Mum and call Dr Brennan."

Gale was waking up when Josh walked into her room just as Diane was lifting her from her cot.

"Daddy!" Gale called out and reached for him.

Taking her in his arms he kissed her cheek.

"Good morning Poppet. Are you ready for your new baby brother?"

Diane looked momentarily stunned. " _Nikki's in labour?_"

"Yup, it's time for us to head to the hospital."

Josh handed Gale back to his mum. " Poppet, Mum Mum and I are going to go and get your new brother so you need to stay with Nana. Okay?"

"I wanna go.."

"Not this time, Poppet. Stay with Nana and the next time we see you we will have baby Joshua."

Pouting, " O-tay"

Diane went to wish Nikki well while Josh gathered the things that they had gotten ready for the hospital. A couple of outfits for the baby and a nightie for Nikki and some toiletries.

Diane walked them out carrying Gale and after quick hugs and kisses, they were off to Barry General near the Navy Base.

Once Nikki was admitted, Dr Brennan was called. Nikki's labour and delivery nurse gave her a report on Nikki's status and Dr Brennan ordered Nikki's epidural to be given.

Nikki's contractions were becoming more intense. Josh was walking with her and rubbing her back with soft encouraging words.

The anesthesiologist was just starting the epidural when Dr Brennan arrived. As soon as it was in, the anesthesia doctor injected the anesthetic. "Now, there you go, Nikki. It will take a little bit to fully kick in but you will gradually become more comfortable."

"Ooooo," as she breathed through a contraction. The contraction eases, " Thank you."

"No worries, happy baby." Turning to her nurse, " call when it's time and I'll come and give her a boost."

"Will do."

Dr Brennan examined her and was pleased with the progression of the labour. " Now, Nikki, Josh, things are moving along nicely but my slow down a bit due to the epidural but no worries."

"Okay," Nikki said breathing through another contraction that already felt less intense. A half-hour later she was all smiles as Josh sat on the bed with her, holding her and giving her soft kisses. Nikki's nurse was grinning, she rarely saw such affection between the parents.

At 12:00 Nikki felt the need to push and Dr Brennan stepped right in, Dr Patel from anesthesia was called and he gave the epidural another dose.

Josh got behind her so she could lean against him. She was ready to bring little Joshua into the world.

"Alright Nikki, one more great push! Here he is!" There was a hardy cry.

Both Josh and Nikki were crying. "Josh, would like to cut the cord?"

Wiping his face and smiling from ear to ear, " That's okay, I'm good."

Baby Joshua was looked over by the pediatrician and declared to be quite healthy at 3.5kg. All cleaned up he was brought to his parents who couldn't stop grinning.

Josh leaned over and kissed Nikki. "I'm going to step out and call Mum, she can spread the news. I'll call your mum too."

"Okay," she answered without taking her eyes off their baby as he nursed for the first time.

"Josh! Well?" Diane exclaimed having seen the caller id.

"Baby boy Joshua James Holiday, born at 12:16, 3.5kg and gorgeous!"

"Oh, that's wonderful. How's Nikki?"

"She's good, great even. What a difference having the epidural makes compared to Gales natural birth. She was smiling the whole time!"

"Modern medicine. I don't understand why women put themselves through all that when there is something safe available. Amelia went natural. I wonder if after things start to get really intense if some regret their decision."

"After seeing how comfortable Nikki was, I can't see any other way. At least for us, anyway."

"Planning on more, Josh?" Diane said chuckling.

"Not particularly, just saying. Okay, Mum, I need to call Sophia and Dom and I want to get back. Love you, Mum. Be sure and tell Gale about her baby brother."

"I will of course. Love you both."

"Josh? Hi, everything alright?" Sophia asked when she answered her phone.

" Everything is great Sophia. Baby Boy Joshua James Holiday was born at 12:16, 3.5kg and as beautiful as his mother."

"Dom's at work… I'll call him."

Sophia was practically jumping up and down with the news. " How's Nikki?"

"She's great, nursing the little guy."

"Pictures Josh! Pictures!"

Josh laughed. " I'll get some to you a little later, promise."

"Give Nikki our love, and you too Josh. Kiss that little baby for us."

"Will do."

Josh finished his phone calls for now and hustled back to Nikki. Walking into their room, he found Nikki asleep and Joshua in his hospital bassinet. He sat in the "daddy" lounger chair and closed his eyes. He was asleep in minutes. Thirty minutes later he woke to Joshua's cries. Josh slipped off his tee-shirt and picked him up holding him close to his chest for some skin to skin time. Nikki's nurse had heard his cries and peeked in only to see a now content baby being walked about by his father. She smiled and turned away.

A few minutes later Nikki woke to see her newborn son and his father and she didn't believe that she could possibly be more in love.

They had dinner together and planned on a little TV before it was time for lights out. Josh had slipped out after dinner to finish his phone calls, Mike, Emma, and the Blakes.

Returning to the room, " Nikki, would you like some ice cream?"

"Oh wow, would I!"

"Okay, I'll be right back, I'll just run to that little base market."

"We'll be here!"

Josh was back in no time with 2 cartons of Ben & Jerry's and spoons. He got Nikki settled and climbed up on the bed with her and they turned on the TV, enjoying some quiet time while Joshua was sleeping.

Nikki was discharged to home the following day. Josh had called a florist and ordered some flowers to be delivered along with a box of Nikki's favourite chocolate truffles.

The flowers were there when they arrived home and Nikki cried. "Josh, you are just the sweetest man. Thank you."

"You deserve them and more, Babe," pulling her in for a hug and kiss on her cheek.

Later, Josh was sitting on the lounger end of their couch with his feet up and Gale sitting on his lap watching her favourite TV show,_ Giggle and Hoot_. Josh loves the way she claps her hands during the songs.

Nikki was asleep lying across the couch with her head on Josh's thigh as a pillow and baby Joshua was asleep on her chest. Diane was just coming from the kitchen when she saw this family scene and quickly took a picture. Josh had never felt so content as he did sitting there with his family.

Diane stayed with them for 2 weeks while she waited for her furniture to be delivered. She missed James terribly but these were the best two weeks.

_**17 April**_

Baby Joshua was 8 weeks and as adorable as ever. Josh started his apprenticeship on 8 March teaching at a high school in Edge Hill, a suburb section of Cairns. He would be teaching early Australian History while waiting for a position teaching electronics his preferred subject. He had really settled into teaching enjoying the year 7 students. With his easy-going manner and fun approach to the subject, he was well-liked. Several of the young girls had crushes which he found amusing. But his favourite part of his day was arriving home at 4:00. School ended at 3:00 but he would generally stay after the end of the day to grade papers, go over his next day's lesson plan, and to be available for any student or parent that wanted to meet with him.

Nikki was still at home on leave from NAVCOM only halfway through her allotted 14 weeks maternity leave. She was really enjoying her time with Gale and Joshua. Her favourite time of the day was also 4:00 when Josh got home. After a hug and a kiss, she would tell him about her day and he would tell her stories about his students which usually got a laugh. They got back into jogging and went out every day when he got home.

Nikki became very adept at juggling her two little ones and going out shopping and such. Gale would ride on her back and Joshua in his car seat on the trolley. Diane came by often to help out and Emma would stop by to visit so she never felt that stay at home mommy isolation.

Gale was thrilled to be helping with her new brother by fetching fresh nappies and wipes and anything else Nikki could think of to keep her involved.

At night, lying in bed holding each other they would contemplate how fortunate and happy they are then saying goodnight…

"Goodnight, Nikki. I love you."

"I love you more.."

"Not possible." Followed by a kiss.


End file.
